


Never Let Me Go (this is not the famous novel of Kazuo Ishiguro)

by VTae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AKAKURO EXCLUSIVE, Akashi loves Kuroko secretly, Aomine and Kise in denial, BUT IF YOU SHIP AKAFURI DON'T READ, Creepypasta, F/M, Kise and Aomine as rivals, Kuroko attempts suicide, M/M, Momoi and Kuroko as official couples, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Yandere Akashi Seijuurou, not accepting the homosexual relationship, one-sided AkaFuri relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 96,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTae/pseuds/VTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Never Let Me Go</strong> is a simple story about a young man named Tetsuya Kuroko who leads a normal life. So normal that he never noticed the darkness creeping slowly towards him, until he is stripped of everything even of his own memories.</p><p>
This is a <em>bit</em> of a depressing story, but as the title states he is never alone. Even if Akashi Seijuuro, a man who loves him since middle school, leaves him for work, or even if he is just simply in another room reading out a book, or even if he is still with others he was never alone, and never will be. 
</p>

<p>
-Based on creepypasta and Scary Stories-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glances

Once you become a story teller, you'll need to brace yourself for anything that will reach your ears, and perhaps, to share it among your circle of friends. But what if the thing you have taken for granted, knowing well it won't happen to you, would one day appear before your very face? This surely happened to one unlucky soul and he will surely tell us his story. 

Thank goodness it's not us. 

  
  


GLANCES 

  
  


‘Hey, did you hear about him…?’ 

‘What? You mean that boy?’ 

‘What about him?’ 

‘He’s dead…! His body was found in his room all covered in blood…’ 

‘No way…?! You’re kidding!’ 

‘You think I’m kidding?’ 

‘I heard it was the other guy’s fault…’ 

‘Who?’ 

‘That guy! The one that he’s talking to every lunch break on the roof top!’ 

‘What? Seriously?!’ 

‘Yes! I’m not kidding!’ 

‘What exactly happened?’ 

‘I… can’t…’ 

‘Huh?? And why is it?’ 

‘I just can’t…’ 

‘Are you freaking out now?’ 

‘S-Shuddup! I’m not talking about it. Period.’ 

“Tch… Spoilsport!’ 

‘Whatever! I’m not talking about it…’ 

_Muscles contract, biceps stretching, the rising and falling of their broad chest... Eyes that follow those lean arms, ankles and knees bending... the skidding rubber shoes against the well-polished wooden floor... the red ball bouncing up and down, hands clutching... gripping and clenching... gritted teeth... playful smirks and casual bantering... ___

  
  


As usual, the seeming normal days dragged on with the same recipe of the lethargic training the well-known Teiko Basketball Team undergo. Such an energy-draining practice continued despite their constant bickering that filled the large court where they occupied, however, their faces tell otherwise. 

Meanwhile, on the other half of the court, a tall, blond came walking towards the bench with a towel hung carelessly upon his shoulder, with exhaustion clearly drawn on his face. Facing him, walking back from the bench was a green-haired, monocled teenage man, who was a bit taller than the latter, wearing a monotonous expression on his face. Upon seeing the former, his face contorted, unambiguously showing his vexation towards him. 

"God…! This is so exhausting-ssu!” the blond named Kise Ryota, whined while leaning both of his hands on his knee caps, with sweat pouring endlessly on his temples down to his cheeks. 

“Stop complaining, nanodayo. The match is just around the corner and we need to double things up to ensure victory for the team,” the stern Midorima Shintarou reminded him, whilst slowly adjusting his glasses up to his nose. 

“Yes… Yes… But Midorimacchi! How can we keep on running and playing endlessly for two hours?! Don’t we have any so-called time-off?!” Kise yelled in exasperation. 

“It’s time-out, idiot! Don’t you read any books at home?” interrupted a tan, navy-blue haired boy with a smug look plastered on his face. Slowly walking towards the two with a basketball in hand, he quickly threw a look of disdain at the blond, who returned it with rolling his eyes upon him. 

“It’s still the same, geez! And stop telling me to read books because I know you don’t even read one-ssu!” Kise shrieked back. 

“I do read Mai-chan’s magazine, idiot!” Aomine retorted with the same amount of annoyance as Kise had displayed. 

“Magazines and books are different. There’s no similarity between them-ssu!” Kise bawled with indignation, turning back to Aomine with a challenging glint in his amber eyes. 

“Now you’re the idiot one here!" snorted Aomine. "No matter how you look at it, magazines and books are the same! Kiseidiot!” Aomine said, then did not hesitate to smirked upon the anger drawn on the blond's face. 

“Don’t call me that-ssu!” Kise rebutted, advancing towards Aomine with a fist, thus the two started to bicker, unwittingly with their loud voices echoing throughout the court. Hence, with Midorima, quite alarmed at the sudden turn of event before him, reluctantly stepped in. 

“Hey! Stop this nonsense bickering, nanodayo! Go back to practice!” Midorima reprimanded, trying to ease the nonsensical argument the two had begun. 

Nonetheless, the two continued, consequently ignoring Midorima as well as the others who had begun to watch them, like a freak show that amuses its viewers. Though, not long, a short teenage boy stepped into the well-polished wooden floor of the gym, suddenly alerted by the rumbling within the hall. Quietly, with a clenched teeth, he made his way through the unsuspecting crowd, however, for some who noticed his sudden arrival immediately shrank back, with fear in their eyes. Soon, the earlier hubbub subsided, except for the two who incessantly carried on. 

“Kise, Aomine,” a stern voice echoed through the hall, which caused the two boys to stop, with recognition dawning on their faces. Despite that, Aomine threw Kise a sharp eye, before stepping back. 

“Tch… It’s nothing serious, Akashi,” Aomine grumpily answered. 

The redhead's intense stare brought Aomine some chills, though still refusing to return his gaze, while Kise could only cower in fear as those gaze were now turned to him. 

“Well, Kise? Care for an explanation?” he asked in a cold voice, not even cracking a smile. 

“Hahaha, like what Aomine says, there’s nothing serious, Captain Akashicchi,” Kise nervously chuckled, trying to avoid the redhead’s cold gaze, with a wild beating heart. Hence, the whole court fell into an uncomfortable silence before their captain, Akashi Seijuro. 

“Okay then, please go back to practice,” Akashi finally said, turning his back upon the two who let out a sigh. 

Not long, life returned to the court with the start of nervous whispers that gradually raptured into yells and giggles - these occurrences were cautiously watched by Akashi from the bench with arms on his chest. Standing like a hawk, he remained by the bench, with a thin line on his lips. 

“Midorima,” Akashi calls out to Midorima, his vice-captain, who readily walks towards him. "You should be more strict with your duty. We can't afford to waste a second with such an outlandish display of behavior during practice, especially with the match in a few days. Am I clear?" 

Upon his words, Midorima gulped down whatever lump was in his throat and in a neutral voice, replied, "Yes, Captain." 

While conversing with him, Akashi's eyes never left his team; Aomine and Kise returned to practice and were currently having a one-on-one, while Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple haired giant yawns across the court whilst watching Kise trying to snatch the basketball from Aomine. 

And then, there is Kuroko Tetsuya, who only stood on the side like a pole, while donning his usual empty expression upon his face, except for those clear, turquoise eyes of his that seemed to say otherwise, silently looking at the door, somehow, as it seemed to Akashi, he was anticipating for something or someone. 

_'What is he doing?'_ Akashi inwardly wondered with a crease of concern on his brow. 

**“Tetsu!” ******

As if he just woken up from a dream, Akashi saw Kuroko immediately turned towards Aomine. 

However, it was already too late. Because in a blink of an eye, a quick motion of that of a ball flew towards Kuroko's face, causing for him to fall over on his back. 

“Ah! Idiot Aominecchi! You hit Kurokocchi on the face!” Kise exclaimed then immediately rushed towards Kuroko’s side. 

“Damn! Tetsu! Are you alright?!” Aomine asked, while kneeling down on the floor to help Kuroko. 

In a flash, Akashi and Midorima rush to the scene. Kuroko could only cover his nose, and between those spaces of his clamped hands, red liquid dripped down, creating tiny puddles of blood on the shiny, wooden floor. 

“I-I’m fine… I’m sorry… it’s my fault,” Kuroko said as he staggered to stand up. Kise held him by his arms, trying to steady his limping form on the ground. 

“Geez! You’re bleeding, nanodayo!” Midorima exclaimed with a grimace upon seeing the blots of red pigment flowing on his hands. “Please grab the first aid kit!” And with Midorima's commanding tone, Kise and Aomine quickly raced out of the gym to get the said item, followed by a swirling dust behind them. 

“Kuroko,” Akashi’s voice caught the attention of his teammates, however, his eyes were glinting with fear and concern at Kuroko's form. Thus, he quickly he reached out for his towel, then gently wiped away the blood on the from his nose, while his eyes didn't miss those bloodied thin lips. Hence, upon this realization, he swiftly turned away, then towards Midorima and Murasakibara whose faces were written with anxiety. 

“I’m sorry Akashi-kun, it’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention,” Kuroko uttered with an apologetic smile while Akashi gently dabbed his nose with a towel. 

“Kurochin, are you feeling hungry?” Murasakibara asked him, mentally noting his frail form, then gently helped up to his feet. 

“Thank you, Murasakibara-kun, but I am not hungry,” Kuroko answered him, quite grateful for the offer in a muffled voice. 

“Kuroko, sit down on the bench. You will not practice for now,” Akashi sternly said in a crisp tone, immediately catching the attention of the other two. They soon led the injured Kuroko towards the bench, then gently laid him down, which Kuroko profusely thanked them afterwards. 

“Thank you very much, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko thanked as soon as he relaxed himself down. 

“I didn’t help that much, nanodayo,” Midorima admitted as he adjusts his glasses. 

“Will you be fine now, Kurochin?” Murasakibara asked him. 

“Mmm… I will be fine now, thank you again,” Kuroko nodded, then gave a friendly smile at him. 

“Well then, we will go back to practice, please take care of yourself from here on,” Midorima said, seeing how he has settled himself properly, then turned around. Midorima soon followed suit, who made a quick side glance at him before fully retreating towards the court. 

As soon as the two were away, Akashi turned at his team mate, calmly regarding him. He had always been watching him and seeing him now, he knew there was something amiss, however, he could not clearly put a finger to it. 

“You’re not yourself, Kuroko,” Akashi said as he took the space beside him. 

“I wasn’t thinking about practice, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko honestly answered, hence, surprising his captain. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Akashi asked him after a moment's pause, eyeing his companion and noticed how his gaze never ceased to stare at the door. 

Quite intrigued, Akashi followed his line of sight, but as usual, there was no one there. Frowning, he turned to him once more with a sigh. 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, Kuroko,” Akashi said with a smile, slowly dismissing the thought and which Kuroko seemed grateful about. 

“Thank you very much, Akashi-kun.” 

Akashi then slowly rose up from the bench, but before walking away, had turned to face the shorter male. "Rest well, Kuroko." Hence, he returned to the court with a stern look, which his teammates were alerted for. “Continue practicing,” Soon, Midorima approached him to discuss about the oncoming training camp, until he saw on his peripheral vision the appearance of Aomine and Kise who were running towards Kuroko, clutching a first aid kit in each hand. 

“Kurokocchi/Tetsu!” they both yelled in chorus as they compete sit down side-by-side with the injured Kuroko. 

“It’s this ganguro’s fault! But don’t worry! I will treat you-ssu!” Kise smilingly said, reaching out to Kuroko with a white ball of cotton in hand. However, quick and strong hands pushed him, causing Kise to fall from the bench, face flat on the ground. 

“Don’t touch Tetsu, you scumbag! I will be treating Tetsu since I’m his best friend!” Aomine gruffly said, looping his long arm around the petite shoulders of Kuroko. Thus, seeing this, Kise quickly stood up. 

“Wah!? You ganguro! Why did you push me!? Don’t put your charcoal arm around my Kurokocchi!” he yelled, then grabbed Kuroko's lean arm towards him. 

“Let go! You pervert dog!” Aomine yelled back, pushing Kise away from Kuroko. 

From afar, Akashi and Midorima only watched in amusement and exasperation, however, they could only offer an apologetic smile at Kuroko's plight. 

“So what do you think, Akashi?” Midorima explained, disregarding Kuroko's pitiful life as he turned to his notes. However, as he noticed the unusual silence from his companion, he slowly looked up and to find his captain's stolid expression veiled in shadows. 

“Mmm? Akashi?” he wondered, but he soon stopped as he saw the threatening glint in his captain's eyes. 

“Tetsu-kun!” a high pitch voice soon stopped Aomine and Kise and in a flash, pink-haired girl suddenly rushed towards Kuroko’s side, consequently, pushing away Kise and Aomine from the injured male. 

“Momoi,” Kuroko stated, quite surprised to see her and with worry etching on her face. 

“A-Are you alright? Does your nose hurt? Are you feeling dizzy?” Momoi anxiously asked while her eyes shifted from his surprised eyes then to the bloodied towel on his nose. 

“I-I’m fine… really, Momoi, Akashi-kun already provide me assistance,” Kuroko smilingly answered with a swell of happiness in his chest, seeing just concerned Momoi was towards him. 

“Geez… Tetsu-kun, don’t make me worry! Don’t tell me that Dai-chan and Ki-chan did this to you?!” she then darted her gaze towards the two, narrowing her eyes with suspicion at them. 

“Don’t worry, Momoi, it’s nothing serious,” Kuroko assured her, nervous about what she would with the two who openly cowered at her furious mood. 

“Okay! Then Tetsu-kun! I will bring you my home-made Bento tomorrow lunch, okay!?” Momoi asked him with a sweet smile on her face. 

“Y-Yes,” Kuroko only answered, unsure if he would make it alive to their afternoon’s first period. 

“That will be fine, Midorima,” Akashi answered, then turned his back on Midorima after seeing Kuroko with Momoi. 

“If you say so, Akashi,” Midorima said, quite baffled at the change of his mood. Thus, he only quietly watched his back retreating towards the locker room, then disappeared behind the door. 

Meanwhile, Kuroko continued to smile upon attention showered to him by Momoi, and in return, she gave him a toothy grin, thus both were too absorbed in their own, small happy world, absolutely unaware of a black haired boy standing by the door, while his deep black iris, like that of the darkest night sky, directly looked at him. 


	2. Visitor

People walked with shadows behind them... People walked without seeing them... But what if those shadows have eyes that directly looked at your back?

 

One night, he found himself lying awake. Quite alarmed since he would need to wake up early for his basketball practice, thus, he tossed around, telling himself to sleep but couldn’t. At that time, the air felt humid, which caused him to sweat profusely. Outside, the air was still with not a sound of leaf rustled by the wind, however, it was a starless sky. Shutting his eyes closed, he eventually dozed off and then had a dream.

In his dream, he was talking to that person, like it was just yesterday.

 

‘Kuro-kun! Kuro-kun!’

‘Shiro-kun, what is it?’

‘I thought that you won’t come up here. So, how was practice?’

‘Mmm… It’s good! How about soccer? I heard you will go to Brazil next month?’

‘Yes… But I don’t feel like playing soccer anymore.’

‘Huh? Why is that?’

‘Because I just don’t feel like it… I’m getting bored.’

‘What are you saying?! You can’t just do that because you’re bored!’

‘I’d rather spend my time talking with you than practice.’

‘Shiro-kun, stop saying that please…’

‘Sorry… I just can’t help it, Kuro-kun…’

For several nights, he had the the same recurring dream, with a familiar voice playing over and over in his mind, always haunting, and calling him. And as always, he would wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, and with labored breath.

Quite puzzled, he soon dismissed it, and was soon back to sleep.

 

“…Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!”

Kuroko’s turquoise eyes snapped open, thus turning to his left, he was welcomed by Momoi's worried face.

“Geez… Tetsu-kun! You’ve fallen asleep again! You didn’t sleep well last night again?” the pink haired girl asked, laying down the bento box on her side.

“I’m sorry, Momoi, I had trouble sleeping last night,” he told her with a smile, where dark shadows formed under his eyes, which Momoi mentally noted. 

“Ahmm… It can’t be help. Here,” Momoi smilingly said, tapping her plump lap for him to sleep on.

Kuroko didn’t understand her, thus only stared at her with the same usual blank expression on his face.

“Sleep!” and Momoi pulled his head down on her lap, surprising him in the process.

Kuroko’s head laid down on the soft lap, then looked upon her blushing cheeks.

 

“Tetsu-kun, please sleep and don’t look at me,” Momoi pouted, her cheeks were flushed red, hence, she turned away from him, unable to return those gaze of his.

Kuroko cracked a gentle smile and slowly, and gradually his eyelids started to feel heavy.

Eventually, he fell into a deep slumber.

 

Then, he would always remember that sky with its pure blue horizon - no streaks of white clouds anywhere, even when he opened those eyes of his after that comfortable brief nap.

 

After 5 years... 

 

Once more, he could not resist the temptation of stepping upon the land of his birthplace. Even after 5 years of studying in Europe to master his family’s business, and being drawn into the intricacy of the adult world, he realized that his heart still yearned like a child to be home. He finished high school at Rakuzan and afterwards, with his father's decision for him to study in Europe, he was obliged to follow suit. Though, he didn’t complain, his heart was torn into pieces, knowing that he would be away from that person. However, with the time now on his palms, he will make sure to see him.

 

It seemed as if everything just happened yesterday, like he had only slept last night and just woken up. Did time skipped so fast that he almost forgot all those trivial things that happened during those past five years? Right now, his eyes are looking towards the future. Soon, his heart starts to skip a beat. A lopsided smile gradually breaks on his lips.

 

“Seijuro-sama, the car is waiting for us now at the entrance of the airport,” informed the black haired assistant walking beside him, down on the flight stairs.

“Leo, can you please check my appointment?” the redhead asks with a calm face, passing by the onlookers with awe and admiring eyes following his movements.

 

“You’ll be meeting your father around lunch time, at 1 o’clock you will directly have a board meeting, at 8 o’clock p.m, you will have a dinner meeting with the Touko Company,” Leo told him as he reads on his tiny, black notebook.

 

“Very well, can you drive me to Asahi Kindergarten?” Akashi then says with a little smile on his lips.

“As you wish, Seijuro-sama,” Leo obediently follows without further questions.

 

Soon, they arrived at the entrance of the airport and spot the white limousine park on the side way, a man in white uniform bows his head upon seeing Akashi. The redhead didn’t waste any time but gets into the car followed by his assistant.

 

Akashi quietly sits by the window, contently watching upon the tall skyscrapers rising from the ground. Tokyo has improved a lot, even better than the last time he saw it. It's ironic how Time can change the landscape. Well, it isn't surprising just how people also change physically, but the one thing that never change were the memories that had taken root in a particular place- Time can never change it.

Pictures can deceive you, but not what's in it. He regarded this for awhile, like a seer throughout Time. He had seen people struggle, traveled to far away places. He had seen its beauty and its grotesqueness. He appreciates Art and has the eyes for it, but what he really wanted to see is not the historical Tokyo, but Kuroko’s innocent eyes, always smiling at him.

 

‘How is he right now after 5 years? Is he doing fine?’

Midorima informed him through the mail that Kuroko became a preschool teacher. No wonder, he is the kind of person who would take care of others before himself. Akashi knew as well that he likes kids.

 

 

Silently, with a content grin on his face, Kuroko watched how the kids quietly do their drawings, their tiny, chubby fingers tracing the outline of their work, while their eyes sparkled with drawn out creativity.

 

“Kuroko Sensei! I wanna pee! I wanna pee!” cried the tiny blonde with teary deep blue eyes directly looking into him.

 

“Ayako-chan, aren’t you big enough to go the comfort room by yourself?” he knelt down in front of the tiny blonde.

 

“But I’m scared,” sniffed the little blonde as she wiped a tear from her eyes with her chubby fingers.

 

“Alright, Ayako-chan, Sensei will stand guard by the door while you pee, then,” Kuroko smilingly said to her pupil.

 

“Really, Kuroko Sensei!? Thank you very much!” and the tiny blonde hugged him around the neck.

 

“Ayako-chan, you can let go now. We need to go the comfort room so that you can pee,” he reminded her pupil and the little girl unwound herself from the hug, then resorted to holds his hand.

 

“Minato-Sensei, please watch over the kids. I will need to guide Ayako-chan to the comfort room,” he asked his fellow preschool teacher, Minato Sakura, a dark haired girl with amber eyes who only nodded towards him in agreement.

 

 

Adult and child walk hand in hand along the empty hallway, while golden light streamed through the window, bathing the dark wooden floor to sparkle in the rays. Outside, the pure blue sky stretched throughout the horizon with a soft melodious wind rushed through the open windows, blowing the locks of hair across Kuroko’s face.

 

“It’s such a nice day, right, Ayako-chan?” Kuroko asks her pupil who only nodded in agreement, her deep blue eyes looking up to him with a smile.  
Not long they reached the comfort room located at the far end of the corridor. They stopped in front of the Girl’s comfort room.

 

“Alright, Ayako-chan, please do take your time and sensei will stay here outside,” he told the little girl with a smile.

 

“Alright, Kuroko Sensei,” Ayako-chan nodded and then entered the comfort room.

 

He sighed, then walked towards the open window, welcomed by the gentle rush of the wind brushing upon his cheeks.

‘I wonder how Satsuki is now?’ he asked himself as he looked up the blue sky. Slowly, he closed his eyes, feeling the wind gently on his face.

 

CREAK

He felt the hair on his nape all stood up. Snapping his eyes open, with a frowning face, he soon felt weird.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow standing a few inches behind him. Frozen, his heart started to beat so fast.

 

'A visitor?' he wondered but his mind told him otherwise. 

'Don't be ridiculous,' he reprimanded himself.

 

Quickly, he turned around but only to find it deserted. Was he imagining things? He wondered.

 

He swerved around him, and thought someone was standing behind him. Thinking that he was just imagining due to exhaustion from work, he only shrugged his shoulders, then turned to the bathroom when Ayako-chan just walked out.

“Did you wash your hands, Ayako-chan?” he asked her, who only looked passed him, her eyes were no longer soft, but looked piercing blue.

 

“Ayako-chan? What’s wrong?” he walked towards her. Watching the usual jolly Ayako-chan, who oddly grew quiet all of the sudden. It made him uncomfortable.

“Nothing, Kuroko Sensei, please let’s go back now,” she urged him, no longer smiling, then wordlessly grabbed his left hand.

“Alright, Ayako-chan, please don’t pull sensei too much,” he told her, while clenching her petite hand in his, allowing the blonde to drag him back to their room, oddly enough in a hurry. For some unknown reasons, he just followed her, while his heart still beating unknowingly. Somehow, at that time, he wanted to run back.

But he knew one thing for sure: he doesn't want to know what's lurking behind them.

 

Break time.

 

Kuroko quietly made his way out of the classroom which Minato Sensei took over. Quite thankful for a breather, he decided to step out of the classroom, with the sunlight streaming down as the gentle wind blowing on him. Momentarily, he closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh wind, completely shoving out the odd incident from his mind.

Today was a tiring day, Kuroko thought. He had just prepared the materials for the kids, finished laying the futons out for their morning nap after the activity given by Minato-san, checked all the art works, then sorted out the books that will be used for the afternoon.

He sighed once more, then took a deep breath, slowly filling his lungs with the fresh air as he closed his eyes.

 

“You look really tired, Kuroko,” a sudden voice suddenly snapped his eyes open and in front of him stood the former redhead captain of Teiko Basketball Club, Akashi Seijuro.

“Akashi-san!” he exclaims, quite surprised and happy at the same time seeing a friend from middle school. The redhead chuckled on the reaction, it was unusual for Kuroko to being expressive.

“Since when did you arrive from Europe?” Kuroko inquired while approaching his friend, quite excited at seeing him.

Akashi watched him, quite mesmerized of how the strands of his hair were gently swept away by the breeze, as his thin, peach lips curved into a smile, and his soft, baby blue eyes – those eyes sparkled in the sunlight, which danced and bounced against the rays of the sun. 

His breath was taken away.

 

“Just this morning,” he told him, quite captivated by the sight in front of him.

“This morning? Are you feeling tired, Akashi-san?” Kuroko asked him, with worry glinting on those soft teal eyes of his. And after for so many years, he still didn't miss the movements of his thin lips.

“Don’t worry about me, Kuroko. But I am happy to see that you are doing well,” Akashi said and then noticed a tiny silver band on Kuroko’s right ring hand.

“Is that a ring?” he found himself asking out loud, but it was too late when Kuroko, upon hearing his question, held up his right hand, showing the silver ring before him, with a sweet, triumphant smile drawn on his face.

“You always see everything, Akashi-san,” the turquoise head says. Akashi suddenly feels a pang of pain in his chest.

“Satsuki and I are already engaged. We will get married next month... though we don’t really want to inform you guys earlier. Satsuki will yell at me if she knows that I told you about it, but I just couldn’t contain my excitement. Please do keep this a secret for now,” Kuroko said. Then, Akashi's eyes fell upon his silver ring, the smile slowly vanishing from his lips.

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I hope that you will have a wonderful life together with Momoi, Kuroko,” Kuroko then returned his captain's gaze, who quickly grinned back at him. He was just really glad to have a good friend like Akashi.

“Thank you very much, Akashi-san. Satsuki and I will make sure that you will be our best man,” he said, just too happy to notice the melancholic glint on the scarlet eyes of his former captain.

“Kuroko Sensei! Kuroko Sensei!” a girl’s tiny voice suddenly called out their attention, then, a little blonde head appeared at the entrance door. Upon seeing the her sensei, she immediately ran towards him, followed by small, chubby feet stomping against the ground, while her small and chubby arms quickly hugged his right leg, her arms clinging onto him like twisted ivy vines.

“Kuroko Sensei!” the little girl cried with streaks of tears running down her cheeks.

“Ayako-chan, what’s wrong?” Kuroko then knelt down beside the little girl, while his right hand patted her head, which was quite unusual for theher to act in such a weird way, especially towards visitors.

“I thought sensei’s been gone!” she cried, quickly hugging him, thus burying her head on his chest.

“Now now, Ayako-chan, sensei will never go away,” Kuroko assured her while patting her head. Somehow, his heart warmed upon Kuroko's relationship with his pupil.

Akashi watched as Kuroko gently calmed the little girl, comfortably enveloped within his arms.

‘How sweet…’ Akashi thought when deep blue eyes stared back at him.

“Ayako-chan? Are you feeling alright now?” Kuroko asked the little girl, quite oblivious of the stares given by the little girl to Akashi.

 

 

Akashi suddenly felt strange.

Something was definitely wrong.

 

Her deep blue eyes stared straight at him, unblinking, piercing.

It’s as if those eyes could see the deepest secrets of his soul.

The little girl’s stare unnerved him.

He then looked at Kuroko who seemed oblivious of what was happening.

“Ayako-chan this is Akashi-san. Akashi-kun this is Ayako-chan. Please say hello to Akashi-san,” Kuroko introduces Akashi to the little blonde girl. The little girl only looks at him, not a word from her pink lips.

“Ayako-chan? It isn’t like you to be quiet,” Kuroko whispered at his pupil, quite worried of the rude manner his pupil had shown to his visitor. Quickly, he then turned to Akashi, offering him a meek smile, quite sorry for the unwanted display of his pupil's behavior.

“It seems Ayako-chan is shy towards Akashi-san” Kuroko said to his companion, who only returned a smile at him.

“It’s alright, Kuroko. It’s nice to meet you, Ayako-chan,” he greeted the little girl, but she just continued giving him a strange look.

Something told him that there was more on the girl's stare, which made his heart beat fast. And he wasn't even certain why.

“Ayako-chan? Does your tooth hurt?” Kuroko asks, already embarrassed by the situation then faced Akashi with an apologetic smile, seeing the uncomfortable expression drawn on his friend's visage.

“Don’t worry Kuroko, it seems my appearance is quite a shock to your cute pupil,” he told him, then turned to look at his wrist watch before turning up to Kuroko. “I will need to go now,” he suddenly said, rising up from his seat.

Kuroko then stood up, carrying the small girl on his arms.

“Akashi-san, thank you very much for visiting, I will tell Momoi of your return and hopefully we can visit you as well ,together with Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun,” he said with a smile.

“I would be happy to receive you. Well then, I have to go now. Please take care of yourself, Kuroko, Ayako-chan,” Akashi said, turning his back on him.

He is almost at the school gate. Even from that distance, he couldn’t shake off the heavy feeling the little girl gives off.

“Take care of yourself as well, Akashi-san…” Akashi heared the little girl’s sweet voice throughout the open air.

 

He suddenly felt all the hair on his body stood up. Not turning around, he quickly walked back towards the car, where Leo stood awaiting for him on the door, thus opening the door for him, then closing it behind him once he was settled in.

 

“Seijuro-sama, you still have 10 minutes left,” Leo reminded him upon checking his own wristwatch, with his forehead creased in bafflement before turning to his employer.

 

“It’s fine,” he said, still feeling the heavy stare unto him. “Let’s just go now,” he continued in a voice which sounded urgent.

 

The driver turned on the engine and the white car slowly drove away from the bright Asahi Kindergarten School. For the last time, Akashi looked out of the window and Kuroko wass still standing by the entrance door, waving back at him, still carrying the little girl on his arms.

 

He waved back until...

 

He noticed...

 

...someone was standing beside him.

 

His scarlet eyes carefully looked at that someone.

 

...Wearing a familiar white uniform.

 

And his eyes…

 

Those eyes were looking straight at him.

 

He broke into a cold sweat when Kuroko turned around and passed through the black haired guy.

 

Thus, he regretted his first visit on Kuroko.


	3. A Prelude

He watches through the glass window as the sky slowly embraces the darkness, strips of purple hue brushing against the amber ones, intervening, devouring. 

He sighs. 

He’s restless. 

Every second, he couldn’t help himself but to put his right hand over his temple, his lean fingers massaging and tracing and then puts them down once more. 

The throng of people pass by him. His scarlet eyes never looking at them instead looks down on the glass on top of the dark blue round table. The ice cubes start to melt into the amber colored liquid. Stolen quick glances, soft giggles and whispers reverberated in the four-walled VIP club.

 

‘Satsuki and I are already engaged. We will get married next month though we don’t really want to inform you guys earlier.

_Satsuki will yell at me if she knows that I told you about it but I just couldn’t contain my excitement…’ ___

 

_**THUD!** _

Silence reigned.

__

The noise receded completely.

__

Not a whisper can be heard.

__

 

__

Eyes turn to the redhead.

__

And scarlet eyes meet those eyes.

__

Feeling awkward, the people resume on their individual activities and turn away from the redhead.

__

It was ironic. 

__

For the person to do something unusual and not feeling a bit of remorse.

__

 

__

“Akashi,” hearing the familiar voice, Akashi turns on his right to see the green haired, four-eyed Midorima in a black suit.

__

“Midorima,” Akashi simply states then turns his gaze back on the scene outside. The green head quietly takes his sit across his former rival player and captain, and then adjusts his glasses.

__

After 5 years, he had finally reunited with his former vice-captain.

__

But it felt nothing though.

__

It felt the same.

__

Unlike when he saw Kuroko-

__

“Is there something that you want? I know you wouldn’t just call me out here alone just to give you a warm welcome, nanodayo,” the four eyes start and then raises his right hand, calling the attention of the nearest waiter in the area.

__

“Can I have your order, Sir?” asks the blond waiter, a note and pencil on his hand.

__

“I will have black coffee. I don’t feel like drinking any liquors, Oha Asa says to avoid them for today, nanodayo,” Midorima told the waiter who only gives him a confuse look before taking note of the order.

__

Midorima didn't need to asks the redhead since he had already seen what had happened to his glass of liquor earlier.

__

“Alright Sir, please wait for a moment as I get your order,” the blond says and with a bow, takes his leave.

__

“How are the others doing?” as soon as the waiter left, Akashi asks without even turning his back towards Midorima.

__

"Hmph. Kise became an airplane pilot although he is still doing his part time job as a model, he usually spends his free time at Aomine's and Kuroko's..." the green head continues without noticing the reaction from the redhead's face upon the mention of a certain name.

__

"...Aomine became a police man, Murasakibara decided to pursue the culinary arts and currently he manages a patisserie chain in different parts of Japan, and Kuroko became a preschool teacher, who is currently in a relationship with Momoi. I also heard that they are planning to get married within this year, nanodayo," Midorima says as he adjusts his glasses once more. Not long, the waiter arrives with the steaming hot, black coffee.

__

Akashi stayed quiet, his scarlet eyes glazed with exhaustion. Yes, he already knew about that and what's worse for him is it directly came out from the person's mouth. He hated to admit it but it really pained him.

__

"About me, I am currently the head doctor of our family's hospital, nanodayo," he continues as he stirs his black coffee.

__

 

__

The redhead continues to stare through the glasses, seeing the ink darkness covering the amber hues, until only a tinge of it remains.

__

"Just like that... everything is turning black," Midorima hears his colleague mutter, his scarlet eyes gazing through the other side of the glass.

__

"Akashi," Midorima mutters the redhead's name. 

_'Just what are you seeing on the other side?'_

  


* * *

  


The turquoise head steals a quick glance on his wrist watch. Only 6 o'clock. 

His turquoise eyes look up on the twilight sky, feeling the prickling cold wind against the layers of his clothes: a simple long checkered sleeves and a black jacket, black pants, paired with a pair of blue sneakers. He holds his white scarf closer around him, feeling the little warmth it provides. He tightens his hand around the strap of his white side bag as he stands wait for his fiancée. 

"Tetsu-kun!" 

His head then turns to his right side. Seeing the pink haired lady running down the lamp post lit pavement, her right hand waving on him. 

"Did I make it on time?" the panting pink haired lady asks upon stopping in front of him, clutching the strap of her black side bag. 

"Yes, you made it on time, Satsuki," Kuroko says with a smile on his face, his turquoise eyes looking straight on the baby pink eyes. 

"Thank goodness then," Momoi happily chirps and then holds the guy's left hand, their fingers intertwining each other. "... because I don't want to make my future husband wait for me," she continues with a playful smile on her pink lips. 

"Satsuki, I really don't mind if I have to wait for you, what's important is that you'll always come with me," Kuroko answers her as he pecks a light kiss on her forehead. 

"T-Tetsu-kun...! We're outside! Geez..." the pink haired complain with flushed cheeks, looking away from the turquoise head, eventually a little smile appears on her lips. 

"Sorry, I just couldn't control myself," Kuroko says, unabashed by what he just did. 

"Well, as a compensation, you'll have take me to my favorite restaurant then," Momoi then says with a pout. 

"Alright, as you wish, Satsuki," Kuroko says as he squeezes her hand as they walk under the twilight sky. 

  


* * *

  


  


The redhead directly returns to his flat in one of the expensive, exclusive and tallest condominiums in Tokyo. Quickly he unties his neck tie, and undress himself. 

Feeling his sweaty body from his day's activities, he directly walks inside the bathroom for a warm shower.

Today had been difficult for him. He hated to admit it.

He is an Akashi who doesn't find any challenges difficult but rather enjoys it.

An Akashi who always gets what he wants.

Always win and never succumbs to any losses.

But his life turned into another road.

A road full of difficulty.

And Kuroko is one of them. 

He has to admit it.

Kuroko is the only thing who he will never win.

Out of impulse he slams his right arm against the white marbled wall, a loud thud echoes in the enclosed bathroom.

**Riiing... Riiing.... Riiing...**

He only lets out a sigh. Slowly he washes himself, not caring the caller disturbing his inner monologue.

_'Damn... It better be important,' _he hisses against the water dripping on his mouth.__

 _ _He walks out of the shower, a white towel covering his lower half body.__

 _ _

_Riiiing.... Riiing... Riiingggg..._

 _ _Irritated, he picks up his mobile phone. It reads Furihata. Frustrated, he pries open the back of his phone and removes the battery, completely turning it off, and then slams it__

 _ _

down on his dark mahogany drawer. He doesn't necessarily needs the phone, he still has his pager to check on his appointments from time to time.

Furihata Kouki, Kuroko's former basketball team mate in Seirin High. He had only mingled with him on few occasional celebrations and basketball meetings but he knew better 

than to get close to the brunette. 

'Akashi! I-I really like you! P-Please go out with me!' the brunette confessed, his brown eyes, the size similar of that an almond directly staring on his scarlet eyes. 

The whole Seirin was surprised, neither of them anticipated the confession. Akashi couldn't forget the shock on Kuroko's turquoise eyes, not believing for his 

team mate to say such endearing statements to a fellow guy. 

'Oi... Furihata! What are you talking about?! Are you out of your mind or what?! Please stop this!' Hyuga, the black haired, four eyed Seirin captain yells. 

'Please! Akashi! I don't care if you don't answer me right now but I hope I will get it after the Winter Cup!' the brunette says before running out of the gym. 

'Furihata-kun!' Akashi heard Kuroko called out his team mate, he ran after him followed suit by his team mates. Leaving him and his Rakuzan team mates puzzled and 

eventually, Reo starts to giggle followed by others. 

That incident wasn't the last as the brunette starts visiting him at Rakuzan but he only stood out of the high school gate, quietly waiting for the redhead to step out. 

But the redhead never steps out as he is staying in the exclusive school dormitory and only walks out if his father calls him home. 

Although he already rejected the brunette boy, he was still persistence on going after him. 

'What's wrong with him? Doesn't he know how to stop? Gosh...' 

'I bet he is madly in love with one of our schoolmates here...' 

'How sweet!' 

'What are you saying!? He shouldn't even force himself to someone that doesn't like him, right?' 

'Y-Yeah... but he's such a pity, you know? He's trying too hard...' 

'Yeah, you're right... He should just stop.' 

Akashi didn't give the brunette any chance. He knew that it will be all in vain. 

He knew too well that he won't return the boy's feelings. 

He knew because he can see it. 

He only shrugs his shoulder. Even if he tries to tell him to stop, it seems the brunette developed a possessive behavior towards him which he regards unhealthy 

and dangerous.

Akashi sighs once more. He had enough of the brunette's endless pestering on him.

"Such a waste of time," he mutters and then walks out of his bed room, crossing the dim-lit carpeted hallway down the kitchen, he directly proceeds to the fridge to get a bottle of cold water. 

_'Take care of yourself well, Akashi-san...'_

 _ _The little girl's voice rings on his ears. _Like chime ringing along the blowing winds of summer. _The red head suddenly stops, frozen.____

 _ _It's as if a cold wind whisper those words on his right ear.__

_'Geez...' _he lets out a sigh. Today has been strange for him.__

It's as if a dark curtain has been hanging low, covering his eyes for him not to see everything. __

But he knew to trust in his own instinct. __

He knew that something dark is lurking around the corner.

 

Whatever or whoever it is, he needs to do something.

But right now, it's as if his eyes were covered by a blindfold, stopping him from seeing everything.

Frustrated, he takes a deep breathe. Thinking it was just the hangover, he puts down the empty bottle in the trash bin, then walks his way upstairs back to his room. 

 

He changes for a black cotton long sleeves and white pants then takes his seat on his working table, a laptop and a stack of folders on the side, 

 

he starts to immerse himself to paper works.

_Only in these times that Akashi forgets reality. ___

____


	4. Premonition

  
__

“Sometimes… dreams hold the secrets of your hearts.”

 

He found himself in a deserted basketball court covered in thick mist. Slowly he turns around, not seeing a single soul around him. 

‘Where is everyone?’ he wonders as he focus his ears to listen to any noise around him.

Only silence reigns.

 

Thinking that they might be in their respective classrooms, he decided to walk out of the gymnasium, the squeaking footsteps echoing through the hollow court. 

He steps out of the large gym and finds himself still shrouded in the thick clouds of mist. He squints his eyes but couldn’t make out anything from it. 

 

Sighs. 

He walks further, not knowing where his feet would lead him.

 

‘You shouldn’t wander around here too much, you know…’ a boy’s voice suddenly throws him off board. It was coming behind him. Quickly he turns around, a silhouette forming in the thick white mist.  


 

‘Who are you?’ he calls out to the stranger.

‘Doesn’t matter… You shouldn’t have gone out. Now he’s going out…’ the boy continues, not moving on his tracks.

‘What do you exactly mean? And where am I?’ he demands to the boy.

‘Where do you think _you_ are?... It’s exactly what I mean… He’s going out now… he’s going out now… you should find your way back… he’s going out now…’ the boy rattles, his silhouette slowly diminishes in the white mist.

‘Wait, I said wait!’ he calls out but the silhouette completely vanishes.

 

Silence.

 

He stood there for a while, unsure of how to act in this kind of situation. If the boy is saying the truth, he shouldn’t have walked out of the gym. 

But where the hell is he? The last thing he remembered is working on some papers and the rest wasn’t clear anymore.

Just what the heck is happening?

Moving in this kind of situation is risky. Despite of the odd situation, he doesn’t feel any fear at all. It’s as if he knows exactly what he is supposed to do. Only he doesn’t know where he is.

 

‘So you’ve walk out again…’ a familiar voice suddenly calls out.

‘Again…?’ he repeats the stranger’s word.

He didn’t turn around this time as he saw the silhouette forming in front of him, still completely enveloped in the white mist, slowly approaching him.

He didn’t respond. His eyes studies the silhouette, trying to see the face or even make out of his clothes just to have a clue of who he is talking to.

‘Who are you?’ 

But only the mist welcomes his sight.

‘Heh… You’ll know soon…’ the stranger smirks despite the thick layer of mists covering him.

‘For now… allow me to take my part…’

He watches the silhouette moving closer. Suddenly he involuntarily shudders. 

Run… a part of his mind tells him. Somehow his feet are rooted on the ground.

Run…!

Run…!

RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! 

RUN…! RUN…! RUN…! RUN!

 

Closer… 

Closer…

Closer…

Finally the silhouette looms over him. 

Darkness filling his sight…

Devouring…

Controlling…

Grappling his consciousness…

And everything went black…

 

 

 

* * *

  


 

The cheery crowd drifted into oblivion as the couple made its way out of the restaurant. Fingers intertwined, baby pink and turquoise eyes shooting sweet glances at each other, they walk under the ebony night sky, the cold wind blowing from the north.

It was almost past ten o’clock. There were only a handful of people walking along the lamp-lit streets, the glowing gold light bathing the dirt pavement. 

“Tetsu-kun, try listening to this,” the pink haired lady softly says, putting the white ear bud on the turquoise head’s left ear, playing an unfamiliar sweet tune, the other ear bud on the lady’s right ear. The white line of the earphones connected them as they slowly walk along the pavement.  


_‘… kono mama de tokiga tomaru nara…’_

_‘…Futari de, mitsume tometae…’_

 

“This is…?” right eyebrow rising, the turquoise head then turns to his fiancée, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

“That’s Kana Nishino’s Kono Mama De. So…? What do you think?” asks the pink head, her voice soothing as the honeysuckles during those warm Summer days. 

“It’s rather comforting to listen. She has a beautiful voice and her feelings resonate with the lyrics of this song,” explained the young man.

“Tetsu-kun, I am not asking you to criticize the song, geez….” pouts the pink head, turning away from her fiancé.

“I’m sorry, Satsuki, but what am I supposed to say then?” Kuroko scratches the back of his head, not understanding her.

“What I mean is if you would like it to be our song… well… you know… during our wedding, it could be sung out,” Momoi stammers in her words, flushed cheeks and unable to face the turquoise’s surprised expression. 

  


Kuroko couldn’t help himself but to smile. 

Fingers intertwined, he squeezes her hand.

“Of course, if you really like it. After all,” he says and then turns to the lady who will become his bride. “I will always follow Satsuki,” a sweet smile forming on his lips, turquoise eyes staring straight into the depths of the baby pink eyes. 

  


“Stupid Tetsu-kun…” Momoi mutters, turning away her flushed cheeks that’s now redder than before.

They continued to walk in bliss. 

 

“Peek-a-boo!” 

The unfamiliar raspy voice suddenly breaks the moment.

The turquoise and pink head gasp, frozen on their spot as two silhouettes slowly walks its way toward them. 

“T-Tetsu-kun…” Momoi whispers, her voice strained of fear, her hands clutching his left arm.

Quickly, Kuroko holds his fiancée’s right hand and turns back for a dash but stops short as three silhouettes approaches them. His heart begins to beat wildly. He quickly turns around, hoping for someone or somebody to see them but his heart only beats crazily seeing that they were in a completely deserted place. 

  


“Whoa! It’s a jackpot, dude! Two cuties strolling under the night sky holding hands and now lost! Aren’t you two adorable?” snarls a brown haired guy wearing a dark blue jacket paired with a light brown pants. 

  


“Heh… I think we will enjoy this…” smirks the black haired guy wearing black long sleeves paired with dark blue pants, his black eyes glints of lust as he looks at the scared face of the pink haired lady clinging on the turquoise head’s arm. 

  


Kuroko never felt fear before. He should have been careful from the beginning. He shouldn’t have asked Momoi out for dinner. He shouldn’t have walked her further into the dark. 

Kuroko grits his teeth, his mind trying to think of some plans to escape with Momoi.

He knew that he is useless against them in terms of number. But he doesn’t want to put Momoi in danger. He needs to do something. Yes, he needs to protect her no matter what. 

On impulse, Kuroko holds Momoi’s right arm and prepares for a dash, only to feel an immense pain on his lower abdomen. He slowly sinks down, his hands clutching his stomach as he winces for the striking pain. 

  


“T-Tetsu-kun!” Momoi cries in horror, she quickly kneels down beside him, holding his arm. “Tetsu-kun…” Momoi cries, tears streaking down on her cheeks.

Sweat starts to roll off on the turquoise’s temples down on his cheeks. 

 

‘This is not real… please…’ Kuroko tries to tell himself but the felt made him realize that it’s real.

 

“P-Please… let us go…! We just want to go…” the pink haired pleads seeing the pain on her fiancé’s gentle face.

“Sorry babe, but we’re not that generous to grant your sweet request,” snorts a silver haired guy standing by the black haired guy.

“You can just start going home to our lovely place,” laughs the other dark brown haired guy, a menacing leer on his hideous face.  


"Hey… don’t scare them yet… We should try to welcome our guests with kindness, you bastards!” yells a blond haired guy who’s taller than the rest of them, pushing the people in front of him, his deep blue eyes sears through the turquoise's apprehensive and pained eyes.  


“I like the look on your eyes…” a menacing smirk appears on his lips as he rakes his eyes on the young man’s whole feature. “Alright… take them in…” he finally says before turning around.  


  

The black haired man quickly pulls Momoi’s left arm from Kuroko, making the latter shriek in horror while the brown haired boy clips Kuroko’s arms, which unable him to move.

 

“Satsuki! Don’t you dare touch her with your filthy hands!” Kuroko yells angrily, seeing how the black haired guy clinches his fiancée.

  
The brown haired guy then tightly grips both of his arms in a lock, causing him to gasps in pain, slowly creeping to his body. 

  


“N-No…! Let go… Somebody…! Help…!” cries Momoi as the black haired guy firmly locks her arms, his mouth on the lady’s neck, sniffing and licking. She struggles, feeling the disgusting lips of the creep harassing her. 

  


“Shaddup bitch!” the black haired hisses as he lands a punch on the pink head’s stomach, causing the latter to quickly lost consciousness. 

  


“Satsuki!” Kuroko yells, horrified as he watches his fiancée being violated in front of him. 

  


“Let go of me!” he wildly struggles angrily, elbowing the brown haired boy’s abdomen which caused the latter to let go of him. Kuroko quickly dashes toward the black haired guy, his right fist aiming on his face. 

  


“I said let her go!” he yells, his heart beating faster.

“Damn… you’re being too much,” sighs the blond as he lands a hard punch on the young man’s stomach.

“Aarrrgghh…!” the turquoise head grunts in pain from the hard impact. 

Kuroko then feels the pain on his lower abdomen spreading throughout his whole body, his vision turning black.

 

‘Why am I so… weak?’ he miserably asks himself, feeling helpless in the most dire situation.

 

“S-Sat…suki…” and he falls on the blonds’ arms, his head hanging above the dirt pavement like dried, brown leaf.

His turquoise eyes slowly closing, he glances at the pitiful form of the pink haired Momoi, being carried 

“Okay… let’s go!” yells the blond as he slumps the unconscious young man over his right shoulder like a sack of rice.

Not long the full moon peaks through the silver curtains of grey clouds. The cold wind continues to blow from the north. The silence whispers empty words. From the distance a blood curdling howl reverberates throughout the night, making the leaves of the trees shudder in fright. 

  


Nobody was there to see except for the silver moon peeking through the grey clouds.

 

  


 

* * *

  


 

 

The tan male sits uneasily on the living room’s couch, shooting glances on the wall clock. It’s past ten thirty. His deep blue eyes looks back and forth on the closed white door, anxiety clawing in his chest as each seconds and minutes pass by.

  


Tick-tock… tick-tock…

  


The sound echoes along the unusual empty room. He would always remember this room filled with Satsuki’s laughter’s, Kise’s annoyingly girly high-pitched yells, and Kuroko’s plain voice asking them to shut up or he will kick them out. 

  


  

‘Satsuki…. Tetsu... where the hell are you now?’ inhaling sharply, his right hand's fingers rake the crop of navy blue hair, he immediately stands up, walking back and forth as in delirium. 

“Fuck!” he hisses as he couldn’t take the uneasy feeling lingering inside him, gnawing him slowly.

 

  


He knows it.

His guts know it. 

He always relies on it and it didn’t fail him. 

It helped him survived and alive a plenty of times.

Right now, he regrets trusting on his guts.

It’s like a double-edged sword, convenient but lethal.

 

“Where the fuck are you guys?” he asks no one in particular, preventing himself from exploding as morbid thoughts starts to pop in his mind.

He’s no fool not to think of the possible dangers that will happen to his friends. He’s not wrong. After all, he’s a police man who’s always exposed in such possible crimes, especially at this hour of night. 

  


Knock!

Knock!

 

Quickly he storms toward the door, twisting the door knob. “Tetsu! Satsuki!”

“Aominecchi! It’s me!” the blond appears, streaks of anxiety on the golden eyes.

“I quickly rush in after receiving the distress call. I also called Akashi but it seems his phone is out of reach, nanodayo,” the green haired, four eyed Midorima says in a stern voice, worry straining his usual composed voice. 

  


“Kurochin and Momoicchin aren’t here yet?” asks the purple haired giant Murasakibara, too distraught to worry about his own stomach.

“Shit!” the ganguro curses as he walks inside the living room followed by the threesome.

“Calm down, Aominecchi! I know that they are fine! Maybe they just-“

“The hell that they’re fine! I know that they are in danger! Fucking shit!” Aomine sharply turns with anger flashing on his deep blue eyes, making the blond shudder in fear.

 

The three keep quiet after the ganguro’s anxious remark. They knew not to argue as Aomine possesses a sharp instinct that has always been accurate.

 

“Have you contacted the police station, nanodayo?” Midorima asks, breaking the eerie atmosphere lingering between them.

“Of course I did! I notified all the police stations around Tokyo! The fuck and they are not yet replying!” Aomine angrily yells at the four eyes, surprising the rest for his unusual response. He quickly takes his seat on the couch and drops his head, his hands continuously raking through his dark blue hair. 

  


“Minecchin, it seems that you know something and you’re worried about it,” Murasakibara suddenly says out of the blue which made the two turn to ganguro.

“Oi, Aominecchi, is this true-ssu?” the blond asks, noticing the sweat rolling down on his cheeks, his hands trembling.

“Aomine, you’re definitely hiding something. What is it that makes you worry too much like this, nanodayo?” Midorima pries on his serious emerald green eyes staring through those glasses, directly to the ganguro’s crouching form. 

  


“I can’t believe this is happening to me!” Aomine suddenly burst out, his eyes glinting of fear.

“What do you mean, Aominecchi?” Kise asks, unable to understand him.

They quietly waited for the ganguro to tell them, an awkward silence hovering in the air.

“It’s Himuro Mansion murder case…” the tan male finally spoke, fear lacing in his deep baritone voice.

“Huh? Himuro Mansion… murder case…? What’s that-ssu…?” the blond asks, unable to understand the words. 

  
“Hey, Midorimacchi, do you know what this is-ssu?” he turns to face the other two and is even more confused, seeing the faces of Midorima and Murasakibara turning white as a paper. 

  


“O-Oi…! Aomine, don’t even joke about this!” Midorima starts to yell, his hands start to tremble.

“N…No way…” Murasakibara’s voice trails away as fear sinks deep within him, making him rattle in some unknown reasons.

“It’s true! Recently, that case has been opened. Couples walking late at night and mysteriously disappeared only to be discovered in the notorious Himuro Mansion, bodies mutilated and blood splattered all over the floors and halls…” Aomine narrates, his face winces in utter anxiety and fear. 

  


“You can’t be right all the time, Aominecchi! It won’t happen to Kurokocchi and Momoicchi! It just can’t happen!” Kise yells in anger but not able to hide the fear in his eyes.

 

Bang!

Bang!

“Kuroko! Kuroko! Open up!” a familiar voice shouted from outside with a loud bang against the door.

“Hey! Open up! I know you’re there!” shouts the red head outside, his hands still banging against the door.

Not long the door opens. 

“At last! I thought you won’t-“ a hard fist quickly smacks flat on his face. “Ouch!” he yells as he crouches down, his hands covering his nose, feeling his nose bleeding.

“T-The fuck is wrong with you Kuro-“ he stops mid-way as he looks at Midorima’s serious face.

“You’re going to wake up the neighbors, nanodayo!” the green head angrily yells at the red head. 

“Then you shouldn’t have punched me on the face, damn it!” the red head angrily retorts, standing up straight and still holding on his nose. Noticing the unusual serious look of the green head’s face, he immediately cools off his head. 

  


“Alright… Sorry ‘bout that… Anyway, what are you doing here? And where’s Kuroko? I need to ask him to let me stay here for the night… I forgot my apartment key at the fire station and it will be a hassle for me to go back there and retrieve it since I’m already here,” he says as Midorima allows him to walk inside the comfy apartment. The green head locks the door behind him and follows the redhead. 

  


“You always do the stupidest things, Kagami,” Midorima sighs as he walks after him. 

  


“Wha-What was that?!” Kagami’s temper suddenly flares up but quickly stops when he notices Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara in the living room.

“What… Is there a party here or something?” Kagami asks but he suddenly felt something wrong.


	5. Surprise

  


He woke up on the sunshine streaming down his face. Long, black eye lashes flutter against the golden light, the warmth spreading through his cheeks, he slowly arches his back, followed by stretching arms. Papers strewn across the dark mahogany desk meets his scarlet eyes, the open lap top props up to windows Microsoft 10, words running across the white background. He sighs on the sight before him. 

_'I've fallen asleep'_ he sourly thought. Carefully he picks up the papers, sorts them out and stacks them inside the folder then turns his attention on the device and turns it off.

Slowly, he pushes the swivel chair from the desk and stands, his eyes scanning the entirety of his working place. He looks at the window, midnight blue curtains drawn on each side by a piece of braided cloth, the same shade of hue to match them. His eyes carefully scans around him, taking note of the close dark brown door, the five-feet tall, white bookshelf stacked with numerous books and on the left stood the dark green filing cabinet, shut-tight. He pushes back the grey chair, its wheels rolling close to the desk.

Satisfied he strides towards the door, his right hand turning the cold knob and steps out along the hallway bathed in the yellow-white light. Soft footsteps echoes along the hollow corridor and briefly pauses in front of another dark brown door and resumes as the redhead steps inside, closing it behind him. He directly made his way to the bathroom, knowing his fixed schedule for the day. Quickly he takes a hot shower, puts on his grey suit and polished black leather shoes.

'All done.' He simply thought as he looks at himself on the mirror, catching the usual calm and serious façade Seijuro, he treads out of the spacious bath room, making his way to his bedroom. He grabs up the small, black gadget on his palm and turns around but pauses shortly, seeing the black mobile phone, battery removed.

 

Should he pick it up? He thought as he remembered last night's ordeal.

Black and White,

On and Off.

Yes or No.

It's as if his decision could change the outcome of the day, a weight heavily slump over his shoulders.  
'Like a burden,' he bitterly contemplates. But his brief monologue is cut short as he hears his pager beeping on the clutch of his right hand. 

And without any hesitations, he turns around, leaving the unimportant gadget lying on the table.  
His hand almost clutching the cold door knob when he stops. He sighs. A part of his mind tells him to pick it up while the other thinks otherwise. 

An inner struggle he had to face so early in the morning. His hand falls down, turning around he walks back to the table and quickly snatches the debated item. 

Then turning around once more, this time without any second thoughts, he simply turns the knob, cold metal seeping to his bare right hand, he steps out along the hall.  


He took the lift as soon as he got out of his flat. Alone, he decided whether to turn on the disputed gadget or not. He really wouldn't deem it important, he is not expecting any calls at all except if he is the one making them for important transactions. He had this notion based on his own accounts of receiving countless calls and messages with little significance. And so afterwards, he would only use the same gadget if the situation calls out. It is after all, just a mere instrument that could be discarded or change anytime.

 

_'Does it change anything?' a part of his mind asks._

_'Such a waste of time, it doesn't impose any importance at all,'_ argues the other part.

For the first time, he feels a sense of silliness having these inner debates. 

  
_'This is ridiculous...'_ he quietly snorts. Soon, the shiny, metal door slowly opens after a beep and he quietly walks out towards the spacious first floor, voices buzzing filling his ears, he passes along white halls with people moving to and fro, business men and women in white, black and grey suit, talking through their phones, swift glances on their wrist watch, beating Father Time.  


He walks by a group of three little girls running and chasing each other and hears a word or two of an English nursery rhyme. They were wearing the same black, sailor uniform, their black hair tied with the same red ribbon.

 _"...one, two buckle my shoes... three, four shut the door..."_ they happily sing as they try to catch each other. He quietly listens to them, singing happily with soft and sweet giggles.

 

 _'That's nice,'_ he smiles, quite surprised and amused at the same time.

 

As he walks further, the song slowly drowns into the buzzing crowd. But he could still hear the soft giggles from those three little girls.  


Not wasting any time, the redhead made its way out of the building. Stepping out into the daylight, his scarlet eyes sees the same vehicle park by the curb, the black haired Leo, his assistant is standing by the car's passenger's door.

"Good morning, Seijuro-sama," the assistant greets his young master with a bow.

"Good morning," Akashi greets back with the usual calm expression.

The assistant opens the door, allowing the redhead to step inside, closing the door behind him. The assistant walks around and hops into the car, taking the driver's seat. Starting the engine, the four-eyed assistant turns on the radio, tuned in for news before steering the wheel, driving the white car along the road. The redhead didn't complain.

Soon, an anchor woman's voice filled the car. Broadcasts of weather news, Japanese Yen currency rate, business, economics, and entertainment were the usual entrees.

A sense of boredom filled him.

"Leo, turn it off," he says, arms rested against the car's window frame while his gaze were outside, on the tall skyscrapers and cars running along them.

"As you wish, Seijuro-sama," obeys the black haired assistant.

"News Flash! Two victims were found heavily injured within the notorious Himuro Man-" the news was cut short as the black haired assistant turned it off.

The redhead continues to watch the scenery outside. Soon his mind drifts back into the disputed device. His face twitches at the sudden thought.

Just what is wrong with him today? He ignored the feeling until he reaches the tall Akashi Building.

 

* * *

 

Long laborious hours passed since then. Akashi soon forgot about his inner ordeal and starts his tedious appointments and paper works waiting for him to check and to be signed. Executive and board meetings soon followed, leaving him preoccupied until evening. All alone in his spacious office he sits down on his black canister chair, looking through a large glass window overlooking tall skyscrapers reaching the dark, purple sky, from the distance he can see the city lights sparkling, and the moving vehicles running along the curved high ways that looked like ants from his height, trains moving along the rails and in a blink of an eye disappears into the tunnel.

He's finally done for today. He finally sighs and leans his back against the soft cushion of his grey, swivel chair. He closes his eyes, deciding to rest for awhile when he suddenly remembered about his phone. He wasn't entirely surprise to forgot about it. Now, he really doesn't know if he still needs to hesitate to mind the said device. After all, he's done with office work. His right hand reaches for his breast pocket, fishing out the hard and cold metal against his palms with its battery. Slowly he opens the back of the said device, putting back the battery and turns on.

'It's not like I would receive any messages or calls from anybody,' he simply thought and then remembers Kuroko's smiling face etched into his mind. Pain slowly shots through his heart. He quickly stops himself.

 

Calm down.

 

Calm down.

 

He repeats to himself like a mantra to clear away the familiar pain rising up into his chest. The phone lights up and after a few second flashes the home screen. Satisfied, he puts the item back into his breast pocket but stops shortly, feeling the loud and continuous vibration from the metal gadget. Frowning, he slides open the lock and is surprised to find twenty missed calls and fifty messages. Now, the redhead's interest is arouse. He presses and finds the five missed calls from Furihata, twelve missed calls from Midorima and three missed calls from Kuroko.

_...from Kuroko._

 

He blinks once more. Not sure if he is reading the name right. It was rather odd and unusual for Kuroko to call him. He presses the call logs to find the missed call. 

 

Now this is getting weird. But somehow, he couldn't help but to feel his heart beating so fast. Suddenly he feels happy. It was rather unexpected for him to receive a message from Kuroko, not to mention several messages from the said person. His thumb scrolls down on Kuroko's name. Feeling his heart racing, he takes a deep breath, erasing all pre thoughts that will mar his judgment. _But why would Kuroko bother texting me around midnight?_ And then he remembers the turquoise head's gentle, smiling face, his eyes sparkling like that of the waters of deep ocean glittering against the sun's rays.

 

His heart suddenly fills in with happiness and excitement and without further ado, presses his name. His precious name.

 

KUROKO: ...HELP!... pls hlp us!

Frown.

The smile from the redhead's face slowly vanish, the crease on his brows deepens. He scrolls down, unable to decipher the message. The words were incomplete, some were replaced with different letters. It left him baffled trying to make sense of the words.

 

KUROKO: ... please hekp us, Akshi, Stski and I wer abdctd amd brgt to stnge plce. thy wil kil us. pls hlp us...

KUROKO: ...im lst... i'm lst.... hlp... bt I have to fnd stski... shs cryng... oh Gd... thyl kil us...

KUROKO: ...hlp... pls... HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPEHELP....

 

His face turns pale white. HIs lips begins to feel dry, he feels as if a lump is obstructing his throat, and his hands start to tremble with his whole body. He scrolls down further, still reading the same cryptic-like message, a cold sweat breaking on his temples.

'What's wrong? Did Kuroko made some mistakes?' He asks himself but try as he could to think of any possible reasons, he couldn't. He knew Kuroko wouldn't make mistakes especially a sick joke like this. Quickly he exits Kuroko's thread and proceeds to Midorima.

  

MIDORIMA: Good evening Akashi, are Kuroko and Satsuki there with you?

MIDORIMA: They are not yet home. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and I are trying to reach them but they are not answering.

MIDORIMA: It's almost midnight and they are not yet back. Please do contact me if you find them.

 

Akashi's eyes widen. He scrolls down, finding the same messages until he reads Kise's message. 

 

KISE: Hello Akashicchi! I didn't mean to disturb you but have you seen Kurokocchi and Momoicchi? 

KISE: Please answer me, Akashicchi! We are already worried about them since they haven't returned home yet and it's almost midnight! Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, and 

Murasakibaracchi are here at Kurokocchi's place. Please come here if you know something! 

KISE: Akashicchi! Please help us find Kurokocchi and Momoicchi! Aominecchi is getting hysterical here! 

KISE: Akashicchi! Please help! 

 

The redhead doesn't know what to think. This is just a prank, right? Is this how they welcome him? Their former middle school's basketball captain? He couldn't believe it. Not at all. Soon, he checks Murasakibara since the purple haired giant has always been loyal to him and wouldn't do something like this. 

 

MURASAKIBARA: Akachin! Good evening! Kurochin and Momoicchin are gone! Please help us find them! 

MURASAKIBARA: They are not yet home and I'm getting hungry! But I'm scared of eating since Kurochin and Momoicchin are not yet home! 

MURASAKIBARA: I will cook delicious foods once they're home! You can come here Akacchin! We're here at Kurochin's place! 

MURASAKIBARA: Akacchin? Are you asleep? Please wake up, we need your help. Especially Kurochin... 

 

His heart almost gave out. 

 

He just couldn't bear this joke anymore. And then he proceeds to check Aomine's message.

  

AOMINE: Akashi midget! Where's Tetsu and Satsuki? Are you keeping them in your place?!

 

Somehow, Akashi suddenly feels his blood boil despite of the message and situation, a cold smile appears on his lips upon reading.

 

AOMINE: Damn! Answer me will ya?!

AOMINE: Alright... alright... sorry about that... Tetsu and Satsuki haven't returned home yet... so you know...

AOMINE: Have you heard of the Himuro Mansion Murder Case? I don't want to think of this but I've gotta feeling that Tetsu and Satsuki has been dragged into this. That's why all of us here are in Tetsu's place, waiting for them but they haven't returned home yet. I already called the force but they are still searching into it. Later I'll be going in the office to personally follow up this. I can't bear Tetsu and Satsuki in this deep shit.

AOMINE: So, have you seen them, Akashi?

AOMINE: Akashi?

AOMINE: Oi... Are you asleep or something?

AOMINE: OI.... OI... OI...

AOMINE: OI... AKASHI....

AOMINE: I SAID ANSWER ME DAMNITTTTTT!!!!

 

Akashi suddenly feels something heavy gnawing inside him. For a while, he stood there, speechless with his whole body trembling and heart beating wildly as if it will jump out of his chest. Suddenly, his phone rings. He looks at it to see Midorima's name. With trembling hands, he presses the answer button, he slowly puts the phone against his right ear. 

 

"Akashi!? What have you've been doing all this time, nanodayo?!" 

 

Midorima's unusual loud, and angry voice could almost break his eardrum. 

 

"Midorima, what's wrong?" he asks, trying to sound calm although his shaking voice betrays him. 

 

"We've been trying to contact you but you're out of reach! Please come here in the hospital! Kuroko and Momoi were injured! I don't even know if they will survive this but come here! Now! Nanodayo!" shouts the green haired from the other line before turning off the call. 

 

Akashi quickly finds himself grabbing his grey coat and rushing out of his office room. He never knew true fear before but now, he's not sure anymore.

  
_...to be continued._


	6. The Nursery Ryhme

  


_'Tetsu-kun...!' ___

His eyes snap open. 

The first thing he sees is not the smiling face of the pink head but of the dim-lit, dirty white ceiling, dark brown beams running along it. 

He blinks, still seeing the same image brought into his mind. He didn't know what to think. His mind is blank however, not for his senses. His nose crinkles as the musty mixed with pungent odor fills his nostrils and lungs. He almost choke as he tries to breath the terrible smell. He blinks once more, trying to clear away the fogginess in his mind until his rationality comes together. Soon, he grew anxious. But most importantly, is he dreaming? Where is he?  


He gasps, as the sudden familiar pain shots through his stomach, making him realize that he is not. Slowly using his elbows and hands as support, he sits up. Dirty white walls and slide doors edged with dark brown, hardly any furniture’s were around except for a mere large black wardrobe just right across him.  


And he is all alone in the room.  


A surge of panic quickly rises from the pit of his stomach, putting an anxious look on his turquoise eyes.  


_‘Satsuki!’ _his mind yells as he doesn’t see the pink head around. Flashing images of the five men who forcefully abducted them made him scamper out of the room, his eyes taking sight of the hollow dirty white aisles. Not a single soul around him. But his heart gnaws at him, a familiar uncomfortable feeling snaking throughout his body, _like he is being poured of cold water. ___  
__

“Satsuki!” he shouts, not caring of what might come.  


He is more scared of losing her than putting himself in danger.  


“Satsuki!” He starts to run along the hall, the unusual cold wind brushing against his sweaty cheeks.  


“Satsuki!”  


“Satsuki! Where are you?!”  


_Clack… ___

____

_Clack…_

 _ __Clack…___

 _ _ _ _A sound echoes along the hall.____

____

His feet stop. His heartbeat started to turn wilder.

"Satsuki...?" his voice calls the name softly, not so loud. Something tells him that he just made a terrifying mistake. 

_Clack... ___

__Clack...__

 _ _ __'What is that sound...?' _He asks. His face frowns as he tries to think clearly. Now's not the time to feel scared as his fiancée needs him._____

 _ _ _ _ _He takes a deep breath. The clacking sound continues but it's not moving. Quickly he slides open the nearest door and walks inside, closing it behind him. He finds himself to another room with the same dirty white walls and dark brown ceilings. It didn't look different for him. He leans himself against the door and listens to the noise._____

 _ _ _ _ _

This time, it's moving along the hollow aisle. 

He looks around him, trying to find something but none. His eyes suddenly stops on the black wardrobe right across him, the sole item in the room. 

The clacking sound continues. This time, moving closer and closer to him. 

His earlier hot sweat turns cold, the feeling of the hair on his nape stood up as he clearly hears what that sound is. 

**A hard metal being stomp on the ground.**

_'Psssst....'_

  


His heart almost gave out. It was coming from the sole furniture. 

  
_'...one... two... buckle my shoe...'_ It was a man's deep baritone voice, sounding deadly echoes along the ghostly hall, moving closer to him. 

He couldn't understand why he's shaking and sweating cold drops but his mind tells him to run away. _**RUN!**_

_"Quick! In here!"_ a voice alerts him in an urgent whisper. 

_'...three... four....'_

Fearing for the unknown, the turquoise head quietly sprints toward the wardrobe. Clutching the hard cherry wood, he opens and goes inside, slowly closing but opened ajar. 

_"Close the door or he'll kill you!"_ He turns white, his hands sweating profusely, not understanding the words. Is he in a snuff film? Or is he even dreaming now? 

His sweaty, trembling hands fully closes the door, not a light can be glimpse. It feels warm. A strange odor wafts inside his nose. Like a rotten flesh of a dead animal, making his stomach churn of disgust. Then something wet and slimy drenches his pants but he was too scared to be bothered about it. 

The clacking sound halts in front of the door but Kuroko's wild heart didn't falter. 

_**"OPEN THE DOOR!"**_ The slide door jerks open. Kuroko feels as if doom is on its way to him now. 

_"Ssshhh... Keep quiet and close your eyes...."_ The mysterious voice tells him, just coming on his right side. He just obediently shuts his eyes close. 

He just trusts the voice more than facing the unknown man all by himself. 

_"...five... six... pick up sticks..."_ Kuroko's heart continues to thump louder, whole body shaking uncontrollably. He knows that song. No doubt. 

It's the nursery rhyme that he had taught his pupils last Wednesday. He clenches his hands into fist, shutting his eyes close. He begins to doubt his hiding area. 

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_"...run and hide... run and hide...but 'ya can't get away from me...!~_ he sings in a sweet voice but in Kuroko's ears it sounded menacing, making the turquoise's blood run dry of absolute terror. 

_'...Oh God... please help me... please...!_ he prays, hands clutching, almost digging the flesh of his palms. Why is this even happening to him? 

Why is he dragged into this kind of situation? He grits his teeth as it rattles of so much fear. He needs to stay quiet. 

_'...I can't die here yet... I need to save Satsuki! I just can't die here! Oh... Buddha!...'_ he finds himself saying those words, feeling himself crying as he waits for the killer to open the wardrobe ad hit him with whatever metal object he's holding. 

_'...Why is this even happening to us? I just want to go home and spend my time with Satsuki... Why do I have to endure this...?'_ he asks no one in particular as a tear drop forms on the side of his eyes. 

_'...Don't worry, you'll be fine... just keep your eyes close and keep quiet...'_ a boy's voice whispers against his right ear, a light pat on his trembling hands made him strangely calm a bit. 

_'...Sssshhhh... keep quiet... close your eyes shut... keep quiet...'_ the voice repeats against his right ear which sends a chilling sensation down his spine. 

**BAM!**

The wardrobe's door flings open. 

Kuroko shuts his eyes close as he feels the strong gust of wind brushing against his sweaty cheeks. 

_'...I'm dead...' he wails within him as his heart goes pitter-patter, the agonizing sound gets louder inside his head._

 _"Fuck! It's only you!" and a loud whack echoes against his ears._

 _

NUMB. 

Splashing liquid, drenching, seeping into his skin and clothes. A painful whacking sound splits his ears but he only shuts his eyes. 

Fear already embraced him that he couldn't feel the pain anymore. 

Tears now fully streaming down on his pale cheeks as he hears his own bones breaking, cracking against the metal object. 

"...So you've been hiding here all along, huh?! Now you're so damn dead! I'm crushing you now into bits and then feed your flesh into stray dogs...! hahahaha!" 

The man laughs without remorse, his voice ringing with intense excitement and joy. 

"...One, two buckle my shoe...! 

Three, four knock at the door... 

five...! six...! pick up sticks...! 

seven! eight! lay them straight...! 

nine, ten... a big, fat hen...! 

eleven... twelve... dig and delve...!" 

He sings frenziedly in a shouting manner. Kuroko whimpers as he endlessly hears the supposedly happy nursery rhyme song together with the loud whacking sound. 

It suddenly became a terrible song into his ears. He continues to cry in silence, feeling the blood and tears mixing, soaking his clothes. 

"...Thirteen... fourteen..." the killer's voice slowly hitches, hearing a huffing sound as if he's almost out of breathe. 

The whacking sound receded and only the heavy breathing ensues. A loud clanging sound echoes across the room. 

"...now you're a pure meat... but it's your fault for hiding from me... you piece of shit...!" a loud smack rings across the room, another splashing, squishing sound. 

"...Just stay there, 'kay? I'll be right back... I need to butcher some animals who trespassed my property..." the man says sweetly. 

_Clack..._

_Clack..._

_Clack..._

**_SILENCE_**

Kuroko's shoulders almost burst out as he couldn't control crying anymore, slowly he opens his eyes-filled tears, whole body still trembling. 

But it feels weird. Slowly he lifts his finger, then his left and right arm. Blood. He gasps at the sight especially on his cheeks. 

The rotting, iron-scent overwhelms him that it almost made him puke. How come he's still alive? What happened? Somehow, he feels relieve. 

_'You're finally safe now,"_ he hears the voice. 

He freezes. Hi heart begins to beat once more, thumping loudly, hearing it within his head. How is that possible? 

Wait. He is not alone, isn't he? 

Out of the corner of his right eye was red. Who is that? Soon, he realizes the blood splashed on his body wasn't his. Slowly, he turns his head to his right. 

Bile quickly rises from the pits of his stomach. His hands quickly covers his mouth, stopping himself from throwing out. 

"...Oh... my God...!" he exclaims in pure terror. It didn't take him a minute to realize that he has been hiding in the wardrobe with a corpse, flesh dangling and decaying, black blood oozing, drenching, splashed and splattered against the black cherry wood wardrobe, on the dirty white floor, and on his hands, arms, clothes, and cheeks. It wasn't red he is seeing but black blood. But it only gets worse as he laid his eyes on the body. 

Mangled bones, crushed face, eye sockets dangling from the black sockets welcomes his sight. 

| 

_'You're finally safe...'_ the crushed body smiles at him, crushed and broken teeth dripping with blood. 

He feels as if his eyeballs would pop out from its socket. His heart thumping wildly. His mind feels heavy, throbbing as if it bounces inside his skull, tears welling up now on his eyes. 

This is not true. He's just dreaming, right?! He refuses to believe such a nightmare. 

But he is seeing it now. And even hears it. 

"...Please become my friend, **_KU-RO-KO_**..." it smiles. The usual calm voice now sounded threatening, cold and thick. As if its coming from beneath the ground. 

**"NOOOO!"** Kuroko finds himself shouting, his body automatically jumps out of the wardrobe. His knees were shaking as he runs, 

he stumbles half-way on the room, but his hands claws and legs awkwardly kicks against the floor, fleeing away for his dear life from the unknown. 

Kuroko finally realized why the wardrobe was wet and smelled rotten. The dead saved him from death. 

_

__

__

_


	7. Unknown

_'... I've told you before... don't even think of going inside...'_

_'...Do you even hear yourself saying that crap of load many times already...? I'm telling you it's pure bullshit...'_

_'...DON'T.DO.IT....'_

_'...Holy crap... will you just go away now...? Stop being such an ass. If you don't wanna check this then leave or I'll kill 'ya..!'_

_'...Hey! I said back off on this one! You'll regret this, dude...'_

_'...Fuck shit! I said SCRAM!... '_

..... 

_'...Give me a break, will 'ya? Come on... don't be a scaredy cat, dude...! Besides, it's not like ghosts can touch you, or even good... kill 'ya, right?'_

_'...Seriously, guys... this isn't a nice idea...'_

_'...Fine! If you don't want then just disappear...! I don't need you pissing on your pants later...! Heh... Besides, I have to play with this guy first...!_

_'... Then I'll have the girl....! It's good that we're one down...!'_

_'...Heh... fine...! Go home and sleep...! We'll just send 'ya a rec vid of the fun...!'_

_'W-Wait...! Guys...! I said stop this...! You'll regret this stuff all your lives...!'_

 _ __'Whatever, dude! Just scram, will 'ya? You're waking the dead with your girly voice...!'_ __

  


* * *

  


_"...Look at you now, boy... sleeping so beautifully in the night... not knowing the depths of it..."_

A smirk appears on the blond's face. Deep blue eyes raking the turquoise head's sleeping body sprawled on the white dirty room.

He bends down, his left hand propping against the floor, his right fingers tracing the contours of the unconscious young man's cheeks. 

The turquoise head involuntarily flinches, his eyebrows creases on the man's touch. The blond chuckles, enjoying the sight before him. 

Soon he looms his face closer to the young man's neck, sniffing his nose close, lips brushing, sucking the skin that feels so soft. He feels lost to the young man's 

sweet scent filling his nostrils. He slowly finds himself licking the skin, his teeth soon biting, nibbling, and sucking. He groans at the ecstasy surging into him. 

His mind suddenly flashes of morbid thoughts in regards of the young man. Now an evil grin spreads on his lips. 

His hands soon moves on the boy's stomach, slipping them underneath the layers of thick fabric, fingers caressing the skin, 

so undeniably soft and warm against his touch. 

"As usual... younger men are softer, silkier but fiery against women...!" he bellows in exultation, his tongue licking in circles as he moves up on the boy's right earlobe. 

He doesn't like women. It makes him sick. Hearing their voice giggling, laughing, and talking irritates him to no end. Their predatory gazes makes his blood boil. 

It only makes him vomit. He regards them as the bane of Humanity. They are weak, irrational and dependent. So clingy and boisterous that he wants to drown them in dark waters. 

Meanwhile, men are different. They're strong, independent, and rational beings. They are far superior than women. 

Once more he gazes down on the young man which sets his heart on fire. 

Desire soon possesses him as he presses his body flat against the young man, feeling the softness and warmth which made him gasp in utter pleasure.

The turquoise head unconsciously groans, flinching at the touch but the man didn't care. 

He is feeling it to his skin, seeping down into his bones. The extreme euphoria of touching a young male made him shudder and soon he dives his head on the 

hollows of the young man's neck. 

**"STOP...! STOP...! STOP...!"**

He froze. Hearing the familiar voice from the distance. 

"What the fuck?" the blond hisses as he hears his comrade shouting, voice echoing along the hall. 

_'What the hell is he up to now?! Couldn't he quietly fuck that bitch?!'_ angrily he pulls away from the boy. 

_'Where the hell are the other two?! Didn't they say to gang fuck that bitch? What are they up to now?!_ he rumbles as he slowly stands up. 

He runs his fingers through his blond hair, sighing in irritation and anger. 

He could only shake his head, frustrated for the interruption. He gazes down once more on the young man's face, frowning but still unconscious. 

"I'll be right back," he mutters before striding out of the dirty white room, leaving the turquoise head all alone.

  


* * *

  
_"No... please... stay away..."_ the pink haired cries, her back flat against the dirty white wall, distancing herself from the black haired man. 

"Ku ku ku ku... Don't you like to play with me? I'll be very good... I bet your boyfriend's too scared to do this thing, right?" the black head gloats, 

lustful black eyes sweeping over the pink head's whole body, causing the latter to shudder in fear.

She wants to run away, disappear before the maniac that menaces her. 

Her pink eyes soon notices the absence of the particular turquoise head, her heart starts to thump in a different rhythm. She noticed earlier that they are in a dingy house. 

"W-Where's he...?" she stutters, trying to sound courageous, her eyes glaring sharply, realizing that her fiance isn't around. 

"Hnnn?... You mean your _short_ boyfriend...?" the man asks, emphasizing the trait of the turquoise head which earned him a sour 

look from the pink head. 

"Don't you _dare_ call Tetsu-kun short!" the pink hair growls which amuse the man in return. 

"Seriously?! You're still thinking of that guy more than your own safety?! Are you for real?! That guy's a boner!" the man spats, laughing incredulously at the pink head. 

"Shut up. Don't insult my feelings towards him! You don't even understand anything, you creep!" she hisses, quite enrage for the offending reactions from the man. 

The man suddenly stops and turns to her, his eyes no longer laughing, glaring deadly daggers to her. 

"What was that?" he asks, his face slowly darkening at the words addressed to him. 

She gulps at the sudden change. The pink head freezes on her spot sensing the change of aura on the guy. She must have crossed the line. 

"Listen bitch! You're going to die here for good and you still babbles about shits like that!..." the guy spats. The pink head cowers, 

feeling every pounce of her courage slipping away like sands. 

"You're gonna regret living instead you'll wish of dying tonight..." the black head gnarls, voice sounded deep, and threatening. 

The pink head quickly steps on her right, seeing the man stealthily tiptoeing forward. 

"Oh... and you know what...? Your boyfriend's gonna join as well but right now, our boss will fuck him until he drops dead..." the pink head's eyes grow wide upon hearing him. 

"W-What do you mean by that...?" she asks, not clearly understanding the man. He must be crazy to sputter some nonsense. 

"Doesn't matter, bitch... you'll die here anyway... You should be thankful that you'll live in this damp place..." the black head smirks, seeing fear on the pink head's face. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

The black head's smirk slowly vanish, twisting into a frown upon hearing the sound. It was faint however it moves closer, echoing along the hollow halls. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

"What the... are they playing horrors again?" the black head asks no one in particular, his gaze on the closed slide door. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

The sound continues, thumping continuously on the ground, moving closer and closer. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

Momoi didn't know what is happening. She couldn't bring up herself to stay strong as the unknown clacking sound causes her unknown hysteria, making her heart pound against her chest. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

Now it sounds closer. Her heart now beats wildly. Her eyes widens, seeing how the black head sweats profusely, his eyes looks apprehensive. 

Both of them stood there, unmoving, afraid to move a single muscle. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

It suddenly halts in front of their room. Momoi almost cry, not understanding the fear shaking her whole being nor the black head who couldn't help himself but to shiver. 

_"Who the hell are you?"_ the voice coming from outside asks. The black head's face frowns further, hearing the voice of his comrade. 

_'Hiroki...'_ the black head thoughts recognizing the voice from outside. 

"Answer me! W-Why do you know this place, huh?! Why are you carrying that freaking bat?1" his comrade asks. 

Silence. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

"W-What the hell are you doing?..." he hears his comrade's voice, faltering and trembling which made him wince. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

"What are you..." 

"Shit... you're crazy...!" the black head's eyes widen as he hears scampering sounds outside. The pink head feels as if her heart would jump out. 

**"STOP...! STOP...! STOP...!"**

"Don't you come near me...!" the black head hears him running away, padding footsteps echoing followed by heavy stomps chasing after the former. 

**"STOP...! STOP...! STOP...!"**

The two stand frozen at the unimaginable sounds outside, they were hearing running footsteps chasing along the halls, then metal scraped against the floor. 

But what really made their blood go cold and palms sweaty is the ear-breaking shrill piercing through the night, follow by the guttural choking sounds, and mind-breaking pounding sound. Momoi's hands quickly cover her hears, not believing it. Her heart rapidly racing, her knees shaking from the absolute terror they are in. She tries to suppress the terrible sounds but it feels as though it's inside her head, the scream and pounding sound reverberating inside her head. 

"S-Shit... W...What the fuck was that...? the black head stammers, voice undeniably shaking and laced with fear. 

Momoi watches him slowly walks toward the slide door, knees trembling, right arm reaching on the dirty white slide door. 

"N-No, don't... go outside..." the pink head finds herself whisper in a croak voice. 

She wants to cry out loud but the fear gripping her strains her voice. She is too scared to make herself heard that she only watch the black head opening the door, his face painted in shock twisted in fear, slowly stepping out to the halls, closing behind him the door. Tears quickly falls down on her cheeks. She can hear footsteps echoing along the hall, disappearing into the darkness. She knows that it's not safe outside. She knows that whatever lurking outside will kill them. 

But what really scared her the most was the sudden silence that follow. 

What is happening to them? Why are they in this situation? 

_'Where are you, Tetsu-kun...?'_ she whimpers, not a sound coming out from her. 

Should she be glad that she is alone now? Safe from the black head's menacing threats? 

But she knew better that she is in danger from the unknown. 

There's something more sinister hiding in the dark, veiling itself in the sounds of darkness. 

She wants to go out, look for Kuroko, and find their way out of this place. She wants to see him. She wants to embrace him. 

But her cowardice overwhelms her. 

She cries throughout the silence. The terrifying sounds were gone and covered in the deathly silence. 

It feels as if darkness and stillness were wrapping its claws in the silence, waiting and preparing for something to stir. 

_"Satsuki! Stsuki!"_

Her heart almost leaps out of her chest. Her ears tingle upon the voice that echoes along the hall. 

"T-Tetsu-kun...?" Is she hearing voices? Is she dreaming? 

_"Satsuki!?"_ a smile finally breaks into her tear-drenched eyes, her heart warming up to the longed voice. 

"Tetsu-kun... Tetsu-kun... I'm here..." she happily says, trying to make her voice loud from the constriction on her throat. 

At last, she knows that he is safe. Now all she needs to do is to go and find him then, they will find a way out of this wretched place. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

But the smile quickly disappears from her face, painted pale-white in disbelief, terror gripping her heart, she hears the deathly sound once more. 

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

**CLACK...!**

Then silence follows. 

That night, she came not to know and trust herself again. She only covers her face with her hands, quietly sobbing in the demise they are in. 

..... 


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

  


_Huff.... ___

_Huff.... ___

_Huff.... ___

_Huff.... ___

  


He had never been scared all his life until he had seen it with his own eyes. He knows that he is in a dangerous place. He is in a hellish place. 

He knows that those people who abducted them are doing something to Momoi. That he knows there is someone out there, aside from them, lurking... killing... 

But what he doesn't want to know... to acknowledge is what he had encountered earlier.

_'I'm only dreaming! This isn't real! This is just a dream!'_ he tells himself, feeling the searing cold wind against his tear-stained face. 

He is living in reality wherein human beings live, love, or even kill. He lives in the reality that real people are far more dangerous than any other things. 

He lives in reality. He lives in the reality that people wants to escape from because they couldn't take the difficulties imposed upon them. 

He's in the real world where he is with Momoi and that they are stuck in a seemingly abandoned, dingy, pungent-smelled, and dark place.

He would like to accept that real fact though it's also making him insane. 

But what he doesn't like to accept as reality are the things that are supposed to be hidden, tucked in a trove and shouldn't be pry open. 

He will never acknowledge them. He doesn't want to. 

But he just couldn't forget it. The stories and rumors he would tend to accidentally listen to.  


>   
>  _'Minato Sensei... do you like checking the net?...' ___
> 
> _'What is this about, Naoki-kun?' ___
> 
> _'.......'_
> 
>  _
> 
> _'Naoki-kun? What's wrong?'_
> 
> _'You see, Minato Sensei, there's a haunted mansion here that's not supposed to be here...'_
> 
> _'...A haunted mansion here that's not supposed to be here? I don't quite understand what you mean, Naoki-kun... Can you tell me more about it?...'_
> 
> _'... There's this rich Himuro family and they keep a girl hidden from anyone... they took care of her and then killed her...'_
> 
> _'N...Naoki-kun... that's just an internet story hoax. A lot of people likes to post stories that are not true...'_
> 
> _'...But Minato Sensei, my brother said it's true! He even went there to check it himself and told me just last night!...'_
> 
> _'...Naoki-kun, you know that's not possible...'_
> 
> _'...It's true, Sensei! It's true! He told me it's a beautiful palace! There were even plenty of people there! Brother also met a beautiful girl there!...' ___
> 
> __'...N...Naoki-kun, please stop this... this is impossible, okay? Since your big brother disappeared for five years already...'_ _
> 
> _
> 
> _'... Mom is a liar... Father is a liar... and Sensei is now also a liar...! how could you tell such lies? Brother has always been home...!' ___
> 
> __'... Naoki-kun... Sensei will never lie, so as your mother and father...' ____
> 
> ___'... If they are not, then how come brother is always beside me? Smiling at me? Hugging me?...' _____
> 
> ____'... Naoki-kun... you must really missed your brother to think like that... of course, Naoki-kun's big brother is still alive but he's lost...' ______
> 
> _____'... No, Sensei... he's not... '_ ____
> 
> ____
> 
> _'... Naoki-kun...? What... do you mean...?'_
> 
> _'... He's not... and he is behind you... Sensei... right now, he's really mad at you for telling lies..._
> 
> _
> 
> _
> 
> _
> 
> _
> 
> _
> 
> _

  


He never believed those words. He never believed the words of a child when it comes to such things. 

After all, they were just the product of the child's imagination. Children believed the stories of others easily, they think those are real and even follow them. 

As a teacher, that has always been the case and he knows when and what to say if a child says something strange.

He will listen to his pupils, allowing them to express their thoughts but he doesn't always believed it, he would try to explain, be rational, 

that there are things that are impossible. That there are two dimensions, parallel worlds, different and entirely separated. 

He tried to explain that it's like the night and day, black and white, true and false. They are there but not entirely real because they are 

different and cannot join as one. 

In short, it's not true. 

He convinces himself of this rationality. But somehow, there's a tiny voice whispering emerging from his subconscious mind that they exist. 

He tries to shrug the thought springing in his mind. How can such an impossible thing become reality? 

But his own memories betray him. His own memories that he tried hard to erase, to forget, to disappear but somehow it keeps coming back. 

...knocking, scratching, kicking, breaking his mind's rationality. 

He tries to forget... to erase everything...  


> _'... Have you heard of the Youtube 666 channel? have you tried checking that one?!...'_
> 
> _'... Huh? What is that, Shiro-kun...?'_
> 
> _'... It's an urban legend at Youtube, Kuro-kun! People who tried looking for this channel says it was removed by the Youtube's moderator, however...'_
> 
> _'... What?...'_
> 
> _'... After refreshing the page several times the channel will appear... you will notice that your screen turns red as you click refresh several times,_
> 
>  __until it becomes all red. Then you will see several vids of dead babies, a woman drowning in blood and other_ _
> 
> _
> 
> _unimaginable stuffs...'_
> 
> _'... Seriously, Shiro-kun? Do you believe those stuffs? Those are clearly made-up stories. They can't be real...'_
> 
> _'... They're real, Kuro-kun, I promise!...'_
> 
> _'... You mean to say that you tried watching it? What else did you find in the internet? You know it could be some virus...'_
> 
> _'... Anyway... I also read about a supposed banned video entitled 'Jeff the Killer'... This is an actual murder case in the U.S._
> 
>  __They said that those people who clicked and watched the video felt as if someone is walking in the halls of their own house,__
> 
>  _ __victims also recounted of knockings before they were murdered in their own home...'_ __
> 
> __
> 
> _'... That is definitely a hoax, Shiro-kun... I think that only happens in the U.S and not here in Japan...'_
> 
> _'... Then have you heard of the Red Room-'_
> 
> _'...Tetsu-kun! Let's go have lunch now! Hello, Shiro-kun! I'll be borrowing Tetsu-kun, so bye!...'_
> 
>  __'... Hey! I have to tell something to Kuro-kun first...!'_ _
> 
> _
> 
> _'... Next time, Shiro-kun! Tetsu-kun needs to eat my home-made bento first!... Bye!...'_
> 
> _
> 
> _
> 
> _
> 
> _

  
Is the ghost of his past knocking at his conscious mind? And of all times why should it be now? He tried so hard... but the memories could never be replace. 

It always remain the same. 

Unchanging. 

Striking. 

Permanent. 

It's a part of the whole him. 

If ever he choses to erase it, he'll be erasing a part of him as well. 

  


His mind is a mess, his heart a heavy lead. He is running all along until he trips onto something hard. 

Quickly he finds himself falling face-on, arms automatically supporting against the mildew wooden floor. 

He winces at the pain flowing into his whole body, knocking his senses for a moment. 

"Argh..." slowly he crawls to stand up, his head turning on the object at his feet. It is something hard but soft, he thinks. 

"What's..." he squints his eyes but he couldn't see through the dark. Slowly he wipes the tears from his eyes with his arms to clearly see. 

A red cloth, an arm, and a pool of liquid drenching his sneakers. 

His heart soon races into a wild beat. He quickly scampers away from the discovered object, his face drawn into pure terror once more, mouth agape of shock. 

"What's happening... here...?" he whispers to himself as he quickly stands up, preparing for a sprint to the hall when two arms caught him. 

His eyes widen on the sudden jerk, he tries to shout but a strong hand quickly covers his mouth. 

"Mmmmffffmmmmfff...!" he tries to fling his arms away, scratching and prying on the arm embracing him but the strength is a force to reckon with. 

"Be quiet if you don't wanna die...!" the assailant hisses against his left ear while dragging him along the hall. He freezes for awhile until he feels being drag along. 

Kuroko continues to struggle however futile. Through the darkness the man drags the turquoise head, his voice muffled, only silence reigning over the place. 

  


* * *

  


Kuroko feels himself hoisted down, his arms automatically hits the wooden floor. He squints his eyes on the hard impact, 

feeling the surge of pain washing from his arms. 

"Tetsu-kun...!" quickly he opens his eyes and strong arms wrapping around him. 

"S-Satsuki...? Satsuki...!" he cries in utter relief, embracing back the pink head. 

"Tetsu-kun... I'm so happy that you're safe...! I thought that something happened to you...!" the pink head cries on his chest. 

"It's okay now, Satsuki... I'm here now for you..." he whispers against her ear. 

"Shut the fuck up! You guys are so annoyingly noisy...!" 

Momoi and Kuroko quickly shuts up. Momoi's arms tightens around the turquoise head, shuddering as the fear grips her once more.

Kuroko held the pink head closer to him, his eyes glaring on the black head and blond standing by the door, their cold eyes directly piercing to him. 

"Damn... I didn't know this place is shit... Hiroki's dead and I don't know about Midoka..." hisses the black head, raking his hair with his right hand. 

"We'll need to hunt down the bastard who killed Hiroki... Nobody gets away alive from our clutches," the blond says, his cold voice made Kuroko's blood freeze. 

"Sure, but what about these two? Should we leave them here then?" the black head asks without glancing at the turquoise and pink head cuddled together. 

"No. I need the turquoise head. I haven't had my fun for a while so you should take the bitch," the blond says, his deep blue eyes piercing through Kuroko's. 

"Tch... Whatever... Didn't think you'll be interested to someone though, Shin," the black head muses, this time turning his coal black eyes to the turquoise head. 

"Just keep your hands off him. He's mine, Kirei," the blond says and without warning throws two bags across the room, landing in front of the turquoise head. 

"Keep your things. We'll be leaving this shitty place with your girlfriend," the blond says in a cold expression. 

Kuroko's right hand quickly grabs his and Momoi's bag, clutching it close to him, his glaring eyes not leaving the two just in case. 

  
The black head, named Kirei, quickly pulls out a Swiss Army knife, skillfully turning it around his right hand, latching on and out the blade, then slips it back in his pocket. 

The turquoise head is quite impressed though his face remains passive. Soon his eyes draw towards the blond guy named Shin who only remained standing, leaning his back against the slide door, hands across the chest, while he closes his eyes. It appears as if he is asleep but Kuroko knows that there's more to that. 

It appears that he is the leader, and the other four were his subordinates. Kuroko finally concludes that they might be a gang, or if his haunch is correct, a part of the Yakuza. 

Kuroko quietly gulps, his whole body suddenly tenses in the situation he is in. 

Should he believe the words of these people? 

What will happen to them if ever they got out of this place? 

Will they be able to get out of here? 

  
Kuroko quietly thought of his friends waiting for him: Aomine and Kise. He knows that the two must already be worried sick while waiting for them. 

It could be that they already called Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi, trying to ask for help. 

He gasp at the thought. Yes. He needs to call for help. 

Quickly, his free hand rummages through his bag, trying to find his phone. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kuroko hears the black head's voice across the room. 

"My phone... I'm trying to find it," he says calmly, not looking up at the two strangers. 

Soon, Kuroko feels the hard metal device on his palm and quickly fishes it out. 

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asks as she watches him going through his phone. His unusual poker face tinted of frustration as he slips the phone in his pocket. 

For the first time, Momoi notices the red liquid splashed on her fiancé's clothes. She slowly pulls away, examining the dirt. 

"There's no signal in here," the turquoise head sighs. 

"Figures," says the black head and then turns his gaze towards the door. 

Kuroko thought just how carefree and calm the two were. Are they already used in this kind of stuff? 

"T-Tetsu-kun..." he hears Satsuki stammers. 

"What is it, Satsuki?" Kuroko asks, noticing her eyes wide in shock, her mouth slightly agape as she looks at him - his clothes. 

"W-What happened... to your clothes...?" she asks. 

Kuroko didn't answer but quickly removes his jacket then throws it away from him, 

his hands shaking as he feels once more the wet liquid coated on his garment. 

He then covers his face with both of his hands, slowly, both hands raking through his turquoise hair. 

"T-Tetsu-kun? A-Are you alright?" his fiancée asks him, her baby pink eyes look anxiously at him. 

"Please don't ask me about that blood, Satsuki... I just don't want to talk about it," he firmly says, his turquoise eyes not meeting her gaze.

  
  
"This place is in the remote area of the capital, in the surrounding group of trees where it's off-limits to people. We were supposed to 

make this as the group's secret base for future business transactions but I guess this place will be the end of us," the blond says, 

still closing his eyes and his arms across his wide chest. 

"It's because of that bastard... he'll pay for this, especially for Hiroki's death," the black head grits his teeth, his hands into fist. 

"I'll kill whoever butchered Hiroki," he adds, his coal black eyes, gleaming of murderous intent. 

Momoi quickly hugs Kuroko on the chest, fear gripping and making her shudder on which the latter puts his arms over her in a protective hug. 

  
Momoi cuddles closer, feeling the body warmth of the turquoise head, her fear slowly subsiding, melting away now that she's with him. 

"Please don't leave me, Tetsu-kun," she softly whispers, closing her eyes as she leans her head on his left shoulder. 

"I won't leave you ever," the turquoise head whispers back, moving his left hand up and down on her back, caressing her to comfort. 

The blond quietly watches the two. Unaware and unguarded of what may come. 

  


  
Kuroko's gaze falls on the white dirty floor, his hand continues to caress Momoi's back to calm her. His mind wanders far and wide. 

For now, they are safe. 

For now, they are fine. 

But the turquoise head knows it's the prelude of something dark and terrifying to come. 

Right now, he needs to prepare himself. 

He's not sure if he'll live or die, but he needs to assure himself of one thing: 

And that is Satsuki will be able to live. 

That she will be able to escape from this place and from these people safe and sound.  
  
  
**CLANG...**

**CLANG...**

**CLANG...**

**CLANG...**

The black head and blond stirs, their faces not a stain of anxiety but a cold glint on their eyes. 

Momoi's eyes snaps open, her eyes gleaming of apprehension and fear, her hands clutching on the turquoise's Tee-shirt. 

Kuroko's mind snaps back to reality, his turquoise eyes turns to the slide door, all ears on the incoming sound. 

His heart starts to beat wildly, sweat starts to roll down on his temples. 

Slowly he clutches his hands into fist. His mouth set into a thin line. 

Whatever happens, he must be able to survive together with Satsuki. 

  


  



	9. Don't Let Go

  
  


**CLACK...**

**CLACK...**

**CLACK...**

**CLACK...**  


Turquoise and pink head slowly stands up, their apprehensive eyes not leaving the closed slide door. Blond and black head hold their breath. It's starting. The moment wherein they will come to face their greatest fear. The darkness and death haunting them. The turquoise head knows his goal. He knows what's he supposed to do. Yes, he has made up his mind. Nothing will change his mind even if its Death itself.

  


They waited. 

Not knowing what lies beyond the single door that serves as their cover, protection. The wood that stands between them and the unknown. It stood as their sole salvation from its macabre deeds, shutting them from the Death roaming the other side. 

  


**CLACK...**

They waited. 

**CLACK...**

They waited. 

**CLACK...**

They waited. 

**CLACK...**

They waited... 

  


_'No... don't do this... I'm begging you...'_

  


They stood there, frozen, unable to move as if something holds them on their places. 

  


_'Huhuhu... No... don't do this...'_

  


It is a voice of a girl, sobbing, faint and almost a whisper of the wind. 

"T-Tetsu-kun..." Momoi starts to whimper, her hands clutching on Kuroko's clothes, fingers digging deep, making the latter almost wince. 

Only the unknown fear slowly clawing its way into his heart, making him unable to sense anything. 

  


_'...Please no... no... I don't want to die...'_

  


**CLACK...**

**CLACK...**

  


_'No... please don't...'_  


Kuroko tries to move but to no avail. He is rooted there, frozen with the continuous thumping of his heart. Louder and louder, inside his head, reverberating throughout his skull. It feels heavy, his breathing going faster and faster, he can almost see his white breathe. Cold, freezing cold, from the tips of their fingers, crawling on their skin and deep into their bones. A kiss of a blizzard, coating them whole, leaving them shivering, fear snaking its way to their hearts, corrupting and paralyzing them. 

  


Kuroko knew it is here, in their room. On his peripheral vision is a girl in white kimono, kneeling down, covering her face with her palms, sobbing... 

  


**CLACK...**

CLACK... 

  


This time it's getting closer, almost near. 

_'N...No... please don't...'_

  


The sobbing continues into a wail, louder and louder, piercing through the night, making all the hair on their body stand. 

  


**CLACK...**

**SILENCE**

  


Everything ceased into a sudden silence. The black head slowly slips his right hand into his pocket, grasping the hard metal Swiss Army Knife against his palm. Blond remains calm despite the unsettling silence, his mind into action in any minute. 

  
  


**DING...! DING...!**

**DING...! DING...!**

**DING...! DING...!**

  


The bell tolls from the distance, angry, demanding, marching in its wake, singing the descend of midnight. It's haunting song disturbs the wind, a long lost lullaby from the past, tormenting, hollow, and lulling them to listen its dark tale. 

  


Suddenly the slide door opens followed by a strong gust of wind. Kuroko raises his right arm, shielding his face. The pink head quickly clings onto his free arm, whilst the blond and black head squints their eyes against the harsh wind, now in their defensive stance. 

"W-What the hell is this...?" mutters the black head, trying to see someone entering the room. 

"Kirei, prepare yourself...!" yells the blond, seeing a silhouette slowly walking inside. 

The wind continues blowing, slashing its fury against the walls and door, shaking and almost breaking, a creaking sound ensues. It feels as if a storm has just appeared. 

"T-Tetsu-kun... What is happening?" the pink head asks, noticing the room glowing a golden yellow, the dirty white walls turning chalk white, and furniture appearing in a smudge, hazy sight. 

  


Kuroko quietly watches the surroundings taking a different form, like a swirling of colors in an Artist's palette, indistinct, a river of lines, connecting, forming... Like the sparkles of city lights tainted against the misty glass window, incoherent and hazy. It now makes a sharp contrast of colors, shapes and curves, sharp edges drawing into its conclusion before his eyes.

  


_"Hana, I told you not to cry like that..."_

  


  
_"Onii-sama... I don't want to do it... please..."_

  


  


Kuroko blinks on the scene before him, his eyes bulging on its sockets, mouth slightly opens. The pink head's hands tightens around the turquoise's arm, face in utter disbelief. The other two could only stare in silence, their mouths hang open, dumbfounded. In front of them are two unknown people who just appear out of nowhere. Like mushrooms that just popped out of nowhere. What's even disturbing and fascinating at the same time is the room, it looked new with its immaculate white paint, a shiny, Cherry wood table tea laid at the center of the room, four white pillow cases propped on its side, probably cushion seats. Across them is a small round latticed window, shadows of a swaying Sakura plays through the tinted glass, petals falling and swirling. A small dark desk stood at the left side, with it is the long, black haired girl in white kimono, palms over her face, a muffled sob escaping her sealed lips. 

  
_"Onii-sama... please let me go... let me go... I don't want to die..."_ the girl drops her hand and behold is the most beautiful face with smooth white skin almost like the porcelain, eyes as luminous as the spotless night sky, and thin, pink, plump lips twitching in agony. 

_"This is enough. You are destined to take this honorable privilege for the sake of our family and you cannot abandon that..."_

  


A tall black haired man strides across the room, grabs the girl by arm and pulls her up to face him, his amber eyes flashing of anger. The black haired girl could only stare back in utter despair, her cheeks drenched in tears.  


_"Onii-sama... I don't want to die... I don't want to die..."_ she sobs, face painted in anguish. 

  


_"You can't do anything about it, Hana. This is the role bestowed upon you by Otou-sama, you can only obey him and nothing else. This the greatest gift you can give to the clan, nothing else,"_ the black head says, amber eyes devoid of emotions. 

_"How cruel... how cruel..."_ she moans as the black head pushes her arm away, falling down on her knees. 

_"This is your reality. Your death is the salvation of the Clan's honor and prosperity. You are given this honor and no one else and by that you should be glad. You are the one who can accomplish this..."_ he says in a cold tone, looking down on the face of misery.  


_"Onii-sama... I can't die... I can't..."_ the girls continues to cry in a croak voice. Quickly, she reaches her arms towards him, clenching the hem of his dark blue yukata.

  
_"Tonight you will appear in the Palace's ground wearing your usual white kimono. The attendants will aid you in your preparation so you should learn to accept your reality. Don't try to act inappropriately in front of Otou-sama, you will only embarrass him in front of the whole Clan Assembly,"_ he says brushing her hands off from his yukata, before walking towards the door.

  


_"No...! Please don't allow me to die...! Onii-sama...!"_ she sobs, her wails were shut closed by the door.

  


Momoi couldn't understand what's happening before her. She just knows that the girl is in utter despair, crying endlessly until her throat runs dry. She only knows as of what she listened in the conversation that she will die. The thought is enough to send tears running down on her cheeks, she quickly puts her left hand on her mouth, suppressing her own sobs. Kuroko keeps a quiet façade but deep inside, his heart is in haywire, not completely understanding, however he couldn't deny the pain stabbing his heart. The other two only stood in complete silence, neither showing any emotions of pity or hatred towards the girl's brother. 

  
The girl slowly covers her tear-drenched face, her cries continues to echo across the room. Momoi watches her, heart torn into pieces of the girl's demise. 

  
_"Huhuhu... Huhuhu..."_ She moans in anguish that slowly turns into an ear-piercing wail that almost break their ears. 

  
The four quickly cover their ears, faces wince at the deathly wail, sounding more like a ship's loud whistle. The sound knocking out their senses, causing their heads to ache, as if being smash by something hard. They try to suppress the sound, shutting their eyes tight at the unimaginable searing pain inside their head. 

  
It receded and slowly turns into a soft hum. The four put down their hands, hearing silence around them but soon feel the prickling cold crawling throughout their whole body. After the skull-whacking shrill comes a blood-curdling cackle bouncing throughout the room. 

  
_"Hahaha... How stupid... to think that I will easily die..."_ the girl laughs out of the blue. 

  


The four watches the girl slowly stand up, her palms still covering her face, laughter muffled. Kuroko feels a sudden nausea grappling his heart at the sound of the girl's laughter. It made his blood go cold that he finds himself coldly sweating, his hands trembling uncomfortably. His mind is shouting something to him but couldn't understand what it is about.  


_'This is bad...'_ he tells himself, watching the girl's head turning towards their direction. They almost fainted when the girl drops her palms. Kuroko hears Momoi screaming in horror, the blond yelping in shock, and the sound of the black head's shoes thud on the floor. 

  
Right in front of them is the rotten face of the girl, eye sockets completely black empty, skin in the state of decomposition where white maggots and worms crawling about inside and out. Kuroko almost vomit but it isn't the end of their horror. Kuroko didn't like Biology. Just seeing a drop of blood easily makes him feel disgusted so as a frog laid on the table, sedated before cut open to investigate its innards. He never like the experiments, especially if it involves cutting. He never like it. 

  
But right now, he is face to face with his greatest fear. Right in his very eyes is the dreaded subject as he watches the rotten head rolls down on the floor, arms, legs and limbs start to fall apart, blood spurting out, splashing on the floor in a lightning pattern, on the dark desk, white walls, and on their clothes and faces. It momentarily made his heart jump. 

  
"Ahhh!!!!" Momoi screams in terror, her hands quickly covering her face but too late as blood splatters against her smooth cheeks. Kuroko quickly grabs her by the arm, pulling her away from the dismembered body scattered across the room. 

  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" yells the black head, his earlier calm face now contorted in utter terror as he tries to frantically wipe the red blood from his arms. 

  
The blond could only grit his teeth upon the unimaginable scene before him. It was the most grotesque scene he had seen in his entire life. He had only seen people being stabbed open on their stomachs, blood spurting out and their mouth gurgling of red bubbles. So far this was the worse it made his stomach churn in disgust. 

  
The four stood in their places, scared witless, too shocked and terrorized. Fear completely overwhelm them but it was just beginning as the room suddenly turns dark, white walls returning to its dirty shade, the small latticed round window no longer showing the silhouette of the Sakura's swaying branch instead the skeleton-like branches, table tea crumples into dust, the desk covered entirely of blood vanishes into thin air. 

  
The scattered bloody limbs and head disappear into thin air, like it has never been there before. The glowing yellow light is replaced by the dim light and darkness that they've seen before. All is back to normal. The strange phenomena came and goes before their very eyes. Now with the darkness around them saved by the Moon light, they know that they are back to reality. 

  
"At last...! The blood's all gone...!" Kuroko hears the black head sighing in relief, his eyes still glued on the floor previously scattered of body limbs. He is too shock to differentiate reality from nightmare that he hears a loud whacking sound echoing inside his room and Momoi's shrilling scream. 

  
"Kirei...! Shit! You fucking bastard...!" Kuroko hears the blond's terrible screams. As soon as he turns back, he sees the black head's rolling down on the floor, black pupils directly looking at him, petrified. The turquoise head's then sees the blond struggling against a man bigger than his size. In the dim light he sees him clothed in red and white checkered long sleeves and black pants, a gleaming metal on his right hand on which the blond grips with all his strength. 

  
"Run! Run!" he hears the blond yelling at him through the struggles. 

  
He only stands there in utter silence, his mind blank. 

  
"Tetsu-kun...!" Momoi suddenly grabs his right arm, pulling him with her as she runs out of the room, leaving the killer and the blond wrestling against each other. 

  


Kuroko could feel Momoi's hand gripping his arm tight as she pulls him into a sprint along the hall, escaping from the most dangerous person that just killed Kirei. He was in dazed until something wet touches his left cheek. He slowly blinks his eyes, awaking from his trance, now feeling the cold wind prickling his skin. 

  
"Don't worry, Tetsu-kun! I will protect you! We will escape from that maniac and get out of this cursed place...!" he hears Momoi, sounding brave despite of the guttural voice. She is crying, Kuroko realized. He suddenly feels like an idiot for having his girlfriend saved him. 

  
"Satsuki..." he mutters at the weight of his heart. 

  
"Right now, Tetsu-kun... we need to go away from this place... We need to leave this place... We need to live, Tetsu-kun...!" she cries in despair as she grips his arm so tight that it made him wince but he couldn't blame her. 

  
Kuroko looks at her hand gripping his arm. He noticed how white and trembling her hands were, realizing that she has been strong for them throughout the situation. He is scared and stunned by it. He won't lie that it's making him crazy after all of those things. He will be honest that he almost gave up of living in reality. 

  
"I will not allow us to die here...! Do you understand me, Tetsu-kun?! We can't give up! We can't die here yet...! I will not allow this situation to ruin our wedding...! Our future...!" Momoi yells with all her voice trembling and shaking as she cries. 

  
Kuroko feels the tears fall from his eyes, rolling down on his blood-stained cheeks. He had never felt so happy before. Never felt being cared and loved so much by the person he truly loves the most. 

  
"Satsuki..." he cries with utters happiness. 

  
Happiness. 

  
Laughter.  


During that time, Kuroko realized all of it were just mere illusion as he sees before him the man in red and white checkered long sleeves and black pants with eyes black as coals, smiling, showing its big and crooked yellow teeth. He has the most leathery face he had ever seen, with dirty brown hair reaching until his shoulders. He suddenly feels Momoi's body shudder in fear, her voice gurgling, and her hand gripping on his arm, feeling her nails digging deep into his skin. 

  
"D-Don't let... go... T-Tetsu-kun..." he hears the pink head, his turquoise eyes staring straight into those black coal eyes devoid of any soul. 

  


"S-Satsuki...?" he whispers as he feels her body twitching and then falls over him. Kuroko soon realized that he is down on the floor with Momoi on top of him, her baby pink eyes wide open in terror, mouth bubbling of the red liquid. 

  
"N...No... Satsuki... Satsuki..!" he cries, tears springing down like a flood of water on his eyes. He quickly holds her shoulders, shaking her to consciousness but the pink head's stomach continues to draw blood, staining her clothes. 

  
"...Thirteen-fourteen...  


...Maid's courting...  


...Fifteen, sixteen...  


...Maids in the kitchen...  


...Seventeen, eighteen...  


...Maids a-waiting..."  


  
"No... Satsuki...!" he continues to cry, his heart filling with misery and grief. The man continues to walk towards him, a big Butcher's Knife glistening against the moon light. Seeing how big and sharp the knife made Kuroko anxious and scared, his heart beating wildly against his chest. 

  
Kuroko pulls Momoi closer to him, his arms embracing her, protecting her from the man. He can still feel her faint heart beat and shallow breathing. He is a bit glad knowing that she's still alive. 

  
"P-Please... don't kill us... Please..." Kuroko pleads, tears streaming down his cheeks against the man who continues to smile, showing the set of his yellow, uneven teeth. 

  


"Don't worry, boy.... I will not kill you instantly..." the man says, his voice deep and throaty, the wide smile never leaving his face. 

  
"Please... leave us alone... please don't kill us..." he pleads once more to the man however the latter doesn't seem to have any remorse or pity in his coal black eyes. 

  
"I won't... I promise..." he smiles further, showing his red gums on the turquoise head, making him shiver. 

  
"Because I... will slowly chopped you nineteen times just like my song is...!" the man suddenly springs into him, raising the sharp metal to Satsuki. 

  
"Noooo!!!!" out of reflex, Kuroko quickly lifts Momoi and crawls away from the man, the knife's sharp edges almost chopped the floor into half, only it left some deep nicks on it. 

  
"Boy... don't you move too much... I will need to cleanly chop you off into pieces... So you shouldn't move too much...!" the man swings his knife to him but Kuroko manages to stand up quickly, avoiding the weapon, the metal leaving another deep ridge on the floor. 

  


"Please... I'm begging you... don't kill us... Let us go... I need to save her...!" Kuroko pleads with desperation, hoping that the man will understand him although he knows it won't work. 

  
"Now I'm angry... how can I just let go of my pigs...!!? You imbecile...! Trying to disobey me and now escaping...!? I will feed your grind meat to those stray dogs...!" the man yells, the wide smile no longer on his face but replaced with a sinister scowl, his large and thick brown eye brows burrow deeper, coal black eyes sharply glaring at the turquoise head. Kuroko suddenly feels the extreme fear striking him down however, he didn't let go of the pink head, still feeling her faint heartbeat. 

  
"T-Tetsu-kun... let go... escape here..." he hears the pink head's weak voice saying. 

  
"No! Don't be ridiculous, Satsuki! I won't leave you here! We promised that we will get married next month so I can't leave you here!" Kuroko shouted with all his heart, his face wet of tears. 

  
Momoi looks at him, surprised for hearing him shouting a lot of words. She had always known Kuroko to be a man of few words, a man who doesn't like to talk a lot but only speaks if its important. Somehow, the pink head feels a surge of happiness inside her chest growing, spreading, temporarily forgetting the hellish pain on her abdomen. 

  
"T-Tetsu-kun..." Momoi could only utter his name in joy, her eyes red and swollen of too much crying, her baby pink eyes happily looks straight at his fear-stricken turquoise eyes. "i'm happy... Tetsu-kun... I can finally die now..." she says in a low voice. 

  
"Please! Stop this, Satsuki...!" Kuroko cries as he holds her closer to him, his arms tightly embracing her. 

  


"Then it will be wonderful to chop you both into pieces..." the man butts in to their conversation, his face showing disdain on the affection the two shared. "It will be more wonderful to cut you both and then grind your meat... and then maybe... I'll make it into some meat pie..." the man snickers, showing his big yellow teeth. 

  


Kuroko's face turns pale-white upon the man's words. It's definitely useless talking to him. He's definitely crazy. He is devoid of any logical mind. Talking to him only makes him talk more crazy things. The effect is opposite. He shouldn't have even tried talking to him. 

  


"Satsuki... I will make us get out of this _shitty_ place," he mutters under his breath, his eyes now looked a little determined despite of the fear shadowing his turquoise hue. It is also the first time for Momoi to hear him curse under his breath. 

  
He can't give up yet. He can't easily give in to fear. If he can't win with power and strength, at least he needs to use his wit. He will need to do something to distract the mad man from hacking them into pieces. At least he needs to do this, to save Momoi. 

  
Slowly, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath then opens them. He needs to calm down. He needs to think of something. Right now, this is their only get-away ticket from hell, from Death's claws. 

  
"Hey, if you want to chop us, should you make us run a lot first so that it will be easy for your Butcher Knife to slice us?" Kuroko suddenly asks in a calm face which made the man's right eye brow rise, his leathery face throwing him a questioning look. 

  
"Huh? What was that boy...? Are you fooling me!?" the man shouts, vein popping out of his leathery temples. 

  
Kuroko remains unfazed. Satsuki looks at him through hazy eyes of how he is able to keep a poker face despite of their ordeal. 

  
"No, I am not, Mister. I am simply helping you make your task easier. Won't it be an inconvenience for you if your Butcher's Knife becomes dull because of our hard meat? I suggest that to avoid you going out of this place and buying a new knife, it will be better if you allow us to run to warm up our bodies. Through this, it will make our skin supple, soft, and easy to slice open," Kuroko calmly says, not showing any grain of disdain or disgust on his own words. 

  
The man falls silent, he looks at his right, whispering, saying something, his right hand over his chin, thinking deeply into the boy's words. 

  
"Ahm... Not bad, boy... I guess there are some people who are more considerate and smart like you," the man finally says, a smile breaking on his leathery face. "Alright... you can run... but if I catch you I will quickly hack you first into pieces. I like you, boy, you're pretty smart..." the man says with a wicked smile plastered on his face. 

  
"Then you have to give us exactly ten minutes," Kuroko adds. "This is the time required to fully warm us up and Mister, you have to allot us exactly one minute for us to have a starter before you start chasing us. This will give us enough time to run very fast so that we can heat up our bodies two times," the turquoise head calmly explains to the man, making some sense despite of the lies. 

  
"How will I know that you're not lying, boy?" the man asks, narrowing his coal black eyes into him but only sees a blank face. 

  
"No, I will not lie. This is just logical since our body needs some stretching first before fully immersing it into extreme actions such as running," Kuroko explains to the man who seemed to take his words seriously. 

  
"Very well, boy... You are right... Alright, I'll give you one minute to have your starters but... if I find that you're lying, I will chop that girl first in your very own eyes before I do the same to you, do you hear me?" the man sneers at him, his coal black eyes filled with pure excitement and blood thirst. Kuroko shudders at his words but he never fails to show his most calm face. 

  
"I do not lie," Kuroko caught himself saying another lie just to convince the sociopath from killing them on the spot. 

  
"Heh... You're very interesting, boy... I'm starting to like you more... Well then, I will grant your suggestion. Now, start running!" the man yells, laughing in an unearthly deep voice as he raises his knife on the air. "Run! Run as if hell is on loose! Make sure to run so fast that your flesh starts to come off your muscles...!" the man chuckles evilly on which Kuroko gets his queue to start running, carrying the pink head on his arms, bridal style, along the dark hallway. 

  
Kuroko runs with all the ounce of his strength until he turns around a curve and then enters a room, closing the slide door behind him using his right foot before putting the half-conscious pink head on the ground. Hands shaking and sweating profusely, he pulls out his phone from his pocket and opens it. His face lights up as he sees one signal bar. Quickly, he goes to his phonebook and starts sending a message to the first person on the list. 

  
**AKASHI**

  
Without hesitation, he starts sending messages, his fingers not caring on the letters he presses. 

  
"Please read the message, Akashi-san... Please..." he cries, tears start to steam down his cheeks once more. He only have a few minutes left. He can't fail right now. He can't fail Momoi. 

  
He didn't know what he has been sending as his heart is beating wildly, watching the slow rise and fall of Momoi's chest and the clacking sound echoing along the hall. His mind is too distraught to think of any formalities and excuses. He doesn't care if the redhead thinks he's being rude. What's more important is to ask help as quickly as possible. 

  
After several messages, he starts to call the redhead but the other line is out of reach. He couldn't think straight anymore, he starts calling the emergency hotline. Quickly he puts his phone on his right ear to hear a voice. 

  
"...this is the Emergency Hotline, please state your reason for help-" 

  
The turquoise head quickly looks at his phone only to see that there's no signal. Frustrated and with trembling hands, he throws his phone across the room, hitting it on the wall and destroying the device entirely. It's parts scattered all over the floor. How could he be unlucky? How could he called Akashi-san when he is supposed to call first the Emergency Hotline? He was frustrated of his incompetence. He doesn't entirely blame the redhead as he feels worse for himself. As always, he is so weak that he would always rely on others. 

  
He crawls toward Momoi and pulls her into a tight embrace, cradling her into his arms, his eyes not leaving the closed door. Soon he starts to hear the deathly song, accompanied by the dreaded clacking sound against the floor. Only a few minutes left. How could ten minutes had gone so fast? How could it play them like this? 

  


**CLACK...**

**CLACK...**

**CLACK...**

**CLACK...**

_"...One-two... buckle my shoes..."_

  


  
Kuroko buries his head on Momoi's neck, hearing the faint heart beat. His eyes starts to tear up once more as he hears him coming closer, his silhouette against the thin, white side door. He will surely die. They will surely die now. 

  
"...Please... somebody help us..." he softly cries, knowing that nobody will save them.

  
_"...Three-four... open the door..."_ and the slide door opens, showing the big man in red and white checkered long sleeves, his leathery face grins widely upon seeing the turquoise head cuddling close to the pink head. 

  
"Are you soft from running now, boy?" Then..." he softly says, walking closer to him, the Butcher's knife dragging alongside him. "...Allow me to chop you down first..." 

  


Kuroko could only close his eyes as he feels the man's slimy hand grabs his right arm and throws him across the room like a piece of meat. He quickly crawls away, facing the man with the deadly smile on his face. 

  


_'Why didn't you run away?... Why don't you start fighting back...?'_ he asks himself as the man raises his knife onto him. 

  
Indeed, Kuroko lives in reality where people laugh, love or even kill. That time, he can feel the sharp metal burying deep on his stomach, blood starts spurting out of his mouth, splattering against the white floor, on the dirty white walls... 

  
_'Maybe that's why the walls are dirty...'_ he thinks as another strike cuts through him. He doesn't feel anything at all. It's as if he has already accepted Death and that accepting it had made him numb, senseless. 

  


Slowly, his vision starts to fade, the deep voice of the man singing sounded far, as if he is being drowned into the deepest ocean only that he could still see Momoi's painful face lying just across him, her left hand extending towards him.

  
"S-Satsuki..." he whispers her name once more, his left hand slowly reaching towards her but it was no use. He can feel the life slipping away from him. This is good bye now. No more wedding, no more theme songs, no more deathly home-made bentos from Momoi... And no more checking on Ayako-chan's wonderful drawings... He wouldn't be able to see Aomine and Kise endlessly grappling with each other in his own apartment house... No more free Potato Chips from Murasakibara... No more stern advices from Midorima and no more gentle smiles from Akashi. He smiles on the memories flowing through him. For the last time, he blinks away the tears that tasted salty on his mouth before falling into oblivion. 

  
_"Tetsuya! Get off from Tetsuya...!"_

  
He thought he heard someone calling him by his first name. 

  
He tries to open his eyes but it feels heavy, he can feel all of his life slipping away, slowly, and stripping him of all the warmth he needs. He suddenly feels cold. 

  
_"Tetsuya...! Tetsuya...! Wake up! I demand you...! Do not sleep...!"_

  
Who is this person demanding him and even calling him by his first name? 

  
But it was impossible for him to do it anymore as darkness slowly claims his consciousness.


	10. I'm Sorry... I'm just a Human Being

  


* * *

_You know the feeling wherein you are there, standing by the side quietly watching the scenario in front of you and couldn't do anything? The feeling that you want to do something but couldn't? You just stood there and all you can do is pray. Pray that nothing bad will happen. Pray that everything is just a nightmare and once you wake up it will be gone._

* * *

  


  
But reality is a world that gives its verdict to the most unfortunate soul of souls: 

  
_Rich or Poor_

  
_Child or Adult_

  
_Girl or Boy_

  
_President or Pauper._

  
It doesn't have favorites nor black sheep's. It doesn't give you special treatments, nor gives you a chance. It's the absolute giver and taker. Everyone knows this. No one is spared. It is ingrained in the deepest subconscious mind, springs up when it comes knocking you down until you lay there, eyes looking through the chasm of unforeseen Death. You realized that everything has been laid before you by the most absolute and yet, you refuse it until the string of life is cut away, the only thing that separates Light from Darkness. 

  
At that time, the redhead didn't know his way through the white halls. People pass by him, their faces in blur, voices muffled, incoherent like the buzzing in a beehive on his ears as his red eyes look forward. The only clear sound is his own erratic heat beat. His mind screams at him, thrashing, wailing in anger, _'Hurry up! Hurry up!'_

  
His feet shuffle endlessly on the well-polished white floor. People who takes a glimpse of him would think he is in a hurry for a business meeting with his casual, serious face running along the halls but that is not always the case. Right now, he is running to beat Time in a face that conceals dread and absolute fear that he learned to masked throughout his life. 

  
Run and run. 

  
It's been awhile since he run like this. _When was the last time again?_ He asks himself and remembered that it has been five years now except for his regular Gym workouts every Saturday and Sunday. Right now, he's running, feeling his lungs to burst out of oxygen anytime, drops of sweat pouring down on his temples, sticking on his inner clothes. But right now, all of it didn't matter as the life of the most important person in his life is hanging on a breath of thread. 

  
He has been running and turning several turns, his scarlet eyes overshadowing his deepest fear and misery. _'How could he had been so careless all this time?'_ But there is something darker and heavy twisting in his chest, a bile rising from the pit of his stomach, leaving a sour taste on his mouth. Is History repeating itself once more? Just like an endless vicious cycle of sorrow and regret throughout his monotonous life? 

  
_'No, it's not yet definite.'_ a voice tells him. 

  
That's right. It's not yet definite. There is still a grain of hope left. Let there be a chance for him to make up for everything. Allow him to do something first before Time takes away from him. _'Please don't take him away from me... Not him...'_

  
**Room 106**

  
Finally the room. He stands before the closed white door with the silver rectangle name plate **Room 106** in bold script. His heart wildly beating against his chest, he holds the silver metallic door knob. Fear quickly lunges into him like a viper biting its poison into him, striking him with trembling and unimaginable anxiety. 

  
Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise will hate seeing him. He knows it. They will come to loathe and despise his very presence. He knows it. Not until he twists the door knob, casually opens and closing it behind him that he immediately feels something hard, painful strike him against the right cheek. 

  
"The hell with you Akashi for always showing late!" he hears the ganguro yell as the redhead staggers to stand, his back pressed hard against the closed door. 

  
"Aominecchi! Please stop!" Kise and Kagami quickly holds him by the arm, straining him from further harming the star-struck Akashi who refused to meet their eyes, accusing, blaming, and filled with pure abhorrence. _'How could you abandon them in their time of despair?'_ Akashi only stood there, silent and in regret. 

  
"Damn! Let me go! He's always been like this! Always doing what you want and never always there when we needed you especially for Tetsu! All this time you were always like this! Not caring and always running!" the tan guy continues to rattle, anger tepid in his voice while the two guys try to stop him, their eyes glinting of apprehension, refusing to look at hm. 

  
"Damn you, Akashi! How can you just ignore us like this!?" Aomine continues to lash out, still not meeting their eyes. How could he meet those eyes when all of them were right? 

  
An awkward silence follows, lingering in the room's atmosphere. It was unbearable. But Akashi only stood there, red-cheek, tongue-tied with his head bow down, not looking up to see those faces... those painful and angry-piercing glares. 

  
Suddenly, the giant purple head stands up from the couch and walks across the room, stopping beside the redhead, solemn face. 

  
"Akachin," Murasakibara approaches him, his hands supporting the redhead's arm. 

  
"Kurochin and Momoicchin are resting inside," the giant tells him as he guides the redhead across the room, passing by Aomine being restrained by Kise and Kagami, their eyes cast down, not a glance on the passing redhead. Akashi allows the purple head to walk him towards the inner room, still keeping a low head. 

  
The giant purple head turns the silver knob and quietly pushes open the white door. The redhead steps inside followed by Murasakibara who closes the door behind him. Akashi stood there for awhile, his scarlet eyes taking note of the quiet ambiance saved by the low beeping sound of the machines. A large glass paneled window with white curtains drawn on both sides stood open right across the room between two white beds. 

  
Akashi's heartbeat starts to get wild upon seeing the turquoise head and pink head lying on separate white beds. Sleeping quietly under the soft humming of the life-supporting machines with white, elongated plastic tubes fastened in their system. Murasakibara approach the pink head's bed in a slow gait, careful not to stir the two. 

  
"Akacchin? Do you want to check on Momoicchin first before Kurochin?" the purple head asks without turning his head. 

  
The redhead feels as if a thousand needles struck his heart. He is on the spot wherein he needs to see with his very eyes the miserable state of that person. Slowly, he walks with soft steps towards the turquoise head. His heart almost crumpled into pieces at the sight of him. Something hard struck in him that he finds himself kneeling down, his shivering hands slowly reaching out on the pale limp fingers lying against the white sheets. Gently clasping the soft fingers, feeling his cold skin against his warm hands. 

  
He doesn't want to see him like this that he feels the tears streaking down on his cheeks. How can he face him like this? Why did this happened to him? Is this some kind of a punishment intended for him? And like that, from the distance, came one of the memories he holds dear in his heart. A memory that he had always cherished because it involved him. 

  


>   
>  _"Akashi-kun... what if one day someone important in your life is slowly fading away before you, what will you do?"_ the turquoise head asked him during break time.
> 
>   
>  _"What is this about, Kuroko?"_ the redhead asked in return, wiping the sweat off his temples. 
> 
>   
>  _"Nothing. It's just that I want to know. I want to know just how strong a person should be to face this situation..."_ Kuroko asked as he took his seat down on the bench, his gaze somewhere in the distance sky. 
> 
>   
>  _"Kuroko, why of all people did you asked me this?"_ asked his Captain who took a seat beside him. 
> 
>   
>  _"Oh that, it's because Akashi-kun, you seemed like a strong person. You can face any strong opponents before you with a calm expression, you can think clearly and then overcome your fears in a minute. I asked you because I know I can get an appropriate answer from you unlike Aomine-kun and Kise-kun..."_ the turquoise head responds with a sheepish grin on his thin lips. 
> 
>   
>  _"Facing strong opponents and watching someone fade before your very eyes are two entirely different things, Kuroko. If I face one again, I don't know if I'll be that strong to even stand up on my own feet..."_ Akashi's voice trails away, avoiding the turquoise eyes boring into him. 
> 
>   
>  _"To hear Akashi-kun say such words... I'm quite surprised..."_ Kuroko said, amusement streaked on his face. 
> 
>   
>  _"Why is that?"_ the redhead's right eyebrow rose, demanding an explanation. 
> 
>   
>  _"I always thought that Akashi-kun will never break down before his greatest fear but I guess Akashi-kun is just human..."_ Kuroko answers him, surprising the redhead's unprepared heart. 
> 
>   
>  _"I am a human being after all, Kuroko..."_ Akashi told him with a weak smile. 
> 
>   
> 

  
Murasakibara watches the redhead in silence as his broad shoulders tremble, quietly shedding a tear as he grasps the turquoise head's left finger. The purple haired knew just how special Kuroko is to Akashi. In that dark moment, he couldn't blame him. He couldn't blame him of being powerless against reality. Despite Akashi being strong, he couldn't trample nature. 

  
After all, Akashi is just a human being. He isn't a god who can reverse time to save Kuroko and Momoi. The latter are just unfortunate victims of reality. The world is hell itself, that is undeniable. 

  
Not long the door opens, revealing the green haired, four-eyed Midorima in white hospital gown with a silver clipboard on his right hand. His emerald eyes caught the unusual form of the redhead which made him softly close the door behind him. It was unexpected to find the once strong-willed and prideful redhead kneeling down on the floor, shoulders sagged down, trembling in despair. It was rather perplexing as well. Seeing how the redhead acts towards Kuroko. He knew that the redhead respects the sixth man in the team but not so far as he would kneel down and shed silent tears. 

  
"Midocchin please check Momoicchin first," the purple head interrupts his quiet monologue. 

  
"A-Alright, nanodayo," the four-eyes faltered then proceeds to check on Momoi's vital signs with his stethoscope, alternately checking and writing down the readings. The four eyes would snatch quiet glances on the redhead, noticing just how quiet he has been, kneeling down the floor and clasping Kuroko's left hand as if praying. It pained him to see the redhead like this. 

  
Murasakibara only stood by the side, quietly watching his Captain, not noticing the green head approaching him. 

  
"Murasakibara," the green head quietly calls the purple head, his gaze not leaving the meditative form of the redhead. 

  
"Akacchin hates it," Murasakibara says out of the blue, his eyes not leaving the redhead. 

  
"I understand if he hates himself for not being helpful but to go as far as crying and kneeling down? That I don't quite understand, nanodayo," the green head wonders, unable to find any logic at all. 

  
"It doesn't need any logic at all, Midocchin," the purple head tells him, finally turning to him with a yawn, not even covering his mouth which caused the green head to grunt in disdain. 

  
"Hmmm? And what is it then, Murasakibara?" he asks. 

  
"It's the heart that speaks, Midocchin," the purple head answers turning his eyes back to the redhead, leaving the green head more confused, a deep creased on his eyebrows. 

  
"So? How's Momoicchin?" the purple head asks. 

  
"Her condition has stabilize now but for him... he's getting worse. He received a total of ten stabbed wounds on the abdomen, damaging his stomach and intestine, and a few broken ribs. He should be fine with it, we're doing all that we can do however... his condition is getting strange..." the green head's voice trails off, his eye brows once more knits deeper, like he's thinking a solution to the most difficult Holmesian case. 

  
"Hmm? Strange? What do you mean, Midocchin?" turning to the green head with interest. 

  
"It's his heart beat... It's slowing down... What I mean is - the human's normal pulse is between sixty to one-hundred beats per minute. Those who have lower than sixty or even forty doesn't necessarily mean that there's some abnormality on the person's body. Athletes do tend to have forty heartbeats per minute and that signifies a fit body since they do a lot of muscle exercise, resulting for their heartbeat's resting rate to fall forty however for Kuroko... his is getting slower and slower," he continues, pushing the black glasses on his nose. 

  
"In other words, Kuroko's heartbeat is not normal? Is that what you're trying to say, Midorima?" the two turns to see Akashi on his feet, a calm and serious expression on his face. Midorima couldn't understand just how the redhead easily overcomes his distress. 

  
"We are still checking since his condition is changing every hour, Akashi. Kuroko's condition is similar to that of someone having _Bradycardia_ , a condition wherein the pulse is lower than sixty bpm caused by heart attack or cardiovascular disease. Fortunately, Kuroko doesn't have those, he is physically fit and that's where the strange part is, nanodayo," he explains causing the redhead to glance at the turquoise head's direction. 

  
The green head walks toward the turquoise head, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest before turning to the white pulse oxymeter indicating the fifty-five bpm. His eyebrows deepen, noticing the abnormal changes in the condition of his colleague. It left him baffled. He proceeds to check the turquoise head's vital signs while the two stood by the side, eyes transfixed and hearts beating wildly. 

_"P-Please... save him... please..."_

  
The three quickly turns to the pink head's direction, her eyes wide open in horror, looking at the next bed where the other lies, right arm feebly stretching forward. It's as if she's reaching unto him. In an impulse, the two men quickly strides to her aide, redhead holds her hand, trembling and sweaty against his palm. 

  
"Momoi,what's wrong?" he asks, noticing the baby pink eyes staring into nowhere, terror reflected against those iris. 

  
"You must save him... Save him..." she continues to moan in pain. 

  
"Midocchin, what's wrong with Momoicchin?" the purple head asks, quite confused and terrified of what's happening. 

  
"More importantly, Kuroko's hyperventilating, nanodayo!" the green head yells at the top of his lungs. 

  
Suddenly the white door slams open, showing Aomine, Kise and Kagami who rush inside after hearing the commotion. 

  
"W-What happened...? I thought that they're fine...?" Kagami asks, seeing the erratic Kuroko on the bed and Momoi trying to reach out the turquoise head with her hand. 

  
"T-Tetsu! Satsuki!" Aomine didn't know where to rush first but he goes to the pink head, seeing the the lady's face twisted in fear and agony. 

"Call the nurses! I need them to assist me! Quick, nanodayo!" Midorima calls, sweating as he tries to calm down the turquoise head. 

  


"Kurokocchi! Momoicchi! Please wait! I'll call for help!" the blond answers who quickly rush out of the room for help. 

  
At that moment, Akashi stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. He watches the turquoise head twitching and struggling against the green head, eyes closed but face contorted in unimaginable pain. He feels goosebumps popping all over his body, watching him like that and hearing Momoi's frantic sobs wailing inside the room, piercing through him. Soon, he sees four nurses rushing inside, the two quickly run to the green head doctor's aid while the other two went to the pink head. 

  
Everyone in the room were moving, shouting, running and holding the pink head and turquoise head. Amidst the turmoil he is the one who remained rooted on his spot, not knowing what to do. There is something cold and heavy in the stale air but no one seems to notice that. 

  
_"It's time now... It's time to get him..."_

  
"No... don't take him... Please save him...! Please..." he hears the wailing voice of the pink head, slowly her glassy eyes turns to him, crying and begging. 

  
"Please... do something...! Save him...!" cries the pink head, tears streaking down on her cheeks, trying to stand up but the two nurses and Aomine were holding her down on the bed. 

  
The redhead didn't really understand what was happening. Why is Momoi asking her something impossible to accomplish? What can he do to save Kuroko?

**"NOOOO! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!!!!"** the pink head suddenly screams in a shrilling voice that made the whole people inside the room to plug their ears with their palms, eyes shut close as they feel as it piercing through their ear drums. Within that ear-breaking shrill is the flat beeping sound that turns the green head's face white pale. 

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

  
Akashi sees before him the turquoise head slowly stops moving, the slow rising and fall of the chest subsiding, until the body lays flat, immobile. Just like that green line on the heart machine, flat and in shrieking. 

_"No... No way..."_ he finally hears himself say those words, feeling the heaviness of the atmosphere weighing inside him. 

_"Satsuki...! Satsuki! No! Satsuki!"_

Akashi's knees wobble as he walks towards that person, the noise ebbing away, muffled and inaudible. He didn't care anymore as his feet carries him to thebody of the person that he always longed to watch. _He's always near yet far._

_"No! Satsuki! Tetsu!"_

"This is not true... this is just a dream... I just talked to you like yesterday and now... you'll also leave me as well..." the redhead speaks, voice quivering, misty-eyed, his hands reaching out on those limp body. 

"No... Please don't leave me like this... How can you appear and disappear like this...?" the redhead cries. 

He stood there. He only stood beside him, helpless. He couldn't do anything. He is not a god after all, he's just a human being. At that the redhead collapses, kneels down, face struck in utter disbelief. It's too late now. Everything has always been like this. 

  
"Please come back... I haven't even told you anything yet... I haven't told you yet... Please... come back... I have yet to tell you just how... important you are to me..." he cries but his voice is just one of those noise drifting into oblivion. 

  
_Beep... Beep... Beep...._

  



	11. Fleeting Dream

  


  


* * *

  
He had been sleeping for a long time. He didn't even know what time it was of the day but last night, he had an awful nightmare. 

  
He dreamt about a girl with long, flowing pink hair smiling at her. He didn't know her but somewhere deep within him is a warm and strong emotion connecting him to her. He remembered walking with her, holding hands and fingers intertwined under the moon-lit night. He looked at her sweet-smiling face, baby pink eyes dancing with laughter that filled him warmth. He smiled back at her. 

  
They were walking, with the promised of a bright future ahead of them until something dark and black filled his eyes. When he turned on his side, the girl with long, flowing pink hair, her sweet-smiling face and baby pink eyes dancing with laughter vanished beside him in a blink of an eye. 

  
When he woke up, sunlight had already flooded his room. He sat on the bed, with the white sheets over his torso, and the room still filled with bright lights. 

  
"Did you have a good sleep last night?" 

  
The turquoise head slowly turns to the redhead hovering by the door, left hand over his hip and right hand leaning against the door frame. 

  
"Ahm... I had a nightmare," he says, trying to remember his dream. 

  
The redhead walks to him and takes a seat beside the turquoise head. "Was it a terrible dream?" asks the redhead with gentle, thoughtful scarlet eyes boring into his turquoise eyes. 

  
"No," the turquoise head shook his head and then continued. "It was a nice dream. I dreamt I was with a girl, smiling sweetly at me... She had the most beautiful baby pink eyes, gentle and warm, it filled me with a familiar feeling..." As he retells his dream, a tear of drop escaped him. "We held hands and walked under the night sky until something dark covered my eyes and when I turned to her... she was gone..."

  
Eventually he starts to cry in silence. 

  
"I don't know her but I feel like I've known her for a long time..." he continues, feeling his heart's growing ache. 

  
The redhead only listened in silence, his right hand reaches on the turquoise head's cheeks and softly wipe away the tears. 

  
"I was scared... And as you have said, I guess it's a terrible dream after all," he continues, allowing the redhead's fingers wiping away the tears from his cheeks. 

  
"Don't worry, it's just a dream," the redhead comforts in a soothing voice. 

  
"But it feels real... it made me scared..." he says as the redhead pulls him close in a hug, cradling him, his face against the broad and hard chest. 

  
" _Hush_... It's just a dream... It's just a dream," the redhead whispers, gently caressing the turquoise head's back in circular strokes, lips resting on his soft temples. 

  
"Don't dwell on it too much... Try to forget about it," the turquoise head slowly closes his eyes, feeling the gentle touch of the redhead. It somehow puts him in ease. "Besides... I won't ever leave you, Tetsuya. I will protect you no matter what so don't be scared," the redhead softly whispers, his other hand gently caressing his smooth, wet cheeks. 

  
"Seijuuro... please don't ever leave me. I'm scared..." the turquoise head whispers back, eyes flickering, lull to sleep by the soft and gentle whispers and touches of the redhead. 

  
"Of course, I won't ever leave you... I will never be separated from you..." the redhead says as he presses his lips hard on the turquoise head's forehead.  


Several minutes passed until the turquoise head falls asleep. Hearing the soft wheezing breath, the redhead slowly puts him down against the soft mattress of the bed. Arms leaning on both sides of the sleeping young man, he gazes down on his soft features, warming him down on the process. He puts the white blanket over his shoulder seeing how he slumbers back to sleep.

  
"It's all in the past, Tetsuya, now is the present for only you and me," he softly whispers, leaning down on the turquoise head, he plants a lingering kiss on his right cheek before getting out of bed. He quietly walks out of the bright room, seeing through the glass window the rising sun high up on the clear blue sky, with the soft Spring wind blowing on the trees. He turns around one more time, looking at the peaceful sleeping Kuroko before quietly closing the door behind him. 

  
"Are you leaving now, Seijuuro-sama?" the brunette asks, face beaming at the redhead's calm face. 

  
"Yes, Kouki. I'll be leaving Tetsuya under your care. Don't allow him to wander out, understand?" the redhead says as he walks along the carpeted hall followed by the brunette. 

  
"Understood, Seijuuro-sama. I will protect Seijuuro-sama's happiness even if at the cost of my life," the brunette pledges, admiration evident on his hazel brown eyes. 

  
"Very well, Kouki. Please don't let me down. I have all my hopes in you after all," the redhead smiles back before turning his eyes on the path ahead of him. A smirk slowly plays on his lips, as the golden amber momentarily glints on his right eye, reverting back to its scarlet hue. 

  
"Of course, I will never let you down, Seijuuro-sama," answers the brunette. 

  


* * *

  



	12. To Protect Akashi's Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love J-Pop! I'm so twisted I can't stop making this twisted story as well! Thank you very much LiSA for the Rising Hope! and Luna Haruna's _Sora wa Takaku Kaze wa_!
> 
>  

  


_"There are things better left unknown..."_

  
... or is that always the case? 

>  
> 
> _He stood there in the darkness before him. Voices coming from the void, reverberating and piercing. He couldn't see anything except for the darkness that enveloped him. He had been there before but he couldn't remember when. He tried to run away but only darkness meets his way. It's as if he's lost in the night without any speck of light in the world. Has it always been like this?_
> 
> _He runs and runs from something dangerous lurking behind him. But it's so dark, it's as if darkness is covering his eyes, stopping him from seeing whatever fear that is. He couldn't see anything, except for some strange and blood-tingling screeches and agonizing cries from the dark. He tries to cover his ears but it only got louder. He thought that darkness had devoured him._
> 
> _'Hey... when are you going to wake up?'_
> 
> _He woke up from the voice within his dream. Twilight had already descended, shadows and glowing amber from the long goose neck lamp dance along the dim lit room. Slowly he sits up and embraces himself. There he shuddered at the sight of darkness surrounding him, telling him that he can never escape it._
>
>>   
"Kuroko, why don't you take a break from reading? It's supper time now." 

The turquoise head slowly puts down the blue hardbound book on his lap and turns to the brunette with a steaming tray of food on his hands. 

"Furihata, how about Seijuuro?" asks the turquoise head while quietly watching the brunette on his business of setting down the dishes before him consisting of two sets of fried fish, miso soup, a bowl of rice, and teriyaki. 

"Please don't worry about Seijuuro-sama, Kuroko. He said that he will be home late since he needs to attend some important things in work so you should retire to bed as soon as the clock strikes quarter to nine," the brunette said with a smile, taking a seat before the turquoise head's presence. 

"Okay," replies the turquoise head, turning his head on the wall clock right across the room, seeing it's past eight already before turning back to him. 

"Seijuuro-sama is working hard right now and we don't want to interrupt him, right? So let's just have dinner now," the brunette says before closing his eyes and palms facing each other. "Itadikimasu!" he says before picking up his chopsticks and rice bowl. 

Kuroko quietly did the same thing, closing his eyes, palms face each other before saying the usual words of partake. It was a nice dinner. The turquoise head enjoyed the brunette's company. Furihata quietly watches the turquoise head takes his chopsticks, rice bowl on the left hand and eat. To be honest, he was surprised to find him with the redhead, scared, vulnerable and trembling. He didn't understood first what it was but the redhead already told him that he needed someone to protect and take care of him. _He had been in those rough times... but rougher and darker that it left him scared..._ It's been a long time since he saw him at Seirin.

>   
>  _"This is Furihata Kouki, Tetsuya. Kouki this is Tetsuya. He will be taking care of you starting today," the redhead says._
> 
> _"Nice to meet you Kuroko, I will be the one to take care of you whenever Seijuuro-sama is away. I promised that I won't ever leave your side," the brunette introduced himself then bow down in front of him._
> 
> _"N-Nice to meet you, Furihata-san," the turquoise head greeted back, hands still trembling and eyes filled with anxiety._
> 
> _"Tetsuya," Akashi then softly sat beside him, putting his right arm over the turquoise head's shoulder, resting the latter's head on his chest and cradling him to comfort. The brunette quietly watched in silence but his expression is that of utter disbelief. Perhaps he didn't expect to see the gentle side of the redhead or may be he didn't know there is someone who can make the redhead soft._
> 
> _"Don't be scared... Nothing bad will happen to you, I will protect you. I promised you that," the redhead whispered on the turquoise head's ear, caressing the soft locks of the scared guy._
> 
>  __The turquoise head buried his head on the redhead's chest, arms looping around the waist. The redhead only smiled as he cuddled the turquoise head close to him._ _
> 
> _
> 
> _"Kouki, now you know what you are supposed to do, right?" the redhead asked the brunette._
> 
> _"Yes, of course, Seijuuro-sama. I absolutely know what to do," he answered, his face serious as he looked at the smirk on the redhead's face._
> 
> _"Tetsuya is the only person that I care about. If you don't like that you can simply walk away and forget this. I don't want to impose this difficult situation on you. You have a wonderful life ahead of you. Staying with us is darkness, and even death," the redhead's smirk turned cold serious, his scarlet eyes devoid of any emotions as he looked at the brunette straight in the eyes._
> 
> _"I fully understand the risks I am going to take, Seijuuro-sama. I am resolute to only obey you and no one else. I will also do the same thing to Kuroko, knowing that he is your most important person," the brunette said without a flinch on his serious expression._
> 
> _"Very well, Kouki. But remember one thing: I will not be responsible for your unrequited feelings. I only respond to Tetsuya's feelings and no one else. I will never hesitate to drench my hands with blood if I see that you are going to endanger this person," Akashi told him further in a cold-steel voice that sent chills down the brunette's spine._
> 
> _"Y-Yes, o-ofcourse, Seijuuro-sama! you have my word! I won't let you down on this! J-Just allow me to stay by your side! I have never known someone who has the power to make things possible! Please allow me to protect Kuroko!" the brunette exclaimed, not faltering on the fear gripping him._
> 
> _"Hmph... You have to keep your word on that, Kouki. I would really hate to cut you down if the situation needs me to," the redhead said, glaring scarlet eyes narrowing into him._
> 
> _"You have my word, Seijuuro-sama! If you want you can kill me if you find me as a hindrance!" the brunette sworn, not giving up on him._
> 
> _"Fine," the redhead said as he cuddles the turquoise head closed to him, obviously asleep on his arms. "I will trust you on this. Just remember that I already warned you of the dangers. And one more thing..." the redhead's voice trailed off._
> 
> _"Yes, Seijuuro-sama?" the brunette waited for him, apprehension shown on his hazel brown eyes._
> 
> _"This is a secret. If you tell this to anyone else. I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot," the redhead said with the coldest smile that made the brunette shudder in fear._
> 
> _"I-I understand... S-Seijuuro-sama," he gulped but his heart was already set._
> 
> _

  
Furihata looks at the quiet Kuroko across him, noticing the flickering fear dancing in his turquoise eyes. He knew that he had been through a lot of hell. He also heard his anguish cries and moans in his sleeps. He had always seen those nightmares drawn on the soft turquoise eyes. But what he couldn't understand is the anxiety he has in the dark. He would tend to stare in the dark, eyes filled with apprehension and dread, it's as if he is seeing something terrible standing there, waiting for an opportunity to jump on him. 

  
Dinner passed quickly. The brunette fixed the table while the other washed the dishes in silence. Earlier, the two agreed to divide the work load to make things easier for them and this is the set-up they choose. Furihata appreciated the silence. He likes to work in silence and quietly think of the tasks he needs to accomplish before Akashi's arrival until he hears the ear-shattering ceramic falling and broken into pieces against the white marbled floor. 

"W-What happened?!" Furihata quickly goes to the immobile turquoise head, looking down on his open palms and blood trickling down on his knees. The brunette gasps at the sight and quickly pulls Kuroko away from the broken ceramic and sets him down on the kitchen chair. 

"A-Are you alright? P-Please wait a minute! I will get some medical kit first!" the brunette said without glancing at the ashen-faced turquoise head, eyes wide open. Upon hearing the brunette's footsteps walking away, he suddenly grabs his arm which surprised the latter. 

"N-No... Don't leave me alone here... Please don't..." the turquoise head says in a trembling voice, feeling the unusual cold-ice hands on his arm. 

"But Kuroko, I need to get the medicinal kit to treat your wound," explained the brunette who finally turns to him. 

"P-Please don't... Don't go in the dark... Don't leave me alone here..." the turquoise head says in a whisper, lowering his head but still clutching the brunette's arm. 

Furihata didn't know what to do. It was unlike of the usual calm Kuroko to get so worked up all of the sudden. Just what is scaring him in the dark that he refuses to be left alone? 

  


**"What happened here?"**

The brunette quickly looks at the kitchen door to find the redhead in grey suite, standing, scarlet eyes inquiring at the mess of broken white ceramic plate scattered on the floor. 

"S-Seijuuro-sama! W-Welcome back! Kuroko is ahm..." Furihata tries to say but is confused of how to explain the situation. The brunette wasn't able to explain further as the redhead sees the red liquid flowing down on the turquoise head's knees and in an instant, strides the room towards the seated Kuroko and scoops him up on his arms. 

"Quick, turn on all the lights," the redhead growls which made the brunette to scamper towards the switch, clicking all the lights on. Bright lights instantly bathed the whole kitchen and along the previously pitched dark hall. Akashi quickly carries the quiet turquoise head, fingers clutching on the grey cloth, trembling. 

Furihata only quietly follows, confused of what exactly is happening to Kuroko. What is he so scared of? 

The brunette quietly watch as the redhead gently puts down the turquoise head on the bed. Kuroko remained disturbingly quiet but his hands were still clutching on Akashi, trembling. He looks scared. It was the first time he had seen him like this. 

"Kouki, get the medicinal kit," the redhead says without even turning to him, his scarlet eyes glued on the shivering turquoise head. 

"Y-Yes!" the brunette quickly runs out of the room, leaving the two in the room. He decided to run along the bright hallway towards the bathroom. He quickly stoops down on the white closet and picks up the white small box with a red cross over it. After retrieving the said object, he closes the closet and runs out of the bathroom and along the bright hall once more. He just run. He doesn't know why but seeing the fear in the turquoise head's eyes earlier made him shiver for some unknown reason. 

He finally returned in the room, finding the redhead kneeling down in front of the turquoise head, wiping the bleeding knees with a white towel. 

"I-I have the medicinal kit now, Seijuuro-sama!" the brunette strides across the room, carrying with him the white box with a red cross. 

"Did I told you before to always leave the lights on, Kouki?" the redhead asks out of the blue. 

The question caught him off guard. He turns to the redhead, a skeptical look on his face. 

"N-No, you didn't told me about this, Seijuuro-sama," the brunette answered him. 

"Forget it," the redhead sighs, frustration evident in his voice. "Next time, don't even think of turning off a single light in this house, especially for Tetsuya. You are also forbidden of leaving him all alone. It is very important to stay beside him all the time, do you understand, Kouki?" the redhead turns to him with a glare. 

"Y-Yes, Seijuuro-sama," he answers, shuddering on the redhead's deathly glare. 

The brunette didn't know what was that fear back then. On that night, he only stood there, watching how the redhead treats his most important person with care. The turquoise head would flinch at the momentarily pain as the redhead dabs a cotton of betadine on the scraped knees. But as usual, the redhead would give him a gentle, weak smile, quietly telling Kuroko that it's fine now. 

At that time, the brunette finally realized just how happy the redhead is. That sole knowledge sent a sparkling emotion within him. It was the first time he saw Akashi with a genuine smile on his face. Somehow, it made him glad. He always wanted to see the redhead smiling. He had always wanted to see him look so happy. As he stood there, watching the redhead caring Kuroko with all his heart, a feeling of happiness swells within him. 

That very night, the brunette made a promise to himself to take care and protect Kuroko. 


	13. The Red Letter

  


_Can you still remember your most recent dream?_

  
_'Do you believe that dreams hold your desire? Suppressing it in the depths of your subconscious?'_  


  


Last night, he saw someone familiar walking down the busy intersection of the Tokyo suburbs. He was smiling, laughing, as if he had been all throughout this time. Amidst the noise, he tries to strain his ears to that particular voice, but to no avail. He was already walking down the train station with someone, but he wasn't sure who. His heart was pacing faster.

_'Was he hallucinating? Dreaming?'_

But he didn't care as he dived himself to the pool of people, crashing against strangers which earned him an earful of protestations. He didn't care. He just wanted to know if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. Perhaps it's somebody who has the same face as him? He didn't care as he ran, catching his haggard breath with big beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks. 

  


He ran and ran. 

 

Until he reached the platform. There were a lot of people standing by, chatting, reading, eating while waiting for the train. Only strangers met his eyes. There was no one like him standing or walking in that place. There was none.

The next day, he woke up with a throbbing head. He immediately gets out of bed and proceeded with his morning routine: 

_brush his teeth,_

_change into his cop uniform,_

_prepare breakfast,_

_eat breakfast_

_go to work at seven-thirty_

_do paper works_

_lunch at twelve_

_report at one o'clock_

_do paper works except if superiors assign special tasks_

_go home at six in the evening_

_drink out with fellow cops_

_be home at past ten..._

  
It's a loop schedule. And it's so boring he wants to die, but he couldn't since he is a man of justice. So now, drunk from drinking with his buddies, he decided to go home. It was an advantage for him to have his apartment just approximately close to his working place. He didn't need to commute or buy a car just so he could go to work. It feels like as if everything had been arranged for him from the start by some unknown force and it's the first time that he is really glad for that. 

He was almost on his door, is about to insert his key to the hole when he noticed a red paper sticking out between the door and the frame. He sighs. _Did the water company changed their paper bill to red or something?_ He asks as he pulls it out, scrutinizing the small red envelope with a black paper wax seal on it. 

_'What? Are his eyes deceiving him? Paper wax seal in the 21st century? You gotta be kidding me, right?'_

But he was so tired to even make some sense out of it, that he decided to unlock the door with the key, opens and closes it behind him with a lock since there are a lot of psychos walking about the eerie time, and then heads toward his room. He immediately drops himself on the bed, not even changing into his night clothes. He's too tired to care about it. Immersed by the cozy softness of the bed, he soon falls into a deep slumber. 

The next morning, he woke up still wearing his uniform and with a throbbing head. _History repeats himself again..._ Like a _deja vu_ but it's just getting weird when his dark blue eyes caught a glimpse of the red envelope lying on the edge of his bed. He scratches the back of his head. Not knowing what he'll do with it.

He doesn't really trust that red envelope. Just seeing that color made him remember some dark memories he wishes to bury six feet below the ground. It's a red color and it's absolutely bad. What if he opens it and reads some curse letter on it? He really doesn't want to deal with pranks now. He's too busy with paper works that he almost forgot to check even his own phone. 

_Riiiiing... Riiiiing.... Riiiiing...!!!!_

_'Well, speak of the devil...'_ he dryly thought as he gets out of bed, picking up the neglected device lying on top of the bedside table and abruptly answers it without bothering to look at the caller's I.D. 

"Hello?" he answers in a sleepy tone. 

"Hello, _Ao-kun_. It's been awhile talking to you. Or was it ten years already?" the tan guy's sleepiness quickly vanish at the caller's voice from the other line. 

"Who the hell are you?! Is this a prank call?!" the ganguro demands, a scowl painted on his hard face. He doesn't recognize the voice from the other line since it sounded robotic, like the caller deliberately masked his own voice to avoid recognition. But hearing the caller calling him by his pet name sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Oh no... Ao-kun. Do you recognize me after ten years?" asks the caller with a lace of sarcasm in his voice. 

"I don't know you. You probably got the wrong person and I am not _Akkun_!" he denies on the other line. _Who the hell is this guy?_

"Playing dumb are we again, Aomine Daiki? But I guess you're always like that, fooling others but not for me. I know you better than the others. I know your deepest secret," the stranger growls, voice thick and deep against the ganguro's ear. 

"I-I don't know what you're saying... I am not that person!" he denies once more, but the trembling in his voice betrays his own confidence. 

"Oh... I know you're Aomine Daiki. You live alone now, work as a police officer and doing boring and ridiculous paper works. You always drink out with your colleagues and be home at ten o'clock. Aren't you living a boring life, Ao-kun? It really sucks to be you," the man chuckles after hearing the audible gasp from the ganguro. "Bull's eye, aren't I? As usual, you're so simple."

At that moment, the ganguro didn't know what to say at first. The situation he's in is ridiculous. He won't deny the fact that it leaves him baffled. He - a police officer is falling victim to some prankster and of all things - a prank call? The world is a big baloney of sociopaths.

He sighs. He needs to end this foolishness now or else, he will be really late for work. 

"Look, man. Whoever you are I don't have time for your foolishness so early in the morning. Why don't you also fix yourself and go to work? I think that will be more productive for the both of us so good by-" 

  
"You're a foolish young man, Aomine Daiki, and you will pay for this. I know you have that red letter with you. Open it. If you don't open that, someone will die at exactly thirteen hundred," the caller drops the call, leaving the ganguro speechless and flabbergasted at the stranger's words. 

He puts down his phone and studied the caller I.D. Is he being played upon? Is it real or what? He wonders until his dark blue eyes falls down on the striking red letter. Hesitatingly he picks it up, turning it over his hand, looking at the dull black wax seal. Should he open it now? 

**Riiiing...! Riiiing...! Riiing...!**

The guy grunts in exasperation at the annoying device. Irritated he strides across the table and angrily grabs the phone and answers it without even checking the caller, vein popping out his temple. 

"What the fuck do you want now, you scumbag?!" he shouts on the other line. Now he's too angry to be civil with the annoying prankster. 

"Oho? Is that how you greet your superior, Officer Aomine Daiki?" the ganguro's face turns pale at the gruff, thick voice from the other line. 

"No, uhm... I'm sorry about this Inspector, I uh-" he stammers, trying to explain that somebody just played a prank on him and even went further of sending reddish love letter to him last night. 

'I won't accept any explanations from you, young man. Now why don't you bring your ass here in the office since you're almost late and the paper works here will not finish itself without you?! Now run before I blast your head off!" and the call ended, leaving the ganguro rushing towards the bathroom. 

  


  
Throughout the morning, the ganguro forgot all about the red letter and the prankster because of the extra working loads put upon his shoulders. He was too immersed with wracking his brains until quarter to twelve. 

"Oh man... Just look at those files. Murders and abductions that remained unsolved for ten years! I can't believe just how dark humanity is," commented the middle aged brunette as they walk out of the entrance hall to take a breather. 

"Hah! Talking about murder, Tadoshi-san! This morning there was this discovery of a woman's body mutilated into seven parts and kept inside the refrigerator for eight months by her own son. It said that the son was pressured too much in studying by his mother that he decided to hacked her up with the kitchen knife," added the dark-haired guy with mustache. The ganguro yawns. It was the usual conversation among them but not for the faint of hearts. 

"Oh by the way, Aomine-kun, there's an additional case for you to file later so you better check the archive office before you head to your table," reminded the brunette named Tadoshi before heading back inside the hall. 

"Yes, Tadoshi-san," the tan guy replies as he watches the retreating figure of the middle aged brunette to the halls. He stood by the entrance and looks up above the blue sky devoid of white clouds. It's going to be a long, hot afternoon. He thought before he walks back inside. 

"Oi, Aomine-kun, was the letter yours?" the ganguro stops midway, turning around to face one of the old folks. His eyebrows burrow deep, remembering of a certain letter. 

"Huh? Letter? No? Why?" he asks, still thinking and remembering if he is expecting any letters for him to arrive. 

"Really? Well, that's weird because Tadoshi-san picked up a certain letter from your desk. When he picked it up he said it was already torn open. He didn't exactly opened it but he accidentally read the contents though..." continues the dark-haired guy until the ganguro's ears caught the simple conversation of the passer-by's. 

"Damn! It's almost one now! Hurry or else we'll get killed!" cried the two young males in grey and brown suit, hurrying along the hall. 

"...So? Do you have some weird letter fetish or something, Aomine-kun?" continues to rattle the dark-haired guy with an incredulous look on his face. 

"I really don't get you, Himura-san, and I don't have any idea of what letter is this about," he answers, not totally caring of the matter after all, he has a lot in his mind that he needs to finish first. 

**Riiiing... Riiiing... Riiiing.... !**

"Excuse me," the tan guy slips his right hand into his breast pocket, picking up the phone and without looking at the screen presses the answer button and puts it against his ear. "Hello?" he asks in sleepy tone. 

"So, did you open the red letter?" the ganguro's eyes flew open, recognizing the robotic voice from the other line. In an instant, the bored look on his face is replace by a scowl which was observed by the older superior. 

"W-Who are you?" he hisses on the other line, already irritated by the fact that he is being played upon. 

"Doesn't matter. So it seems that you really thought I'm playing around. Unfortunately, this is no child's play. You will pay big for underestimating me," the caller then drops the call. 

At exactly one o'clock, a piercing scream echoes from the hall, causing the people to stop frozen on their tracks. In an instant, the ganguro and the dark-haired, middle aged superior look at each other before rushing inside the building. They abruptly stop as they saw a crowd of officers blocking a familiar door, and entering the familiar room. 

_"Oh my God! How is this possible?!"_

_"Is this for real? An officer killed in his very own office?"_

_"This is too much... I can't take this anymore..."_

The tan guy's heart starts to drum wildly against his chest. Something just happened. And without further waiting he pushes himself through the crowd, against the hard mass of bodies huddled close on the doorway until he gets the shock of his life. 

His eyes grew big, he could feel his mouth went dry and a large lump in his throat. The officers close their eyes, some of them walk out, unable to digest the scene before their very eyes. 

  
"Aomine-kun, what happened h-" the dark-haired superior didn't finish his words as he saw with his own eyes the horrible scene in the office. Blood splattered in lightning pattern all over the room, on the tables, chairs, glass windows and even on the stack of folders that they labored throughout the morning. But the horror didn't ended there as they try to avoid looking at the hacked body of the brunette, skinned and chopped into pieces, intestines strewn all over the floor and the eye balls gouged out of its eye socket. 

The ganguro almost puked but his fear heightened at the sight of the red letter crumpled on the brunette's chopped off left hand. Slowly, with trembling heart he steps on the pool of blood glistening on the former white floor, his black leather shoes drenched in the hated color, he stoops down beside the mutilated limb, careful not to soak himself. His face winces as he tries to get the wet paper, drenched in the said blood. He gulps. Is this happening to him? Is he hallucinating? Is the caller saying the truth? He will know once he reads the letter. 

After recovering the red letter, carefully uncrumple the paper. His stomach tightens into a knot as he sees the words in black ballpoint pen sprawl in angry stroke. 

**I KNOW HE'S NOT DEAD. WHERE DID YOU HIDE KURO-KUN?!**


	14. Assignment from Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for a day's late update. I decided to sleep throughout my free time and I said that I won't be depriving myself with sleep. But here ya go! I hope you'll like this part. I'm planning to end this story soon but I can't since I have a definite plot already. Please be sure to leave your comments. ENJOY! XD
> 
> BTW, thanks NAIFU for the awesome songs!  
>  _#ILOVEJPOP!#_

  


_"Nobody is allowed to touch anything in the crime scene!! Didn't you learned that in your Criminology 101!?"_

  
The navy blue head quickly crumpled the paper and hid it in his breast pocket. Slowly he stood up and came face to face with the stern, gaunt, and smooth shaven face of the dark head Inspector Ichigo Kazuya. All the officers in the blood-smeared room stood frozen, quickly their right hands flew up to their upper right eye brow, standing up straight with tense shoulders, they still gave their utmost respect and salute to the noble presence before them despite the gruesome scenery. 

  
"Everyone don't touch anything in the crime scene. Now, slowly make your way out," reminded the taciturn, dark curly head Officer Kabayoshi Takeda, a glum expression on his hawk-like expression. 

  
The ganguro slowly made his way towards the exit with the rest. The dark haired Himura-san made a final glance on the bloodied files on top of the table before walking out. These didn't escape the sharp eyes of the gaunt and smooth shaven Inspector Kazuya. His solemn subordinate only gave him a nod as three forensic personnel from the Criminal Investigation Bureau walk its way inside the room and capture the horrid scene with their flashing DSLR. 

  


* * *

  


The tan guy took his seat on one of the empty round tables of the cafeteria, holding a steaming black coffee in a white styrofoam cup, he caught himself sighing. He is thinking hard with burrows knitting deeper, his navy blue eyes fixed on the plain white table top not aware of the presence that stood beside him. 

"Officer Aomine Daiki-kun?" the tan guy slowly lifts his head up and looks straight at the smiling face of the Inspector Kazuya. Realizing that he is face to face with his superior he quickly raises up from his table and gives the straightest salute he had ever had. The slender, tall inspector gave him a hearty chuckle and waves his right hand for him to take a seat as he also took his seat across him. 

This made the ganguro confused but nonetheless he obeyed as he is his superior. Nothing more, nothing less. Perhaps the inspector came to him about the murder to gather some necessary information. 

"So how are you doing today, Aomine-kun?" asks the inspector that caught the ganguro in surprise. 

"If you're asking about now I'm not fine, Inspector," he honestly answers, dropping his eyes on the white, round table top. 

"Ahm... It is of course unpleasant, Aomine-kun. But don't worry about that, the Crime Investigation Department is in-charge of unearthing clues. Meanwhile, you Aomine-kun is one of Japan's Law Enforcers who is committed to prevailing justice and in some unexpected ways, is caught up in a thread of murder," the inspector says, savoring the words as he drums his right hand's fingers on the table. 

  
"It's not like I like it being caught up in this thread of murder, Inspector, and it was that I just talked to Tadoshi-san before he was murdered in that horrible way," the ganguro winces in utter disgust as he remembers the mutilated senior officer's body scattered around their office room. But he couldn't reveal the fact about the red letter crumpled in his senior's hand, that - he is sure will raise suspicion to him. 

  
"Ahm..." the inspector studies his face, his keen dark eyes scrutinizing the navy blue head's dark eyes. "I believe in you, Aomine-kun and therefore I will give you a special assignment starting today," the slender man continues which made the ganguro to look at him one more time, right eye brow lifting up in question. 

  
"Huh? But Inspector aren't I under suspicion in Tadoshi's murder? Why are you giving me a special assignment now of all times? Shouldn't I be put on hold-" the ganguro wasn't able to finish his words as the inspector's right hand suddenly slaps him hard on the back followed by a deep, hearty chuckle. 

  
"HAHAHA! As expected of my man! Of course you are temporarily on hold but it doesn't mean that I won't be utilizing your skills!" the inspector surprises him on which the ganguro coughs in surprise. 

  
"Inspector, are you serious about this? Aren't I given a special treatment because of this?" he wonders, confused of his superior's words. 

  
"Oho! Just think of this as an assignment from hell, Aomine-kun!" the inspector says as he stands up from his seat, wiping away the wrinkles from his grey suit. The ganguro watches the inspector, quietly wondering of the special assignment he will be taking. 

  
"Seirin Private High School, in front of the school gate, exactly 16:30 today. Meet a black haired boy wearing a black and white soccer uniform with a number 24. Don't let me down," the inspector says with a straight face before leaving, waving a right hand on the ganguro. 

  
"Seirin Private High School, huh?" the ganguro repeats, fond memories flashing before him but he quickly dismisses it as he glances down on his wrist watch, telling him it's almost four o'clock. Sighing, he slowly raises up from his seat and decided to leave. _'I'll have enough time to commute then.'_ Quietly he walks his way out of the cafeteria, crumpling in one piece the Styrofoam cup before tossing it in the trash bin, just standing by the door way. 

  
_"So how's Himura-san?"_ asks the inspector, his previous smiling face is now replace by a serious expression as he lights up his tobacco before putting it between his lips. 

  
"Positive, Inspector. It is obvious that the said officer is hiding something. How about Aomine-kun?" asks the hawk-like face Officer Kobayashi, leaning his back against the wall, watching the smoke from his superior's tobacco rising up. 

  
"Hmph. A young man's heart is easily read, Takeda. Trying to hide it with pure words isn't always successful especially with those eyes," he says as he recalls the darkness reflecting on the ganguro's navy blue eyes. "But don't worry, I'll be giving this task to Tsubaki-kun," the inspector sneers as he blows a ring of smoke. 

  
"Tsubaki-kun? You mean that _Tsubaki-kun_ you're always talking about? But I thought he's still in Europe with his father?" his officer asks, face contorted in surprise upon hearing the name from his lips. 

  
"Don't be surprise, Takeda, the Tsubaki's really don't like publicity and refers to move in the shadows. Wouldn't it be nice if Aomine-kun welcomes our little kid from Europe?" the inspector chuckles at the reaction of his officer. 

  
"But Inspector, that kid's a total headache. You're indeed giving your man an assignment from hell," the officer added with an incredulous look on his face. 

  
"What are you saying, Takeda? Tsubaki-kun is a nice boy but get on his other side and you will find hell unleash before you. And this will be a fresh start for Aomine-kun. He will start to enjoy his police life more with that kid beside him," the inspector says before putting off the light on his tobacco. "And I believe that Aomine-kun is innocent. I don't want him to go wasted. He has a lot of potentials and he is also a sport prodigy, right? I can't allow him to rot in hell," he then tosses out the tobacco butt in the trash can before walking back to his office. 

  
"Hmph... Aren't you a sport connoisseur, Inspector? Still hogging up the talented men in your force," Takeda sighs as he follows the retreating back of his superior with the sun setting behind them, casting a golden light that passes through the crystal glass window. 

  


* * *

  


  
He didn't really want to drive but he wasn't given much choice as Officer Takeda ordered him to use the car since he is given an important task. Now with everything all set, he drives along the busy Tokyo's main road, turning along curve roads until he pulls up to the Seirin Private High School. Yawning, he drops his chin on the steering wheel and waited. How long was it since he heard of this school? Oh, he would always hear it if the particular turquoise head was around or when he needed to walked the pink head to him. His heart ached at those memories that he quickly sits straight and steps out of the car. _'Just five minutes left before I meet the boy.'_

  
**Riiiing...! Riiiing...! Riiiing....!**

  
Slowly he reaches for his breast pocket and picks up his phone, this time he made sure to check on the screen. _KISE_ , it says. He presses the answer button and puts the device against his ear. 

  
"Whaddaya want now? I'm busy as hell so call you late-" 

  
"AOMINECCHI!!!! HELP ME! I'm trapped! All the girls are blocking the entrance and we can't go out now!-ssu" cried the blond, his girly voice almost breaks the ganguro's ear drum that he needs to move it away from him. 

  
"What the hell?! That's not my problem! Find your own way out you there, you idiot! Don't just disturb others!" he yells, unaware of the eyes and ears on him as the school had already dismissed their students. 

  
_'Oh, look... he's handsome, right?'_

  
_'Right! Right! Does he have a girlfriend? I hope it's a boyfriend though! He's soooo hot!'_

  


_'True! Maybe he's calling his boyfriend now? I bet he's the seme!'_

The ganguro isn't aware of all of this. He's too absorbed with his phone call that he didn't notice a particular black head boy in black and white soccer uniform, a bold black number 24 strikingly posts on his chest, walking its way towards him. 

  
"I said don't bother me, you idiot!" and he finally shuts his phone, murmuring he slips the device back in his pocket. "Stupid blond..." 

  
The ganguro didn't know of the eyes glued upon him but as he looks at his right, he is surprised to find a pair of black eyes belonging to a dark haired boy. Arms crossed, right eye brow raising, he looks at the ganguro. 

  
"Wah-! Who are you?!" yells the ganguro, surprise evident on his face. 

  
"The way I see it you're the police officer named Aomine Daiki Inspector Kazuya talked about," said the boy, keeping a cool façade despite of the murmurings around them. "And the way you see me, you should be able to identify me." 

  
"H-How did you know that and-" the ganguro stops midway as he looks at the boy now. _Black haired boy, white and black soccer uniform with a number 24._ He feels as if lightning struck him as he remembers the description. "You're the boy whom Inspector told me about," he said, as knowledge seeps through him. 

  
"Ahm... Why don't we go somewhere else? I really don't want to stand out," the boy sighs and walks towards the car, taking the front seat without a word from the ganguro. 

  
"What the... Is this kid for real?" he murmurs as he gets inside the car, taking the driver seat. He starts the engine and quietly navigates the white car through the main road. 

  
It was a quite ride. The ganguro would steal glances on the boy sitting quietly beside him with arms crossed on his chest but throughout the ride, he didn't stir. Soon, he feels awkward, uncomfortable of the reigning silence hanging on the atmosphere. 

  
"So...? Would you like to go home?" the tan guy asks, breaking the unbearable silence. 

"Did you heard me? I said go somewhere else," the boy says, not even opening his eyes. This made the ganguro flinch in irritation. How could he - a mere boy not addressing him to any honorifics at all? But nevertheless, he still needs to keep a cool head. Never mind the bratty character though. 

"Then would you like to go to the mall?" asks the ganguro smilingly, his eyes not averting away from the road since it's dangerous to drive without looking on the road ahead. 

"You decide. I'm not really fond of Tokyo anyway," the boy says, finally opening his boredom filled-eyes. 

"What? You don't like Tokyo? But Tokyo is great! You can find plenty of interesting stuffs here, you know! Mangas, cosplay cafes, etc.!" the tan guy happily states, not noticing the exasperated look on the black head's face. 

"That doesn't justify the fact that Tokyo is a dull place," the boy said in a flat voice, not even turning to the navy blue head. 

_'Somebody, tell me to calm down before I snap this boy's neck...'_ the ganguro thought quietly, trying to control the fiery irritation from flaring up. He still needs to control his temper since this is his assignment. The inspector is always _true_ to his words. _'Assignment from hell, indeed.'_

"But aren't you born here? Why are you saying it's dull here?" the ganguro still asks anyway, swallowing his pride. 

"There's nothing special unlike in Europe. It's so dull I could die anytime. There's really nothing interesting to do here except soccer," the boy answers, still keeping a bored look. 

The ganguro quietly thought about the boy's words. Wasn't he ridiculously similar to him? Just how much of a prick was he when he used to be in high school. 

"That's nice. You play soccer. You still have something to look forward to," he adds as he steers the wheel in front of him, keeping his attention on the blue car ahead of them. 

"Yes. But soccer is getting boring. No one is strong enough to face me. Everyone runs away before I could even score a goal, can you believe that?" the boy continues without turning his black pair of eyes on him. 

No. No. He's not just similar to him but it feels like it's what he used to be. What the hell is wrong with the world? 

"Are you serious about that? Maybe you haven't meet your match yet," the tan guy says, smiling to himself as he is mouthing the turquoise head's words to him. He feels ridiculous though. 

"Hmph. I highly doubt that," the boy suddenly says with a yawn. The ganguro almost bites his tongue upon the boy's words. _What the hell? Is he that ridiculously full of himself?"_

"Oi, young man, you can't just say that. There will be someone stronger who will face you one day so you can't justify the end yet!" the ganguro says, this time facing the young boy with irritation on his face. The boy only stare at him with the usual bored expression on his face. 

"Ten seconds," the boy speaks up. 

"What?" the ganguro asks, crestfallen, not understanding the boy's words. 

"Ten seconds before the car crashes on the blue one," the boy answers before turning his bored eyes on the road. Upon hearing the boy's words, the ganguro quickly turns his attention back on the road and steps on the stop pedal just in time before they could crash on the blue car. He almost had an heart attack but the boy remains unfazed, yawning with a tear drop on the side of his eye. 

_'Bratty kid...'_ he murmurs under his breath as he quietly drives. 

**Riiing...! Riiing...! Riiing...!**

Sulking he slips his free hand on his breast pocket and picks up the said device, without reading on the caller's I.D, he answers it immediately. 

"Hello?" he growls on the other line, his lips and eye brows on a thin line. You could tell that he is really pissed off now. 

  


**"AOMINECCHI!!! PLEASE HELP ME!! I'M BEGGING YOU-SSU!!!!"** yells the blond which almost made the ganguro to throw his phone out of the window but he restrains himself since it's not cheap anyway. He still needs to check his Facebook, twitter, and tumbler account from time to time. 

**"GO AWAY, YOU IDIOT! DON'T BOTHER ME I'M BUSY! WHY DON'T YOU START LOOKING FOR YOUR OWN BODY GUARD, HUH?!"** he yells back with all his furies which shocks the black head, who covers his ears with both of his hands. 

  
"I can't Aominecchi! Just please try to **HELP** me!!!!" cried the blond once more which made the ganguro frustrated. Just how many pricks is he going to deal today? 

"Look, Kise, I am not responsible for you now so pray that there will be someone to help you out there. Good by-" 

  
The ganguro almost choke as the black head snatches the phone from his hand. "O-OI!?" the ganguro tries to snatch his phone but the black head avoids his hand. 

  
"Do you want to die? Eyes on the road," the boy says before putting the phone on his ear. 

  
"Why you..." the tan guy hisses as he is left with no choice but to steer the wheel with both hands, navy blue eyes glaring on the blue car before him quietly telling it to blow into pieces. 

  
"Hello? This is Aomine's colleague. Yes, we will be heading there now since we are done with our shift. Please wait for a moment," the black head then hands over the phone on which the ganguro angrily snatches from him. He throws a deathly glare on the boy but he remains unfazed, still keeping a bored expression on his face. 

  
"To Ritz Carlton Hotel," the boy flatly says without turning on the blue navy head. The ganguro continues to sulk, grunting from time to time as he will have to deal with another prick. 

  
They pulled up in front of a tall building seated at the heart of the populous Tokyo City. Parking the car just in front of the steps, the two step out, not exchanging any words. The ganguro doesn't want to talk or else he will suffer the consequence. The black head didn't even bother to apologize, it seems he doesn't need to seeing the dangerous aura surrounding the ganguro. 

  
Queitly they walk up the steps and entered the glowing halls of the hotel's reception area. The ganguro sulkily follows the black head walks towards the front desk, an auburn haired lady meets them with an approachable smiling face. 

"Excuse me, Miss, do you know where is Kise Ryouta's room is? We're supposed to fetch him from his pictorial today," explains the black head with a smile on his face, making the auburn haired lady blush. 

  
"I-It's in Room # 205. But you will spot it right away as fans are occupying the whole area," the lady giggles, fluttering her eye lashes towards the boy. The ganguro only watches in silence taking a mental note of the boy's calm demeanor and way of approaching people. 

"Why, thank you very much for the information, Miss. We'll be taking our leave now," the boy smiles and then turns his back from the lady, heading towards the elevator. The gangruro, grumpy as he could be, follows _en rapport_. 

"Oi, why are we even here?" the ganguro asks as they take the elevator, the black head pressing the number 15. 

  
"Why? Do you have any places to suggests to? Besides, I want to see your friend Kise Ryouta," the black head flatly says. 

  
"Huh? Why would you want to meet my -" the ganguro quickly stops himself, realization dawns upon him. Quickly he grabs the black head's right shoulder, sharply turning him around to face him. 

  
"H-How did you know his name is Kise Ryouta? I didn't mention that to you earlier, didn't I?" he asks, narrowing the slits of his eyes on the black head. Somehow, the navy blue head feels a surge of anxiety creeping into him. 

  
"j-Just who are you?" he asks but before the boy could answer him, the elevator door opens with a ding, welcoming them to floor 15. The boy slaps his hand on his shoulder and walks out of the flat, not turning to face the ganguro. 

  
"I guess I will need to find some entertainment in Tokyo if I don't want to rot here, right? Officer Aomine Daiki?" the black head smirks before walking ahead on the hall. The ganguro quickly walks after him, scrutinizing the boy from head to toe. The number 24 in black, bold prints glares at him. 

  
They haven't walk far when they started hearing murmurs and whispers on the hall. Upon turning on the right, they were meet with a humongous pool of girls, faces smiling and on their hands, the striking magazine cover of the blond. The ganguro's fear finally came true. This is why he hates dealing with Kise. Dealing with him means dealing with these pesky fans. And he isn't really patient with the fans demanding their way to meet their idol or worse, _god_. 

  
"Whoah. Look at all these people. No wonder your friend is in distress over the call earlier. Better start clearing the area, Officer Daiki so that your friend can go home without any scratches," the black head smirks at him, a coy smile on his lips. 

  
"Are you stupid? There's no way I'lll be doing this!" hisses the navy blue head, irritated to the bone. 

  
"Ahm... Then? How will you make your friend out of this mess?" the black head asks, a lopsided smile again playing on his lips. The boy is clearly testing him. 

  
"How about you?! How will you make that idiot walk out from that room?!" the ganguro yells, pointing with his index finger the blocked room. 

  
"Oh? Are you challenging me now?" asks the black head, showing his most angelic smile on him which made the ganguro tremble in fear. It truly is a _de ja vu_. Where was the last time he felt something like this? 

  
But his question was left unanswered as he feels a strong pair of hand pushed him on the throng of girls, causing several shrieks and screams echoing along the hall. 

  
"W-What the he-" the ganguro stops as he feels several pair of eyes glaring at him. "W-Wait... this is not what it looks like," he says but his hand caught something soft and round and the last thing he knew is a hard kick between his groin, sending him rolling on the floor. 

  
"Pervert! Pervert!" shrieks the girl, all the girls turning a glaring look at him. 

  
"I-It wasn't me...!" the ganguro explains but he slowly stands up as he catches a black and white uniform stealthily moving among the crowd and quietly slips inside the close room. 

  


The blond sulks and whines endlessly inside the hotel room. He would open his phone from time to time, checking if any of his close friends are kind enough to help him. He already called Midorima but upon answering his call, he only heard a long silence from the other line before it ended. He also tried the purple head Murasakibara but the guy didn't seem to understood him as he keeps on chatting about cakes, muffins, chiffons, and parfait that he will be baking later for a big event. He also called Akashi but he was only answered by a certain male secretary named Leo, telling him that the redhead is currently in a board meeting and cannot be disturb. So the only one whom he can turn on to is the ganguro, Aomine. He was kind enough to answer him though he only received an earful of yells from the other line until someone took over the phone. It was the voice of a young man, probably around seventeen or eighteen years old talked to him. 

  
Somehow, he feels assured of the boy's voice. He couldn't explain why but he is sure that he can rely on him instead of the ganguro. His manager stood by the window, checking his phone from time to time, still waiting for an army of body guard to pave their way to freedom but it's almost an hour and still no one came until the door creaks open, revealing a black head boy in white and black stripes soccer uniform, a black number 24 printed on the front. 

  
"Hello, Kise, I'm here to take you out of this room so better change yourself into something," the boys says in a flat voice. 

  
"Huh? What? Who are you?" the manager asks, giving a suspicious eye on the mysterious boy. 

  
"Argh... How troublesome. This is the plan. You, the manager will step out of this room, dressed as Kise while you blond, will have to change into something long and waterproof if you don't want to stink," the boy says without blinking, the two adults almost drop their jaws at the words of a young boy. 

  
"And why in the first place would we believe your words, huh, _young boy_?" the manager asks, putting both of his hands over his hips, right eye brow rising. 

  
"It's your own choice to believe me or not. Rather you will have no other options of waiting for your convoy who will probably get here until seven in the evening," the black head says, glancing down on his wrist watch before turning back to meet their inquiring eyes. 

  
"And... You don't need to worry since your dark skinned friend is acting pawn in front of your fans. You have to do your part as gratitude to your friend's sacrificial act of kindness," the black head adds with a smile. True enough, Kise did heard loud screams outside. It could be that the ganguro sacrificed himself for his sake. 

  
"R-Really? Did Aominecchi sacrificed himself for my sake-ssu?" the blond asks, golden eyes sparkling as if almost crying. 

  
"Yes, so? Your choice then?" the black head asks, still wearing a bored expression on his face. 

  
"Manager-san! I want to do it! I really want to do it-ssu!" the blond quickly agrees. The black head quickly pushes him inside the bathroom, before closing the door he hands him a white over-alls, (You know, the ones used by construction workers.) before closing the door. 

  


**AOMINECCHI!!!! I wanna kill that boy now! PLEASE-SSUU!!!!"**

  
The blond could only cry in misery as he finds himself covered in black smudges of dirt all over him and especially on his cheeks. How did it happened? The boy rolled inside a big trash bin with rollers and instructed the blond to get in. At first the blond refused, saying there's no way in hell he's entering that shit but the boy, out of nowhere pushed him inside and sealed the bin. His manager didn't escaped the ordeal. The boy instructed him to wear the blond's clothes and a wig, afterwards, when everything was set, the boy suddenly opens the door, quickly gaining the attention of the fans who suddenly started grabbing him. The manager, fearing for his life, started running away down the hall, tailing after him were the large number of girls. The blond could hear the screams from his manager, shouting that he'll never be his manager ever again. 

  
The ganguro only turns away, clipping his nose at the stench. They are already in the car. Aomine on the driver's seat, Kise seated beside him and at the back seat, is the cause of all their troubles, the black head. 

  
"Well? Shouldn't you be guys thankful for what I did?" the black head asks. But the two adults, mustering all their patients turn to face him with seething anger and frustration. 

**"LIKE HELL NO WE WILL BE THANKFUL!"**

And that for the first time, the two unlikely blond and blue navy head agreed in one thing.

  



	15. A Night's Symphony

  


_The past is irrelevant to the future._

  
Is it not? 

It is a memory of something we wish forgotten. A shadow that we tried so hard to outshine, to tuck away in the darkest depths of yesterday. We tried so hard to move on from the clutch of our own past, seeking freedom from its chains of memories. 

  
_Memories. It's something that we wanted to cherish and forget at the same time. It's something that holds us back to the future. A piece of black string that connects us to our past selves._

  
_What will happen if this sole piece of thread is cut away? What will happen?_

  
But how could you just easily accept this? Looking back, you will see how once you've tried so hard to reach the future. Deep down, you've wanted everything to go on your way. To see how things will come to you with glistening and sparkling tomorrow. But that isn't always the case. 

He only grits his teeth. There is nothing he could accomplish if he keeps on thinking such nonsense thoughts. _Yes, the past is irrelevant. What's more important is the present, paving its way to a definite and bright future._ There is nothing the past can do anymore. Everything had passed now. Leave everything in the hands of the present. 

  
It was almost eight o'clock in the evening when the redhead finished his paper works. It has been a hectic day. Everything had been properly accomplished. He stood up from his black swivel chair, stretching his arms to ease the tense muscles. Soon, he will be home. He would be able to spend his time with him. A small curve forms upon his lips at that thought. 

  
"Seijuuro-sama," a deep, baritone voice calls the redhead's attention. Slowly, he turns his head towards the door where the dark head, four-eyed Leo, his secretary stood with his usual serious facade. 

  
"It is almost time to go home," reminded the ever-serious Leo to his Master. The redhead quietly glances down on his wrist watch. _It's time now._ Automatically, he raises his chin up and faces his stern-looking secretary and in a clear voice says his usual words. 

  
"You can go ahead now, Leo," dismisses the redhead to his black head secretary before he turns back to his table, a neat pile of white folders was arranged. His lean and long fingers slowly reach for the drawer, picking up his black suitcase. 

  
"Are you certain, Seijuuro-sama?" clarifies the secretary. 

  
"Yes, don't bother driving me home. I will be alright by myself," he tells his secretary while rummaging his phone from his breast pocket. 

"As you wish, Seijuuro-sama. Well then, I'll be taking my leave now. Please take care of yourself," the black head bows, with his right hand on his chest, before walking out of the office, the door closing behind him. 

The redhead stood there for a while, quietly waiting for the footsteps walking away from his vicinity. Hearing the fading footsteps and the soft click of the door, he scans his phone for a certain number and presses call. 

"Midorima, please meet me now at our usual meeting place, the same room. I will ring you up if I am already out," he calmly says before putting down the phone. His red eyes soon avert towards the closed door, his senses sharp on to any sounds around him. 

Certain that there aren't any noise, he decided to grab the black suitcase and walks out of his office, locking the door with his key before walking alone in the glowing hallway.

  


* * *

  


_"Akashi,"_ the green head stands up from the velvet Chippendale chair as he meets his colleague, walking along the red carpeted floor towards him. 

"Are you certain you're alone?" the redhead asks, his scarlet eyes quietly surveying the hall of diners having their meals in silver plates and spoons, a golden hue glinting against the silver wares and bathing the immaculate place. 

"Yes, I decided to make a detour before going directly here. How about you, nanodayo?" the green head asks in turn, adjusting his black eye glasses. 

"I made my way to the library and the boutique shop before getting here," the redhead answers, now turning his scarlet eyes back to the green head. 

"Very well. I already prepared the room. We should leave now, nanodayo," the green head says before turning his back to the redhead, leading him to a long hall glowing in the golden light. They walk several doors before the green head stops in front of the white door, a bold number 15 plastered against a silver plate. The four-eyes quietly twists the knob and enters the room, followed by the redhead. 

The redhead quietly made his way towards the white, round table and took his seat on the black High-bury armchair, black suit case on his lap. The green head locked the door and made his way on the available armchair just across the redhead. 

"The search is still on progress, Akashi. I already called my agents this morning but they haven't given me a definite answer yet. After some thorough investigation on that place, they only found this, nanodayo," the green head then produces a white paper, neatly folded into square. He laid it down on the white table on which the redhead takes with his right hand. 

"And this is?" the redhead's right eye brow raising before he unfolds the white paper. 

"It's Kuroko's silver ring," the green head calmly says. The redhead fell quiet. Slowly, he lifts up the silver ring with his fingers, looking closely, he notices the thin band smeared in crimson color. 

"My agent found that by the ravine. After retrieving the said object, they started investigating the area until they found a droplet of blood on one of the black stones lying close to where Kuroko fell," the green head, explains, a cloud of shadow reflecting on his emerald eyes as unpleasant memories starts to stir him. 

  
The redhead clutches the silver ring now-turned-crimson colored on his right hand, slowly turning it into a fist. Somehow, he couldn't fathom the tragedy and blood the turquoise head had experienced before lunging himself to the deathly ravine. 

  


"It is unfortunate, indeed," the green head says, his face casts in the shadows. "It is unfortunate for us to lose him... But it seems that the culprit is still on the loose. We will try our best to capture him. He should be punished for what he did... After all... We can never go back to the past, but go on forward," the green head says in a trembling voice, his hands clench into a fist. 

  
The redhead only keeps quiet, head down with his face in shadows. He feels the same way. He feels stripped naked of injustice. His lips form into a thin line, hands clenching into a fist, the silver band ring, hard against his palm. 

  


* * *

  
The two soon departed on their own respective ways. The redhead, careful not to be seen took several detours so as to be safe from prying spies. He stealthily slips himself into the darkness, walking along the crowded Tokyo City streets, dressed in a black cover coat paired with the black Tec-Wool hat. He needed to do it. Soon, he takes a cab and softly instructs the driver to take him to his destination. The driver, a middle-aged man, gave him a wary look, but the redhead only ignored as he is too tired to even glare. 

  
It was almost ten o'clock when the cab pulled out in front of a black iron gate, a modern brick house standing behind a group of Maple trees, looking glum and dark under the ebony black sky. The redhead quietly handed over his bill and steps out of the vehicle on which it speeds away as soon as the passenger is set down. He stood there for a while, scarlet eyes calmly scrutinizing the surroundings for any suspicious shadows lurking around before opening the gate and slips inside. 

The redhead took off his Tec-Wool hat as soon as he enters the cozy hall, door bolted into security, he quietly made his way inside. It was quiet as he walks pass the dim-lit hall, his feet careful not to make unnecessary noise. He stops upon reaching the specific door of the room, quietly turning the silver knob, he softly pulls the white door, a flood of light suddenly blinded him, bathing away the darkness of the hall. His scarlet eyes meet the brunette and turquoise head quietly seated on the black velvet settee, blissfully reading a book, unaware of his presence. A small smile forms on his lips and he quietly slips inside, quiet as a mouse as not to stir the two. However, the turquoise head, sensitive of his surroundings, quickly turns to him. A grin breaks on his lips at the sight of him. He puts down his suitcase by the desk, turning around to watch the two people in their silence. 

"Seijuuro, welcome home," says the turquoise head, which the brunette, surprised at first, quickly stands up to meet his Master. 

"Welcome home, Seijuuro-sama!" exclaims the brunette, hazel brown eyes sparking of happiness at the sight of the redhead. 

"Yes, I'm back," the redhead responds, a gentle smile on his lips. 

"Are you done with dinner, Seijuuro-sama? Would you like me to prepare you one now?" the brunette asks, eager to be of service to his Master. 

"No need, Kouki. I'm perfectly full. You've done a good job, Kouki, it's best for you to take a rest now. Tomorrow, you will still need to wake up early. I don't want you to get sick from lack of sleep," the redhead dismisses him, which the brunette took with heart-throbbing gratitude, quietly thinking how concern the redhead is to him. 

"Yes, Seijuuro-sama! I will be taking my rest now. Please excuse me and good night!" he exclaims and excitedly exits himself in the room, quietly closing the door behind him. The redhead sighs. Quietly, he turns towards the door and locks it before facing the turquoise head, quietly seated on the black settee with a book in hand. The redhead smiles at himself, seeing him alive and kicking in front of him. 

"Tetsuya, how was your day?" the redhead asks, quietly taking his seat beside the turquoise head. Tired, he puts down his chin on the turquoise head's shoulder, arms looping around his waist. 

In response, the turquoise head puts down his book and turns his face towards the redhead. "I'm fine. Furihata-san never left me. I am truly grateful for his presence when you're away for work," he smiles which made the redhead's right hand raise up to caress the turquoise head's cheeks. 

"Weren't you lonely without me?" he asks teasingly, his fingers travelling from the turquoise head's cheeks to his thin lips. 

"Of course I was lonely, but I know that you will never leave me, right?" the turquoise head smiles. The redhead pulls him close to him, the turquoise head's face resting against his hard and wide chest. "Seijuuro?" he hears him, but the redhead rests his head in the hollow of his neck, eyes closed as he tries to forget what the green head told him earlier. 

"What's wrong?" the turquoise head asks, wondering of the silence the redhead offers him. 

"I'm just glad you're beside me, Tetsuya... I'm just glad..." the redhead whispers, sniffing the vanilla scent of the turquoise head. 

"You're being weird, Seijuuro, of course I am besi-" his words were cut short as the redhead suddenly pushes him against the settee, arms pinned down and legs locked vice versa. "S-Seijuuro?" the turquoise head asks, seeing the scarlet eyes gazing down on him, something dark passed on those eyes which made his heart to thump loudly. 

"Tetsuya, how did you feel when I was away?" the redhead asks out of the blue. 

"Seijuuro..." the turquoise head's voice trails off, hearing distress in the scarlet head's voice. 

"Weren't you scared without me?" the redhead asks, scarlet eyes boring deep into the turquoise eyes. 

"Of course I was scared... I am scared until you're here now beside me," the turquoise head softly answers, lips twisting into a small smile. 

The redhead slowly leans down, inch closer from the turquoise head, a smile of relief gleaming on his previous anxious face. "Tetsuya, I won't ever leave you," he whispers, brushing his lips against the turquoise head's lips before completely devouring him. His hands gripping tightly on the turquoise head's wrists as he deepens his tongue, savoring and exploring, not a part left untasted. Feeling the turquoise head's breath hitch, he slowly pulls away, a thread of saliva still between them as he gazes down on the flushed male below him, eyes shut down, and in haggard breathe. The redhead smirks upon the sight. Impatient, he lunges once more, this time his teeth playfully biting those luscious bottom lip before prying his searing tongue inside, sucking and relishing him, drowning himself into the toxic vanilla flavor engulfing his taste bud. 

_He is his suffocation, his air._

_Those soft lips enraging him to take a bite._

_He is his heroin, his wine._

_He is his champion, his downfall._

_He would live for him and die for him._

_Ultimately, he is his creation and destruction._

  
The night was deep, the moon a gleaming light that's full amidst the ebony dark sky. Light dances with the night as two bodies intercept, warm and sweat mixing in the harmony of silence. Those sighs and moans were the night's symphony. Hands and fingers digging deeper, mouth claiming what his rightful property. The staccato breathing, the soft cries dying and muffled by those ravenous lips. It is a dance and a song of two bodies clashing, claiming, demanding. Soon, the cudgel swings as it reaches the climax. A pounding, searing bulge moving in and out in the rhythm of the night. 

The music of humanity soon diminishes as the instruments wean down. It is bliss coated in a poison of sin. Yes. It was like that moment when the snake presented the apple of sin to Eve that humanity choose to take the twisted, agonizing path. It was the moment when Pandora, out of her curiosity, unleashed the wrath of hell. 

But bliss is an aftertaste in one's mouth as the two laid, bodies closed together, arm in arm. Yes, it is bliss. Bliss is an apple with poison on its luminous red color. However, you can never outrun it. Close your eyes, don't even think about that poisoned apple, however, your mind's eye will betray you as that striking crimson color flashes before you. 

In the end, you will realized that you can never abandon it. 


	16. Of Skepticism and Anxieties

  
_"How are you doing today? Are you feeling happy now? Because Kou-kun isn't very happy..."_

  


_A shadow moved along the dark room, a single oil lamp lit on top of a black table cluttered with photos, Charles Baudelaire's _Les Fleurs du mal_ and a glass of water. He stoops down and turns his shadowed face on a small, white box. With careful, trembling hands, he lifts up the lid. A playful smirk breaks on his lips as he gazes down on what's hidden in that box. Soon, a terrible cackle ensues, holding his stomach and throwing his head down, it's as if he had seen the most funny thing in the face of the world._

  
_"Yes! Yes! I know that I will be happy but I need Kuro-kun! Don't think I will forgive you of what you did... you were so bad I had to paint you red...!" he cackles, slowly kneeling down once more on the box, his trembling hands reaching out inside._

  
_"Yes... I know Kuro-kun is alive... It's those people hiding him from us! They are trying to separate us from Kuro-kun...!"_

  


_Soon the man straightens up, sneering all to himself, he slowly stood up, walking about the dark room with his arms flung open. "Yes! I know! I know! I already sent the first letter to Ao-kun! And you know what he did? He trampled my sweet heart and I had to kill someone because of Ao-kun! Hah! Ao-kun is stupid! He can't be trusted but only Kuro-kun! That's why I need to scare him! I will scare him! I will have my vengeance!"_

  
_Soon his laughter died and he puts down his arms followed by a hair-raising scream that can scare away any rodents in the accursed room._

  
_"It's that red-eyed demon's fault! How could he stay still with Kuro-kun hidden away!... I hate him...! I hate him...! But Kuro-kun is his precious friend...! What should I do...? What should I do...? Oh! God will hate me if I don't find Kuro-kun...! Kuro-kun...! Kuro-kun...!" the man quickly kneels down with his arms slamming hard against the mildew wooden board, almost breaking the ancient floor with his strength._

  
_In a flash, he strides his lean body towards the table, his throbbing arms scattering and throwing away the photos with a loud crash sound as shards of glasses breaking and spilling against the dark wooden floor. Seeking and finally claiming what he wanted, his trembling hands quickly clutches **The Flowers of Evil** and opens it in a certain page._

  
_"That heart which flutters like a fledgling bird_

_I'll tear, all bloody, from his breast,_

_And scornfully I'll throw it in the dust_

_To sate the hunger of my favorite hound!"_

  
_He then lunges his head forward, his hands clutching hard on the book and raising it above._

  
_"Yes! This is God's words! This is true punishment from God! Yes! Yes! I will follow you! If I follow you I will be able to find Kuro-kun! Isn't this your beautiful prophecy!? Oh! I will offer my soul for you!" he then drops to his knees, the book held tight against his chest._

  
_"Yes... I will follow you wherever you are but first... I will need to teach Ao-kun a precious lesson," he smiles, showing those pearly white teeth gleaming through the dark, the dim golden light illuminating the sinister smile upon his face._

  


* * *

  
_The ganguro never felt humiliated all of his life._

  
Not until he is asked by a certain black head boy to wait for him on a _Cosplay Cafe Shop_ , just a walking distance from Seirin Private High School at exactly quarter to four. How come he didn't refuse? It's because the Inspector will definitely burn him alive in the _brazen bull_ if he won't comply. So here he is now, sitting down on a pink round table with lace table mats and a heart-shaped vase with pink roses, around him are _otakus_ sitting around him, drinking green tea and black coffee while discussing about mangas and animes. Waitresses walk around in their black and white maid costume while waiters dressed up in black tuxedo as butlers. He totally looked out of place. Thanks to his big-built body and grey suit, it seems all eyes are on him. He definitely heard someone giggles at him but he remained deaf to the harsh sounds of his surroundings. 

  


_'The hell with that brat...'_ he sulks as he sits there, boredom slowly creeping to him. 

  
He has been there for almost ten minutes now. His navy blue eyes drifts from the deserted glass slide door and down on his wrist watch. _'It's almost four fifty-five. What is wrong with that brat?_ Soon, he is pulled out from his thoughts as he feels his phone vibrating. Quickly he picks it up from his breast pocket. It was an SMS from the brat. Quickly he reads the message. 

  
His eyebrows pull together, lips on a thin line. 

  
He suddenly feels an urge to snap someone's neck. After some silent and careful thoughts, he slowly stands up. He almost breaks the glass slide window as he speeds out of that humiliating place. 

  
**_"What the hell was that you brat?! You called me to see you on that cursed place, made me wait for ten minutes then sent me a message to fetch you here in front of your school gate?!"_** demands the ganguro, irritation flushing his dark complexion of a face as he comes face to face with the black head. 

  
"Oh, sorry. I needed to do some errand first that I completely forgot about you," the black head replies, yawning. 

  
The ganguro swears that he won't be able to hold back anymore if the brat won't stop treating him like an idiot. 

  
"We'll be meeting your friend Kise so better get going now," the black head says before turning his back on him.

  
"Oh just Kise - Excuse me?!" the ganguro suddenly hears himself yell, as if he just heard a lame joke thrown at him. 

"You heard me, Kise. As in _K - I - S - E._ Kise. Kise Ryouta, your blond best friend," the blackhead continues as he walks his way from the ganguro. 

"Wait the minute! Why would we meet that idiot - and he is _NOT_ my best friend! Tetsu is my only best friend and not that dog!" the ganguro bursts out despite of the many ears and eyes at them. His words made the blackhead halt and turns to him with questioning eyes. 

  
"Tetsu? Who's that?"

  


* * *

  
_"Tetsuya? Why are you ignoring me?"_ the redhead asks as he stands in front of him, right hand on his hip. 

The turquoise head didn't turn around instead continues on his book, seated alone on the black velvet settee. The redhead looks at him for awhile, quietly reevaluating the cause of his odd behavior.

"Nothing. Please don't mind me, Seijuuro," the turquoise head answers in a deep voice, not even throwing a glance on the inquiring redhead. 

"Oh? Really now? And why would _I_ not mind you?" the redhead asks, right eyebrow raising, arms crossing now. 

_SILENCE_

"You're not going to answer me now, are you?" the redhead says, half-smiling. Slowly he turns his back from the turquoise head, walking towards the door. The turquoise head puts down his head, sighing upon hearing a soft click. 

_At last, he can be alone now._ The turquoise head quietly thought as he clutches the hardbound book against his palm, worry creasing on his smooth temples as he tries to remember what had really happened last night. The thought of even remembering it made him shut his eyes. _'We really did it.'_ He sighs once more. 

"Ahm... I see. So the reason is due to last night's sex," the voice quickly snaps the turquoise head's eyes open, unaware of the redhead now seated beside him, right hand caressing his lower chin, in deep thought. 

"Seijuuro... w-why are you..." the turquoise head stammers, quickly looking away as those scarlet eyes directly turns to him. 

"I thought that was the case since you were ignoring me this morning. So? Are you anxious about our sex last night-" the redhead wasn't able to finish his words as the turquoise head suddenly stands up from the settee, face casts in shadows. 

"Seijuuro, don't just casually talk about it. What if Furihata-san hears you? What will he think of us now?" the turquoise head asks, not turning to see him. 

"I already sent Kouki away in an errand since I don't have work today. I told him to be back on Monday. So rest assured that no one will disturb us," the redhead says, a lopsided smile on his lips. 

The turquoise head quickly turns to him, disbelief prevalent on his face. "You didn't even told me..." he mutters as the redhead quickly grabs his arm, pulling him down to him in a tight embrace which surprised the turquoise head, cheeks flushed. 

"I'm really glad that I'm your only man in sex," the redhead chuckles as he brushes his lips on the turquoise head's right cheek. 

"S-Seijuuro... how can you just casually-" but his words were muffled by the devouring lips of the redhead, arms quickly snaking around his waist. The turquoise head wasn't even given a chance to breathe as the redhead pulls his head closer to him, right hand at his nape. Soon he finds himself trapped. Wrists hold tight above his head and the redhead hovering above him, knees leaning on both sides, locking his knees in place in case he tries to escape. 

"U-Ummm... S-Seijuuro, I don't think that I can... ummm..." he mumbles, unable to find the proper words. 

"Why don't you give me a _special treatment_ , Tetsuya? This is the only moment that I can be together with you. I want to spend every second of my free time with you," the redhead whispers against his right ear which sends a tingling sensation to the turquoise head's system. 

"A-Alright... then I can share with you the book I'm currently reading," the turquoise head suggests, feeling the loud pound against his chest. 

"As I said, I want your special treatment, Tetsuya," the redhead insists, licking the turquoise head's earlobe which made the latter flinch. 

"T-Then... I can make you my special Vanilla Shake Recipe," the man at the bottom says, turning his cheeks away from the redhead, feeling his irresistible breath damping against his skin. 

"You can have it all, Tetsuya. I just want you, your special treatment," the redhead continues as he slips his free hand under the turquoise head's Tee shirt, trailing his fingers on the flat and smooth abdomen until reaching its target, prickling it softly which earned a gasp from the turquoise head. 

"S-Seijuuro... uhhh... I don't know what else to do..." the turquoise head moans in ecstasy as the redhead toys his hardened nipples, eyes shut at the sensation slowly possessing him. 

"Then offer your body, soul and heart to me, Tetsuya," the redhead smirks as he bites the turquoise head's earlobe, nipping on it till he could hear his soft moans. 

  
  


The turquoise head feels as if the elixir of his life has been sucked out from him, leaving him limping and shaking as to even sit up on the bed. How did they ever came to the redhead's room and prowled on the wide bed remains a mystery to him. 

"I really enjoyed the special treatment, Tetsuya," the redhead smirks, holding his left hand and gently plays with his slender fingers. 

"Now I understand why I must always stick with Furihata-san, Seijuuro," the turquoise head says in a weak voice, eyes half open. 

"Then I wouldn't mind telling Kouki to tie you down while I gently _love_ you, Tetsuya. After all, he's aware of our status," the redhead says as he brings the turquoise head's left hand on his lips, planting butterfly kisses on those lean fingers. 

"Argh... I am so doomed..." the turquoise head sighs as he buries his face on the pillow, allowing the redhead to touch him for he is just too tired to even bother. Somehow, a small smile forms on his thin lips as exhaustion slowly pulls him to sleep.

  



	17. Just Plain Stupidity

  


_Regrets and beliefs..._

  
Some people tend to forget their in-decisions in life. Thinking it is a mar on one's life's chapter. They once came to believe on some fallacies, realizing its darkness had remorsefully regretted it. There are some wounds. Wounds that are far more deep than something you see physically. 

There are also heartaches resulted from flashes of tainted memories. In it lies your fears, your anxiety about one's perception to life that you once followed and then abandoned. But the past doesn't include only those deep-secrets of your mind and heart but as well as the people you wished forgotten and moved on. _Yes._ You tried so hard to bury them in the back of your mind, thinking of completely erasing them however you cannot deceive your own memories. It would always come knocking at you in your night's sleep. 

  
_It is like a thief in the night. Vengeful and unforgiving for abandonment._

  
**The ganguro didn't stir under the predatory gaze of the younger blackhead.**

Right now, they are seated in one of those famous Family Restaurants in the suburbs of Tokyo City, quietly waiting for another person to complete the circle. The ganguro decided to turn his gaze through the over-looking glass window, showing the large expanse of the parking lot. A few number of private vehicles, included the headquarters' dark blue sedan car which was assigned to him, stood parked on the lanes. A couple of people would passed by in front of him which he wouldn't really mind except for the intimidating luminous black eyes directly thrown at him.

  
The blackhead didn't falter even if the waiter arrived with their two glasses of lemonade and scones. The young, maple-haired man quickly left with a final word as he felt the odd silence surrounding the two costumers, afraid to stir their intense silence. 

  


The ganguro didn't know what to do during those _dark_ moments of his life. The teenage boy, as he had observed, is a force to reckon with. He may be a _braggart_ but he has some sharp senses. He totally made a blunder of mentioning that sole name, right now he is suffering the consequence. Now he is left on his own devices of executing his ultimate defense mechanism: **SHUT HIS TRAP**

  


  
He had some refernce regarding the braggart that is assigned to him. _To be more precise_ , he is to accompany him to his whims as what the Inspector instructed him in some unknown circumstance that wasn't divulge to him. The dangerous man, his sole Inspector, only gave him an encouraging smile with those venomous words _'failure to comply means an unthinkable punishment that's otherworldly, Aomine-kun,'_ he was advised. It was at that moment he learned how hellish his occupation was. 

  
  
According to his trusted sources, he is the only son of a notable novelist who travels a lot. His full name is Tsubaki Sosuke, 11th Grade, 17 years old, who came from London. Apparently he had been born in Japan but somehow his parents decided to moved abroad as the nature of work prevents them rooted in one place. He had been, as he had learned, transferred from one school to another. Not a really good situation for a young boy but somehow that didn't prevent him from excelling to his expertise and that is soccer. He isn't just gifted to fully utilized his body in sports but possesses a sharp intuitive mind similar to that of a detective. Now, this poses a big problem to the ganguro as he couldn't decipher whether he is looking after the braggart or _he_ is the one, vice versa. 

  
  
Now, once more, he is left on his own with no one to lean on. He needs to stay alert and keep his guard up if he doesn't want a scandalous revelation, gradually spreading around him. 

  
_"Aominecchi! Aominecchi! I'm glad you invited me out-ssu!"_ a high pitched voice suddenly pulls him out from his soliloquy. Slowly, he turns around to see the blond strides towards them with a waving right hand, a sparkling smile plastered on his face which the ganguro regarded idiotic but he isn't in the mood to make commentaries. 

"Hmmm? What's wrong? Aren't you going to welcome me, Aominecchi? You were the one who invited me out after all-ssu," pouts the blond which the ganguro only ignores, turning his tan face to the blackhead seated across him. The blond freezes up upon the sight. Quickly he occupies the position beside the ganguro. "Why is that brat here, Aominecchi!?" whispers the blond, not ever forgetting the nightmare he had been through at the hands of the boy. 

"Oh... He's the one who called you. You should be nice to him," the ganguro says without turning an eye on the teenager. 

"Huh? What!? Did you forget how he humiliated me?! I even lost my manager and was forced to look for a new one!" the blond hisses, cupping his hands on his mouth as he whispers on the ganguro. 

The ganguro only rolls his navy blue iris. It's as if he can just dismiss the teenage boy and be gone with it. Unfortunately, that's not his case. He needs to to do this. Who else would? It's _his_ assignment after all. 

  
"Kise, remember how this boy helped you out of your pesky fans? You should at least show him your gratitude by being civil with him," the ganguro sighs as he tries to forget all the troubles they had done with the said blackhead. The blond almost cough at his words, quite in disbelief. 

"Are you for real, Aominecchi? This is so unlike of you-ssu!" the blond exclaims, golden eyes that would almost popped out of its socket. 

"The past is past, Kise. Just try to perk up with the boy," the tan guy sighs, seeing how the blackhead quietly sips his lemonade through the white straw, luminous black eyes not leaving them. 

"Ahm..." the blond slowly turns toward the boy, throwing a wary look before sighing. "Well, if Aominecchi says so. But just because Aominecchi says I will come with you doesn't mean you can make your own way, _kid_. Don't think I forgot what you did," the blond smirks at the boy. The blackhead only yawns, not threatened at the least. 

"Fine by me. It's not like I have any choice," the blackhead says in boredom as he takes a bite of his scone, eyes on the over-looking glass window. 

"Hmph. Don't get cocky just because Aominecchi is on your favor," Kise adds, a bit irritated of the blackhead's breezy character. 

"Don't get me wrong here, blond," the blackhead finally turns to him, luminous black eyes showing a glint of glare. "I'm not on anyone's favor, especially _not_ on his side." 

The blond almost bite his tongue. He was caught off guard of the teenage boy's indifference. Never thought he'll get a bite from the start and it totally stings to the bone. The ganguro swears that he is about to roll off on the floor, laughing out loud but he caught himself, seeing how the blond sweats on the abominable teenage boy. 

"Heh. Don't think because you're a kid I will be all nice on you. I am not that mature enough to accept you," the blond adds, challenged by the teenage boy's mockery. 

"Well then, if you say so... I am not at all begging for you to do so," the blackhead adds, a playful smirk breaking on his lips which almost made the blond fall off on his seat. 

"Aominecchi... what the hell is with this kid-ssu!" the blond yells in exasperation at the ganguro. The latter only turns away, stopping himself from laughing. Somehow, he finds the teenager boy amusing. 

"So? Are you done now, blond? Why don't we go now? I am so bored here," the blackhead finally rises up from his seat, hands tucked inside both pockets. 

"W-Wait! I am not yet done with you, boy-ssu!" the blond cries but the boy already walks out of the entrance, followed by the ganguro who quietly laughs to himself. 

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi! What the hell is with that kid!? How can you just go with him?! He's totally getting in my nerves-ssu!" the blond complains as they walk side by side out of the restaurant. The sun is already setting on the west, the autumn-colored sky hanging above them with a tint of red streaking along. 

"Just get on with it. Nothing's gonna change anyway," the ganguro shakes him off, trying to keep an open mind and to act like a proper adult to a spoiled child though he couldn't be sure if the boy is one though. Somehow, he could smell an air of mystery around him but he just couldn't tell off. 

"I don't quite get you, Aominecchi. I mean, I know he's your assignment but you really don't need to go so far as to defend that brat," the blond says, suspicious of the ganguro's weirdness. Yes. Totally weird indeed. 

"Look, I am just trying to be patient. I already had my unfortunate accounts with the boy and I really don't want to suffer that long. Better to act like a proper adult than being a brat like him," the ganguro says which left the blond with a busted heart. _How come he feels hurt over the ganguro's words? What is this mysteriousness?_

The blond almost heard himself gasp for air. _What is this situation?_ Is the ganguro finally raising the white flag over the braggart? The blond just shook his head, not accepting such easy defeat. It is not part of his vocabulary to just easily acknowledge someone. How could just a mere boy easily make the ganguro act like that? 

  


* * *

  
They never had any concrete plans for that evening. Nor the blond who quietly sulks on the front seat, keeping a taciturn character throughout the ride. How could he not when a certain someone has the power to pull strings on someone he just barely met? How did this ever happened? And why is the ganguro so mysteriously quiet? All his questions were left hanging on the wind as they quietly made their way in the ganguro's apartment. Kise understood well just how exhausting work is that they would almost forget about simple things but... 

  
"Wait the minute! Why the hell is this kid going with us, Aominecchi?!" the blond quickly turns to face the blackhead with a dubious look on his face. The latter only rolls his eyes on him before turning away. The ganguro scratches his head. Somehow, it was partly his fault for not telling the whole story. 

"He's staying over. Can't help it since his dad's working overseas," the ganguro explains as he inserts the silver key into the hole and turns the doorknob, pushing the white door before walking inside. The blackhead follows suit, leaving alone the blond on his own. 

"What?! And you didn't even told me?! How come is this easily permitted?!" the blond continues frantically, as if losing his sanity. He walks inside the apartment, locking the door behind him. Stomping his feet as he walks his way on the polished wooden floor, making his way along the hall before reaching the living room where he found the blackhead curled up on his favorite maroon coach. 

  
"Hey! That's my place!" the blond quickly lunges toward the blackhead but the boy quickly moves away, resulting for the blond to smack face-first on the soft cushion. 

  
"What's the big deal? It's just a piece of furniture," the blackhead grumbles as he curls quietly, eyes half open. 

  
"That's not the case here! This is where I lie when I come here!" the blond insists, anger seething all over him. 

  
"Really? You _always_ come here?" the blackhead asks, right eyebrow rising at the blond. 

  
"Yes! And I am a permanent resident here unlike you! Now get off my couch!" the blond hisses. 

  
"Ahm... Then that means you two are live-ins?" the blackhead asks out of the blue. 

  
There was a sudden crash from the kitchen followed by loud, running footsteps along the hall. "I AM NOT LIVING WITH THAT DOG! AND WE ARE NOT LIVING PERMANENTLY TOGETHER!!" the ganguro yells with all his might. The blond only stood there, mouth agape open. It seems he is still processing the kid's thoughts when he suddenly flinches, as if he just woke up from his nightmare. 

  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND I WILL NEVER HAVE HIM AS ONE!" the blond yells as he finally completes the information inside his head. The blackhead and the ganguro turns to him with different expressions. First, the blackhead could only turn to him with a smirk. A triumphant smile glinting on his luminous black eyes. Second, the ganguro's tan complexion quickly turned white at the stupidity of his words. I mean, how did he end up with those words? 

  
"Okay. I fully understand. Please excuse me as I will make my way in my designated room," the blackhead smirks as he stands up from the couch, passing by the two who stood like a statue. 

  
The two finally recovered from the shock after hearing the soft click. Quickly the ganguro turns to the blond. "You are indeed, _Kisediot!_ How the hell did you come up with that stupid idea?! Now that brat will start pestering us with your absurdity!" 

  
"T-That's not my fault! It's because that boy started taunting me! And aren't we living together?! So it's just normal that I clarify that to him!" the blond explains, pouring all his heart out which made the ganguro turns his head down in disbelief. _An idiot will always be an idiot. He is an idiot himself but he just couldn't believe just how much of an idiot the blond is._

  


It was a _loooong_ night. The three quietly had their dinner in the dining room. It was quiet and long. Except for the blackhead who never mind the suffocating silence between the two adults. And especially not for the blond who couldn't even keep a poker face.

"Thanks for the meal," the blackhead says before standing up on his chair, not even glancing on any of the two. "By the way can I go out for a walk? I just need to buy something. Be back right away," the blackhead adds as he brings his utensils down on the sink to wash. 

  
"No. It's past ten and there are plenty of psychos around in this time. Do that tomorrow," the ganguro answers with an air of authority around him. The blond turns to him, hearing him speaking like a dad to his kid. 

  
"Tch... Spoilsport..." the blackhead says as he finally puts the utensils on the racks. He slowly turns to the ganguro who only gives him a disapproving look. 

  
"I will not be tolerating that attitude, young man," the ganguro threatens which the blackhead only turns away in exasperation, quietly retreating into the living room. 

  
"Aominecchi, I didn't know you can act like a father," the blond says which the ganguro shrugs his shoulders. 

  
"That kid honestly need constant reminders. He can be a brat but he is still my responsibility," the ganguro continues on his meal. The blond quietly looks at him for a moment, surprised and a bit amused by this sudden character springing up to life. 

  
Soon the two retreated to their own rooms after fixing the table and washed the dishes. It has been an exhausting day both physically and mentally. Despite of the difficulties of the day, they found the night time comforting as they lay down on their bed, thinking and remembering about the day. At that moment, the ganguro didn't realized for how long has he been holding that crumpled photo, staring and reminiscing the old times. Realizing what he's doing, he quickly sits up and and decided to walk out of his room. On his way to the living room, he saw the blackhead curling up on Kise's favorite maroon couch, quietly staring into the dark with his luminous black eyes. 

  


"Why aren't you asleep?" the ganguro breaks the silence, quietly taking the seat beside the curling boy.

  
"I'm thinking," the boy softly answers, not turning his gaze on him. 

"Do you mind if you tell me about it?" the older guy asks, quietly looking at the boy. 

"It's humanity being vulnerable to everything," the boy softly speaks, burying his face half to his nose on his arms. 

"Huh? " the ganguro didn't quite understood the boy. He didn't quite understood why the boy looks so alone, as if he is being held down by something. Looking at him closely, he could tell a story hidden in those luminous black eyes of his. 

"You guys are being stupid. You guys are obviously keeping something and not bothering about it anymore. Fear and anxiety is your foe if you even try reclaiming it. Isn't that right, Aomine-san?" the blackhead finally turns to him with those searing black eyes, as if unearthing all the mysteries burrowed deep within him. 

"Now you're talking, Tsubaki-kun," the ganguro says, this time he is the one turning away his eyes. "You're still young to sputter such nonsense." 

"Hmph. Another stupidity. That's why I hate talking like this," the blackhead slowly rises, his luminous black eyes turning away from him. 

"What was that?" the ganguro couldn't keep his patience anymore as he watches the blackhead glaring at him. 

"Tetsu-kun, wasn't it?" the very name quickly changes his mood, feeling the convulsion slowly rising from within him. 

"Judging from your reaction, that is definitely the case. He could be a person that had made a big impact in your life. Judging from the way you had managed to keep your self silent, I could only deduced that _something_ must have happened," the blackhead says nonstop, luminous black eyes not blinking. 

"Tch... Fine. If that's what you really think it is... then fine..." the ganguro says as he lowers his head, hands clenched into fist. 

The blackhead only watches his quiet form, waiting for him to say something. 

"You're right. _Something_ did happened. He just died you know. Hmph. What a pathetic life," the ganguro chucles in a somber voice. "Such the kind of life that you could never predict. You thought it to be well but the next thing you know it, it's just gone. Like yesterday that will pass quickly in the blink of an eye. Such stupidity indeed." 

The ganguro then raises his head to him, navy blue eyes clouded in some unfathomable darkness, staring straight into luminous black eyes. "He just didn't died you know. He was killed by someone. _That_ is the shittiest thing about life." 

  



	18. Complexity and Warning

  
_"Do you want some?"_ the blackhead offers, stretching out a box of _Nama Chocolate_ , while quietly munching one, eyes glued on a hardbound book he is currently reading. 

  
"No, thanks, I don't have the appetite to eat sweets right now," the ganguro politely declines as he takes his seat on the opposite couch across the blackhead.

It was a Sunday. The ganguro woke up in the middle of the day as the unbearable heat slowly dissolves him. It's as if a pile of firewood is set under his room, burning him softly. Groggily, he made his way out, passing the blond's room towards the living room and found the blackhead already awake, taking his precious time seated on Kise's favorite maroon couch, curled up, eating a box of chocolate and reading something. 

"Why are you eating chocolates so early in the morning?" the ganguro interrogates the blackhead, knowing just how unhealthy it is to eat sweets early in the morning. _Or is he correct?_

"Correction, it's already noon. And I'm already done with brunch," the blackhead says without turning an eye from his reading. 

The ganguro shuts his mouth. He just can't seem to have a normal conversation with this person. Sighing, he leans himself against the couch, feeling the softness behind him.

  


  


* * *

  
The turquoise head slowly and quietly crawls out beneath the white sheet of the bed, careful not to stir the sleeping redhead. His whole body is aching as he moves his way out. He never imagined how wild and forceful the redhead would be when it comes to bed matters. 

  
The redhead made his way to him yesterday with a sweet smile on his face, a promise of gentleness that made his heart melt. At first it was all just soft touches, but the redhead soon lost himself to his unwavering emotions, resulting to make sexual advantages to the poor turquoise head. The latter couldn't prevent the catastrophe as the redhead would use his full strength. 

  
He soon realized how a wolf dressed in a lamb's skin acts. Akashi is the epitome of pure, innocent facade. Someone who can easily change his mind when it comes to fulfilling his sexual urges and would compromise the turquoise head's virginity. Somehow, the turquoise head, try as he may, wanted to understand this. Perhaps, he would someday. But going back, the turquoise head is also a man of sexual drive. He also has his sexual urges and the fact that he is overpowered, the bottom man, bonded and slaved to another man's sexual urges is a blow to his ego. 

  
In short, the redhead regards him as the replacement of a softer version of the woman. _That_ , he quietly pondered makes him sulk and question his own identity. Such the complexity of human personality and identity.

  
The turquoise head soon slips out of the bed, quietly made himself into the bathroom to take a bath, and dressed himself. He is sore all over that he is limping as he makes his way back into the room, finding the redhead still asleep with a triumphant smile all over his face.

  
_'What if...?'_ A smirk appears on the turquoise head as an idea struck him. _EUREKA!_ He would've shout, but he wouldn't like to miss this opportunity to purge the redhead's _top_ disposition of the matters of bed.

  
His idea is like that of a _Boojum_. He will be treading dark waters. And Akashi _is_ that dark water. Quietly he tiptoes toward the redhead sleeping and unaware of his surroundings. Slowly, he reaches his right arm towards the redhead's face, muting his breath as not to wake him up. But his actions were soon halted as the redhead's eyes snap open, amber and scarlet eyes directly looking at him. Quickly he retreats, but the redhead is more agile than he thought. The last thing he knew were strong hands gripping his wrists, thighs secured between strong knees. 

  
"Did I come out at the right time, _TET-SU-YA_?" the redhead asks leering at the bottom man, face aghast at the sight of those mismatched eyes. The turquoise head remained speechless, unable to process and collect his thoughts properly. It is at this moment wherein he is presented with something _odd_ and amazing at the same time. His mouth is left hanging open, not a word coming out. Now he knew that there will come a time when he would face the most unexpected things and people. The redhead now is the center of that proposition.

  
"S-Sei...juuro...?" the turquoise head finally finds his voice. His eyes were wide open, seeing how this person seemed different. 

"Hmph. As expected of _my_ Tetsuya, you are indeed beautiful," the redhead hums in a throaty manner, tracing with his free hand the soft contours of the turquoise head's cheeks down to his thin lips that quivers under his touch. The redhead smirks at the sudden reaction which the turquoise head regrets. 

"Allow me to have you as well, Tetusya. After all, you are _mine_ as well," he leans closer, his mouth brushing against the turquoise head's hollow neck, gradually sucking until it turns red. The turquoise head could only squirm and groan under him as his teeth bites his flesh, alternately sucking and licking, which encourages the redhead to rub his groin against the bottom man's manhood. 

  
The turquoise head realize it too late as the redhead once more dominates him. _Top and bottom._ He was too smothered to realized how the redhead easily undressed him, his whole body lay naked before the amber and scarlet eyes gazing over him with a burning desire. Try as he could, his strength is overpowered by the redhead as he is flip around, face against the mattress. He soon discovers how the redhead easily manipulates his body, his gentle and soft fingers tracing and then gripping, leaving a burning sensation on his skin. 

"N-No...! S-Sei...Sei-juuro...! S-Stop...!" he cries not expecting a full force breaking him, tears soon courses down on his cheeks at the throbbing pain behind him. It was pain and pleasure, slowly destroying his senses and rationality as the redhead grips his waist, charging in a split second. The turquoise head could only moan, but his words were muffled at the ruthless fingers filling his mouth. 

  
'How is it, Tetusya? Do you like it this way? Now... tell me," the redhead whispers against his right ear, nibbling his earlobe. The turquoise head could only clench the white blanket under him, nails digging deeper as he could feel his size grinding him deeper, sending an electrifying sensation that shook him to no end.

The turquoise head is now lost in the redhead's inhibition, filling him multiple times, embedding his electrifying touch throughout his whole flesh. His mind protests, but his heart and body tell him otherwise. At that moment, he realized that he can never become the top and forever will remain as his bottom man. 

  


* * *

  
The blond finally rose up. He had a good night's sleep despite the last night's tempest. Yes, tempest indeed for it only cause him mental havoc. He swears that he won't be able to live in harmony and peace with that braggart. But he is left with no choice as to follow the ganguro's words. _Act like a proper adult, as you may._ He could only snort on such notion as he is not mature enough to even accept him. Stepping out from his room, he is welcomed by an unexpected sight before him. 

  
"What are you two doing-ssu?" the blond asks, confuse of the two seated quietly across each other. The brat is curled up on his favorite maroon couch, quietly reading a book, which irritates him to no end and the ganguro, quietly lying down, half asleep with the right arm over his eyes. 

"Arrrggghhh... I can't sleep in that hellish room," the ganguro answers without moving on his position. The blackhead remains quiet, not turning away from his book. 

  
"Ahm... I was able to sleep well. You need to buy your own AC if you want to sleep throughout this heat-ssu," the blond advises him before gingerly turning to the blackhead. "I told you before boy, that place is mine-ssu." Starts the blond which the blackhead only welcomes with curt eyes before turning to his page. 

  
"Hey! Did you hear me? Listen to your elders when they are talking to you!" the blond yells at the blackhead, face red of anger at the smug attitude. However the blackhead only yawns across the room before turning his luminous black eyes on him. _Rude and Rough_. That's how the blond describes the braggart. He realized that he doesn't have the sense of camaraderie. He doesn't show social concern and only thinks of himself. 

  
"You're so annoying. What do you want?" the blackhead bluntly states, not caring how the blond's face almost turns into a tomato, red in its maturity. Now, he is just too angry to think of any logical explanations. He is an adult. Yes, he is and being an adult is a pain in the ass for you have to be understanding of your surroundings. _Especially_ for some brats who are too conceited of themselves. 

  
"T-that's it, boy! I challenge you now in any game! If I win you will leave this place and live on your own-ssu!" the blond angrily declares, golden eyes glaring straight into those blank luminous black eyes. 

  
The blackhead regarded him for a while. His chin tilts to the right, quietly thinking and weighting his decisions in the future. " You talk tough. You really seemed sure of yourself. What do I exactly gain from accepting your childish challenge?" the teenager boy asks, his luminous black eyes inquiring. 

  
"I-I will become your slave! And I will not bother you anymore-ssu!" the blond quickly answers. He is too angry to even consider his words. 

  
"Are you _sure_ about that?" the blackhead confirms, narrowing the slits of his eyes towards the blond. 

"Hmph. I do not back out of my words! I am a man after all and I have my pride-ssu!" the blond boasts, too full of himself that he failed to notice the evil grin spreading on the blackhead's lips. The ganguro only turns away. Somehow, he really doesn't want to be under the mercy of that Tsubaki-brat.

  
"Very well then. I accept your challenge," the blackhead finally puts his feet down on the ground, putting aside the white hardbound book on the couch, he slowly rose up, turning his face to the blond. "I hope you will not regret your decisions, _Kise-san_." 

"Bring it on-ssu!" the blackhead says, not faltering to his own words.

  


* * *

  
_"Damn you, Kise. Why the hell am I included in your capricious?"_

  
The blond could only smirk as he watches the blackhead yawning in front of him, the soccer ball lying flat on the green grass. Right now, they are standing in the empty lot, just five blocks away from their apartment.

  
"You're the referee, Aominecchi so just quietly stand there and watch how I crush this brat-ssu," the blond says with all his confidence. Why wouldn't he be confident? He used to be a soccer prodigy and despite of his work's nature, he never neglected to keep his body and muscles well-toned. Not to mention that he also plays a variety of sport every other day. 

"Damn," the ganguro mutters to himself, turning a bored look on the blackhead who also shares the same sentiments as him though he couldn't tell if that is what's in his mind right now. 

"Well? Are we going to start now?" asks the blackhead, stepping his right foot on the soccer ball, right hand on hip. The blond lets out a sigh, slowly calming his nerves and focusing his mind into the game. 

"Hmph. Come at me then, boy-ssu," the blond says with a coy smile on his thin lips. Slowly, he bends his knees, arms stretch on both sides, golden eyes on the soccer ball carefully dibbled on alternate feet. _He has guts._ The blond thought as he watches the smooth and cautious gait the blackhead exhibits. He hates to admit it, but he knows his way with the ball without even batting direct eye contact with his opponent. 

The ganguro pulls his eyebrows together, interest quickly pique as to the blackhead's feat. He believes the blond has the advantage in this game, but he couldn't keep his eyes from the blackhead, as if blinking his eyes, anytime, he will miss something vital in the blackhead's movement. 

"Why don't you start stealing the ball from me?" the blackhead smirks, showing his pearly white teeth at the blond, still dribbling the soccer ball from his left and right feet. 

"Hmph. Stop taunting me, brat. You'll regret accepting this challenge. You better watch your mouth next time-ssu," Kise says as he carefully follows with his eyes how the blackhead will get his strike. 

"Oh... Really?" the blackhead without any warning starts his attack with his right foot kicking the ball, sending it flying towards the blond's right side. In response the blond is able to quickly cover the distance towards the ball, easily catching the ball with the use of the right foot. 

"Now you're a dead meat, boy-ssu!" the blond jeers as he lunges back, a triumphant smile on his face. 

"It's too early to celebrate, _Kise-san!_ " the blackhead suddenly appears on his right side and with a swift motion, kicks the ball away from the blond, turning his body around so as to deviate the blond's attention from the ball. 

The ganguro quietly watches in awe as to how the blackhead swiftly and stealthily navigates the ball away from the blond. As the blond would try to recapture the ball, the blackhead quickly twists his body around with his left foot kicking the ball from his clutch, alternately he does this so as to confuse the blond. But the blond never falters as he copies the blackhead's technique. It was a breathtaking match. The blackhead doesn't grumble as the blond uses his own technique against him. But what truly scares the ganguro is those luminous black eyes not leaving the blond. It's as if he is calculating every single move and is awaiting for the right opportunity to strike back.

"Now this game is mine!" the blond cheers as he runs with the ball on his right foot, leaving the blackhead behind him. 

"Hey, Kise-san. I admit you're good, but I think you're too old to win this game," the blackhead suddenly strides towards him, long legs covering the distance to the blond. It was too fast for the blond's eyes to follow. Before he knew it, the blackhead has already stooped his head down, waist level, not aware that the ball has quickly bounced off from his right foot and is now on the blackhead's left foot, quickly moving away. The blond, never giving up, charges back to the blackhead who in turn quickly recoils the ball to his right, kicking it to his knee, avoiding the lancing attack from the blond. The blackhead, instinctively turns towards the ganguro's direction. His luminous black eyes quickly notices something sparkling aimed at him. 

"Watch out!" yells the blackhead to the ganguro who only turns to him with astonishment. The blond halts at the sudden change of his plays. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the blackhead lunges the ball towards the ganguro, colliding straight-face, causing the tan guy to collapse on the ground. 

The blond stops midway as well as the blackhead. Quickly the blond turns to the latter, hands clutching the black collars of the teenage boy. "What the hell did you do?" the blond hisses, but the blackhead quickly slaps his hand away and runs towards the ganguro. 

"He's going away!" hisses the blackhead which made the blond confused. 

"Wh-What the hell was that about, brat-" rubbing his nose that's swelling of pain, his words were cut short when he sees the soccer ball, now lying flat against the green grass struck with a yellow feathered arrow. Seeing this, the blond quickly stoop down beside the ganguro, disbelief prevalent in his golden eyes. 

"You're lucky you missed that arrow, Aomine-san," the blackhead says, panting as he runs back to them. 

But the ganguro's horror didn't end there as he notices a certain red letter lying close to the arrow. With trembling hands, he reaches towards the red letter, whole body breaking into a cold sweat. The rough parchment quickly ignites the dreaded memories he wishes forgotten, but as soon as he unfolds it, his anxiety came true. 

  
**_"HELLO, AO-KUN. BETTER BE SERIOUS NOW OR I'LL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU._**

  



	19. The Promise Under The Burgundy-Colored Sky

_"Nice to meet you, Ao-kun! I'm Kuro-kun's rooftop companion!"_

_"Wait, why are you cutting my name short? Isn't that weird?"_

_"Well... I like to call you by color. Kuro-kun's black, yours is blue and my name shortened to Shiro means white..."_

  


_Painful memories are dark memories. They should be completely forgotten, erase..._

_Painful memories. Painful memories are like taboo, a denouncement of your own morality and future._

_Painful memories he wants to run away, but it's always catching up to him._

_Painful memories, painful memories... are killing him softly..._

_Painful memories... Painful memories... Painful memories... Now you're dead..._

  


There is that unbearable silence hanging in the air, thick of mystery, anxiety and distress. 

  


Inside the living room, back at the apartment where everything enclosed them into safety, the ganguro sits down on that maroon couch, all alone, fidgeting with trembling hands and heart. The blackhead only carefully studied him for awhile, noting how his navy blue eyes would flicker of that familiar clouded gaze from that crumpled red parchment down to the floor. The blond is oddly quiet that time. Perhaps he's too shock to even say anything. The thing that could only shake you off from your senses is the fact that you're being hunted by someone unknown.

  
Everything lay forgotten. Even the game with a gamble on it, even the insults and ridicules thrown into one another, even the ball flew straight into one's face. All of them were forgotten aside from that yellow-feathered arrow and the crumpled red parchment on the ganguro's sweaty and shivering hands. 

  
"A-Aominecchi," the blond finally spoke up though his words were left hanging on that suffocating wind. The ganguro only remains silent, as if his ears are covered by the loud palpitation of his heart. 

  
"He's after me now... He's after me..." the ganguro softly speaks, voice inaudible, masked by his own fears taking into the form of that croaking voice.

The two people quietly watch him trembling with a croaking voice and navy blue eyes holding a dark mystery. It feels as if they are in a misty, dark place heavy with secrets. Before them sits a man cloaked in a mystery filled with uncertainty and fear. Before them is a man with a voice filled with fear. The crumpled red paper on hand, head casts down, he is sinking deep into his own darkness. _That_ darkness, they realized is triggered by that piece of red paper.

  
"Who is after you?" the blackhead asks, luminous black eyes burning into the wretched ganguro who couldn't even turn to him. 

"It's him... It's him... But that's impossible... impossible..." the ganguro rattles as he sinks his head deeper into his arms. "There's no way he will still be alive... He's dead...!" 

"Who? Who's dead?" the blackhead narrows his eyes on him, curiosity kills the cat. 

**_"Shiro... Shiro..."_** he softly answers, not turning his head to him. It's as if he will ever turn up, he would see something that he will regret all his life. 

"Shiro? Shiro who?" the blackhead insists, voice sounding edgy of which the blond turns to him with questioning eyes. 

_"Shirotani Kirito,"_ the ganguro finally says. The name rings a distant bell to the blond but couldn't really remember. Memories, as people would claim would always be inconsistent, filled with uncertainty. But that single name brought the blackhead towards the ganguro, with strong hands he held him by his collar, luminous black eyes digging into his navy blue eyes filled with unspeakable wrath. 

"How do you know Shirotani Kirito?" the blackhead demands, voice growling with acid.

"Hey, stop that-ssu!" the blond interrupts by holding the blackhead's arms which the latter gives him a cold glare, causing him to stagger back, away from the youth. He never felt threatened with those luminous black eyes before but seeing those eyes holding so much hatred made him shut. _Yes._ A human heart is unfathomable, unpredictable, and despicable. 

"Answer me. Why do you know that name?" the blackhead demands from the trembling ganguro, voice sounded thick and sharp as a razor. 

"L-Let go of me... Let go...!" the ganguro falters as those luminous black eyes pierces through him, his trembling hands trying to break free from the blackhead's clutch. The blackhead soon pushes him away against the couch, face casts in shadows. 

Again there is that unbearable silence. The kind of silence that kills you slowly. A silence that hides a terrible deluge. 

"Do you know why I even bothered going back in this boring city?" the blackhead starts, voice starts trembling as he stands in front of them. The ganguro continues to tremble, averting his gaze from the youth. The blond only stood there, not knowing how to feel or even react on this weird situation. He doesn't even know why the boy is being serious. Yes, he is serious all the time but not as to go far as to glare people with those wrathful gaze. 

  
_Wrath. Hatred._

  
Those are dark emotions that's a thin line to death. Desperation, remorse, and vengeance. How can a human bear all of these? The blond now stares to that kind of person. The usual calm, bored expression on the blackhead's face is now shadowed into something dangerous.

  
"Hmph. This boring place is a curse... a curse indeed," the blackhead spats with all the hate he could muster, causing the blond and ganguro to flinch on his sharp words. 

  


"I should have told him to leave this place as soon as possible but somehow... somehow... a certain someone made him stay here long. What a stupid reason," the blackhead spats, eyebrows puckered and eyes filled with pure loathing, not even looking at the two who watch him unfold like a book. He is that story of hatred, words from his mouth that's sour as the unripe grapes hanging by the vineyard. 

  


"I always _hated_ this place... at the bottom of my heart. I always hated everything in this place... Always wishing and praying that this place disappears... even everyone living in this stupid place... even my own..." the blackhead growls with every bit of words coated in utter distaste. His intense hatred choking out those words with luminous black eyes burning and dazed with the twisted remorse and vengeance. "Heh. I've always loathed my own roots. I've always been... until that day. So now, I guess I can finally appease this boiling anger in me to those people who cause great despair to Shirotani Kirito... after all... he's my _step brother."_

  


The ganguro's navy blue eyes widen, disbelief mixed with anxiety and fear splashing all over him. How could he not be? Is Time already asking for that payment? Time is harsh, cruel. Time twists you, warps everything from the past to present until it gets back what has always been for the future.

  
"So? What now? Are you going to tell me the whole story?" the blackhead asks, glaring luminous black eyes searing directly towards him. The ganguro could only tremble in fear as those memories soon flashes before him. _Like those city lights reflecting against your glass window at night time or those car's headlights beaming straight onto you, almost blinding you that you'd need to cover your eyes._

  


"No... It wasn't our fault... It wasn't our fault..." the ganguro finally speaks, kneeling down on the floor with head stoop down, unable to look at those hateful eyes. "He said that he will go... he said that..." the ganguro trembles as if he is hearing that voice he never wanted to hear again. "It was his fault for getting killed...! It's not our fault...!" the ganguro yells as if he is trapped in his own memory. The blond kneels down beside him, holding both his shoulders that's trembling against his hands. 

  


  
"Y-You shit..." the blackhead hisses, not pleased at the words of the ganguro. "Tell me what exactly happened!" the blackhead demands with both hands clenched into fist, controlling the anger raging within him.

  


"We just promised him... We just promised to meet him...! But we didn't kill him! We didn't kill him!"

  
In a split second, the blackhead is already in front of him, hands clenched on his white collar, pulling him close to his face contorted of pure hate. "What _exactly_ happened to Kirito! Tell me!" 

  


  
The ganguro blinks away from those eyes. Luminous black eyes ever vengeful, hateful as it bores to him. At that moment, the navy blue haired could only allow himself to be drowned back in those painful memories. Back to the time when he looked at life full of bright lights, trumpet sounds filling the air as he and his basketball team mates would dominate the court, leaving every stones upturned with their amazing skills. It was those times when he never learned the darkness lying in the hearts of the people around him. 

  


_11 years ago..._ Spring Term. 

  


  
_It was the usual day however the Sakura Trees are in full bloom, cherry petals would flutter down, dancing with the playful wind before reaching the ground exactly five centimeters per second. The wind was filled with bantering, liveliness echoing throughout the school ground. The sky overhead was a sight to be hold with its endless pure blue sky as clear as the deep blue ocean. There were birds flying about as the sun beats down, warming down everything for dear sweet Spring days. It was a new start as fresh as the buds of the rose slowly poking out to its maturity, or even the young's of the Canary learning to flip its soft wings to freedom. Everything at that time seemed promising, refreshing on his memory._

  


  
"Where the hell is that Tetsu?" the ganguro grumbles as he walked his way through the school's hall, passing by his fellows who were skipping and walking in the Spring's bliss. It wouldn't be a surprised since the school festival starts by next week. 

  


_"Um... Excuse me, you're Aomine Daiki-kun, right?" a sudden male voice woke up the ganguro on his soliloquy. Slowly he turns around to see a shorter black-haired boy, hazel brown eyes sparkling like that of a pathetic monkey._

_"Mmm? What do you need me for?" asks he, not even bothering to scrutinized the shorter lad._

_"Ahm... I'm looking for Shiro-kun and Kuro-kun... I haven't seen them for a month so ummm... I'm hoping if you know where they are?" the blackhead asks, his gaze falling down on the ground, unable to look at the taller boy._

_"Huh? Shiro-kun? Kuro-kun? Who are those people?" the ganguro scratches his head, not fully understanding the shorter boy who endlessly fidgets on his every words._

_"I-Is that so? T-Then... I-If you'll excuse me!" the blackhead suddenly runs away, cheeks flushed which resorted the ganguro to scratching his head._

_"What a weirdo," the ganguro murmurs as he makes his way upstairs, knowing that the turquoise head would always go up the rooftop in solemnity. That guy prefers silence and stuff which he understood why. Even he wouldn't be able to take a nap in such a boisterous ambiance._

_Soon he reaches the rooftop. Upon pushing the door open, his navy blue eyes soon sees the turquoise head standing by the rim and beside him was another blackhead character, the same body built but taller than the first. They were facing the great blue sky with their backs on him._

_"Oi, Tetsu, I've been looking all over for you," the ganguro interrupts without any ounce of remorse. Soon the turquoise and black head turns to him with surprised eyes, not welcoming the presence on their silent dialogue._

_"Aomine-kun," the turquoise head regards him with his usual blank face though his voice had a sting of irritation that made the ganguro flinched._

  
_The blackhead, unfazed of the interruption steps towards him with a sweet smile on his face. If the turquoise head is an expressionless doll, the other one is the complete opposite with his luminous black eyes sparkling of interest._

  
_"Oh! You must be Kuro-kun's bestfriend. My name is Shirotani Kirito but you can call me Shiro," the blackhead zestfully says, right hand reaching out to him for a handshake._

  
_"Nice to meet you, Ao-kun! I'm Kuro-kun's rooftop companion!" the blackhead adds as he awaits for the ganguro's response._

  
_"Wait, why are you cutting my name short? Isn't that weird?"_

_"Well... I like to call you by color. Kuro-kun's black, yours is blue and my name shortened to Shiro means white..." the blackhead explains, amusement sparkling on his luminous black eyes._

  
_"Shiro-kun, you shouldn't force others to call them by their pet names," the turquoise head turns to the blackhead with a poker face._

_"It's fine, Kuro-kun! This way we can be more friendly with each other, isn't that right, Ao-kun?" the blackhead chuckles at the turquoise head's words, luminous black eyes full of enthusiasm._

  
_It was his first meeting with the weird guy and he wasn't really closed to him in the first place except for the turquoise head. Eventually, the Shiro guy became one of his off-court basketball friends. His full name is Shirotani Kirito, the same age and year as them but belonging to a different class. Apparently, the guy is a sport prodigy that's famous in soccer. He learned that he was a transfer student from England. The first time he arrived at school, he didn't know much his way around but his fateful entrance to the school library brought him to meet and chummed up the phantom turquoise head. Soon, the two would often collide with each other in the halls, library, cafeteria and even on their way home from school. Eventually the two became good comrades in a short period of time._

  
_Everything felt fine. Like the Sakura blowing peacefully amidst the gentle wind, the Canary flying about the blue sky, or even the pure blue sky overhead. All was bright and promising until that moment._

  
_"Soccer is getting boring now... I think I'll be quitting soon..." the blackhead said one afternoon, luminous black eyes looking up on the scarlet-streaked sky._

_"Why is that so? Aren't you with Kosuke-kun in the team? Didn't you two promised to join the U-17 league together in high school?" the turquoise head asked him, surprised evident on his turquoise eyes._

_"I already broke my promise..." the blackhead timidly says, turning his face away from them._

_"Are you serious? You're damn good to back out. Who will bring the school's soccer team to championship if you quit now? I'd say you think that first before quitting," the ganguro says, seeing how the turquoise head's face darkens on the blackhead's words._

_"You won't understand guys... I need to quit... I just need to quit... I would still be leaving for England even if I don't quit," the blackhead finally reveals with a weak smile breaking on his face. The turquoise and navy blue head could only stood there, speechless. It was only a short, fleeting meeting that would only be cut short with his words._

_"Y-You're leaving... already?" the turquoise head turns to him, eyes dazed with unfathomable emotions stirring behind those glassy eyes. "W-Why so fast? I thought that-"_

_"I'm sorry. I needed to see my brother. I already have a new family now and... I don't think I'll be able to hold on to our promise... especially with Kou-kun but..." his voice trails off, hands clenched into a fist before turning his eyes on the blooming Sakura trees below them._

_"I will try to escape if I could..." he suddenly adds which surprised the two, both turquoise and navy blue eyes unblinking at the blackhead's unwavering words._

  
_"I really don't want to leave my friends behind. After all, you are the only people who understands me the most," he suddenly says out of the blue with that soft voice melting the hearts of his two companions._

_"But Shiro-kun..." the turquoise head was lost to what he is supposed to say, eyes turning away, unable to think of anything._

_"Idiot! We will still be friends even if you go to England! What's the use of internet and phone now?! I say you go home and be with your brother!" the ganguro says, cheeks flushed red at the touching words of the blackhead. The blackhead turns to him with a weak smile, a bit happy for those encouraging words._

_"You're right. We'll still be friends no matter what, right? And if we ever separate, I would still be keeping Ao-kun's embarassing secret," the blackhead adds with a hearty chuckle, making the ganguro lost his mellow side and turned to him with anger._

_"Sure. That's a promise, Shiro-kun. We'll still be friends so you can keep on embarrassing Aomine-kun," added the turquoise head with a smile. The three soon fell into a hearty laugh with a promise of a bright future._

  
_"Then before I go I'll see you guys practice! I will be quietly watching you so please just give your best! Don't ever give up on your team's championship!" the blackhead adds, sticking out his right hand, palms down. The two turns to him with a smile, right hands stack on top of each others hands, a sign of promise for their unwavering friendship._

  
_"Then whatever happens, we will never let go of each other! Whatever happens!" the blackhead adds with the usual genuine smile on his luminous black eyes. Three people reaching out each others hand under the burgundy-colored sky, each holds a special smile, hearts filled with happiness. It was a wonderful promise until..._

  


_The ganguro just came out from practice, lazily strolling the boisterous cafeteria with a lot of buzzing in the air. _Tch... What a noisy bunch of loafers....'_ He mutters as he goes his way towards the vending machine. He was too sore to even walk straight. Thanks to Momoi's _ape-punch,_ he had lost half of his vitality. He understands just how valuable Kuroko is but she doesn't really need to show her abominable strength. But it was first thanks to the turquoise head's lack of focus, not even alert to catch his pass and ended up smacking the ball on his face. He sighs on the unfortunate events of the day but his naïve reminiscing is soon cut short as he accidentally heard soft murmurs from two male students, he recognized the two from the blackhead's soccer team but he never paid attention to them except when they started talking something that made him pause to insert the coin in the slot._

  
_‘Hey, did you hear about him…?’_

_What? You mean that boy?’_

_'What about him?’_

_'He’s dead…! His body was found in his room all covered in blood…’_

_'No way…?! You’re kidding!’_

_'You think I’m kidding?’_

_'I heard it was the other guy’s fault…’_

_'Who?’_

_'That guy! The one that he’s talking to every lunch break on the roof top!’_

_'What? Seriously?!’_

_'Yes! I’m not kidding!’_

_'What exactly happened?’_

_'I… can’t…’_

_'Huh?? And why is it?’_

_'I just can’t…’_

_'Are you freaking out now?’_

_'S-Shuddup! I’m not talking about it. Period.’_

_'Tch… Spoilsport!’_

_‘Whatever! I’m not talking about it… I'm not talking about Shirotani's death...!’_

  


_The ganguro's hand betrayed him as he hears the coin clicked against the floor. He almost forgot that person's sole promise during their game practice._

  
_"Then before I go I'll see you guys practice! I will be quietly watching you so please just give your best...!" The ganguro never realized how he suddenly breaks out in a cold sweat._

  


The ganguro's navy blue eyes stared back to those hateful luminous black eyes that soon widens at his words. 

  


  
"Lies... Lies... All lies...!" the blackhead spats, turning away from the ganguro, fingers raking through his ebony black hair. "There's no way Kirito would have befriend you...!" the blackhead continues, not turning to the ganguro. 

  
"Its true... Shiro-kun made a promise to see us before we even knew what happened," the ganguro answers with a trembling voice. 

  
"Lies! Lies! Lies!" the blackhead argues, voice shaking, head casts down, shaking in utter disbelief.

  


_How will he believe the words of these people? The people who caused him misery for more than ten years?_ The blackhead doesn't trust anyone, not even his own self in the matter. Throughout his life, after the day he never received any e-mails from his big brother, his mind was soon poisoned by the thought of getting back what has been his from the start. But it has all been from the past. The only legacy left to him is his unwavering wrath to those people involved to his big brother's death. 

  


"Impossible! I saw that guy! I saw that guy that day!" the blond suddenly shouts. The two quickly turns to him, seeing how his face is filled with pure shock. Yes, the blond finally understood why the name sounds familiar. _Like a lullaby that had always been sung during your babyhood and easily forgotten as Time ripens you to manhood._ Yes. He now finally remembers everything, crystal clear. 

  
"K-Kise... do you know Shiro-kun....?" the ganguro asks him. 

  
"Oh yes! I know him! I even saw him that day talking to Akashicchi!" the blond blurts out as memories finally steers him clear. The blackhead quickly turns to him, razor-sharp, luminous black eyes boring into him. 

  
"Then who is this Akashicchi?" the blackhead asks, voice sharp against the blond's ear. 

  



	20. Forgotten Nostalgia

  


You think you can easily rewrite someone's memories? 

  


You're definitely naïve if you think like that.

  


The redhead quietly watches the turquoise haired male drifting into slumber, right arm slung across his bare chest, face serenely leaning against his outstretched left arm. He was awake with the darkness around them, scarlet and amber eyes wide open, furtively looking around. _How many times has it been since he reawaken? How many times was it since he had quietly watched the turquoise head on his whereabouts without the latter's knowledge?_ He was with him all along, without the inch knowledge of his other persona. 

  


A lopsided smile appears on his lips before his amber and scarlet eyes close. _It's time to sleep._ Yes, he can't stay long. He can't be with him all the time. He is not permanent, just another persona bore from the other's hidden desire. A desire secretly nourished, put aside and tucked away in his subconscious but springs up in his dreams. A desire that constantly battles his morality and egotism, a desire once defied, suppressed. A desire that slowly burns him, molding him to a character, eventually to life. _Yes_ , he is that other life, a persona you might call it, a conscious mind split into two with different mindsets however, shares one desire. 

  


It is indeed a rare case. Others might call it a special medical case concerning the realm of human psychology that involves how a person, striving to escape reality tends to create another persona. A defense mechanism. The scientific world cannot fully comprehend how this case exactly occurs, how it can be treated, but then again, humanity is a complex being. It is unpredictable since it is embedded with that so-called emotion. There is that matter of the mind, however, rationality is influenced by how his heart works, that humanity tends to make flaws on his decisions and actions. 

  


_'He doesn't know my very existence and will continue to do so unless...'_ The scarlet and amber eyed boy sighs as he feels his consciousness pulling away into the darkness. Suddenly, something blooms into his heart, slowly eating away his rationality. _'But if only it is possible...'_ He smirks at the absurd idea. 

  


The night was deep, the sky outside flourishing its achromatic color, splashes of grey clouds hovering and floating about, and the moon - the moon in its brightest, glowing ball casting an eerie light amidst the somber rooftops and deserted high ways; not a soul stir or even the wind to shake the stillness of the night. 

  
The redhead, before completely engulfed by darkness snatches a chaste kiss on the turquoise head's soft lips and with a soft whisper against his ear, _'I will never abandon you, my Tetsuya.'_

Nothing stirred on that night, only the soft and alternate breathe movements of their bodies quietly dancing with the still music.

  


* * *

  


The golden morning brought the turquoise head to consciousness, slowly opening his eyes, the first thing that meets him is the gentle sleeping redhead, face inches from him. His heart starts to pump, confusion springing up to his heart, spreading throughout his mind. _'Who was he?'_ The very question flashes into his mind, a query that seems absurd to even voice out. But he couldn't be deluding since his turquoise eyes never broke away from those heterochromatic scarlet and amber eyes that bore deep into him. He never blinked away from those burning eyes even if those hands - another soul using those hands, gripped and dug deep into his flesh, that other soul who drowned his lips with those lips, or even when he felt as if he would suffocate and lose his mind with every wave that soul breaking into him. 

  


  
_Those mismatched scarlet and amber colors, it sent him a strange and yet a nostalgic feeling that stirred something into him._

  


  


_That feeling when you suddenly hear a familiar mellow tune and suddenly feels sad? Or when you are sitting or walking alone, eyes in the distant sky then you suddenly remember how your grandma or your long-distant bestfriend would bring you sweets for a once-in-a year visit?_ It was that similar feeling he couldn't easily name. Could he call it, fondness? Longing? He doesn't know, he doesn't really understand himself.

  


"Tetsuya? Why are you crying?" 

  
The turquoise head quickly blinks away those forming tears. Swiftly he sits up, dazed painted over his face. "I-I don't know..." he softly mutters, his heart suddenly aching without any reasons at all. "I don't know... I don't know...." He soon covers his face with his palms, unable to control the gushing tears. 

  
The redhead, unable to say anything only pulls him into his chest, lips brushing against those soft temples, arms securing him into a comfortable embrace. Scarlet eyes turns to the glowing light dancing against the crystal glass window, the Maple leaves, glinting an emerald hue. "It's okay, Tetsuya... it's okay..." he softly whispers, cradling the other male on his arms.

  
"Seijuuro... what exactly happened to me...?" the turquoise head asks against his chest. The redhead's scarlet eyes soon drifts towards the glass window, quietly watching the emerald leaves dancing with the music of the wind. 

  
"Why... Why is it I can't remember you...?" the redhead could only close his eyes, feeling the trembling body of his life-long companion. At last, the day has finally come to reclaim its rightful owner or rather, that payment he had been dreading to face. 

"Seijuuro... I... I want to remember you... Please..." the turquoise head's voice quivers, burying his face deep and arms embracing the redhead's waist. "Please... tell me..." 

  


"Tetsuya... my past isn't that important..." the redhead softly says, words calculative, careful, and slow. His greatest fear is finally coming, _just like a serpent that's ready to bite_ , how could he have been careless all this time? Should he have told him everything? Explained to him the situation? What will he think of him now after all this time? And most important of all, how will he feel towards him after everything that happened?

  


  
"Seijuuro, please..." the turquoise head slowly pulls away from his embrace, those eyes glazed of desperation, longing... The redhead could only turn away, not able to directly stare at those innocent eyes. _Those eyes that will see through all his lies._

  


"Seijuuro... please... please... I... I need to know you... Need to know myself..." the turquoise head begs, tears coursing down on those pearly white cheeks that he would always caress until this day. This day when he needs to face his own conscience, his own darkness. 

  


"Tetsuya," he softly says that name, mustering all those stirring emotions clouding his mind. _For Tetsuya, for him only, he needs to do this. He needs to sacrifice everything. He wouldn't mind selling his soul to the devil, provided that he will always be with him, that he will always touch and kiss those lips he had always crazed for._

  


"Seijuuro, please tell me. I'm begging you now... please..." the turquoise head pleads, teary eyes not leaving the redhead's face that's cast in shadows. 

  


"The past... is not important anymore. Please don't ask me questions that I will never answer, Tetsuya," the redhead finally turns to him, cold scarlet eyes boring into his turquoise eyes which greatly shook him. 

  
"Why? Why?" the turquoise head asks, not understanding the redhead's words, heart distraught of the coldness those scarlet eyes bore into him. 

  
The redhead's finger then slowly caresses his tear-stained cheeks, tracing his jawline going towards his thin lips. "You're all I need, Tetsuya." The redhead smiles, scarlet eyes directly stares into those stupefied turquoise eyes. "You don't need to know your past or mine, do you understand me?"

  


That's right. He won't hesitate anymore. If he has to lie a thousand times then, he wouldn't mind. Even if his soul burns to hell after he dies. Even if Kuroko would hate him, he wouldn't mind. After all, he is his own salvation. Having him by his side is enough for him. He already made a bargain. He will need to sacrifice everything. _As in everything._

  


  
"S-Seijuuro... why do you say... it's unimportant?" the turquoise head asks, hurt and heartbroken at the redhead's cold words. He never knew how those words seared a million needles into his heart. 

  


"Why? Why you ask?" the redhead smirks, quickly pulling the turquoise head close to him, arms around his back. "It's because your past caused you _your_ death," the redhead whispers against his right ear, his voice akin to that November wind that sweeps the skeleton-like of the Maple's withered branches, rattling against your window pane. Those very words made the turquoise head's eyes wide open, his whole body soon trembles as the redhead softly caresses his back in circular motions with his finger. 

  


"Your past killed _you_ , Tetsuya," the redhead whispers once more. At that very moment, the turquoise head feels as if all the air in the room had disintegrate, as if the very oxygen he breathes escapes from his body.


	21. Things Left Unknown

_'Lizzie Borden took an axe...'_

  


_'...And gave her mother forty whacks...'_

  


_'...When she saw what she had done...'_

  


  
_'...She gave her father forty-one...'_

  


  
_Ignorance is bliss..._

  


_There are things better left unknown..._

  


The world is enclosed, shrouded in a dark mist. 

  
_Russia remained quiet on its first Space Exploration. A tragedy concerning of a first woman in space - never heard again._

  


  
_The mysterious disappearance of the first English settlers in Roanoke..._

  


_Those eerie noises people accidentally recorded in the middle of the ocean..._

  


_The mysterious deep web... the hauntings at Amityville and Stanford Mansion..._

  


  
_The intriguing Russian Sleep Experiment... the holocaust's tortures..._

  


Now... 

  
Would you still like a taste of the forbidden knowledge?

  


... 

  


  
Then... _welcome to hell...._

  
_Curios and curioser..._ The turquoise head remained quiet throughout the day, his eyes would always stare into the distance, his mind drifting into far away places, unreachable and unknown. Sometimes, he would return his gaze to that opened chapter of a book, an unreadable emotion, and soon would turns towards the crystal glass window, quietly watching how the green leaves flutter against the wind. 

  


Outside, the sun rises high, a crown of blinding light searing the naked eyes amidst the soft blue horizon, endlessly traversing. White flapping wings ascended up into heaven, those gentle caws and chirps buzzing amidst the gentle roaring turbulence of wind.

  


_'Your past killed you...'_

  


It's like a warning. A red sign ahead of the unknown less traveled road... rather _a not traveled road_ \- a dead end. His own past, heritage, consist of red lights, warning signs and blur pictures, faces scratched with angry hands, deliberately and knowingly nicked away. _'You shouldn't have existed... You shouldn't have existed...! A bane of happiness...!'_

  


_'Whatever happens... I will never leave Seijuuro's side... whatever my past is... whatever it is....'_ He chants like a healing mantra, unconsciously his hands grips those cream-colored pages, crumpling them in the process. His turquoise eyes continued to stare ahead into the unseen, his mind - heart, hoping, dreading, cursing. _'I hope I'm not building castles in the air...'_

  


* * *

  


_"Seijuuro-sama... it's about Kuroko... he has been oddly quiet the whole week. He doesn't speak much, keeps himself to himself..."_

  


_"Tetsuya has always been quiet. That's not odd, Kouki..."_

  


_"I'm not sure about that but..."_

  


_"What do you exactly mean?"_

  


_"He suddenly turned off all the lights last night..."_

... 

  


The turquoise head continues to watch the rustling emerald leaves, hands gently placed on top of the black hardbound book. The sun beating down endlessly, the emerald hue of the Bermuda grass glisten against the immaculate golden light.

The brunette quietly made his way inside the turquoise head's room with a tray of the steaming ramen and green tea. Carefully he puts down the food by the table and watched how tranquil and meditative he had been throughout the week. _No_ , that's not it. He started acting odd when the turquoise head started asking him puzzling questions. It all started when the turquoise head asked him to buy out his vanilla milk shake. Yes. Now he remembered. He had gone out, left him all alone in the house but made sure to locked everything before he departed. He was only gone for an hour or half? He wasn't sure since his watch ended up broken last Monday and all of the wall clocks in the house as well. All he could remember was that, he was gone out around six and returned past seven. When he returned, everything was all black. Not a single light open.

  


He found him standing inside the bathroom, facing the mirror with head cast down. When he called out his name, he slowly lifted up his chin and turns to him with a friendly smile. _"Welcome back, Furihata-kun..."_

  


  


"Kuroko? Are you alright here by yourself?" he asks, slowly the turquoise head turns to him with that same smile. _A smile that contained something he couldn't fathom._

  


"Furihata-kun, do you want me to tell you a story?" the turquoise head asks. 

  


"Story? What story?" the brunette asks back, a lump forming on his throat at the turquoise head's odd smile. _No._ It wasn't the smile. But those turquoise eyes that looks through his soul - deep, dark, and cold. 

  


"It's a long story. Why don't you take a seat?" the turquoise head waves his right hand on him, gesturing for the brunette to take the empty couch across him. The brunette reluctantly follows, knees trembling unknowingly. He could feel the turquoise head's eyes on his every movement, causing him to look away uncomfortably.

  


"Ahm... Kuroko, why don't you eat your snacks first? It won't be good if it gets cold," the brunette speaks, eyes averting away as the turquoise head continues to stare at him, eyes unblinking. 

  


"Oh, you're right. But it would be rude for me to talk while I eat, right?" the turquoise head chuckles, looking at the steaming ramen on top of the table, the white and golden yolk drifting in the hot soup with star-shaped carrot and noodles. "Then why don't you eat them, Furihata-kun? I'm not that hungry and I really am full from our lunch," the turquoise head then turns to him, a smile plastered on his face. 

  


"Here, Furihata-kun," the turquoise head then stands up, bringing the steaming ramen and green tea in front of the brunette. The brunette could only tremble at the oddity of the turquoise head. It feels as if he is facing another person. 

  


"Here. Please eat up for your good work today," the turquoise head encourages with a smile before taking his seat back on the couch. The brunette looks at the steaming ramen before him, dread crawling into him. 

  


"Furihata-kun? Don't you like your own ramen?" the turquoise head went on, eyes now directly boring into him. Although he is smiling, there is that lethal look coiling behind those glassy turquoise eyes, causing the brunette to break into a cold sweat. 

  


"I-I'll eat up...! Itadikimasu!" the brunette simply holds the wooden chopstick, noodles and the half-egg clamped between those tiny sticks, he noisily digs in, savoring the hot soup that almost burn his taste bud. But he didn't care as those turquoise eyes were sharply gazing at his every movement. 

  


He would almost choke up at his vigorous eat. In an instant, he downed everything in that bowl, quickly he grabs the green tea to soothe his burning palate. "T-Thanks for the food!" he idiotically says though he's the one who prepared it. 

  


"That was very nice of you. Furihata-kun. Now, it's my turn to tell you that story. You wouldn't mind, right?" the turquoise head softly says, eyelashes fluttering on his down cast gaze, averting away the shadows passing along those turquoise eyes. 

  


"N-No, I wouldn't mind. Please go on..." the brunette would regret his decision of ever listening to that story but it was too late as the turquoise head slowly turns to him, hands clenched into a fist. 

  


_"Thank you, Furihata-kun. Then allow me to share you the story of a young man who was rejected by Life several times..."_ The turquoise head's eyes soon turns towards the crystal glass window, his voice sounded ancient, it's almost as if his eyes are seeing the past before him. A past painted in golden, bright lights, of old black and white photos... of people wearing starched belly bottom pants... of the time when the '60s felt as if they were still in the '50s... 

  


**_Beep... Beep...Beep..._**

  


_The young man snaps open his eyes, turquoise colors looking ahead, unblinking except for the breathing, the rising and falling of his chest. All was white. All he could see was white but his ears clearly hear voices gasping, murmurs and unsteady shuffling of the feet. Soon, warm hands gently captured his right hand, clutching softly on his._

  


_"Y-You're alive... You're alive..." he hears that familiar voice. Soon those turquoise eyes that saw pure white turns to his right, meeting the teary scarlet eyes, a mixed expression of relief, joy... "Kuroko... You're alive..." soon his limp body is embraced by that redhead person, warm tears drenching his white hospital gown._

  


  
_The young man lay there, dazed, mind in tabula rasa like that of a new born. He doesn't know what's happening to him. Doesn't remember exactly why he's even in that place but he could still remember her song to him. What was the name again? Was it by Kana Nishino? He doesn't remember fully well. It feels as if he had woken up from a very long sleep._

  


  


_"Akashi-san... where's she?" asks he, voice sounding weak and small, as if the air is flowing through his mouth._

  


_The redhead flinched, unable to utter a single word. Slowly he moves away, head cast down, scarlet eyes turning away from those turquoise eyes. The young man with turquoise eyes watches him slowly takes his seat, not letting go of the cold hand, afraid to ever let go._

  


_"She was very happy to see you alive, Kuroko. She was very happy..." he softly speaks, scarlet eyes turning towards the open crystal glass window, the pure blue sky above and the green leaves freely moving, swaying, white curtains would swish with the passing wind._

  


_There was silence. The young man couldn't bear it. Answers. He wants an answer. Then, the white door softly opens, revealing the navy blue head, blond, purple head, redhead followed by the four eyes. Their eyes drenched in utter disbelief, a streaked of joy and relief similar to that of the redhead's earlier._

  


_The turquoise head carefully regarded each of them. Yes. He could still clearly remember them. His best friend, the navy blue head, Aomine who would always destroy his precious moments with Momoi; the blond, Kise, who never did any good but to endlessly cling onto him like a pet dog; the simpleton redhead Kagami; the giant, purple head Murasakibara who never hesitates to share his snacks with him, and the four-eyed, green head Midorima who never fails to amuse him with his Oha-Asa. Yes, they are his precious friends. His best-ever pals that he can always lean on. And there is also Akashi, a person of absolute character whom he dearly respects with all his heart. But someone is missing, someone very dear to his heart, his Momoi._

  


_"Where's Satsuki?" he asks once more._

  


_"Ku-Kurokocchi... Momoi's de-" but the blond wasn't able complete his words as the ganguro quickly lunges his elbow on his stomach. "H-Hey! That hurts-ssu!" But the blond soon shuts up at the ganguro's deathly glare. Kagami didn't do anything much, right now, he wasn't in any position to do anything although... He couldn't break it. He isn't strong enough to do it._

  


_The young man looks at them, carefully and trying to figure out what's holding them back. Like a puzzle with missing pieces, or a hazy glass window, misty with the drizzle. Or like that bumpy car ride so early in the morning with the thick fog hanging around, covering your path. He couldn't read them. Maybe he's trying hard to figure them out._

  


_"Do you wish to know, Kuroko?" the greenhead finally breaks that puzzling silence, stepping forward, his white hospital gown look immaculate against the day light reflecting from the open window._

  


_"O-Oi! Midorima! Keep your trap! We already discussed this, didn't we?!" the ganguro suddenly interrupts, causing the young man to turn to him, turquoise eyes now bearing suspicion on his odd behavior. Slowly, he narrows his eyes to him. Somehow, he feels something bad about this. Soon, he feels the redhead sitting beside him, hands softly holding his cold right hand._

  


_"Kuroko... please never let go of my hand," the redhead gently whispers, a weak smile on his gentle face that only made him more confuse. He turns to him with those questioning eyes but the redhead only squeezes his right hand. It's as if he's telling him that he's not all alone. But of what?_

  


_"Momoi Satsuki, at exactly seven forty-five, due to a sudden convulsion that caused internal bleeding, was pronounced dead," the green head says in a cold voice, an expressionless face and unblinking emerald eyes directly staring at those turquoise eyes._

  


_"Midorima!" the ganguro was about to charge his fist to the green head but was stopped by the purple head's right hand. Just like that, the young man felt as if cold water is being poured down on his nape. Quickly he sits up, aiming to stand up but the redhead wraps him into an embrace, stopping him on purpose._

  


_"Damn you! Damn it! I told you not to tell him! Tetsu doesn't need to know! He doesn't need to know it! Bastard! Bastard! I won't forgive you ever!" the turquoise head couldn't feel anything, alone clearly hear those voices around him that sounded far, a gurgling spring from the distant mountain, a seagull's cry from the roaring winds. He couldn't understand. But he couldn't deny that searing pain, like a knife directly cutting his heart out. He couldn't hear them anymore except for his own heartbeat and the redhead's gentle embrace that's stopping him from whatever he was supposed to do. What was happening to him? What was happening to them? Tears only coursing down on his pallid cheeks, slowly drenching those grey colors of the redhead that didn't let go of him, still grasping onto him. He feels as if he is about to melt down on those painful words._

  


_"...was pronounced dead..."_

  


  


_Was that young man able to live through the pain? Yes. He was able to. Although the price was high. His life was born from the misery of others. Friendship broken - as the ganguro never face them, a sour look on his face, those navy blue eyes that bore deep hatred towards him for being a useless man to his woman; the green head who couldn't talk to him anymore; the blond who was too smothered by the whole situation, unable to sort out his own feelings and thoughts; the purple head who never showed up anymore; and even Kagami who wasn't able to do anything suddenly turns his back away from him. He was left all alone. He was so useless. But the redhead didn't ever abandoned him. No matter what has become of him._

  


  
_Sometimes, during the night, that young man would quietly look up the ceiling of his apartment room, he would allow his mind to drift back into the past. Into that past when all was bright and cheery, when everything felt good and the future similar to that of the Wonderland's golden afternoon. Why did his life become like this? What was the reason?_

  


  


_That young man lived a lonely life caused by his own weakness. How could he forget those times when he was unable to do anything for her? Couldn't even fight for her or worse, protect her? Now that he is all alone, what was he supposed to do?_

  


  


_Despite of everything, that young man continued to live as if everything has been normal all along. He returned to teaching, still holding that smile - a broken and empty smile, trying to be strong. He walks life like a corpse - a person who lost its touch, its purpose to life. But despite of that he still went on. Yes. It's fine to be alone now. Being alone is fine. Nobody will hurt you and him to one as well. He will live by himself now._

  


  


_"Sensei...! Sensei...! Look! I draw something for you! Look!" Ayako-chan clutches the hem of his black, long sleeves, pulling him close to him, on her other hand is a piece of paper. "Come on, Sensei! Please look at this!" The blonde cheerfully says and with a weak smile, that young man holds up that piece of paper._

  


  
_"See? Sensei? Do you like it? You're not all alone! They are always with you!" the blonde innocently says with sparkling blue eyes. But that young man could only look at the little girl's colorful doodle. They were the lousy lines and curves, streaked and scratched of colorful crayons of a turquoise head in white apron, standing in front of the Asahi Pre-School with a pink haired girl and blackhead standing beside him. At that moment, the young man didn't know if he should be glad for the little girl's innocent words._

  


_'No. It's just a piece of drawing. Nobody should get serious over the little girl's piece of drawing. It's just all coincidences. Nothing more, nothing less.' That young man thought as he makes his way home, walking back without any sole purpose except to eat, sleep, wake up, work - and so the circle continues. He only thought about life like that except that the redhead would always come over to his place, visiting him with those take-out dinners from some fancy restaurants, asking him for company. He was glad. He was always glad for the redhead's unwavering friendship despite of the odds against him._

  


_"Kuroko, are you fine here by yourself? If you want you can..." the redhead would always asks him the same question on his every visits. The turquoise head would only shook his head, a weak smile on his pallid cheeks. "Thank you very much, Akashi-san. You don't need to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine," he would refused, turquoise eyes drifting away into the crystal glass window, the starless ebony sky painted throughout the horizon, looking out into the distance._

  


_"Akashi-san, do you ever wish to go somewhere far away?" that young man would asked the redhead on which the latter would turn to him with longing, scarlet eyes bearing something dark._

  


_"Would it be nice to leave this place? A far way place where you can easily forget everything... everything and everyone else..." the young man's voice trails away, trembling but that single smile soon disperses that darkness lingering over his chest. "Please forget what I just said..." the young man said and then turns his back to the redhead but was soon halted as those strong hands pushes him against the wall, arms pinned down, their faces inches away._

  


_"Akashi-san..." the turquoise head turns away but the redhead's other hand quickly grips his jaw, forcing him to look at him._

  


_"Kuroko, please look at me for once... please..." the redhead softly begs, voice aching, but the turquoise head refuses to look at those scarlet eyes. He was afraid - afraid to notice and see those painful emotions he wanted to forget._

  


_"No... I can't... I can't... please, Akashi-san..." the turquoise head begs back, turquoise eyes escaping those searing scarlet eyes that's haunting him in his dreams, calling him, pleading for him._

  


_"No matter what happens... I won't ever give up on you... I won't..." the redhead softly whispers, hands loosening up, eventually letting go of him. The young man only stood there, head casts down but the redhead only hold onto his hands, gently clutching them, never letting go. "Kuroko, I will never let go of you... Please hold onto me..." his soft voice almost hurt the turquoise head that he couldn't control those forming tears from falling._

  


_"A-Akashi-san... how could you still say like that when I'm all broken? There's nothing you can do to fix me... nothing..." he softly sobs, not turning his chin up. The redhead only pulls him into a hug, allowing his tear-stained cheeks to rest against his expensive grey suit. "Whatever you are, Kuroko, even if you're broken I would never hesitate to stay by your side... Please allow me to stay by your side... Please..." the redhead whispers against his ear, causing the young man to cry his heart out. He wouldn't be able to live all alone. Someone will be staying beside him despite of his being useless._

  


_"Then... never let me go, Akashi... please... whatever happens to me... never let me go..." he softly cries, hands clutching hard against his suit, wrinkling the once well-ironed grey suit. The young man allowed himself to be drowned on his scent - green tea mixed with his expensive perfume filling his nasal. Somehow, his heart feels calm, in peace._

  


_"I pledge before you... I won't ever let go of you..." the redhead soon gives him a lingering kiss on his temples, arms around the turquoise head, securing him, comforting him._

  


_Every single day, that young man would always be visited by the redhead together with his ever-faithful driver, the four-eyed, blackhead Leo. It brought him inner peace and joy. Yes. Slowly, he forgot about his past. Bit by bit, those memories were replaced by new, happy memories he had shared with the redhead. Yes. Everything feels fine._

  


_The young man never felt so loved after the dark times of his life until the redhead showed him how to once more. Yes. He was glad. So glad he didn't notice the darkness stirring, coiling, preparing to spring up anytime._

  


_"Kuroko-san, I think this box is for you," his co-teacher handed him a large red box, the size of a shoe box, wrapped up in fancy velvet red parchment with a big ribbon tied on it. A black card was attached on it. "Wow. You got a secret admirer, Kuroko-san," Minato teases him, a cheery smile breaking on her pink lips, showing those vibrant pearly teeth. The young man only gave her a smile but his heart was beating hard, cheeks flushed red and on his mind was the redhead._

  


_The turquoise head didn't open the gift until he came home where he is meet up by the redhead, who upon seeing him holding a red box, looks at him with inquiring eyes._

  


_"From your pupil?" the redhead asks him, pulling him into a chaste kiss on the lips, scarlet eyes hovering on the red box on top of the table._

  


_"But... this wasn't from you?" the turquoise head asks back, a puzzled look on his eyes._

  
_"No," the redhead answered the young man before pulling him close to him again, his lips soon capturing those thin lips that quivers under him, arms snaking around the shorter man's thin waist, deepening his kiss as to savor him with his tongue. The turquoise head couldn't protest as the redhead drowns him, gripping his hand, their chest close to one another, he could feel the bulge from the other man as their groins brush, which sent an electrifying heat to his whole body._

  


_Dinner lay forgotten. So as the red box that stood on top of the table, unwrap and unopened. The two, lost into their own inhibition, the heat and the emotions overflowing from their hearts that triggered their hormones to excitement._

  


_The redhead furnished that young man with endless fumblings like there was no tomorrow, claiming everything with the most soft and gentle touches, butterfly kisses and caresses that left a warming sensation all over the turquoise head's flesh, every nook and cranny was explored, not a part was left from those seeking mouth, tongue that sears through him. The turquoise head was lost to the redhead's greediness, every finger and hands that brush against his bare body especially to his manhood. He cried as the redhead finally surges deep into him, with hands softly gripping him, thighs and groins dancing in the rhythm of his moans, of their haggard and staccato breathing, a canonized music in the advent..._

  


_There was no tomorrow for them but the deep emotion which bonded them shed hope to that young man's dark life. It was a new chapter. A new story written in colorful and meaningful verses, like the story of Pygmalion and Galatea, beautifully crafted for the eyes and ears of the Gods residing in the peaks of Mt. Olympus. It was a wonderful chapter. A happy ending..._

  


_...that will soon end into a bloody one..._

  


_That young man shouldn't have received that red box. He shouldn't have left it on top of that table. He should have thrown it, should have completely forgotten about it. But being human has a lot of flaws, a lot of reasons that seemed haywire. Yes, that young man, after a night's sweet moments soon divulged himself into that red box. In his own knowledge, the redhead was gently asleep when he left him, unaware that he has been quietly watched. The redhead was also smitten by that very box. His first impulse was not to even open that box but he wasn't in the position to voice out his argument. Slowly, with the young man's lean fingers he unwraps the ribbon, carefully unfolding the red parchment, leaving a bare white carton box. His eyes then caught that black card._

  


_"Tetsuya... do you think it wise to open that box?" the redhead finally asks, stepping beside his lover, already wearing his long black sleeves and dark blue pants. He stood beside him, his right hand snaking around the turquoise head's waist, sharp scarlet eyes on that box._

  


_"I don't know... but..." the turquoise head slowly opens the black card, reading the words, 'My sincerest gratitude to you, Kuroko Tetsuya. From: A Friend' written in bold white ball point pen. "Ahm... I don't know if I should be happy about this...?" the young man asks with a hearty chuckle, which sends a warm feeling towards the redhead._

  


_"Ahm... It's all in you now, Tetsuya," the redhead finally says with a defeated smile. "I'll be preparing breakfast so take your time, Tetsuya," the redhead says, planting a chaste kiss on the turquoise head's right cheek before turning his back towards the kitchen, leaving him all alone._

  


_The turquoise head only smiled at the retreating redhead before turning his attention to the box. Well, there's nothing bad about opening a suspicious box, right?_

  


_Never did they realized the start of their nightmare, of that scratch on the old photos, of the black stains on the immaculate white cloth. As soon as the turquoise head opens that box, his life started to shatter._

  


**_"AHHHH!!!"_**

  


_It was a piercing shout, like the skidding rubber tire of the formula car against the gravel road, nails digging, scratching deep against the green board, or the loud shattering of a glass pitcher. The redhead, hearing the horrified shout of his lover quickly runs back to the living room. Quickly he stoops down to him, holding his shoulders, rigid and trembling against his palm._

  


_"Tetsuya? What's wrong?" he asks, scarlet eyes on the terrified face of the turquoise head._

  
_"S-Seijuuro... no..." the turquoise head quickly buries his face on his chest, arms encircling his waist, trembling against him. The scarlet head slowly turns towards the box, his face almost lost all its colors as he sees before him the decapitated head, coal black eyes staring into him, leathery face drenched in red blood, matted brown hair splashed of that dreadful color._

  


_"S-Seijuuro... Seijuuro..." the turquoise head cried, nails digging deep into his clothes. That nightmare, the very dark memories he wishes erased soon recoils, asking for payment. A flashing sign saying, 'You can't escape me...'_

  


_It was the start of his nightmare as that young man keeps on receiving those red boxes containing peculiar and macabre contents: a decapitated human finger with a red ribbon, a dead cat with a Swiss Army Knife embedded deep into its heart, a pair of black eyes, freshly poked out from someone's socket, red muscle fibers still attached, or even a pig's heart with a Valentine's Heart._

  


_The young man could only tremble in fear. Those sweet smiles, dancing and laughing turquoise eyes were replaced by absolute fear. He soon stops going to work. The trauma of being out in public and seeing a single box with a red ribbon was enough to scare the daylight out of him. The redhead could only embrace him, his lover's shaking body against his arms made him tremble in anger. Whoever it was who keeps on sending gruesome gifts to his lover crossed his line. He never gave up on the turquoise head, always by his side, never leaving him. He will not falter, provided that he will be by his side, holding his hand._

  


_He did all he could do. To ease his lover, they contact the police and reported what had taken place. Yes. They did everything but it seems all efforts were proven futile. They checked everything on the CCTV's recording, trying to find out the culprit that's haunting the young man but then again, it seems that they were dealing with a spectral that easily slips in and out from their clutches. It was an ordeal far worse as each day passed. That young man soon developed an irrational fear to everything that's dark, his turquoise eyes, staring into the chasm, petrified as if seeing something that's otherworldly. Even listening to that nursery rhyme 'One Two... Buckle My Shoes' would bring him into his craze states. The redhead witnessed all of these but he never let him go. He never did. He would be sure that all of these will pass them by._

  


_But assurance is never an **assurance.** Darkness would always pry open your deepest fear. The day finally came when one day, he found the turquoise head lying on the bed, wrist slit open, blood flowing about, staining the white mattress with the kitchen knife across the floor. Quickly he came to his side, his lover's face contorted in pain, cheeks pale white, as if all the blood had flown out from his body._

  


_"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Please hang on me! Please!" he yells, panic in his voice, fear painted over his previous calm and gentle face. He swept him on his arms, his feet trembling as he carries him out of the apartment room. He didn't mind running just so he could rush him to the nearest hospital. He cursed himself for not seeing the sparks of life disappearing from those turquoise eyes, cursed himself for believing that he was strong enough on his own, cursed himself for letting him go for a moment. He shouldn't have let him go even for just a second._

  


_Destiny soon thread a path for the redhead and four-eyed, green head to meet. It was an awkward meeting. Two former colleagues talking again for the sole purpose of saving his lover._

  


_"Rest assured I would help Kuroko. After all, he is still my former colleague... a dear friend," the green head finally says, voice that sounded soft against the redhead's ears. He was glad for having a friend like him. He was glad that there is someone he can trust to. It was that tragedy, slowly mending a broken friendship. Soon he reveals the relationship he shares with the turquoise head, surprising the green head with flushed cheeks. It was a revelation. An unexpected story for the four eyes but nonetheless, he was glad or at least he was for not leaving the turquoise head's side in times of his dark moments._

  


_The turquoise head was soon recuperating physically except mentally. He would lie on his bed with open eyes staring into those white ceiling. The redhead would always stay by his side, hands clutching those soft lean fingers. "I will never let you go, Tetsuya... I will never ever let you go..."_

  


_Soon, previous friends came to visit the turquoise head. The ganguro, blond and purple head, their eyes cast down, unable to face the wretched form of their former colleague. The redhead, with clenched hands and gritted teeth, could only watch quietly. He couldn't blame them. They don't share the same deep emotional bond he has with the turquoise head. He couldn't blame them for leaving him all alone._

  


_Slowly, the turquoise head recovers, a weak smile on his lips as he meets those warm and gentle scarlet eyes. "Welcome back, Tetsuya," the redhead softly whispers against his ears, warm and gentle hands longingly embraced the turquoise head._

  


_"Thank you for never letting me go, Seijuuro," the turquoise head softly sobs against his chest, repeating that same scene which sends a fluttering feeling into the scarlet head's heart._

  


_"I pledged before you, Tetsuya. Whatever happens, I will never ever let you go..." he softly whispers, nose nuzzling against those soft teal locks, hands gently caressing his back. Yes, he is happy to hold him like this. He will never let go of this person. Even if it's Death, itself._

  


_It was supposed to be a happy ending. A wonderful story after a harmful deluge with friendship mended, sweet smiles returning into one's face. It was everything for the young man until he receives an object from his past._

  


_"That young man received his supposed-to-be-wife's silver ring band, smeared in blood, clotted and dry in the harsh wind with the same black note. His heart soon ached, remembering his broken promise that he made from his past. But he couldn't run away from it, he will never be... Not if he faces that person who seems to know him. Yes, that young man soon reads the note, instructing him to see him in the famous Yamanashi Ravine. He didn't mind the location. He didn't mind at all. Until he sees the person he least expected to see._

  


_"W-Why are you here...?"_

  


_"Did you already forgot about me, Kuro-kun? Now, why don't you come with me? I'm sure Shiro-kun will be happy to see you," that wretched, despicable man says with a leering smile breaking on his face. Slowly he steps towards him. The young man steps back, his back against the dark ravine, with the moving water gushing loudly against his ears, a towering height from where he stands. One step back to that steep hill would spell him his morbid death._

  


_"No... Y-You're... impossible... impossible... aren't you supposed to be dead? W-Why are you?" the turquoise head stammers, surprised washing over him at the sight of that very person he thought was long dead._

  


_"Hehe, I was alive all along. Thanks to Shiro-kun I was able to hide myself well. You know what? He's very happy with me right now but I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you. So come now, Kuro-kun, come... come... You can leave that red-eyed demon! You don't need him! You only need me and Shiro-kun!" that man says, at first his voice sounded nice but soon changes into a furious tone, making the turquoise head shudder with fear. He shouldn't have meet him. He should have told the redhead to go with him but now, it's all too late._

  
_"No! I won't ever leave Seijuuro!" the turquoise head shouts, angering that man in the process._

  


_"Now you're a bad boy, Kuro-kun. Kou-kun's not please, Shiro-kun's not please as well. And you were even scared of my wonderful gifts! Those were from my God! How could you just throw them away?! Now you'll pay for this, Kuro-kun. Now," he sneers, showing those pearly white teeth, eyes sharply glaring at him as he takes a closer step to him. "Give me your heart!" the man suddenly lunges towards him, the glinting sharp knife, that came out from nowhere, aimed at him. In response, the turquoise head quickly steps back, dodging away the deadly weapon. The silver ring, smeared in blood suddenly flew out before his eyes, scratching those sharp blade, cutting the silver, small chains and soon disappears from his sight as it continues to fall._

  


_No. It wasn’t the ring that’s falling, but him. Slowly, he could see that man’s surprised face, hands that‘s reaching out for him but he was already falling._

  


_He was falling until he could feel the strong water pulling, drowning him._

  


  


.... 

“So, that’s the story of the man who was rejected by life several times, Furihata-kun,” the turquoise head finally says, beaming at him. 

  


“K-Kuroko… h-how did you know…?” the brunette stammers, cold sweat pouring throughout his whole body. They've been sitting down in that room with the light now glowing a darker hue, the sky of a burgundy color, a cold wind biting on the flesh. 

  
The turquoise head gives him a lopsided smile, eyes of a darker tone not turning away from him. 

  


“Please don’t tell Seijuuro… Please don’t tell him that I already have my memories back…” 

  



	22. The Demon That Haunts Him

  
_'...Mournful that day...'_

  


_'...When from the ashes shall rise...'_

  


_'...a guilty man to be judged...'_

  


_'...Lord, have mercy on him...'_

  


The blackhead stood in front of a glowing altar, tall white candles in candelabras burning, white smoke rising above the darkness filling his nostrils. Closed eyes, Mozart's _Lacrymosa_ softly hums in the wind, vibrant baritone and tenor voices in vibrato, the deep and vengeful percussion gradually roars in crescendo. A charcoal black night with only the burning candles that looked like will-o'-the wisp from afar, its warmth crawling into his skin up to his tear-stained cheeks. 

  


_'May God have mercy on me...'_

  


_'May God have mercy on me...'_

  


_'...Kyrie eleison... Kyrie...'_

  
Tears continue to fall on his pallid cheeks. Eyes shut tight, hands clasped hard. His thin lips quivering, unopened in silent prayer. The darkness lay open around him - a comforting cloak that soothes his mind, his torn heart and stomped pride. _Nobody will ever hurt you... no one will ever again..._

  


_'Nothing's left from you... nothing but an empty doll, a soulless fool...!'_

  


He snaps open his eyes, cold luminous black eyes flickering against the dancing flame. It cast an eerie glow, before him lay the shadows from his past, dancing, hunting, mocking him... _'...You don't deserve happiness... You don't...'_

  


_Dead bodies... bloody pulp... a gasp for air... shivering hands reaching onto him... terrified luminous black eyes staring into him, wide, bewildered... gurgling blood flowing from the mouth... a glittering knife against the nostalgic afternoon... muffled and rasping voice... 'W-Why...?'... a torn chest... and a heart oozing with blood... '...Your God will not abandon you...' Before him lies a room painted in red... '...I painted you red...' Pearly white teeth gleams, sneering with triumph..._

_'...Now you won't ever leave me... God will never abandon me...'_

  


Luminous black eyes hardened against the dancing shadows, shapes forming into hideous, foul demons. _He slain all of those demons... Offered their dead bodies to his God... Offered them to him..._

  


_..But the red-eyed demon corrupted him! His pure innocence... A black string of bond cut away from his past... from him... 'Nobody will stay with you... You don't deserve happiness but eternal suffering...!'_

  


The blackhead shook his head, knees trembling, he slowly falls down _like a mighty king dethroned, humiliated and stoned to death_. Hands digging deep against the mildew wooden floor, nails scratching with a piercing sound like that of a banshee. His demons were laughing, scorning, ridiculing him. Red teeth glowing with lapping fiery tongue, sharp and narrow coal black eyes sneering at him, _'...You can never escape us, fool!... Your God will give you judgment...'_

  


"No... I will bring him back... I will bring him back...! To those days that we were together... to those days..." then a sudden idea struck like a zigzag lightning against the pure black night, he sits up, luminous black eyes gleaming, sparkling. "Yes...! Ao-kun will forge my way to kuro-kun...! He will be my key...!"

  


A roaring mirth breaks on his thin lips, pearly white teeth gleaming that looked ancient with the dancing amber flames, flickering. Those luminous black eyes lay wide through the dark, as if seeing the future before him. There is that triumph painted on his face, but he held down his arms, hands clutching against his chest, suppressing his praises to his _God_. He was trembling all over, body shaking uncontrollably. _'God will not abandon me... never...'_

  


But his demons grunted, coal black eyes still scorning him, those wide sneers showing their sharp incisors and their voices barking in a deep throaty manner, _'You don't deserve happiness... you don't...'_


	23. A Premonition

  
_The halls were quiet. In the distance was the faint tolling of the bell tower. Sky slowly turned pink streaked with a darker tint, the bloody pigment washing away the cerulean colors. He was standing there, his back against the whitewashed wall of the gymnasium with the blackhead standing opposite, face down cast in shadows. Soon, he held up his chin, luminous black eyes gently smiling, left arm stretching forward. He smiled back, stretching his right hand to shake that hand._

  
_"...Please take care of him..."_

  


_Soon his eyes seemed to blur, seeing how the colors around him started twirling, slowly mixing into an incomprehensible hue and in a split second reverts back. Showing the same colors of his surroundings, the bloody sky overhead, the faint tolling of the tower bell with his back against the whitewashed wall. Across him was the blackhead, downcast face, shoulder sagged down._

  


_"...your fault.. This is all your fault... your fault..." the blackhead murmurs, shoulders started shaking still with downcast head._

  
_"Y-You took everything away from me... You took everything... away..." the blackhead continues to murmur, raspy voice sounded deep. Slowly, he lifted his chin up, pure coal black eyes wide as saucers and mouth curled into a broad sneer._

  
_"I will also take everything from you...!" the blackhead slowly points his right index finger to him, arms and shoulders shaking as a deep growling cackle escapes from him._

  


Scarlet eyes snap open, darkness filling his sight. Sweating, he slowly sits up, hearing the hard pounding sound in his chest echoing inside his head. His hands instinctively reach for his temple, damp and sticky with sweat before turning to his right side. 

  


_'A nightmare,'_ he sighs quietly watching the soft rising and falling of the turquoise head's chest, a faint illumination from the moon dances on his teal locks, face gentle and serene under the night. 

  


"Tetsuya..." he softly whispers his name as he lightly traces his cheeks with his right fingers, brushing those soft thin lips. "I won't allow anyone to take you away from me... I won't..." Soon he lies down beside the other man, arm gently placed over the soft rising and falling chest, pulling him close to him in a tight embrace. His lips brushing against those silky teal locks, gradually closing his scarlet eyes into sleep. 

  


A bright morning meets him as he slowly opens his scarlet eyes, golden rays that almost blinded him. Slowly, he sits up and is soon greeted by a soft chaste kiss against his right cheek.

  
"Good morning, Seijuuro," quickly the redhead turns his chin right, seeing the turquoise head with bright, lively eyes sparkling against the golden morning light. "It's a Saturday and it's breakfast in bed," the gay turquoise head chirps, gently setting down the tray of fried sunny side egg, sausage, toast and a steaming cup of black brewed coffee. 

  


"Good morning, Tetsuya," the redhead could only grin at the endearment of his lover who gently fusses over him. They were like a newlywed couple in a morning breakfast after a night's honeymoon. 

  


"Please have your breakfast now. I asked Furihata-kun to teach me how to cook. I hope you'll like them," the turquoise head softly says, an impish grin on his thin lips. 

  


"I will definitely enjoy this meal from my lover. After all, you were the one who made this for me," the redhead chuckles, reaching with his right hand's fingers the soft cheeks of the turquoise head, gently caressing, causing the turquoise head to flushed red, eyes looking away. 

  


"S-Seijuuro, you flatterer," the turquoise head murmurs to himself, gradually taking his seat beside the redhead who seemed relish on him. A small curve forms on his thin lips as he catches the redhead's smiling face, quietly eating a cut of juicy sausage. 

  


The redhead ate in silence, an approved nod from time to time as he takes a bite, making the turquoise head smile in triumph. It seems all his hard work paid off during those times the redhead was gone for work. 

  


"Tetsuya, why don't we get married?" 

  


The turquoise head almost falls over the bed except that he is leaning his head against the redhead's shoulder. "S-Seijuuro? Why all of the sudden?" 

  
The redhead gently wipes his mouth with the white table napkin before turning to his lover, mouth gape open and wide-eyed. "I've decided long ago that I will marry you, even when we were still classmates during our middle school days. It is a pledge I made myself, Tetsuya, and I will never let you go," the redhead softly murmurs, scarlet eyes warm as it bores deep into him.

  


The turquoise head only looks at him, a hard pounding sound in his chest as he slowly takes in the redhead's words. Finally realizing, he slowly casts his head down, a splash of red on his usual pale cheeks. 

  


"S-Seijuuro... I-I..." slowly, his hands curls into a fist, gripping the dark blue apron on his lap, sorting out the redhead's words in his mind and as well as his heart beating loudly, the pound reverberating inside his head. 

  


"Tetsuya... I promise I will never leave you," the redhead puts his hands over his fist, gently squeezing them. "I would like to show you the world with me. I will never hesitate to woo you even if I have to chase you at the ends of the Earth," the turquoise head could only break a soft smile, a drop of tear soon escapes him eventually turning into a pool. 

  


"Y-Yes... Yes, Seijuuro... Please take me with you..." the young man croaks, tears spilling down on his white cheeks. The redhead quickly pulls him into a tight hug, scarlet eyes glassy and warm, heart flutters like a Dove's wings upon those simple yet important words. 

  


"I will take care of you forever, Tetsuya..." he softly whispers against his ears, arms wound around the shorter male, his tear-drenched cheeks against his broad and hard chest. _'I will never allow anyone to take you away from me,'_ he mentally adds as he remembers that strange dream he had last night.

  


  
_"Take responsibility, Aomine-san... Remember, you can only atone for your sins by giving your due respect for the dead..."_

  


The ganguro continuously fidgets, navy blue eyes narrowing in the distance, then widens, cold drops of sweat on his tan temples, hands trembling that clutches those thin pieces of papers strewn on top of his light-brown desk. 

  


_"You were still responsible... still responsible..."_

  


The blackhead's words echoes inside his mind, a fair warning, a voice from the past that continues to hunt him in his dreams. An ear-piercing siren from his heart's depths. 

  


_"Whatever happens we'll never let go of each other! Never let go... Never let go...!"_

  


A promise from the past broken and forgotten. A promise clawing its way to him, snarling with its hissing and scornful eyes.

_'You have to pay for this...!'_

  


It soon got into his daily habits. Not a minute passed his conscience would start bickering at him. Those gurgling deep, voices screaming at him in his wakeful time.

  


He soon wanders aimlessly around him. Navy blue eyes staring into a corner, hair unkempt and spurts of hair started growing on his cheeks, soon dark bags start to appear under his eyes. His companion, the blond, witnessed how the ganguro slowly crumbles into his pathetic and dazed state. His nightmares during night times would send him trembling as he hears the blood-curdling screams of the tan guy.

  


The blond could only hold him by his shoulders drenched in cold sweat, trembling endlessly as if freezing, navy blue eyes wide-open in the dark. He never felt scared until the tan guy starts murmuring incomprehensible words, but, as nights drag by, the blond starts to understand some of the bits of words. 

  


_"He is coming... he is coming... he is coming... he is coming..."_ navy blue eyes wide full of fright, staring into the dark, hands clutching hard against his arms, digging deep into his flesh. 

  
The blond didn't know what to do as he watched helplessly how the tan guy soon tumbles down on his knees, head downcast, shaking with hands on the floor. The ganguro was moonstruck. The blond could only shake his head and call their doctor friend, the four-eyed and green head, Midorima. 

  


Soon the green head meets them in his hospital under his proverbial wing. His emerald green eyes never missed the endless erratic ganguro, navy blue eyes wide, staring into a corner, hands and fingers shaking.

  
"Midorimmacchi, I don't know what else to do. Please help us-ssu," the blond could only say, golden eyes flickering of apprehension as he gazes towards the tan guy seated on the black couch, trembling endlessly at the passing minute. 

  


The green head would grunt, seeing just how those navy blue iris contracts in fear, lips open as if in silent prayers with no words coming out. His eyes narrow, a familiar scene now flashes before him, a grim reminder of the past. 

  


"He has become like Kuroko, nanodayo," the green head softly mutters to himself, unaware of the golden eyes suddenly looking straight at him. Recognition dawns the blond upon his words.

  


They were dark times amidst the glowing days. They soon made the ganguro stay in the green head's hospital, monitored from time to time, checking how his state of mind would go. The blond never ceases from his side, always there to stay with him, his hands holding his as he trembles in some unknown fear. 

  


The green head could only watch them. It was a cycle of some unknown circumstance. _'Like some kind of a curse...'_ he quietly thought, thin lips pulling into a straight line as flashes of those memories rushes to him like a flowing brook. 

  


Days pass by like leaves falling from the tree's branches as the Autumn comes. The ganguro soon recuperates, his health improved compared to last time, but his mind had developed into something odd that the green head couldn't fathom. He is not a psychologist, however, one observation from his moods is enough to tell him of something strange. 

  


"Kise, please stay away from _him_ , nanodayo," the green head finally speaks in a monotone voice. They were standing alone in the halls, away from the prying eyes and ears of the people and especially from the tan guy. 

  


The blond could only stare at him in disbelief. His words were like splashing waters of the stormy ocean. "Midorimacchi, what are you saying-ssu?" 

  


"It's exactly what I'm saying. He is not the Aomine we've come to know. You should know him better than anyone else, nanodayo," the green head, explains, right hand pushing back the glasses towards his nose, left hand in pocket. 

  


But the blond would only shake his head, heart starts pounding, a dark hue dancing in his golden eyes that didn't missed the green head. "It's up to you if you will listen or not. I already gave you a fair warning, nanodayo." 

  
The green head Doctor turns his back on him. The blond quietly watches him, thoughts seemed to drift him, his feet floating above the floor as he tries to sort out those words. 

  
_'What does Midorimacchi know about Aominecchi? He's still the same no matter what-ssu,'_ he quietly ponders, golden eyes on the floor, in deep-knitted eyebrows. 

  


He was too absorbed in his own world. So absorbed that he failed to notice those navy blue eyes secretly stalking at him, sharp and intense. A wide grin appears, showing a set of pearly white teeth.

  
_The demon soon starts prowling the surface of the Earth with its scornful sneers and sharp, black claws..._


	24. Remember Me, My Sweetest Revenge

  


_"A theatrical play-ssu?"_

 _ _  
The blond stares down at the six yellow gold tickets on his hand given by the tan guy, a deep crease between his eyebrows. It has already been a week since the ganguro came out of the hospital fully recovered. After that long, arduous month of mental breakdown, he had finally resurfaced like a newborn babe, a toothy grin plastered on his tan face.__

  


"There's this play I really want to watch. I saw it on my way to the office this morning. It would be nice if we could invite the others," the ganguro chirps followed by a long whistle as he peels off the black leather jacket, putting it over the dresser hook by the hall and takes off his black shoes before making his way along the hall. The apartment room appeared cloaked in a dark mourning veil with the lackluster light through the crystal paneled window, the sky a color of golden light grappling with the dark purple and scarlet colors. 

  


Golden eyes follow the retreating back of the ganguro, quietly observing that face with a wide grin. _'There seems to be no problem with him,'_ he thought, walking after the tan guy. 

  
"You mean Midorimacchi, Murasakicchi, and Akashicchi?" the blond then narrows his eyes towards the tan guy who only took his seat, arms outstretched against the blond's favorite comfy maroon couch. 

  


"Who else?" the ganguro's right eyebrow curves at him, a beaming smile ensues as he waves his hand on him. "It would be nice to have a proper reunion after five years, right?" 

  


"Of course. But how about this extra ticket? Oh - could this be for _that_ boy-ssu?" the blond grimaces as memories floods before him like DSLRs flashing on those Hollywood and Bollywood actors and actresses in the red carpet show, a blinding reminder of a sour encounter and parting.

  


_'Remember... I know your deepest secret, Ao-kun... I know your deepest secret that you try to hide in the depths of your dark heart...'_

  
The tan guy flinches, hands slowly curls into a fist, lips pulling into a thin line at those words repeating in his mind. 

  
"Oh, that - kindly give it to Akashi," the ganguro says, navy blue eyes staring into the ceiling, arms crossed in front. 

The blond turns to him immediately, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "For Akashicchi? Why so? Are we expecting someone else to come with him-ssu?" the blond asks, eyebrows pulled in a straight line. 

  
"Who knows?" the ganguro says in a singsong manner, lips curve in a lopsided smile. The blond raises an eyebrow, before turning his golden eyes to the six golden tickets. 

  


"Make sure to tell them to be in their grandest suit. After all, it's a _grand_ play with lots of thrills and excitement," the ganguro adds, before jumping off from the maroon couch, his wide back disappearing into the poorly-lit hall in the twilight sky.

  


The blond follows him, his footsteps that echo through the halls. His words suddenly send a shiver down his spine. Outside the golden light soon vanish as dark purple colors emerged triumphantly. A cold biting wind blows the green leaves that looked mossy dark into the dim light. Street lights flicker and hums to life, round beams of light thrown down on the hard asphalt road. 

  


###### 

  


_"Swan Lake? What is this about, Kise?"_ the green head, with his temples creased into wrinkles turns to the blond, a sheepish grin on his lips, right index finger gently scratching his right cheek.

  


Soft voices deep into conversation followed with low cackles drifts in the _Ritz_ restaurant. The sharp clinks of silver spoons and forks grazing against the smooth china plates drown the blond's ears as he sits up, golden eyes returning those inquiring emerald green eyes.

  
"I told you before, Aominecchi wants us to have a reunion - said it would be nice for us to meet by watching this _interesting_ theatrical play-ssu," the blond explains, golden eyes soon stare above the glowing crystal chandeliers hanging over them.  


"Ehhh? Why Swan Lake? When did Minecchin started liking neoclassical?" the purple head asks before eating a spoonful of chocolate parfait. The green head's eyebrows furrow deep, emerald eyes on the blond's pathetic face as that of a gawking chimpanzee.  


" _Suspicious_... This is quite suspicious indeed, nanodayo," the green head agrees, left hand softly drumming against the white, round table.  


"You guys are thinking too much! Aominecchi would just like us to get together, isn't that bad? He even included Akashicchi and gave him two tickets-ssu!" the blond exclaims, golden eyes wide. "You shouldn't think badly of Aominecchi's generosity! He bought this for us-ssu!" the blond adds, cheeks flushed red. The purple head and green head slowly turn up to him, emerald and dark magenta eyes boring into him. Golden eyes stare back, raising an eyebrow at the sudden attention.  


"W-What? Did I just say something wrong-ssu?"

  


"There is definitely something wrong, Kise," the green head sternly says, emerald green eyes staring straight into his golden eyes. "Why would Aomine give Akashi two tickets?"  


"Does Minecchin expects someone to come with Akacchin as well?" the purple head adds with a yawn as he softly puts down the silver spoon by the plate, dark magenta eyes soon bores into golden eyes. "Who is the other one, then Kisechin?"  


"H-How should I know? I-I also asked him that and - and... He just said..." the blond slumps back in his chair, a deep sigh escapes from his lips, hands turning into a fist as he remembers the tan guy's final words.  


"I-I don't know him anymore-ssu... I don't..." the blond says in a weak voice, golden eyes flicker of apprehension. "I just don't know him anymore..."

  


"Ahm...? What do you exactly mean, Kise?" the green head asks, emerald eyes never leaving the crouching form of the blond, not missing the deep sighs.  


"A-Actually... He started acting strange before _that_ confrontation," the blond leans his chin against his right arm, words came out like acid from his lips, eyebrows pulled into a thin line. The two could only stay silent as they listen to the blond, the previous grinning face was soon exchanged by a grim, serious expression. 

  
"Confrontation?" the purple head echoes his last word, dark magenta eyes not leaving the blond's serious golden eyes.  


"We met this Tsubaki kid, he was the boy assigned to Aominecchi until that day, when I - " the blond clears his throat, right hand over his mouth as he remembers how the kid rallied against him. "... challenged him into playing soccer, but it was a draw."

  


"Kise challenged a _kid_? How did you become so childish, nanodayo," the green head asks with a sigh, eyes momentarily closing, hands resting down on the white, round table. 

  


"And the reason for asking us to have dinner here, aside from the ticket is to tell us a childish story unfitting an adult Kisecchin," the purple head asks, dark magenta eyes blinking, yawning across the table. 

  


"W-Wait the minute! How did my story become childish?! I haven't even told you the whole story yet! So listen-ssu!" the blond rises up, voice in exasperation at the two companions seated across him. Soon, murmurs start to drift in the golden halls, pairs of eyes throwing anxious and curious glances sending a stinging sensation to the blond's nape that he quickly sits down. A look of contempt drawn on his smooth features. 

  


"Moving on, what exactly happened, nanodayo?" the green head asks, ignoring the sour look from the blond who only grunted, crossing his arms as he slowly sighs. 

  


"Fine, fine... You can mock me, but I'm telling you, that brat is a total pain in the ass-ssu!" the blond insists, face full of scorn as he remembers those cold luminous black eyes glaring at him. "Aominecchi is being stalked by someone." The two turns to him, both eyes filled with curiosity at the blond's words. "Who's stalking him?" the green head asks, right fingers pulling the glasses towards the bridge of his nose.  


"I don't know. But he's someone from middle school and Akashicchi might know him," the blond says, golden eyes now darker as it turns to the green head's bewildered gaze. 

"I don't understand where you're coming from, Kise, just tell us the point of all of this, nanodayo," the green head interject, annoyance clearly on his face. 

"What I'm trying to say is about that mysterious blackhead boy who confronted Akashicchi that evening. Now," the blond slowly tilts his chin down, golden eyes blinking under long eye lashes. "Can you still remember that boy?" 

  
The green head flinches involuntarily, a sudden realization seeps to him. 

"W-Wait the minute, Kise, y-you mean that _boy_?" the green head asks, eyes wide as a fog slowly lifts up from the eyes of his memory. Quickly he turns to the blond, a look of contemplation drawn on his face. 

"So you remembered now? That blackhead boy, the same age as us? The one that wore a soccer uniform-ssu?" the blond asks, a deep crease in the middle of his eyebrows. 

"Murasakibara, do you remember that boy as well?" the green head turns toward the purple head, dark magenta eyes turning from the golden eyes back to emerald eyes. 

"The blackhead boy?" the purple head slowly speaks, right index finger scratching his smooth chin, dark magenta eyes staring into the glowing crystal chandeliers hanging above them, a playful color reflecting against the smooth marbled floor. 

"Ahm... I'm not sure of whom you mean. Is it the other blackhead or the _other_ blackhead?" the purple head asks, turning back his meditative dark magenta eyes to the two who seemed moonstruck upon hearing him.

"W-What are you saying, Murasakicchi? Isn't there only one blackhead at that time?" the blond asks, eyebrows now pulling hard at the purple head's confusing words. 

"You're definitely wrong. Did you hit your head or something, Kisecchin? Remember that there's this _good blackhead_ and _worst blackhead_? _Good blackhead_ always meets Kurochin during lunch time, Minecchin would always hang out with them. He's good because he would always give me mauibo whenever he would pay Kurochin a visit at the locker room. _Worst blackhead_ is bad because he doesn't greet me. He would just stand by the side, only giving creepy glances at Kurochin and _good blackhead,_ but glares at Minecchin and Akacchin. Oh - now I see why you seem to forget him, it's because he's just so quiet. He doesn't speak too much but he's always there whenever the _good blackhead_ is with us, though it was only a month or two? I'm not sure..." the purple head says so fast that the two couldn't open their mouths right away.

"Oh... I also remembered that he was the one that cursed Akacchin... Oh yeah... that's right... he said that he will kill himself and then reincarnate so as he could plot his revenge against Akacchin and Minecchin... He also said that he'll take everything away from Akacchin... That's why he's just so bad... But now, he's dead... He died when his house burned down into flames and they found his body charred into bits," the purple head continues, dark magenta eyes staring into those golden luminous crystal chandeliers above them, as if in a trance.

"H-How could I easily forget that nightmare?" the green head croaks, voice quivering at the flashing memories before him, hands curl into fist, trembling. "How can I forget that nightmare which surprised the whole school? Yes, I remember _that_ blackhead's name, Kosuke Subaru. He was a quiet boy, always on his own. He doesn't stand out much except when he plays soccer and during exams. He would always be the third. Now I clearly remember why he was opposed of Akashi, it was because he lost the Supreme Council Election as President. He had a grudge that he was nursing until a certain transfer student came, Shirotani Kirito and then... Kuroko... Yes... How could I forget those three who were always together, standing on the soccer field and happily talking? It was until when Kosuke took off from school for a month? But when he returned, he saw his two friends with Aomine, laughing and smiling... it was at that time when he started antagonizing Aomine... that he almost quit basketball..." the green head speaks, hands trembling into a hard fist. 

"N-No... That wasn't it, Midorimacchi! It was after Shirotani's death that Kosuke started stalking Aominecchi and sending him warning letters! At that time, Akashicchi started intervening since he was our Captain! Yes! Yes! I remembered now! Akashicchi was also angry at him because Kosuke tried to abduct Kurokocchi into his house but he was stopped because Aominecchi stopped him! After that, he started cursing him, saying he'll take everything away from him... Yes! Now I remember everything...!" 

The three fell silent. A sudden chill soon prevails them, slowly crawling to their skin. The sound around them seemed to drift away, as if they were hearing the roaring ocean waves ten kilometers away. The blond then lays down the five yellow gold tickets, the golden eyes flicker of apprehension and fear. 

"I don't know for whom this extra ticket should go. It's only the five of us left since Kurokocchi's... death..." the blond says, voice trails off, golden eyes turning to a couple seated beside their table, a long, flaxen haired girl wearing red evening dress and a black haired man in black suit, eating quietly with laughter in their eyes. "Ahm... One thing's clear though... It seems that Aominecchi knows something about this and for _this_ ticket, we will know until we meet Akashicchi," the blond adds. 

"Then Kise, you should be the one to meet him and give this letter. After all, it is you that Aomine entrusted to give these two tickets, nanodayo," the green head speaks. "We will know the other person once we go to this theatrical play." 

  
The night was deep with the moon out into the sky, streaks of gray clouds hovering over, casting an eerie glow down on the sparkling and bustling Tokyo City. Soon the three parted going into their separate ways. The wind, a harsh cold biting against the flesh. A spine-tingling howl echoes from afar, followed by the leaves that softly rustles as the wind blows by. 

  


  


**The redhead could only tremble in anger, hands clenched into fist with gritted teeth.**

  
"Leo, why is that _trash_ here?" he spats, scarlet eyes narrowing down on the mini hardbound book on top of his table, a red ribbon adorned and tied around it. 

  
"Young Master?" the blackhead assistant quickly walks to his side, luminous black eyes following the hateful gaze of the redhead. 

  
_"Les Fleurs du Mal_... The Flowers of Evil," the blackhead states in a plain voice, picking up the hardbound book, turning it upside down to carefully examine it. 

  
The redhead's gaze soon falls towards the blackhead, scarlet eyes narrowing to him. "How do you know _that_?" he asks, scarlet eyes carefully looking into the blackhead's blank luminous eyes. 

  
"I've come to adore the classics, Young Master. In my leisure time, I would read books. I _am_ a devotee of classical writings and it's impossible for me not to know this forbidden, _indecent_ but astonishing piece of Literature," the blackhead hums in enthusiasm, interest sparks in his eyes.

  
"I never knew you had such a strange taste in you, Leo," the redhead raises an eyebrow, scarlet eyes boring deep into the mini hardbound book, carefully and gently examined by the blackhead. 

  
"Forgive my impudence, Young Master, I rather find these works comforting and _interesting,_ " the blackhead chuckles, stretching out the hardbound book towards the redhead. "Please try to read this work and you will understand what I mean, Young Master." 

  
"Hmph. I would rather not divulge in this kind of thing," the redhead takes the hardbound book, eyeing the object with utter displeasure, like a piece of garbage. 

  
"As you wish, Young Master, but in my own opinion, Charles Baudelaire only shown us the vile side of human being. How the human heart secretly nurses his darkest desires, but forcefully erases them from his mind as it is something _dirty_ and utterly _disgusting_ that people labelled him as an outrageous entity showing public indecency," the blackhead says, a grin appearing on his lips. 

  


The redhead gulps at the gravity of his words, hands soon trembles, slowly gripping tight the hard object in his palms. 

  


"Now then, please excuse me, Young Master, I will be leaving now as I have a lot of papers to prepare and check," the blackhead bows and is soon gone out, softly closing the door behind him. 

  
The redhead remained rooted on his spot, scarlet eyes sharp on the _trash_ on his hands. A dark reminder of someone he had long forgotten and put away at the back of his head. _A useless past._

  


**Riiiing... Riiing... Riiing...**

  
Sighing, he slowly reaches out for his phone in his breast pocket, reading first the caller I.D. It was from Kise. _'What does he want?'_ The redhead could only press the answer button to find out the answer. 

  
"Hello? Akashicchi! I called because I have something to give you later," the redhead closes his eyes, _'Another intruder,_ ' he sourly thought as he makes his way towards his table, putting down the hardbound book on top. 

"What do you want, Kise?" the redhead asks, scarlet eyes staring out through the wide crystal glass window, his back against the office door. 

"W-Well... Ahm... Aominecchi wants us to have a reunion and he wants you to come with us, you know... for old-time's sake... So he bought some tickets for us to watch. I already talked to Midorimacchi and Murasakicchi and they agreed to come so, um... If you could just go to this address at exactly eight o'clock tonight, we would be very happy to see you-ssu," the blond stammers on the other line.

The redhead fell silent, carefully evaluating the blond's words as he mentally thought of his evening he will privately spend with the turquoise head. 

"Akashicchi? Are you still there-ssu?" the blond asks, the redhead gently massages his temple, still weighing his decisions. "Oh! I forgot to mention, Akashicchi! Aomine wants to give you two tickets though I'm not sure of who should have the other ticket, but maybe you will have someone important to bring later-ssu?" 

The redhead almost forgot to breathe at the blond's words, unconsciously he drops his other hand, eyebrows in deep furrow. "W-What did you just say, Kise?" the redhead demands, voice hard and cold that echoes inside the soundproofed four walls of his office. 

"I-I'm sorry! I was just asking if you could come with us-ssu," the blond stammers, voice trembling on the other line. 

The redhead's grip around the rectangular metallic device tightens. "Tell me. What kind of ticket is that? And why two?" he asks in a thick voice, almost in a deep growl. 

"I-It's the _Swan Lake_! And it was Aominecchi who told me to give you two, but I don't know why he did this. I-I asked him, but he just shrugged off his shoulders! Please believe me-ssu!" the blond stammers. 

The redhead soon finds himself massaging his temples, scarlet eyes shut close, his mind a thousand thoughts. "I will call you later. Do send me the address," the redhead firmly says then ends the call. He soon collapses down in his black swivel chair, head resting against the headboard, scarlet eyes staring on the white ceiling. 

_'Why would Aomine send me two tickets? And why the reunion now of all times?'_ he quietly ponders, arms leaning against the armchair. Soon, his scarlet eyes turn to the hardbound book he regarded as a piece of _trash._ His hands lazily reaches out for the said object, seeing the red ribbon around the hardbound material reminded of him something awful, leaving a tart taste in his mouth. He grimaces as he pulls out the red string that noiselessly slips out from the book, revealing the entirety of the cover. A nasty green flower with long, curvaceous stem spreading its bud with a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Above it is the title in bold Italicized form, _'Les Fleurs du Mal',_ he quietly snorts at the said title, right hand turning the front cover until his eyes start to widen. 

His hands start to tremble, cold sweat forming on his smooth and white temples. _'This can't be real... this can't be...'_

The redhead soon remembers his nightmare, a grim premonition of the future, and a curse slowly taking form, a promise made beyond the grave. 

  
  
_'I have come to take **EVERYTHING** from you, A-K-A-S-H-I S-E-I-J-U-U-R-O. So now, I'll be taking your **EVERYTHING** from you.'_

  
  
Simple words. Simple but strong words written in red ink against the black backdrop of the book's first leaf. His lip shivers, hands unconsciously gripping hard the material, almost crumpling it. _'Bastard...'_ he softly curses, teeth clenched hard.  


  


  
At that moment, behind closed doors, the blackhead secretary put on a wide grin, showing those set of pearly white teeth.

  



	25. Revelations Pt. 1

  


_"Seijuuro? What's wrong?"_

  
The turquoise head regarded his face for a while, eyes glinting of anxiety as he faces the mirror, hands carefully buttoning up his gray suite for the evening. The redhead, noticing his thoughtful gaze through the mirror's reflection beams a soft smile to the turquoise head, before finally buttoning the last one. Slowly, he turns to face him. 

  
"Nothing. Nothing, Tetsuya," the redhead says, approaching the vexed turquoise head, pulling him to a gentle embrace, arms winding around his waist. "I'll be home late. I have to attend an important dinner meeting. Please don't wait for me, just sleep early tonight," he whispers against his right ear as he caresses his back. 

  
"But you looked..." the turquoise head closes his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips, his voice trails off into oblivion. The redhead slowly pulls away, hands still on his waist, scarlet eyes examine those averting turquoise eyes. "I look what, Tetsuya?" 

  
The turquoise head slowly meets his eyes, a weak smile on his face. "...Just pure handsome in suite tonight..." The redhead breaks into a grin before pulling him into a tight embrace, lips against his soft, white temples. 

  
"You have to sleep early tonight. Do you understand, Tetsuya?" the redhead whispers softly as if in prayer. The turquoise head could only close his eyes, arms snaking around the redhead, head resting in the hollow of his neck, the suite's smooth silk brushing against his left cheek. 

  
"Okay..." he softly answers, eyes slowly closing, hands curling into fist. "Just do be careful... Do be careful, Seijuuro," he adds in a weak voice that almost begs.

  


"Don't worry, I will be right back, Tetsuya..." the redhead softly says, right hand gently stroking his lover's teal locks. "I'll be right back..."

  
The turquoise head could only close his eyes as his words echo in his conscious mind. _'I'll be right back...'_

  


_"Oi, Kise, what the hell?! Why are you wearing the same tie color as mine?! Don't you have any other colors?"_

  
The ganguro grunts, seeing the dark red neck tie, the same color as his. The blond, finally realizing the tan guy's words, quickly pushes his lips forward, eyebrows pull into a thin line.

  


"How should I know that you only have _one_ neck tie color!? It's your fault that you don't shop!" the blond counters, sharp eyes on the tan guy's deep red neck tie, loosely tied with the first button coming off. He sighs. He never knew just what a hopeless guy he is. "You can't even fix your own neck tie," the blond grumbles. 

  
It was already eight o'clock and now they are standing in the golden halls of the Tokyo International Forum. A throng of people in their best evening dress and suites walks inside Hall A, where the _Swan Lake_ will be staged to play. There is the soft hubbub through the large hall, giggles, laughter and whispers filling the ears of the tan guy and blond as they wait for their other colleagues. The blond quietly turns to his wristwatch, _'Eight and one o'clock,'_ he mentally reads, not noticing the purple head and green head approaching them. 

  


"We made it in time, nanodayo," the green head says. The tan guy gives him an acknowledging nod while the purple head only waves his right hand, a bored look on his eyes.

  


"Minecchin, why watch the play all of a sudden? Are you still sick?" asks the purple head. The blond and green head quietly turns to him, observing how his navy blue eyes avert from their gaze.  
"Why? Is it bad for me to ask you guys out to watch a play once?" the ganguro grunts, scratching the back of his head using his right hand.  
"And one more thing, why did you give Akashi two tickets, nanodayo?" the green head asks, eyes narrowing to him, the tan guy slowly looks away, putting his hands in each of his pockets.

  
"Oh - that... it's just an extra that the ticket seller gave me. Says that since I bought five, why not have another one so... that's why," the ganguro simply answered before yawning, not even bothering to cover his mouth.  


The three slowly look at each other, their straight-face expression in the words of the tan guy after the night of intense deliberation in the disputed two tickets. The green head finally sighs, the purple head only took his mauibo and eat, and the blond could only chuckle, a bit relieved of the matter.

  
"I apologize for making you wait, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara," scarlet eyes soon turns to the tan guy, "... And Aomine." The four turns to the short redhead in gray suite, noticing those scarlet eyes boring deep towards the ganguro. "Thank you for the invitation, Aomine. I only brought myself tonight though," the redhead adds in a formal tone.  


"Welcome. It doesn't matter anyway. I just thought of sending you two tickets for these three don't have any special someone to bring," the ganguro smirks, the green head's cheeks flushed red, turning his angry emerald eyes to the ganguro while the blond started complaining in his girly voice, which made some people turn to them in curiosity. The purple head, uncaring, turns to the redhead, dark magenta eyes acknowledging his presence.

  
"Akacchin, you want some mauibo?" the purple head offers, the redhead politely declines, raising his right hand to the purple head with a small smile. "Thank you, Marasakibara, but I am perfectly full," the redhead then turns towards the ganguro, raising an eyebrow. 

  
"Why do you want to watch this play all of a sudden?" scarlet eyes narrow towards the ganguro who averts from his gaze. "I just wanna watch this and I'm pretty curious. Can't I invite my former colleagues for a simple reunion? After all, today is Tetsu-kun's death anniversary, right?" the ganguro casually speaks without noticing the sudden silence enveloping the whole group. 

  
"Um... G-Guys?" the blond stammers, seeing how their faces darken except for the ganguro's carefree behavior. He feels as if all the air escaped them.

  
"Then should we go inside now? The play can't wait for us after all," the redhead said with downcast head as he walks towards the hall with the throng. The purple head follows suit with the green head walking beside. The blond watches their backs disappear into the sea of people before turning to the ganguro. 

  
"Aominecchi! I wish you'd be more careful with your mouth-ssu! You upset Akacchin!" the blond interjects, annoyance in his golden eyes. 

  
"It's not like it will change the fact that he's dead. Even if I shut my mouth or talk of shits, the fact remains a fact," the ganguro told him with a blank face before leaving him alone, mouth gape open at his words. 

  
"Wait! Aominiecchi! Stop saying deep words! It doesn't suit you-ssu!" the blond exclaims through the crowd as he follows him inside Hall A.

  


  


The turquoise head watches a single ray of light through the glass window fall on his white pillow. Outside the street lights were humming to life, their light, casting round beams of light on the ground. Above the moon peeks through the silver clouds, a gust of wind blows, sending eddies of green and withered leaves on the ghostly streets. He turns left and right in his sleep, throwing anxious glances on the space beside him that was occupied by the redhead. Instinctively, his right hand reaches on that space, gently patting and caressing, his heart soon aches for his touch. 

  
Slowly he sits up, not able to bear the aching sensation growing inside him, he decided to step out of bed, slipping his left and right feet in his cotton slippers. Somehow, he couldn't seem to forget the redhead's anxiety painted on his face. It wasn't right. He was thinking about this when he realized he's already slipping his left arm through the long, black wool jacket. _'I must see Seijuuro for myself,'_ he quietly thought as he stealthily slips through the door, carefully closing it.

  
His light feet noiselessly pads along the empty, dim-lit hall, carefully making his way towards the door. He quickly picks up his pair of black sneakers, slipping them into his feet when a sudden flood of light almost blinded his turquoise eyes.  


"Kuroko, what are you doing at this time of night? Isn't it time for you to be in bed?" the brunette sleepily yawns, rubbing his eyes with his right hand. He is standing in the middle of the hall, behind the crouching turquoise head who seemed to be frozen on his position.

  
"Furihata-kun, how did you know I'm here?" the turquoise head asks, slowly standing up, straightening himself before facing the brunette. The brunette narrows his eyes to him, carefully regarding the turquoise head wearing a black wool jacket, paired with light blue trousers and a pair of black sneakers. 

  
"I should be the one asking you that, Kuroko. Where do you think you're going? It's already dark outside and Seijuuro-sama will not be happy to hear about this," the brunette gravely reminded him, hands on his hips. The turquoise head slowly turns away, eyes flicker of anxiety. 

  
"He is in danger..." he softly speaks, head soon turns towards the door. "I have to go see him. It's better not to stop me, Furihata-kun," the turquoise head says before turning towards the door. 

  
"W-Wait! What do you mean Seijuuro-sama's in danger?" the brunette quickly grabs him by his right arm, preventing him from turning the door knob. 

  
"Let go of me, Furihata-kun. I told you before, you can't stop me. I need to save him before _he_ puts Seijuuro's life in danger!" the turquoise head pulls his arm free, distancing himself from the confused brunette.  


"Who do you mean, Kuroko?" the brunette asks, hazel brown eyes glint of worry upon his words. The turquoise head straightens up himself and then stares directly into his eyes.

  
"You don't know him, Furihata-kun, but he is the reason why Seijuuro is going too far as to keep me from the others. He's the reason why Aomine hates me and Seijuuro as well. Now, I need to stay by Seijuuro's side. He will need me," the turquoise head firmly says, turning the door knob with his right hand.  


"Wait - wait, Kuroko!" the turquoise head abruptly stops, turning towards the brunette, his head down and both hands clenched hard. "I would like to help as well. Please! I also want to stay by Seijuuro-sama's side!" 

  
The turquoise head watches him run towards the hall, feet heavily padding against the wooden floor. He couldn't help but smile. _'I'm not alone, Seijuuro, I'm not alone to stay by your side,'_ he quietly thought. 

  


  


The five took their seats on the front row, _a VIP_ , they finally realized when they noticed that they were close to the stage drawn of heavy, velvet black curtain. The green head and redhead were seated together, on the right is the purple head followed by the blond and ganguro. The theater bathed in golden lights, soft hubbub ensues as eyes stay open on the classic _Swan Lake_.

  
"Um... Excuse me, I am also assigned here so, can I take a seat beside you?" a straight, long blonde lady in black satin cocktail dress asks the ganguro, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

  
"Sure," the ganguro casually answers without having eye contact. The blond quietly watches her, golden eyes narrowing on the smiles the blonde would throw in the ganguro's direction. 

  
"I am expecting my companion to arrive, but it seems something must have happened. I thought that I would still find his assigned seat empty, but I guess this play is just on-demand to fill in the vacancies," the blonde softly speaks, forehead creased in worry. The five turns to her, unsure of how to take her words. The ganguro quietly surveys her, hearing the distress in her voice. 

  


"Maybe he got caught in the traffic? You know the main roads of Tokyo, always full-packed, and it's always a pain in the ass," the ganguro says in which the lady chuckles on his words.

  
"You're right. It could be the case," the blonde chirps, right hand gently tapping on the ganguro's left arm. The blond can only grit his teeth at the sudden attention, however the three had their own matters to attend to pay attention to the blonde.  


"By the way, my name is Ageha Chiruha. How about you?" the blonde asks the ganguro, a wide smile on her lips, unaware of the glares coming from the blond seated beside the tan guy.  
"The name's Aomine Daiki, a pleasure to meet you. And this blond is Kise Ryota," the ganguro pulls the blond's arm closer to him. "He's a famous model," the ganguro adds with a toothy grin.

  
"Kise Ryota? Oh yes, all the women in Japan seemed to go crazy at you. Nice to meet you, Kise," the blonde greets with a sweet smile. 

  
"N-Nice to meet you, Ageha," the blond can only smile, he soon reevaluates his thoughts about the blonde after her friendly smile. 

  
"The purple head guy is Murasakibara Atsushi, he's a famous Chef Patisserie, the green head one is named Midorima Shintaro, a famous Medical Practitioner, and the last but not the least is Akashi Seijuuro, the current Chairman and head of the Akashi Conglomerate," the ganguro introduces, the blonde could only open her mouth, awestruck of such important people she is seated with. 

  
"It's an honor to be seated with such wonderful people. Now I feel like out of place," the blonde chuckles, her right hand hovering over her lips, eyes slightly close as she laughs.  


"Nah, there's nothing to worry about that. We're just ordinary people after all and we're all the same," the ganguro tells her, the blonde slowly puts down her right hand, a grin on her lips.

  
_"The same_ , huh? Maybe you're right," the blonde then continues to chuckle, her eyes always laughing. 

  
Soon, the vacant seats beside them were slowly filled. The hubbub slowly ceases as the spotlights grow dim, a single spotlight focuses on the middle of the stage, the heavy black velvet curtain still drawn.

  
"This play is divided into four _Acts_ ," a male voice suddenly breaks the silence, the six heads turn to the left, seeing an auburn hair man, his face cast in shadows. "The First Act opens when Prince Siegfried will hold his 21st birthday in the palace with all the lovely Princesses vying for his heart with the Queen's grace as he is already in the age of marriage. However, the young prince, not prepared for such snatches his crossbow and runs to the forest followed by his loyal men."

  
"Hey, stop spoiling the story. You're ruining its magical beauty, Hiroshi," interrupts a thick, heavy accent voice, probably a foreigner, seated behind the redhead. 

  
"Sorry. I can't seem to control my excitement," the man scratches his head using his left hand, an apologetic grin on his face. 

  
Soon, the heavy black curtain slowly draws, split from the center, going into each side. The single spotlight then shows the setting of the grand halls of the palace, heavily decorated with red draperies, scarlet and gold coat of arms hanging over, the floor covered in bright red carpet. Soon the soft and reverberating violin and cello plays as the actors and actresses started to show up, especially the main character, Prince Siegfried, played by a flaxen haired male, dressed in light green coat and white trousers. 

  


The redhead quietly watches how the play opens before him, scarlet eyes still alert of his surroundings. He can't let his guard down. He is aware that everything isn't just a coincidence. _'I must keep my eyes open,'_ he quietly thought, carefully eyeing the people surrounding them. The auburn haired man glued into the play, the blonde seated beside Aomine who would always smile, and the big man with heavy accent seated behind him.  


Throughout the play, the redhead could only grip the armchair, his nails digging hard into the velvet upholstery, silently gritting his teeth. The green head wasn't able to concentrate as well, noticing how the redhead would occasionally fidget in each small sound or movements around him. The purple head quietly watches the redhead as well, not missing those hands gripping hard against the armchair.

  


  


_"Kuroko, please wait for me! Are you sure that we're going to where Seijuuro-sama is right now?"_

  
The turquoise head pulls the hoodie closed to him, feeling the freezing cold biting against his fair cheeks. The two quietly trudges along the empty roads, fallen leaves crunching hard against the soles of their sneakers. 

  


"The Tokyo International Forum," the turquoise head says between gritted teeth. The brunette soon catches after him, following his pace. "I thought he's in a meeting? What is this supposed to mean, then?" 

  
"He didn't dispose of _his_ book after all. I saw the address that he's supposed to go. They are not in a board meeting, but in a play," he told him, remembering the hardbound book hidden in the lower desk, carefully covered in a white cloth, tucked between the pages was a torn piece of yellow paper, _The Tokyo International Forum - 8 PM,_ was written in scripted form, probably the redhead's. 

  
"We will probably need to take the train. It will take us there for about ten minutes, I guess?" the brunette adds, voice quivering against the cold, he quickly pulls his green wool cloak closer to him.

  
"You're right. Then let' go now," the turquoise head urges in a hurry, but quickly halts at the sight of the blackhead standing outside by the white limousine car, luminous black eyes carefully looking at them through his elongated glasses.

  
The turquoise head quickly covers his face, eyes avoiding those luminous black eyes staring directly at him. The brunette soon stops, noticing the sudden odd behavior of the turquoise head. He soon notices the blackhead quietly standing by the car, eyes looking at them. Quickly he walks in front of the turquoise head, covering him from the blackhead despite of his trembling knees. 

  
"Good evening. Young Master Seijuuro called me to fetch you, Kuroko Tetsuya-dono," the blackhead speaks in a formal tone, his neck slightly turn down in a polite bow. 

  
"Seijuuro-sama did? D-Did he tell you about - about - " the brunette could only stand there, while the turquoise head's eyes narrows toward the blackhead, unsure of his words. 

  
"Yes. He wants Kuroko Tetsuya-dono to join him in watching the play," the blackhead states, not allowing the brunette to finish his words.  


"How can I trust your word?" the turquoise head asks, slowly uncovering his face as he walks beside the brunette, eyes glued into those luminous black eyes. 

  
"I only follow my Young Master's words and no one else, Kuroko-dono," the blackhead pledges with a slight bow of his neck.

  
"O-Oi... Kuroko," the brunette's voice falls into a hoarse whisper, grabbing his left arm, hazel brown eyes full of apprehension to the blackhead's words. "Don't listen to him. I know he's Seijuuro-sama's secretary but still, we can't just easily trust him," the brunette reminded him, hands trembling against his arm. 

  
"Young Master also wants Furihata Kouki-dono to come so he could take care of Kuroko-dono," the blackhead states that made the brunette turns to him with surprise. 

  
"W-Wait, how did you know my name?" the brunette asks in disbelief, still clutching the turquoise head's arm.  


"The Young Master told me all about you taking care of Kuroko-dono whenever he leaves for work. Now, should we leave now? It seems that the play already began thirty minutes ago," the blackhead states, looking at his wristwatch, before turning his eyes to them. "It's necessary that we go now." But the turquoise head throws him a disapproving look, stepping forward, chin up. 

  
"Why didn't Seijuuro tell me all about this when he was still in the house? Why the late invitation?" the turquoise head asks, eyes narrowing into him. "What is the meaning of all of these? And more importantly, who are _you_?"

  
The freezing wind blows, withered leaves strewn across the road that looked charcoal black and damp, above the moon continues to glow. A low howl echoes from afar, sending shivers down the turquoise head as he quietly examines the blackhead, Leo. A man of few words, face solid and hard jaw, luminous black eyes that sear through one's soul. 

  
"Sharp people are really troublesome," the blackhead sighs, slowly taking off his glasses, then puts it in his breast pocket. The turquoise head and brunette soon noticed three people covered in black cloak walk behind the blackhead, slowly approaching them. The two quickly step back, hearts wildly beating against their chests, the brunette still clutching the turquoise head's arm, pulling him away from those strange people. 

  
"W-Who are you people?" the turquoise head asks in a trembling voice, quietly watching how the three slowly move towards them. The blackhead, with his glasses gone, is now smiling at him, his former luminous black eyes changed into light blue eyes. The blackhead casts his head down, not answering him right away, causing the brunette and turquoise head to sweat. 

  
"I _hate_ this Leo's stiff character. Always makes me puke. We just came to punish a rogue. You will be the key for us to obtain that person. Rest assured that we will not put your life in danger, as well as your beloved's life," the blackhead smirks, seeing the turquoise head's eyes widen. 

  
_"Monsieur Segalla_ , are you sure about this man? We are not allowed in public. Our Lords might punish us," a thin male voice asks, the one standing on the right.  


"No, no. Don't worry. For _Order_ and _Peace_ we are allowed to execute this mission. We must capture Baudelaire, his stupidity is _unbecoming_ ," the blackhead called Monsieur Segalla chuckles before turning his light blue eyes towards the two males.

  
"Now if you'll allow us to escort you into the play, everything will be in order or else," his light blue eyes that was laughing earlier turn deathly cold, staring into their souls. "...Chaos and death will follow."

  
The turquoise head could only gulp, the brunette, trembling soon clutches both of his hands on the turquoise head's arm as the three people cloaked in dark garments, their faces cast in shadows surrounded them.  
"Please be good so we could accomplish our tasks without _any_ troubles," the blackhead smilingly says, quietly watching the two being led inside the limousine car, faces painted of apprehension. He walks over them, taking the front seat while the two cloaked people seated on each side, the brunette and turquoise head in the middle.

  
The white limousine quietly maneuvers along the ghostly street, leaving an eddy of withered leaves behind. Up above the ebony black sky covers the whole Tokyo, the full moon glimpses through the gray clouds, its outline a silver amidst the darkness. 

  


  


_"Argh... I'm sleepy... I'll just go into the bathroom."_

  


The tan guy was about to rise up when the blond grabs his arm. "You can't! You have to wait for the play to end-ssu!" the blond hisses, pulling the tan guy back in his seat. 

  
"What the - this is so troublesome,' the ganguro scratches the back of his head, yawning. The blonde seated beside him could only chuckle at his odd behavior. 

  
"Your friend is right, Aomine-san, you might disturb the others who are enjoying the play. So you'll need to wait for it to end," the blonde named Ageha said, a rueful smile on her face. 

  
"Damn..." the ganguro sighs, leaning back against the seat. The others sigh at his behavior. The redhead, however continues to struggle within himself, scarlet eyes tirelessly watching around his surroundings.  


"Aren't you being too serious?" the man with auburn hair asks him out of the blue, eyes directly staring at him which made the redhead flinch involuntarily. "You won't enjoy this show if you continue being like that."

  
The redhead slowly turns to him, scarlet eyes carefully staring at his carefree, smiling face, light green eyes focused on the play. It has been one hour and thirty-minutes and yet, the redhead couldn't seem to feel at ease of his surroundings. He couldn't seem to enjoy the scene wherein the Prince Siegfried triumphantly slays the evil Von Rothbart, or even be amused by the part wherein Odette and the Prince jumps into the lake that ended the curse, or even when Von Rothbart and Odil were driven into the lake and drowned to their deaths. 

  
Soon the play ended with the orchestra playing the _Swan Lake Andante_ by Tchaikovsky. The spotlight soon grows faint followed by the actors and actresses taking their bows. The large, heavy black velvet curtain draws into close followed by the golden lights flooding the entire _Hall A_. A round of applause filled the hall, some stand up to show their appreciation for the wonderful production.

  
"At last! I can go now," the redhead hears the ganguro sigh in relief, standing up from his seat to proceed to the Comfort Room. Seeing the ganguro left, the redhead also follows suit, leaving the green head and purple head on their seats. The green head, noticing the redhead gone, attempts to stand, but is soon stop by a hard grip on his arm. 

  
"Please don't leave your seat. The real play is _yet_ to start," the man with auburn hair grins at him, eyes almost gone as of how small his eye slits were. The purple head attempts to do the same but the big man behind him quickly puts his hand over his right shoulder, pulling him hard into his seat. 

  
"Not so fast, man," the man says in a thick voice, pearly white teeth gleaming against the golden light. "Try to shout for help and I will _grind_ your shoulder blade," the man threatens, the purple head slowly turns and shivers as bloodshot eyes stares straight into his dark magenta eyes. 

  
"Hey, Aominecchi! Akashicchi!" the blond is about to walk after the two, but strong hands quickly pull him down. "Oh please don't bother your friends. I'm sure that they will be back. Please stay put in your seat, after all, it is _rude_ to leave when the _real_ play hasn't began yet," the blonde innocently beams at him, tilting her chin a little towards him.

  
The three: Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise remained seated in their seats, the hands of the three holding them down sent a tingling sensation in each of their spines. They quietly watch the people around them leave their seats, their faces filled with satisfying smiles, while they clamped their teeth, skin crawling of unimaginable fear and eyes open wide. They all passed by them, unaware of the horrors they are facing. Soon, the throng of people disappear into the exit, the large door closes down, leaving the _Hall A_ dim lit. 

  
"L-Let go of me-ssu!" the blond struggles but the blonde only grips his arm hard, nails digging deep into his clothes and flesh, making the blond grimace and moan in pain. "You're annoying, Kise, you shouldn't give me troubles. Please be gentle towards ladies," the blonde purrs, a seductive smile curve on her lip.

  
"Who in their right minds would stay gentle in this kind of situation? And what happened to your _companion_ -ssu?" the blond asks, sarcasm coated in his voice as he glares at the blonde. 

  
"Oho... Well, he left already!" the blonde chuckles in a sweet voice. "I see, so Kise prefers the opposite? But no need to be so serious! We are just going to sit and watch another _interesting_ play to unfold before us," the blonde smiles sweetly despite of her fingers digging deep into the blond's flesh, causing the blond to hiss in pain.

  
"W-What do you want from us then? W-Why us, of all people, nanodayo?" the green head asks, sweat pouring down on his temples. 

  
"We did not come here just because we chose you people. You're here because you're here. Right now, you three will witness something special," the big man smirks, bloodshot eyes glowing in the dim lit hall. 

  
"Please don't scare them, _Voltaire_ ," the man with auburn hair soon turns to the green head. "We just want to meet the _vagabond_ who tainted the name of our society. We promise, we won't do something _terrible_ so please, keep quiet and don't move." 

  
"T-Then why were Akashi and Aomine allowed to leave? What are you planning about them, nanodayo?" the green head demands, sweat continues to pour down on his temples. 

  
"Well, they are the pawns for this game. It was a shame that Aomine should take part in _Baudelaire's_ stupidity. He really _is_ a piece of trash," the blonde chirps, eyes dreamily looking into the distance. 

  
"W-What do you mean-ssu?" the blond asks, an incredulous look on his face. 

  
"What do I mean?" the blonde turns to him with a blank face before breaking into a hearty chuckle. " _Silly_ Kise! I mean what I mean!" the blonde then gives him a wide smile, showing her set of pearly white teeth. 

  


  
The ganguro was almost done washing his hands, the tap water rushing down on his tan hands, washing away everything down the drain. _'Washing away everything that's dirty...'_ he quietly thought before turning his chin up, his navy blue eyes soon caught the redhead's scarlet eyes directly watching him. 

  
"What do you want now?" the ganguro drily asks, watching the redhead's impassive face. Quickly he turns off the faucet and whisking the water from his hands before turning to face the redhead. 

  
"Why did you gave me two tickets?" the redhead demands, hands clenched into hard fists. "Don't reason me with stupid answers, Aomine," the redhead growls, cold scarlet eyes boring deep into those navy blue eyes.

  
_'What the hell is he talking about?'_ the ganguro wonders to himself, not understanding the redhead's words. "What are you trying to say, Akashi? I told you before, I was just given an extra tick - " he suddenly stops when the redhead slams his fist hard against the metal cubicle's wall, the loud thud echoing throughout the enclosed tiled four walls of the comfort room. 

  
"Are you mocking me, _Daiki_?" the redhead spits his name, like a bile that accidentally got into his mouth. The ganguro involuntarily flinches, watching the redhead's downcast form, shoulders trembling. 

  
"A-Akashi, l-like I told you, I just got that from the ticket booth! A burgundy-haired girl offered me an extra ticket, saying that I should just get another one since six is better than five - " the redhead slams his fist against the metallic wall, shutting the ganguro.  


"I don't tolerate lies, _Daiki_ , remember that. I loathe _liars_ the most," the redhead says in a cold voice that made the ganguro shiver in fear. Soon, the redhead puts down his hand, slowly tilting his chin up, meeting with his scarlet eyes the petrified navy blue eyes.

  
"A-Akashi?" the ganguro trembles on his spot, unable to completely say what he is supposed to say. The redhead raises an eyebrow, noticing his fearful gaze at him. 

  
"What's wrong, Aomine? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

  
"N-Nothing. A minute ago... I thought you were a completely different person, Akashi," the ganguro says, voice trembling in fear. The redhead pulls his eyebrows in one line, carefully examining the ganguro's face before he lets out a deep sigh. 

  
"Stop talking nonsense. Let's go back now," the redhead says, turning his back against the ganguro who follows him with shaking knees. 

  


Together, the redhead and ganguro walk along the unusual dim-lit, empty hall. The redhead walks ahead, followed by the tan guy who carefully looks at his back, quietly wondering what exactly happened earlier. _'What was that about? What the hell just happened to him? Was it really the real Akashi?'_ he wonders, not noticing a black haired lady in front of him.

  
"O-Ouch..." the black haired lady cries. The redhead quickly halts, turning towards the ganguro who helps a long, black haired lady on her knees, gently holding her arms. 

  
"I - I'm sorry. A-Are you alright?" the ganguro asks, helping the black haired lady to stand up. 

  
"I-I'm sorry. It was also my fault. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings," the black haired lady finally lifts her chin up, shocking the ganguro and redhead at the same time. 

  
"Mi - Minato-Sensei? What are you doing here?" the ganguro asks, face mixed of surprised and joy at the same time. The black haired lady, finally recognizing the tan guy breaks into a smile. 

  
"Aomine-san! I didn't know you're also here!" the lady exclaims, face filled of happiness. Soon, she turns towards the redhead, bowing her head slightly in acknowledgment before turning back to the tan guy. 

  
"Well, we just watched a play earlier and we're going back to the others now. How about you? Did you also watch the play?" the ganguro asks in an eager voice, which made the lady chuckle. 

  
"I was and I just came from the bathroom," she says, pointing her right hand on the east wing. The scarlet head slowly pulls his eyebrows, lips now in a thin line, carefully examining her. 

  
"Really? We also came from the comfort room. Anyway, where are you going now?" the ganguro asks, not noticing the intense gaze the redhead pays to the black haired lady. 

  
" _Hall A_. I forgot my purse on my assigned seat. I hope it's still there, though," Minato-Sensei softly speaks, luminous black eyes sparkle of joy. 

  
"What a co-incidence. We're also headed there. Let's go together, then," the ganguro cordially invites the lady before turning towards the redhead, an impassive look on his face. "Akashi? Is it okay if Minato-Sensei sticks with us for awhile?" 

  
"Of course. How can I say no to Tetsuya's co-teacher?" the redhead answers in a plain voice of which the lady returns with a grateful smile. 

  


  


The turquoise head quickly walks out of the car, standing in front of the humongous Tokyo International Forum, spot beams of golden light shine the entirety of the building. The brunette, on the other hand decided to follow the turquoise head when the cloaked person suddenly pulls him down on the seat.

  
"W-What are you doing? L-Let me go!" the brunette yelps, calling the attention of the turquoise head who quickly turns towards his companion, struggling from the two cloaked people. 

  
"F-Furihata-kun! What are you doing to him?!" the turquoise head asks in a panic-stricken voice. Quickly he goes towards the door but the blackhead, named _Monsieur Segalla_ stops him by the shoulder. 

  
"Aren't you in a hurry to save him?" the blackhead smiles to him. 

  
"Then what are you going to do with Furihata-kun?" the turquoise head asks, eyes turning towards the fearful and trembling brunette. 

  
"Furihata-dono will be staying with us. His presence is not necessary for you to go to your beloved," the blackhead speaks against his right ear, making the hair at the back of his neck stand. 

  
"F-Furihata-kun..." the turquoise head stammers, unable to decide of what he is supposed to do. 

  
"Don't worry. We will not hurt him. We have our honor and pride in our words, Kuroko-dono," the blackhead tells him with a weak smile on his face. 

  
The turquoise head falls silent, biting his lower lip, he quickly decides on what to do. He soon snaps his head towards the brunette's direction, eyes full of determination. "Furihata-kun, please wait for me. I will need to help Seijuuro. We will be back for you," the turquoise head firmly says, which made the brunette to tremble in fear. 

  
"W-Wait! Please don't leave me with these people! Kuroko, please!" the brunette pleads, teary-eyed. The turquoise head turns to him, his heart aching at the sight of the brunette's miserable face. 

  
"Furihata-kun, please understand... I need to save him! I need to save Seijuuro! This is why we're here, right? Did you forget why we're here in the first place?" the turquoise head exclaims, almost in a pleading voice, the brunette's eyes widen, realizing the effect of his decision. 

  
"T-Then... Please save Seijuuro-sama! Don't allow something bad to happen to him, Kuroko!" the brunette pleads, tears coursing down on his cheeks. The turquoise head could only give him a weak smile, a drop of tear falls down on his cheeks. 

  
"I will. I promise. Even if it costs me my life," he firmly says before finally turning his back on the brunette. Running with all his might towards the front steps, overcoming all odds before him. 

  
The brunette whimpers as he watches the turquoise head's back disappear into the distance. _'Please be back... Please don't leave me behind...'_ he softly cries, unaware of a pair of light blue eyes to him.

  
"Now, then, Furihata-dono," the blackhead calls out his name, light blue eyes staring directly into him. Slowly, he takes the seat beside the brunette, his left hand slipping into his breast pocket. "Would it be nice if you would completely forget about this night? Everything about Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya?" the blackhead asks in a soft voice, soon his left hand grips the round, metallic object, hanging it loose in front of the brunette's eyes. 

  
"W-What are you doing? W-What is that - " the brunette shuts as he realized the medallion hanging in front of him. An eye in the center of the circle, _'the all-knowing eye'_. Quickly, the two cloaked people grabs his arms in both sides, his head locked, so as he won't be able to look away from the dangling object. 

  
"It's nice that Furihata-dono recognizes this sign, but unfortunately, we will need you to forget everything that happened. Everything... even the first time you met Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya... You will need to forget... forget meeting and being with them..." the blackhead softly speaks, his voice like the rushing brook from the mountain spring. 

  
"N-No... No... No..." the brunette trembles, but his eyes couldn't pry away from the dangling object, the _all-knowing eye_ deeply boring into his eyes, like a pendulum swinging back and fort, slowly pulling him into a trance. 

  
"Forget about Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya and even meeting us... Forget us... Forget..." the blackhead softly chants. The brunette can only cry in silence as the memories he had spent with the redhead and the turquoise head slowly slips away from his mind, like those grain of sands slipping away from your hands. His heart starts to ache. _How could he forget those memories?_

  
"N-No... Please... Not those memories... Please... Please... Please... Please...!" 

  
_"... I don't want you to get sick from lack of sleep..."_

  
_"Thank you very much, Furihata-san..."_

  
_"... We will be back for you... We will be back for you... We will be back for you..."_

  
... He slowly closes his eyes. The only memory in his mind is of the cold night with the full moon taking a glimpse between the sliver curtains of clouds hovering above the Tokyo City. 

  


The green, purple head and blond remained in their seats. Sweat drenching their undershirt as strong hands pulls them down. It was almost ten minutes but there was still no sight of the ganguro and the redhead. A gnawing dread soon crawls within their skin, slowly and tightly gripping their hearts. 

  
"Why are they taking so long? When will that _trash_ appear? I promise, I will grind that _trash_ into pieces once I see him," the big man chuckles in fury, bloodshot eyes widens, hand almost crushing the purple head's shoulder, but soon restrains himself at his grunts. "Oh, sorry, dude." 

  
"He's good at camouflaging. And I _hate_ him," the man with auburn hair states sourly, wrinkling his nose at some terrible memories flashing in his mind.

  
"Talking about us, aye, _Vesalius_?" the blonde humors, peering through the man with auburn hair, a sly grin spreading on her lips. "We shouldn't talk about ourselves. That's being childish, dearest," the blonde adds before leaning her back against the headboard.

  
"Please shut up, _Dukthas_. _Baudelaire_ is a trash unlike us, remember that," the man with auburn hair snorts, smiling thinly afterwards, hand still gripping the green head's shoulder. "A _trash_ would always be _trash_." 

  
Soon, the golden lights glow dim, the heavy black velvet curtains slowly draw aside, splitting from the center, and a single spot beam of white light snaps open, revealing the redhead, tan guy and a long, black haired lady standing in the middle of the stage. The green head almost stand up but the man with auburn air pulls him down, a _sweet_ smile upon his face. 

  
"Please don't leave. Although your friends has arrived, we're not certain if the _trash_ has," the man adds with a cold voice. 

  
The three only sit in their chair, their eyes mixed with confusion and fear, watch how the redhead, standing across the navy blue head and with a black haired lady stood on the stage, as if they are looking at each other for a while. The redhead and tan guy each had a puzzled look on their faces, except for the other one who smiled at the latter the whole time.  


_**"Aomine-san, tell me, be honest with yourself, which one do you like? Is it Kuroko-san? Or Momoi-chan?"** _

  
The green head, blond, purple head, and the others can hear their voices, clear and loud as they were seated in their chairs, like they are watching another play before them. 

  
Suddenly, the large door swings open with a thud, the destructive sound reverberating throughout _Hall A_. When they turn, there was no one there until they heard a familiar voice that made all the hair in their body stand, or the redhead's face to quickly grow pale. 

  
**"STAY AWAY FROM THAT PERSON!"**

  
"T-Tetsuya?" the redhead could only utter his beloved's name in astonishment and surprise. The ganguro's eyes, wide as saucers, mouth hang open, turns to the turquoise head, a ghost appearing before him. 

  
"Te -Tetsu?" the ganguro says in disbelief, mouth now dry as he stood there gaping.  


The green head, blond, and purple head watches with mouths hang open, fear and shock dancing in their eyes, how the ghost of their friend quickly runs on the stage, quickly approaching the redhead who seemed to be dazed, scarlet eyes upon the turquoise head's face, eyebrows knitted deep, then hastily turns towards the ganguro.

  
"Stay away from that man!" he shouts in a thick voice, almost growling. The redhead, together with the people seated turns towards the ganguro, eyes wide in shock. 

  
"W-Wait... Y-You're alive? H-How d-did this all happened?" the ganguro staggers back, knees trembling as he sees him in flesh. 

  
"Aominecchhi..." the blond mutters his name, hands clenched into fist, seeing how the ganguro looks at the turquoise head with _guilt_ in his eyes. 

  
"You're the one who pushed me down the ravine and caused me to lose my memories," the turquoise head speaks, anger tepid in his voice, eyes coldly stares directly at that person. "You made me lose my sanity..." the turquoise head's voice trails off, eyes cast down, hands curling into hard fists. "You took away Shiro-kun's life, even the dreams of those you killed... And now... you will take away my friends and Seijuuro from me by inviting them in this _play_... You're rotten to the core, you're the worst." 

  
The ganguro's hands quickly raises over his head, clutching the crops of hair, eyes wide in craze as he stares before his ghost. "No! No! I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I didn't!" the ganguro cries, mouth trembling. 

  
"... Aomine-kun... please stay away from that _man_..." the turquoise head growls, eyes glaring straight towards the innocent black haired lady, head casts down. The ganguro, upon hearing his words, slowly put down his hands, navy blue eyes turns to the lady standing ahead of him, shoulders sag down, strands of black hair covering her face. 

  
"I-I don't know what you're saying... Y-You're alive and now... Y-You're accusing me of something absurd... and impossible... I am a woman, not a man... Kuroko-san..." Minato-Sensei stammers, voice in the edge of crying. Slowly, she turns her chin up, luminous black eyes glossy of tears. She then turns towards the tan guy, hands gripping both of his wrists. "I am being accused! Please help me, Officer Aomine!" she sobs, tears coursing down on her white cheeks. The ganguro could only watch her, speechless and mind in haywire, navy blue eyes flicker of disbelief at the turquoise head's words, a person who was or _is_ supposed to be dead. 

  
"Aomine-kun! Don't listen! Stay away from Kosuke!" the ganguro quickly turns to the turquoise head's eyes, now wide, even the redhead, their mouths open and soon, a terrified expression were painted, making his mind more haywire before.  


**_"AOMINE! AOMINE-KUN! AOMINECCHI! MINECCHIN"_ **

  
They were shouting his name, terrified, and urgent voices echoing against the hollow hall, filling his ears and bouncing in his mind, almost shattering his skull.

  
The ganguro, slowly feeling something, hard and sharp embedded into his side, turns towards Minato-Sensei, luminous black eyes pleading at him, tears coursing down on her cheeks. 

  
_"You're **disgusting**_ as ever, **Ao-kun..."**

  
The black haired lady pushes him down, navy blue eyes soon sees something red and gleaming against the glowing light on her hands, luminous black eyes full of pity and ridicules, stare down on him, a wide sneer on her face, showing her set of pearly white teeth. 

  
"Die, Ao-kun..." the lady speaks in a deep, baritone voice, a growing cackle ensues, echoing against the hall. 

  
... _to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **REFERENCE:**
> 
> _Aye_ \-  indicates an affirmative response; agreement used from Middle English. 
> 
> _'All-knowing-eye'_ \- the other name for the _one eye_ , the famous symbol of the Illuminati, a secret society theorized to control the world in shadows. 
> 
> _Monsieur_ \- a French courtesy title equivalent to 'Mr.' in English. 
> 
> _Tokyo International Forum_ \- Tokyo's first convention and art center located in Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan. 
> 
> _Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky_ \- a Russian composer during the late-Romantic period. He composed _Swan Lake_ , a trilogy of ballets. 
> 
> _Swan Lake, Andante_ \- the piece played in the Final Act of the _Swan Lake_


	26. Revelations Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I apologize for the late update, I had a lot of things to do and this work needs attention and time, but I had to finish my priorities first, so, here it is! Guys, thank you very much for keeping tabs! I hope you'll enjoy this absurd story! And I thought this would only run up to 25 chapters, but I was completely wrong. Thank you for your undying patience. Thank you so much again!
> 
> I dedicate the music, Dreamcatcher by Secret Garden in this Chapter. I really adore that song! It would be nice if you could listen to it while reading this chapter. 
> 
> Here's the link if you would like to: [Play music](https://soundcloud.com/la-vender/secret-garden-dreamcatcher-4songspk)

  


_"Die, Ao-kun," the lady speaks in a deep, baritone voice, a growing cackle ensues, echoing against the hall._

  


The ganguro, round-eyed, slowly runs his hand on his right side, soon he coughs out blood, bubbling out from his lips. The long, black haired lady with laughing eyes, tilts her head up and down, a playful smirk on her thin lips. 

The lady teacher in a deep, baritone voice explodes into a terrible laugh, holding out the gleaming kitchen knife, blood smeared on its sharp edges. The blackhead gazes down at him, mocking the tan guy in his deathbed. The redhead could only stand there, eyes wide with horror, mouth gape open as he watches how the previous gentle and innocent eyes looking teacher transforms into a demon unleashing its furies. 

The purple, green head, and blond almost jumps out of their seats in fury and terror except that those three people seemed to restrain them with some unknown force. The green head can only stare at the faces of the three mysterious people contorted of utter amusement mixed with envy and hatred. The blond yelps as he sees before him the ganguro lying against the deep crimson pool, gradually drenching his dark suit. 

  


_"NO! Aominecchi! Aominecchi!"_

  


The _demon_ disguised as an angel, an innocent white lamb, but inside is a drooling hound with sharp teeth and red eyes, soon stoops down on the ganguro, lips turning pale white, fingers trembling as it reaches forward. Luminous black eyes, round and scornful, sees through his navy blue eyes, the color slowly weaning as that of the blood gushing out from his wound. 

"A suited end for a _disgusting_ piece of traitor, what do you say, eh?" the man savagely barks in a deep voice, left hand on hips, tilting his head sideways, as if singing a jolly song. Quickly, the blackhead snaps his head towards the turquoise head, face casts down in shadows, fists trembling. The blackhead breaks into a hearty chuckle, face filled with laughter. "As expected of Kuro-kun! I knew you read that message! I knew you would come here! But it would have been nice if you watch the play! You would have seen _that_ thing you always wanted!" 

The turquoise head can only stare at him in horror. Eyes slowly gaze down on the body lying on the ground, crimson blood spilling, rolling over, tainting the well-polished wooden floor. "A-Aomine... kun..." The turquoise head's eyes flicker of utter horror, hands and knees trembling, a sudden cold air envelopes him, making him stagger. 

"Tetsuya!" the redhead, noticing him, quickly pulls up his arm, moving him closer to his side, allowing the turquoise head to rest against him. "Tetsuya..." the redhead softly whispers against his left ear, anxiety glinting in his scarlet eyes. The shorter man's body trembles against him, hands in hard fist. 

"You should be happy! This man is a disgusting _Cyprian_ of a man!" the blackhead snorts, the smooth, oval shaped face ornate of two luminous black eyes comparable to that shiny black pearls and perfect almond shaped-lips, contorted into a scowl. "Hey, Ao-kun, tell me. Which one do you really miss the most?"

The turquoise and redhead could only stare at the chaos in front of them, the blackhead's words put them in a trance, their hearts almost jump out of their chest. The blackhead, noticing their sudden attention, turns back to the ganguro, a devilish grin plastered on his lips. "...Is it Kuro-kun? Or..." The blackhead then takes a swift glance at the two, staring tongue-tied. "...Is it Momoi-chan? Mmm?" 

The ganguro, with his heavy breathing and eyes snapping open and close into the chasm of Death, could only turn sideways in slow motion. "Answer me!" the blackhead snaps, kicking his right foot on the tan guy's gut, blood spurting out of his mouth. The blond grits his teeth, hands gripping hard on the armchair, golden eyes darken of anger. The two, turquoise and redhead flinched at the sudden action, but the first almost fall over except that the latter firmly holds him by the arm. 

"Stop it...! Don't hurt him further anymore! He doesn't have anything to do with this anyway!" the turquoise head pleads in a weak voice, whole body trembling as he watches his best friend being violated in front of him. The blackhead snaps his head towards him, a rueful smile now on his lips. _"Nothing to do with this?"_ the blackhead mimes. "Oh... It seems Kuro-kun doesn't know Ao-kun's darkest secret? Hmm?" 

"N-No... S-Stop it... Stop..." the ganguro says in a hoarse voice, almost inaudible to the ears of the blackhead. "What was that?" the blackhead slowly tilts his face down, luminous black eyes sharp as the knife on his hand. "Are _you_ ordering me around? You? A liar?" the blackhead stomps on his gut, another spurt of crimson liquid bubbling out from his mouth, splattering against his dark suit and red tie.

"You guys should know better! Your _friend_ here is a big fat liar! A terrible _best friend_ you could ever have, Kuro-kun," the blackhead turns towards the turquoise head once more, a glint of pity on his luminous black eyes. "W-What do you mean by that...?" the turquoise head asks, heart beating wildly, and fingers trembling. The redhead holds him firmly, not wanting to let him go for a minute. 

"Hey, Kuro-kun, Aka-kun..." the blackhead asks, turning down to the wincing ganguro. "...Why do you think Ao-kun hates you so much that he deserted you, in expense of your friendship? And why... would he go far as to hate you as well, Aka-kun, when you weren't able to reply to his messages during that dark moment?" the blackhead sneers, showing his pearly white teeth. The turquoise and redhead throw him confuse looks, the shock, slowly vanishing at the sudden words of the blackhead.

"W-What? What... are you suddenly saying...?" the turquoise head asks, confused. "Hmm... Why would Ao-kun hate you? Why did he suddenly turn his back on you, his best friend, telling you you're not man enough for his woman? And why would he hate you, Aka-kun? Why do you think?!" the blackhead asks, swinging his arms as he turns around, an evil grin spreading on his lips. "Why do you think?! Why?!" The turquoise and redhead, turns away, their eyebrows creasing in deep thought, but finally turns toward him. "Aomine-kun has a reason to hate me because of what happened to Satsuki... she's her childhood friend, after all..." the turquoise head answers, voice trailing off.

"Naïve! So naïve of you, Kuro-kun!" the blackhead suddenly yells, making the turquoise head flinch. "But I couldn't blame you! You were too trusting! Too innocent! But I know your _lover_ here knows why!" the blackhead emphasizes, spitting out the word like it's something unpleasant on his tongue. The redhead sends him a glare, but the blackhead could only smirk. The turquoise head slowly turns around to the redhead, eyes filled with curiosity now. The redhead grips his arm gently, scarlet eyes still throwing sharp daggers to the blackhead. 

"Am I wrong, Aka-kun?! Am I? You noticed that all along! You noticed that since you met him! How could you not with your _red eyes_!" the blackhead yells, now laughing as he clutches his stomach, long strands of black hair cover the lady's smooth face. "N...No... please... don't..." the tan guy groans, a coarse voice that drowns in the blackhead's laughter. 

"That's right! Moan in your death, _liar!_ Confess now your sins! Your greatest, darkest sin!" quickly he turns toward the turquoise head, a look of confusion on his face, while the redhead, a glare of hatred in his eyes as he pulls his lip in a thin line. "Your _best friend_ here nursed his disgusting desire to your girlfriend and fiancée, Kuro-kun! Without you knowing it, he had always been disgustingly in love with Momoi-chan that he had taken your friendship for granted! Isn't that beautiful, Ao-kun?" the blackhead now leans down towards the pale tan guy, a look of doom on him. 

The turquoise head could only tremble, face downcast, quietly gritting his teeth as he clench his hands into hard fist. "You're still keeping that _disgusting_ photo, right, Ao-kun? The stolen photo of Momoi-chan?" the blackhead sneers before releasing his laughter echoing in the entire hall. 

The green, purple head and blond didn't notice how their mouths hang open, their eyes, wide as saucers, ogling at the scene before them. The blond's golden eyes soon glisten with something dark, hands clench hard against the armchair. He also noticed it, but didn't mind, since it seemed natural for the tan guy to show concern towards his childhood friend, but now, he can only grit his teeth.

"And Aka-kun here knows it, but kept his mouth shut, since he also had the same reason! Hah! Such the complexity of being human!" the blackhead spits with a scowl on his face. 

The ganguro, with his glassy, navy blue eyes stare into the white lights above the ceiling. It was all true, until now. How could he just easily throw away his feelings like a garbage? No. He couldn't do it. He tried to explain, to confess, but destiny had been cruel to him. 

"No... Tetsu... I tried to tell you... but I couldn't... Yes... Satsuki... should have been mine..." the ganguro speaks in a coarse voice. The turquoise head soon lifts up his chin, eyes now turn sharp towards his former best friend. The redhead can only grip his arm, his lover trembling with anger. "...Destiny... is so cruel... You know what happened that day? That day, when I decided to go home early and thought of paying a visit to Shiro-kun's house?" he speaks, not seeing the anger in the turquoise eyes.

Then the tan guy suddenly remembers that fateful and horrifying dream suppressed in his mind for a very long time. It was a nightmare repeating, crushing him in his dreams every night. The nightmare that stopped him from telling his true feelings. The nightmare that was his reality and darkest secret from a very long time. 

  


  


* * *

  


  


_‘Whatever! I’m not talking about it… I'm not talking about Shirotani's death...!’_

  


  
_Painful memories are dark memories. They should be completely forgotten, erase..._

_Painful memories. Painful memories are like taboo, a denouncement of your own morality and future._

_Painful memories he wants to run away, but it's always catching up to him._

_Painful memories, painful memories... are killing him softly..._

_Painful memories... Painful memories... Painful memories... Now you're dead..._

  


  
_"Nice to meet you, Ao-kun! I'm Kuro-kun's rooftop companion!"_

  
...And once more, he is drifted back to that particular golden afternoon. 

  
_The tan guy stood there for a while, fingers trembling, navy blue eyes wide open upon those words. Without any further ado, he quickly sprints towards the exit door, can drinks now forgotten. He wouldn't want to believe in those words. Gossip and Rumor isn't his cup of tea._

  
_"Aominecchi! Hey! Where are you going now? We still have practice!"_

_The ganguro quickly halts, he whirls around, seeing the blond and the turquoise head on the hallway, a can of orange juice on the taller boy's hand while vanilla milkshake on the shorter boy._

_"Aomine-kun? What's the problem?" the turquoise head asks, face impassive as ever._

_"N-Nothing," averting his navy blue eyes from those turquoise eyes. "I need to go home early. I have an errand to do so, I'll go ahead with you guys," the tan guy speaks, scratching the back of his head using his right hand. The blond and turquoise head exchange puzzled looks before turning back to him._

_"This is quite rare for Aominecchi to do some errand. Can I go with you! I bet Kurokocchi here wants to go home alone with Momoicchi after all-ssu!" the turquoise head stealthily elbows the blond's side, causing the latter to spurt out his drink._

_"Oi, Kise! Stop making up stories! And you can't come with me. You'll just be an extra luggage on my errand!" the ganguro yells angrily at the blond, causing the latter to become teary-eyed of his words. "That was so mean, Aominecchi!"_

_"Please don't believe this person's words, Aomine-kun. You can go ahead. I will tell Akashi-kun about your errand," the turquoise head assures him with his usual expressionless look. "Thanks Tetsu! I owe you one this time!" the ganguro grins, not minding the sorrowful look on the blond's face. "Then, I'll go ahead! See you tomorrow!" and he sprints through the hallway, leaving the two._

  
_It was a clear, golden afternoon, with the sun now almost on the west, the sky slowly turning bright gold, washing away the azure along the horizon. The ganguro was running along the familiar path, passing and walking with other students on their way home. In his case, he isn't on his way home, but on the way towards his best friend, Shirotani. He passed by blocks of tall and bricked houses, with creeping vines on its tall, iron fenced walls and gates. 'Shiro-kun sure live in expensive-looking neighbor houses.' He mentally thought, seeing the modern houses, Victorian houses, and even tall houses aligned along the neat alleys of the road. He was the only one now walking along the road, he noticed, not a sight of students around, except for him._

  
_Soon, his navy blue eyes finally found the right address, **B - 103** , written on a golden, oval plate. A tall, black iron fence stood in front of him, behind it is the two-storey brick house with wide, large crystal glass windows on both sides drawn of white curtains, a dark brown cherry wood door stood in the center. On the second floor, three crystal glass windows with only two white curtains drawn on two windows from the left, except for the right side. 'Probably, Shiro's.' He thought as he searches for the doorbell, pressing the black round button, but halts as he notices the iron fence gate slightly opened._

  
_He was in doubt for a second, but soon decides to push open the gate, quietly making his way along the clear foot walk of black granite leading towards the door. Gulping, he holds the silver knob, turning it quietly, and not expecting a soft click, with the door opening._

  
_"Hello? Hello?"_

  


_He softly calls out, his navy blue eyes scanning the dimly-lit, long aisle. Portraits of flowers sketched in oil pastel hang against the cream-colored wall. "That's weird," he thought when nobody answered. Quietly, he took off his shoes, puts it down and decided to walk inside, his footfalls echoing against the quiescent hall._

  
_He soon reaches a tall, three-legged, dark mahogany, round table leaning against the cream-colored wall. The golden light passing through the white curtain didn't illuminate well the furniture inside the house, especially the rectangular photo frame on top of the three-legged, round table. The ganguro squints through the dim light, only seeing the shadowy picture of four people in the photo, a young black haired boy with a small smile on his face, standing beside him is a taller boy, a wide toothy grin across his face, behind them is an older man with glasses, his right arm behind an auburn haired lady. They were standing behind a garden of flowers, probably a rose garden, their faces full of happiness in the photo. The ganguro couldn't help himself, but to smile. 'So this is Shiro's new family...' he happily thought as his navy blue eyes turn towards the staircase, smooth, dark oak banister leading upstairs, a faint golden light passing through a round, stained glass window of blue, yellow and red. Quietly he walks towards the staircase, stepping on the dark wooden planks, ascending with his navy blue eyes fixed on the top. Soon, he reaches the second floor, his navy blue eyes found the poorly-lit hall, there were four rooms in total: two on the left, on the opposite were the other two. An elongated, crystal glass window stood in the center, a white curtain covering it._

  
_'Should I be here?' he asks himself, anxious that he's trespassing the house. 'Well, I am already in here now. Better check on Shiro. I don't want to believe the words of those idiots,' he thought as he noticed the door on the left open ajar._

  
_**'THWACK!'**_

  
_He suddenly stops. His heart soon started to race hard._

  
_**'THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!'**_

  
_'Shiro?' he wonders, hesitatingly, his feet proceeds toward the door, a faint golden light passing through the cranny. Inch closer, he slowly pushed the white, oak door._

  
_"Shiro?"_

  
_He almost choke on the picture before him. Slowly, he staggers, feeling his knees trembling, his eyes widen at the redness before him._

  
_"You shouldn't have opened the door, Ao-kun..."_

  
_The ganguro almost cried at the sight of his blackhead friend, sprawled on the floor, wide, luminous black eyes staring up to him, full of horror, disbelief and anguish. A pool of dark crimson liquid splattered against the light brown floor, lightning pattern of blood stained the white bed sheet, the dark brown study table, and the four-eyed, blackhead standing before the body on the floor. A long, sharp katana on his hard grip, deeply embedded into his best friend's stomach._

  
_"Y-You! What have you done to him...?!" he asks, voice and body trembling at the bloody boy before him, cold, luminous black eyes staring straight at him._

  
_"What do you know about how I feel, Ao-kun?" the blackhead asks in a monotonous voice, lips on a thin line, not a brush of remorse in his luminous black eyes. "I am merely cutting him away..." he speaks, turning towards the other blackhead, lifeless and bloody, a soft hue in his eyes, before turning towards the ganguro, now with cold, coal black eyes. "I didn't kill him. I simply made him sleep to eternity. Through this, he will remain young forever, in my memory and in my heart... After all, I am his best friend, not you," he spats, eyes now sharp towards the ganguro._

  
_"Y-You still killed him! What's wrong with you!? You murderer!" the tan guy yells, hands clenched into fist, his heart filled with fury at the ridiculous words of the person in front of him._

  
_"Isn't is natural to keep your best friend close to you? After all, he will leave me and Kuro-kun so, I decided to keep him by doing this," the blackhead speaks in a calm manner, not fazed of the ganguro's horrified expression. He smirks. "Hey, Ao-kun, why don't you keep this a secret? Why don't we become friends now by keeping a secret? After all, you're Shiro-kun's best friend too, right?" the blackhead asks, luminous black eyes staring straight into the navy blue eyes._

  
_"What the fuck did you say?!" he angrily retorts, navy blue eyes sharp towards the blackhead. "Who would want to be friends with you!? You?! A murderer?!" he angrily spats back._

  
_"Really?" the blackhead slowly pulls out the katana from the bloody flesh, raising it up, blood dripping from the sharp blade. The ganguro gulps, his navy blue eyes fixed on that sharp, deadly sword. "...And I was so generous to offer my friendship, but I guess someone like you wouldn't understand anyway, and you will never be..." a wide sneer now on his lips. "How does it feel if I cut your most important person into pieces before your very eyes, Ao-kun?"_

  
_"W-What did you say...?" the tan guy asks, breaking into a cold sweat._

  
_"Ahm... I think you're an idiot for not understanding my words. You're too simple, after all. Kuro-kun did mention that before. Well, it can't be helped," the blackhead speaks slowly, savoring his words carefully in his mouth, his left hand on his chin. "To be blunt, Ao-kun, how will you feel if I kill Momoi-chan before your very eyes? Is it alright with you if I do that?" the blackhead now smiles, showing his pearly white teeth, which made the ganguro turn cold, his heart almost freezes at his very words._

  
_"W-Why are you... bringing up Satsuki so suddenly?" the ganguro asks, voice quivering. The blackhead could only smile at him, luminous black eyes as cold as the iceberg. "Don't think I didn't notice the dirty looks you're throwing at that girl. You think I'm stupid? Heh. You're quite naive for publicly showing your weakness, Ao-kun..." the blackhead smirks, the ganguro can only stagger in his place. "Well? Are you still going to lie? If she's not that important, then, is it okay if I kill her now?" the blackhead asks, eyes widening towards the ganguro. The ganguro soon collapses down on his knees, palms flat against the wooden floor._

  
_"P-Please... don't... Don't even touch her with your dirty hands! Not a hair on her head!" the ganguro yells in despair, voice trembling in fear._

  
_"Hah! As expected from you! You finally confessed!" the blackhead suddenly breaks into laughter. "N-No way..! I can't believe you confessed of your dirty sin! Now! What will Kuro-kun think of you!? I can't believe it!" the blackhead laughs, holding out his stomach, right hand still gripping hard the katana. The ganguro could only stare down, wide-eye, lips trembling, as he is being ridiculed. "I didn't even need to threaten you, but you immediately start telling me not to hurt that girl! So! You finally said that you're disgustingly in love with your best friend's girlfriend! This is big news! Big news!"_

  
_"Y-You tricked me!" the ganguro finally turns up to him, navy blue eyes glaring. The blackhead suddenly stops, cold, luminous black eyes now staring back at him. "Oh? So? What are you gonna do? Are you going to confess to your childhood friend?" the blackhead asks him, cold eyes boring deep into him. "And then what? She will start avoiding you!" the blackhead's words made the ganguro's heart stop. "And then... you will turn out to be the antagonist of your best friend and childhood friend's love story! They will start avoiding you! You and your selfish desire! Completely destroying the friendship you've worked so hard! Such a pity, indeed..." the blackhead ruefully smiles at him._

  
_"No! No! I know Tetsu will understand! I know he will understand me..!" the ganguro insists, a drop of tear escapes his right eye. "I can't believe how stupid you are! You really believed that if Kuro-kun understands you, will Momoi-chan as well? She will loathe you! You, a liar! A hooligan in their relationship! She will eventually start to hate you, as well as Kuro-kun... after all, you don't know their hearts! Foolish Ao-kun! Foolish, indeed!" the blackhead barks into a laughter, seeing how the ganguro falls into a complete despair._

  
_"Then... Ao-kun... why don't you just follow my advice, then? It would be nice if you just stay as the ever, loyal best friend to Kuro-kun and Momoi-chan, instead of completely destroying them because of your selfishness!" the blackhead sneers, luminous black eyes filled with mocking._

  
_"Y-You're the worst... the worst ever..." the ganguro grits his teeth in despair, a pang of pain in his heart as he clenches his hands into tight fists. "Yes. I am the best worst, Ao-kun. Now, you finally had the taste of my sweetest revenge. That's for taking away my position as Kuro-kun and Shiro-kun's third best friend. Now, why don't you completely forget about this scene? Forget about Shiro-kun's death! Forget about everything that happened here because... if you don't, Ao-kun..." the blackhead slowly approaches him, pointing the sharp edge of his katana towards his chin. The ganguro freezes, navy blue eyes quickly shoots up towards those cold, luminous black eyes. "...I will kill you, your whole family and eventually, Momoi-chan," the blackhead sneers, wide-eyed. "Do you understand?"_

  


  
_"Y-Yes... Yes... I understand," he slowly gulps, feeling the sharp edge against his chin."Good," the blackhead smiles now. "Now. Stand," he orders. "Stand up!" the ganguro quickly scrambles up to his feet, his shaking knees stepping back from the blackhead. "I don't need to kill you now. You still have your uses in the future," the blackhead coldly states, his face now completely blank, devoid of any emotions compared to earlier. "Remember this: I hate you. And will always be. I will not hesitate to cut you if you betray me," the blackhead speaks, luminous black eyes directly staring into him. "Now. Go! Get out of here! Forget everything! Forget everything! Forget!" the blackhead shouts in anger, his voice a booming curse._

  


_The ganguro, as if in cue, starts scampering with trembling knees. 'I'm sorry, Shiro... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...' he murmurs as he slams his right shoulder blade against the door's frame, his tense feet stomping hard on the wooden panels, loud thud sounds echoing against the empty house._

  


_The ganguro wandered the street, navy blue eyes dull, dark bags underneath._

  
_'Forget...! Forget...! Forget...!' those simple, but sharp words seeps into his mind, but his self willed against it. "No... No... This... is not true... not true... Shiro-kun... Shiro-kun..." he mutters, passing by people who throws confused looks to him. He was too distracted to even take notice of himself._

  
_"No... I... I just saved Satsuki... I just saved her... T-This is not my fault... not my fault... I am not guilty... I am not... So... I will forget everything... I will... forget... forget..." he continues to murmur under the deep purple sky, the lamp posts now throwing their bright, white lights, the flickering shadows of moth cast below._

  


_"This is all for Satsuki... for Satsuki..." then tears finally fall down on his cheek, as that picture of his best friend, frightened, luminous black eyes staring straight into him, blood encrusted lips hang open in utter surprise, slowly darkens, gradually slipping away from his conscious mind._

  
_"Nice to meet you, Ao-kun! I'm Kuro-kun's rooftop companion!"_

  


_...And it was the last time he ever remembered that grotesque secret he had locked in his subconscious mind, until now..._

  


  


* * *

  
The turquoise head quickly puts his right hand over his mouth, pressing his cold, trembling fingers against his lips. "W-Why...? Why...? Why did you kept quiet about it, Aomine-kun?!" he burst out, fresh tears swarming down on his pallid cheeks, his heart breaking into pieces. 

  


  


The redhead quickly pulls the turquoise head into his arms, scarlet eyes downward, he can only comfort the shorter man's aching soul and heart. The blond, green and purple head were trembling with mixed emotions they couldn't even explain, except for the blond, who couldn't control the salty drops of tears coursing down on his cheeks. 

  


"I... I'm sorry... Please forgive me... forgive me..." the ganguro speaks in a hoarse voice, his eyes snapping open and close into the chasm. _'Memories will catch up to you... die...'_ his conscience whispers to him. 

  


"I hope you will understand... it was all... for Satsuki... and for our friendship..." the ganguro softly speaks, trying to sit up, his right hand over his wound. 

  
"Then what about our promise with Shiro-kun?!" the turquoise yells, eyes now sharp towards his former best friend. The ganguro, wide-eyed, drops his head down. _'Yes. He's right. What about your promise to Shiro?'_

  
"See?! Look at your best friend! He has finally confessed of his sins! Isn't he as terrible as me, Kuro-kun?!" the blackhead now laughs, filling the empty hall. 

  


"Enough of your foul words, cretin," the redhead now interferes, seeing the sorrow his lover is enduring before his eyes. The laughter quickly recedes, now the blackhead turns toward the redhead, cold luminous black eyes staring straight to those hateful scarlet eyes. "Hmph. As usual, you're always ruining my plans, Aka-kun," the blackhead speaks in a monotonous voice. "I've always hated your very existence, you red-eyed demon. Don't think I didn't notice you always blocking my way! You, who caused me to perished in that inferno," the blackhead scorns, the redhead pulls his eyebrows together, confused of his words. The blackhead, seeing this, soon starts to laugh. 

  
"I see! It seems you're not fully aware. Well, I couldn't blame him if he won't make his presence visible to you, after all, you're also _afraid_ of your own past," the blackhead gobs. "Well, now? Why don't you resurface, you evil Akashi! Show yourself now!" the blackhead commands, his deep baritone voice booming against the hollow hall. The turquoise head slowly turns to his lover, seeing his face darken, as well as the weakening ganguro, his navy blue eyes widening, the blond, purple and green head could only watch in confusion, not fully understanding the blackhead's words. 

  


"You will pay for hurting Tetsuya, you demon," the redhead speaks in a calm, but deep voice. The turquoise head, with his tear-smeared cheeks, watches with mouth hang open as that person finally shows himself before him. He directly looks at the amber and scarlet heterochromatic eyes before him. 

  
"Y-You! You red-eyed demon! You disguised yourself as someone who's righteous, but in the end, you're nothing more than an opportunist!" the blackhead points his right index finger towards him, anger drawn on his smooth, lady face. 

  


"S-Seijuuro?" the turquoise head stammers, not able to fully believe the transformation before him. The amber and scarlet heterochromatic eyes turn to him, a gentle hue in his mismatched eyes that melts the anger in his heart. "Tetusya, please don't fill your heart with hatred," he softly whispers to him, his right hand gently wiping away the tears from his cheeks. _It feels warm,_ the turquoise head realized, not able to control the tears now. "I promise, we will go home after this," the redhead promised, before he turns towards the anger-stricken blackhead who is clenching his teeth. 

  
"You! This is all your fault! I would have been with Kuro-kun if not with your troublesome interference! You pestilence!" the blackhead shouts in utter anger that almost shakes the turquoise head on his position, if he isn't held by his lover, securing him with his arms around his shoulders. 

  
"Hmph. I will never allow you to succeed. Not that I am still around Tetsuya," the redhead with mismatched eyes smirks at him, the blackhead could only stare back in utter disgust and displeasure as those memories he tried to get over quickly flashes back before him.  


  


* * *

  


  
_"I'm telling you...! He was found dead! Found dead in his room with red blood all over his room!" the blackhead speaks, eyes filled with tears, hands clutching hard on the white collar of his soccer teammate, almost crumpling the uniform in the process. They were inside the club room, everyone in the team fell into silence, their breath hitched, as if a typhoon just passed by and squeezed out all the oxygen inside the room._

_"H-Hey... Kosuke-kun... please stop saying like that... please stop making up stories -" the blackhead quickly turns to him, teary-eyed, which made the person to stop in guilt. "I'm not lying! I'm not lying! The police said he killed himself! He killed himself because he doesn't want to leave! He couldn't bear to leave our soccer team!" he wails, all the soccer team players turned pale, breaking into a cold sweat at his words. It was the heaviness of his words that caused almost all of them to turn their eyes downward, their hands trembling._

  
_"How could you guys accused Shiro-kun of deserting us?! See?! He killed himself! He killed himself because of this team!" he yells in tears, the players inside the club room couldn't turn to him, their eyes averting those hateful and accusing eyes. "What should we do now?! What should we do?! His death was our cause! We drove him mad! We drove him mad to death!" he cries in sorrow, eyes glaring towards the flaxen haired boy captain. "This is all your fault! You shouldn't have yelled at him like that! You shouldn't have!" he angrily points his right index finger to him, the flaxen haired boy, suddenly trembles, light blue eyes widen at the weight of his words._

  
_All of his teammates turn to him with accusing eyes, their mouth starts to murmur, 'It's his fault... he drove Shirotani to his death... Yes, he's jealous... He's jealous because Shirotani is more talented and more skilled than him...'_

  
_The flaxen haired boy feels as if his world is swirling, their mixed voices akin to that splashing waves of the ocean in the middle of a storm. "No...! No...! Don't believe him! He's definitely lying! He's lying!" the flaxen head boy staggers back away from his teammates, but he couldn't escape their eyes filled with anger._

  
_"Hey, Kuroba, didn't you challenged Shirotani into a duel last Monday?" the deep brown haired boy standing beside him asked, sharp light brown eyes looking straight at him, digging deep into his soul. "That's right. And you lost to him. Didn't you tried to punched him back then? But Kosuke here was able to stop you, and then, you threatened him, telling him to go die since he's going back to England," agreed the burgundy haired boy standing in the far left corner, black eyes glaring at him, lips in a thin line._

  
_"What are you guys saying?! Weren't you also with me at that time?! You were also angry at him! And why are you going to believe the words of that liar!? He doesn't have any proof that Shirotani-kun is dead!" the captain angrily retorts back, his light blue eyes glaring straight at the blackhead, of which that angrily stares back to him._

  
_"Now he's calling me a liar!? Me? Shiro-kun's best friend?! Will I start spreading about this?! Why would I do that, Captain!? Why?! I am simply here to tell you of the distress welling inside my heart! How could you accuse me of lying when Shiro-kun lies dead in that cursed room because he couldn't bring himself to leave us! After all he did for us! After everything he did! You're going to speak of lying just to cover up your sins! How could you abandon Shiro-kun like that! How could you!" the blackhead cries, clutching his chest with both of his hands. His fellow teammates watch him in pity, sadness and guilt reflecting in their eyes._

  
_"The police will come here later, Captain, they will start asking questions... They will come to learn the reason why he killed himself," the blackhead now speaks in a low voice. The flaxen haired boy starts to turn cold, his hands now tremble, light blue eyes wide as he remembers those final, parting words he yelled at Shirotani. 'Get lost! You're just going to immediately leave, breaking your promise to this team! Get lost and die!'_

  
_"No... No... It wasn't my fault... It wasn't my fault..." the flaxen haired boy covers his face, hands trembling, he slowly steps back towards the door. "I didn't kill him... believe me guys... please believe me..." but it was too late as the blame was finally put to him._

  
_"It's too late now, Captain Kuroba... you will have to confess of your sins. Just tell them honestly that you drove Shiro-kun to his death," the blackhead whimpers, doeful luminous black eyes staring straight into him. "...Repent for your sins..."_

  
_"No! No! No...!!!!" the flaxen haired, Kuroba yells, sprinting out of the room, leaving his teammates there bathed in guilt and sorrow, unaware of the blackhead's pearly white teeth gleaming against the golden afternoon. 'Sweet revenge,' he internally rejoices, then reverts back to his sorrowful self._

  


  
_Finally, all alone, he walks along the hallway, his feet leading him towards the gymnasium. 'Kuro-kun...' he smirks as his heart starts to long for his best friend. Turning to the right corner, he finally sees the door opened wide. The basketball bouncing back and forth and skidding rubber shoes followed by tumultuous voices drifting through the halls reach his ears. He halts as he watches the players running back and forth in the gym, their eyes never leaving the basketball, but his luminous black eyes were fixed at the turquoise head, who was standing in the corner, his right arm wiping away the sweat from his forehead. The blackhead finally smiles, pearly white teeth showing._

  


_The sun was almost setting down, the purple twilight now brushing against the horizon. The wind, a biting cold, as it blows against the full bloom Cherry Blossom Trees, their branches swaying gracefully in its passage._

  
_"Alright guys! It's almost time! Freshmen, please don't forget your cleaning duties! Ball duties to those whose names were called yesterday!" a senior calls out, the players soon leave the gym, while the others were left for cleaning and ball duties._

  
_"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi was so mean earlier! How could he just say those words to me-ssu!?" the blond asks as he hurries beside the turquoise head. "Aomine-kun was busy. Maybe he had a lot of things in his mind. You shouldn't think seriously of his words, he was just teasing you," the turquoise head tells him, the usual blank expression on his face. "You think so, Kurokocchi?!" the blond chirps, a smile breaking on his lips. They were now on their way towards the locker room, calling the day quits as it was almost seven o'clock._

  


_"Kuro-kun," the turquoise head quickly halts upon hearing his name. Slowly, he turns around, not expecting to see the blackhead Kosuke standing in the corner, luminous black eyes gently smiling at him. "Kou-kun, why are you still here?" The blackhead gives him a weak smile. "Kuro-kun, can I talk to you alone?"_

  
_The turquoise head then turns back to the blond, an inquiring look on his face. "Kise-kun, please go ahead without me. I will need to talk to Kou-kun first," the turquoise head speaks and then approaches the blackhead. "B-But, w-wait, Kurokocchi! Momoicchi and Akashicchi will scold me if they knew that I deserted you-ssu!" but the two already walk away from him, turning to a corner. "Geez! Now I will get into trouble-ssu!" the blond complains._

  


_"Kise, what's the problem?" the blond suddenly freezes upon hearing the familiar, dreaded voice. Slowly, he turns around, finally facing the last person he wishes to see for that day. "Um... W-Well... Akashicchi..." the blond scratches the back of his head, an impish grin on his face._

  


_"Hmph. There's no use in hiding, Kise. What is it that you're hiding, nanodayo?" the green head carries on, emerald green eyes staring straight to the golden eyes._

  
_"Akachin, maybe Kisechin didn't have enough training that's why he couldn't speak right away?" the purple head urges before munching on his chip potato. The redhead raises an eyebrow, arms in front of him. "Well? Kise? What is this all about?" the redhead asks in a plain, but authoritative tone, scarlet eyes now staring straight to the golden eyes, who seemed to fidget in eternity._

  
_"Yes... Yes..." the blond finally surrenders his white flag. "It's not that important. Well, Kurokocchi was just asked by the blackhead Ko-Ko-Kochki? I don't know his name... Hmm..." the blond then caresses his chin, trying to remember the name. "Oh! Yes! Kurokocchi was calling him Kou-kun?" the blond finally answers, not noticing how the redhead pulls his eyebrows into a thin line._

  


_"And? Why did he called Kuroko at this time of the evening?" the redhead asks, the purple and green head turns to him, a look of puzzlement on their faces. "I'm telling you Akashicchi, I don't know! He was just called and then they walk - " the blond then turns around, pointing with his right index finger in the direction where the turquoise and blackhead had gone to._

  


_"Akashi? What seems to be the problem, nanodayo?" the green head asks, emerald green eyes noticing the anxiety in the scarlet eyes. "Nothing, Midorima," he says and then steps ahead of them. "Midorima, Murasakibara, please bring Kise home with you. I will need to get the papers that I forgot in the council office," the redhead then leaves, not waiting for their response. The green, purple head and blond exchanged quizzical looks. "Well then let's go now, nanodayo," the green head then turns around, followed by the purple head and blond._

  


  


_The two were in the far end of the hall, the glowing white, hot light illuminating, throwing away the darkness of the twilight sky. The turquoise head faces the blackhead, whose back was turned to him. The turquoise head only stood there, right eyebrow raising, as he waits for him to speak._

  
_"Kuro-kun, Shiro-kun didn't leave, you know," the blackhead says out of the blue. "What do you mean, Kou-kun?" the turquoise head asks, bewildered. The wind then starts to blow softly, sending eddies of scattered leaves on the field. Slowly, the blackhead turns to him, a rueful look in his luminous black eyes. "Kuro-kun... Please come with me... Please..." the blackhead begs, lips trembling. "Kou-kun, what's the problem?" the turquoise head asks, now more confuse at his words._

  


_The blackhead then stretches his right hand towards him, luminous black eyes now turning soft against the white light. "Please come with me, Kuro-kun. Shiro-kun is waiting for us. He will be happy to see you. We did promise to be together forever, right?" the blackhead speaks, not making any sense to the turquoise head who only gave him a puzzled look. "Shiro-kun? But I thought he already left for today?" the turquoise head asks, remembering the words his best friend told him. "He already left today. His family is expecting him tomorrow, after all," the turquoise head affirms, a bit hesitant to believe the words of the blackhead._

  


_"No, don't be silly, Kuro-kun! Shiro-kun didn't leave! He is in his room! He even painted his room red so as he could welcome you! Don't you want to see him?" the blackhead now smiles, showing his pearly white teeth, tilting his head to the right, which spooked the turquoise head. "Um... W-Well... Kou-kun, maybe tomorrow? It's already night and my family is expecting me for dinner," the turquoise head says, slowly stepping back away from the blackhead. Somehow, he couldn't help himself but to feel scared towards his best friend. 'Something is definitely wrong with him,' he thought, still showing his expressionless face. "I need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Kou-kun. Please take care of yourself," he then bows, turning around to leave, when two hands suddenly cover his mouth and nose._

  


_"Mmfff! Mmmmffff!" the turquoise head protests in utter surprised, but to no avail. Teary eyes wide, staring into the bright lamp up on the ceiling. He tried to scratch and pry away those hands covering his mouth and nose, but the blackhead seemed to posses a monstrous strength. He was almost breathless, he feels as if his lungs will burst out anytime soon. The blackhead quickly pulls him close against his chest, yanking him as he walks along the hall. "Don't struggle anymore, Kuro-kun, Shiro-kun is happily waiting for us. I promise we will be the happiest three friends in this whole wide world," the blackhead happily whispers against his right ear, a smirk now on his lips. Soon, the turquoise head, feeling the oxygen depleting in his lungs blacks out, his arms now hang loose on the side, his feet dragging along the empty hall. The blackhead, satisfied now, drags the boy along the hall._

  


_"What do you think you're doing to Tetsuya?" the blackhead quickly halts, the smirk now vanishing on his lips. "Outsiders aren't supposed to interfere. Didn't your parents taught you that, Aka-kun?" slowly, the blackhead turns around, annoyance now on his face._

  
_The redhead's eyes narrow towards the unconscious turquoise head, a look of displeasure now painted on his face. "Give me back Tetsuya," the redhead commands, his solemn voice thick with tepid anger and threat, amber and scarlet eyes throwing daggers straight to those luminous black eyes, who, didn't seem to falter. The blackhead could only snort, a smirk now dancing on his lips. "Oho? What is this I smell? Is the president of the student council, the captain of the famous Teiko Basketball club, the heir of the Akashi Conglomerate - is showing concern to my best friend?"_

  


_"Stop your nonsense bickering. Now. Hand over Tetsuya, or you will regret ever living," the redhead demands in a growling voice, amber and scarlet eyes now sharper than before. The blackhead breaks into a hearty chuckle, quite amuse of the redhead's unusual behavior. "I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not the Akashi I know." The redhead grits his teeth, his hands in fists as he couldn't control the boiling anger within him._

  


_The blackhead continues to chuckle, but is cut short at something sharp slices his shin. He almost falls over, wincing, his grip on the turquoise head eventually loosens, not able to see the redhead that suddenly lunges towards him, pushing him down, his arms soon captures the turquoise head's shoulders. Quickly, the redhead carries the unconscious boy in his arms, moving away from the blackhead, now kneeling down on the ground, blood gushing out from his shin. "Y-You bastard!" the blackhead hisses, feeling the surging pain on his shin, blood oozing out from the deep cut._

  


_"You have no right to touch Tetsuya," the redhead glares, his voice sounded deep and icy, making the blackhead flinch involuntarily. "H-How dare you stop our friendship... How dare you..." slowly, his right hand slips inside his pocket. The redhead, notices something glinting against the light quickly steps back further from him. "Don't you interfere with my plans!" the blackhead suddenly sprints forward, a Swiss Army Knife is pointing towards the redhead._

  
_The redhead was able to dodge, his face an inch away from the sharp knife._

  
_"You bastard!" the blackhead attempts another attack, but his actions were soon halted as his ears hear loud footfalls along the hall. "Tch," the blackhead grunts, then springs backward into the dark, leaving trails of blood on the white floor. The redhead, alert, quickly leans the turquoise head against the wall, then follows after the retreating figure._

  


_"Akashi? What's wrong - " the redhead then quickly turns around, his eyes now turned scarlet, quite surprised to find the green, purple head and blond stooping down towards the unconscious turquoise head._

  


_"Wha - Kurokocchi! What happened here-ssu?!" the blond exclaims, a perplexed look on his face. "What... What happened here?" the green head utters, quite surprised to see trails of blood on the floor. Slowly, he turns towards the redhead, who seemed clueless about the situation. When his scarlet eyes turn to the unconscious turquoise head, he quickly kneels down, scooping up the lithe body into his arms. The blond only watch in amazement, the purple and green head fell silent, not able to understand the whole situation._

  


_"I will bring Kuroko to his home. You three, please take care of whatever that thing is on the floor. We'll talk about this tomorrow," the redhead speaks before turning his back to them, carrying the unconscious turquoise head boy on his arms._

  
_It was that evening the amber and scarlet eyed Akashi mold into existence. In the beginning, he was only in the mind. A deep, burning desire that consumed the real Akashi, however, after that fateful evening, the other Akashi soon resurfaces in aid of the turquoise head._

  
_And then, during that fateful golden afternoon, just in the middle of break time, the redhead was walking alone in the hall, when that blackhead appears in front of him, like a ghost. He quickly halts, sensing the danger from that person._

  
_"...your fault.. This is all your fault... your fault..." the blackhead murmurs, shoulders started shaking still with downcast head._

  
_"Y-You took everything away from me... You took everything... away..." the blackhead continues to murmur, raspy voice sounded deep. Slowly, he lifted his chin up, pure coal, black eyes wide as saucers and mouth curled into a broad sneer._

  
_"I will also take everything from you...!" the blackhead slowly points his right index finger to him, arms and shoulders shaking as a deep growling cackle escapes from him._

  
_Suddenly, he started running away, leaving the redhead in daze, mouth gape open._

  


_"Akashicchi? Who was that?! Why did he yell at you like that-ssu?" the blond approaches him, a look of utter surprised in his golden eyes. Slowly, the redhead curls his right hand into fist, head downcast. "Nothing, Ryota. Just someone who doesn't seem to understand his place," the redhead then walks away, leaving the blond flabbergasted._

  
_"Did Akashicchi just addressed me into my first name-ssu?" the blond wonders, his golden eyes then turns toward the retreating back of the redhead, golden rays drenching his scarlet locks, 'like a flaming inferno,' the blond mentally quotes, noticing how it burns in the golden light, a chuckle escapes his lips._

  
_But the blond wasn't aware of the fiery amber and scarlet eyes, lips in thin line, hands clenched into hard fist. 'You will pay for this, Kosuke Subaro.'_

  
_The blackhead, with his hunger for revenge, soon starts to focus his anger towards the ganguro. Every single afternoon, he would start sending black letters to him. The ganguro, not knowing of the content, would absentmindedly open them. His biggest regret soon starts as he reads the words, hands trembling as he clutches the paper, his whole body starts breaking into a cold sweat._

  
_'Bring me Kuro-kun tonight or else, I will reveal your darkest secret,' it contains, the message written in white ballpoint pen against the black backdrop, making the ganguro to coldly perspire. He was in the locker room during that time, not aware of his teammates slowly filling the room. The blond, notices him, his usual tan shade seemed paler than before. "Aominecchi? What's wrong? Why do you look so pale-ssu?" the blond asks and notices the black letter on his hands._

  
_"Wha - Aominecchi got a weird-looking love letter-ssu!" the blond exclaims in surprise, snatching the black parchment from the tan guy's hand, but the latter was quick to slip it inside his pocket. The others, purple head and green head turns to them, a look of askance on their faces. "What's the matter, nanodayo?" the green head asks as he wraps his right hand with the white bandage while sitting down on the bench._

  
_"Aominecchi! Show me that letter-ssu!" the blond irritatingly asks, but the ganguro only turns his head away from them, his hands still shaking. "S-Stay away from this, Kise!" the ganguro angrily yells in anger. The blond falls into silence, quite surprised of the different tone in his voice. The others, sensing the tension in the atmosphere, fall silent. "Stay away from this," the ganguro growls in a deep voice before dashing out of the locker room, leaving his teammates shocked and speechless._

  
_The ganguro, during that time, was in utter upheaval. The words in that letter were, a curse, a pledge he had made. In his memories, a muddy scene of redness and disgust, buried deep in his subconscious mind, but not in his heart. That feeling of pure heaviness you cannot easily ignore, is slowly eating him away inside._

  
_Soon, the others noticed these changes taking place. They watch how their ace player, slowly lost its enthusiasm in playing basketball - he would tend to skip basketball practices, and would always have an excuse for not showing himself personally, even to his childhood friend and best friend._

  


_"Tetsu, something is wrong with Dai-chan. He's avoiding me and he doesn't go to class now. I tried checking him at his house, but..." the pink head weeps, palms over her face as tears trail down her white cheeks. The turquoise head, lost about the sudden change, could only hug her, anxiety now evident despite of the inscrutability on his face. "Don't worry, Satsuki. I will try to talk to Aomine-kun. Maybe he had a lot of things in his mind for now, so don't worry," the turquoise head assures her, a soft smile now in his eyes. The pink head, seeing the emotions in his eyes, smiles back despite of the tears. "Okay, I believe you, Tetsu-kun," she smiles now, the turquoise head, seeing the smile on her face, wipes away the tears from her cheeks._

  
_The redhead watches from afar, scarlet eyes never ceasing away from the turquoise head's smiling face. In his mind, there is only one thing that he could do, and that is to protect his happiness._

  
_'How about **your** happiness?'_

  
_The redhead trembles at the gravity of his own thoughts. Slowly, he shakes his head._

  
_'You also want him for yourself, right? How could you just easily throw it away?'_

  
_The redhead shakes his head once more to the voice whispering in his mind. 'No. This is not right. I will not sacrifice my friendship just because of my selfish desire.'_

  
_'Then, you're going to sacrifice your **own** happiness? You're so weak! Always so weak, that you are not able to stand up for your own desire. Face it! Face your heart! Give justice to yourself'_

  


_The redhead clutches his chest, soon, he quickly leaves, his scarlet eyes flicker of something dark, quietly gritting his teeth. It was that moment of chaos, of creation and ultimately, destruction. Soon, there will be the end, and the new beginning will dawn, like the golden sunrise shining brightly in the east after the darkness._

  


_It was as if the chain of change had begun. The turquoise head, tried as he may, but he couldn't fathom the hearts of his teammates as they start to drift away from him. Eventually, with his resolute promise, he started to find his best friend, Aomine. It wasn't difficult to find him, since he knows his habit. It was almost like those ordinary afternoon, he decided to skip practice so as he could have a private moment with him. He found him lying down on the grassy river bank, under the bridge just close to their school. He watches him, with his arms behind his neck and legs crossed, eyes closed as he naps. The turquoise head, clutching his saddle bag, quietly approaches the oblivious ganguro._

  
_There is already the scarlet hue brushing against the canvass of blue skies, puffs of clouds, with their orange color, drifts over. The wind blows gently, the clover and green grasses swaying, their stems dancing with the gust. The turquoise head quietly took his seat beside the napping tan guy, eyes turning upwards the sky._

  
_"What are you doing out here, Tetsu?" the turquoise head slowly turns his head towards the supposedly napping ganguro. "...Shouldn't you be in practice?" The turquoise head lets out a sigh, a look of contempt passes through his eyes. "I should be the one asking you that, Aomine-kun."_

  


_Slowly, the ganguro sits up, his navy blue eyes staring into the distance, face devoid of any emotions. "I'm tired... that's all," he whispers, but the turquoise head could hear the weariness in his voice. "I am so tired I want to run away from the world," his best friend continues as if talking to himself. "Do you have something you want to run away from, Aomine-kun?" the turquoise head asks. The ganguro closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them. "Yes. I want to run away from everyone. I want to run away and disappear from this world. I want to escape reality, but..." slowly, he hangs his head low, his hands clenched in tight fists. "...Wherever I go... I couldn't seem to escape... It's always... always... haunting me... cursing me..." the ganguro speaks in a hoarse voice, as if almost crying, his knees now are on his chest. "Why can't everyone leave me alone?!" he suddenly bursts out in sorrow._

  
_"A-Aomine-kun..." the turquoise head, with outstretch right hand to pat the tan guy's shoulder, pauses. His heart is torn, a cloud of apprehension in his eyes. He couldn't seem to help him, not being able to understand the heart of his best friend that's drowned in utter despair._

  


_"Please...! Leave me alone for now, Tetsu! Please... leave! I'm begging you!" the ganguro suddenly cries out, face not even turning up to him. The turquoise head sat there for a while, stun of the sudden behavior his best friend is displaying. "B-But Aomine-kun - " the ganguro quickly tilts his head towards him, navy blue eyes sharp as it bores into him. "I said leave me alone!" the tan guy quickly gets up, hastily grabbing his saddle bag and running away from the turquoise head, who is too astounded to even speak a word._

  


_It was almost evening now. The sky turned dark purple, the wind, a biting colder now than earlier. The lamp posts soon flicker to life, throwing its beams of white light on the ground. The turquoise head walks home, all alone, his head casts in shadows, lips in a thin line as he clutches his saddle bag close to him._

  
_'Please...! Leave me alone for now, Tetsu! Please... leave! I'm begging you!'_

  
_A tear escapes his eye. It was a revelation. A painful reality before him that everything is now changing. Friendship is not forever. Deep bond doesn't necessarily mean trusting each other fully. There is no forever, but forever, there will be the scariest change around him. He bites his bottom lip, his mind is erratic. His words - those hateful words sent him a million daggers, directly stabbing his heart to bleed. 'What is happening to us?' he asks, not understanding the world anymore as he walks under the twilight sky, his heart a heavy lead._

  


_The turquoise head continued to come to practice, his eyes have now lost the usual gaiety in them. He wasn't the only one who changed. It was that chain effect of Change that took hold of the entire basketball team. Yes. Everyone is changing. Change is inevitable, after all. It is a plague or improvement, depending on the source._

  


  


* * *

  


_The redhead didn't miss those changes. He had felt its wave, but he knew more than to believe it has fully formed. In his mind, it is still a warning of a bigger deluge that will completely overthrow them, if they will not hold strongly with their beliefs. He slowly curl his hands into fists, his scarlet eyes filled with rage. He knew the reason why this is all happening. His heart starts to beat wildly, anger rushing through his veins. 'Kosuke Subaru...' and he grits his teeth as that person's name flashes in his mind._

  
_The redhead didn't waste any opportunity. Using all of his connections, he called out his team's ace player, the ganguro in the student council office. The latter, not able to escape from the clutches of his captain, finds himself before him. He stood before the redhead, who takes his seat in the Rainier Brown Swivel Chair, both hands clasped across his stomach, scarlet eyes directly staring to the averting navy blue eyes._

  
_"Mr. President, " his Vice President, the four eyes, Touya Fuuji from the Karate Club, and Secretary, Mizuki Kite from the Rugby Club, two bulky males, gripped the tan guys' arms. The latter, not able to fend off for himself from them, could only follow in silence, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention._

  
_"Very well, Touya, Mizuki. You two may leave now, I will need to have a one-on-one conversation with Aomine Daiki," the redhead calmly instructs them, scarlet eyes not breaking away from the ganguro. Upon his words, the two sturdy males quietly made their bow and walk out of the dimly-lit council room, softly closing the door behind them._

  
_"What do you want, Akashi?" the ganguro asks, voice sounded weary as his navy blue eyes stare towards the glass window drawn of velvet maroon curtains. The redhead studied him for a while, his scarlet eyes taking note of his physical changes as well as his navy blue eyes._

  
_"You look dead-tired, Aomine. I wonder what other things are you up to that you would sacrificed your practice time," the redhead speaks in a plain, but commanding voice. The ganguro closes his eyes, a sigh escapes his lips before turning towards the redhead, scarlet eyes intently staring to him. "Nothing special. Just been there and then gone about. Basketball's getting boring so, I thought of changing my ambiance a bit," the ganguro answers in a carefree manner._

  
_"Is that all?" the redhead asks, not batting his scarlet eyes from him. "Yes. That is everything. And all," the ganguro says in exasperation._

  
_"I see," the redhead says, scarlet eyes now turning towards the window. "So? Do you have any questions? Because if you don't, I would like to be out of this place," the ganguro says, turning his boredom-filled eyes towards the redhead._

  
_"I do have another one," the redhead calmly continues. The ganguro pulls his eyebrows together, a look of askance on his face. "What is it?"_

  
_"Shirotani Kirito," the redhead said, the ganguro suddenly breaks into a cold perspiration upon the mention of the person's name, navy blue eyes dilate, of which didn't escape those sharp scarlet eyes._

  
_"Ahm... I see," the redhead then stands up from the seat, approaching the window drawn of the dark brown curtain. "W-What do you mean...?" the ganguro stammers, watching how the redhead softly pulls aside the curtain, revealing the sky tinged of ruddy hue with a brush of deep magenta across the horizon. The sun had almost set in the west, the field now, looked mossy green against the dark light._

  
_"I didn't mean anything, Aomine. I just mentioned his name, that's all," the redhead answers casually and then turns towards the ganguro. Despite of the gloomy light, the redhead can see how his complexion completely turned white. "Why, Aomine? Is there something I need to know about Shirotani?"_

  


_"N-No... uh... nothing... There's nothing," the ganguro fidgets, his hands now shaking as his mind starts recalling some dark memories he tried to suppress. The redhead raises an eyebrow at the sudden reaction. "Then why are you sweating that much, Aomine?" the redhead narrows his eyes towards him, suspicion in his scarlet eyes. "There's nothing wrong about it... ha ha, nothing at all," the ganguro chuckles, avoiding the redhead's sharp gaze to him._

  
_"Really? Then, Aomine, where were you last Monday afternoon?" the redhead maintains his gaze to him. "What?" the ganguro asks, his knees now almost trembling of where the conversation is headed to. "I'm asking you, where were you last Monday afternoon when Shirotani was found dead in his room?" the redhead finally asks, finally seeing a glimpse of something dark in those navy blue eyes._

  
_"N-No... I... I was at home... I was at home... I had some errands at that time," the ganguro stammers, not able to control the anxiety building within him. "Ahm? Who can support you that, Aomine?" the redhead asks, not taking away his eyes off him. "Y-You can ask Kise and Tetsu, they will testify that for me," the ganguro confidently speaks, remembering his previous meeting with the two. "Oh? Yes, Kuroko did mention that, but there were some witnesses who saw you walking towards the opposite direction of your house," the redhead said, making the ganguro sweat more. "...They said, you were headed towards the Western Village, where Shirotani's residence is precisely located. Isn't that correct, Aomine?"_

  
_"I-I took a reroute! I decided to walk the other way around before going home," the ganguro reasoned, avoiding the sharp glares of the redhead. "Why would you bother taking the long way around when you were in an important errand?" the redhead urges, seeing the lie now in those navy blue eyes. "I-It's because I need to see someone before I went home, that's why I - " the ganguro suddenly stops, seeing the coy smile on the redhead's lips. "I see. Then you did meet someone before you walked home, Aomine," the redhead smirks, sharp scarlet eyes to him._

  
_"Then, could it be that you met Shirotani or perhaps, you met another person?" the ganguro almost lost his balance, his face ashen white. "Be honest, Aomine," the redhead then approaches him, holding his right arm in an iron-grip. "Was it, Kosuke Subaru?"_

  
_The ganguro's eyes widen, a hard pounding sensation soon overtakes his head. "I-I forgot... I forgot... I can't remember anymore... I can't..." the ganguro then clutches a strand of his hair. The redhead slowly stands up, stepping back away from him, his scarlet eyes now watch how the change takes into a terrible form. The redhead could only grit his teeth, anger now boiling inside him. "Kosuke Subaru," he spats, eyes flashing of amber and scarlet._

  
_Slowly, he turns towards the trembling ganguro, his navy blue eyes filled with fear. "Kuroko doesn't know anything yet, right?" the redhead asks, controlling the anger in his voice. The ganguro could only nod in agreement, not even turning to him. "Then, he doesn't need to know anything yet. You will need to stay away from him for now," the redhead ended the conversation, his decision forced the tan guy to temporarily have a break from school._

  


  


* * *

  
_They saw before them how their lives started to take pitchfork highways. Crossroads will be seen further, but their past, now behind them left a deep impact in their hearts. This is especially true for the turquoise head, who would walk alone towards home. Sometimes, he would be together with the pink head, but most of the time he would be alone._

  
_He already accepted the turns of event. After all, he can't turn back the hands of time. It was all too late now. He won't be able to travel back and help his best friend, who seemed to fall into some kind of a mysterious depression; or he could with the blond that slowly slips away from him, seeing how the tan guy avoided them; nor the green head and purple head who seemed to just go with the flow, without any reasons at all. On the other hand, the redhead is seemed troubled and is trying to avoid him if possible._

  
_He couldn't understand them anymore. He couldn't seem to reach each one of them. It's as if some invisible thread is pulling them away from him._

  
_They were near, but seemed far away._

  
_The turquoise head, then slowly lifts up his head towards the burgundy-colored sky, glassy eyed as that wonderful memories rushes before him, comforting his soul and heart for a bit. It was also during that time, the sky was also burgundy-colored, he can still remember the laughter filling his ears, the happiness that almost drowned his heart. It was similar to this afternoon. "I wonder if you're fine, Shiro-kun?" he asks out loud, not aware of the silver tear drop tracing down on his cheek._

  
_"Kuro-kun!"_

  
_Upon hearing that familiar voice, the turquoise head quickly whirls around. His turquoise eyes almost deceiving him as he sees before him the blackhead, a gentle smile on his face, luminous black eyes glistening against the sepia. Is he hallucinating?_

  
_"How are you doing? It's been three days now, huh?" the blackhead chirps, his eyes almost disappearing as he smiles to him. "Shiro-kun..." the turquoise head, with all the pain in his heart, quickly rushes towards him, his arms around the blackhead. "Kuro-kun? Are you crying?" the blackhead asks, his right hand gently caresses the turquoise head's back. The latter could only allow the grief overwhelm him as the blackhead cuddles him in a comfortable embrace. "I'm sorry if I can't stay by your side any longer. I'm sorry, Kuro-kun," the blackhead softly whispers, a weak smile in his glassy, luminous black eyes. "But I promise... I will always watch over you. I will try, with all my power, to protect you," the blackhead comforts him, a tear sliding down on his cheek as he looks up the burgundy-colored sky. "I promised, after all..."_

  
_"Shiro-kun, you will still come back, right?" the blackhead slowly pulls himself from him, his hands on his shoulder blade. "Who knows?" the blackhead answers, a lopsided smile on his face. "Now now, Kuro-kun, please don't cry! You're like a girl! A man shouldn't cry, remember that! Geez!" the blackhead quickly rubs the tears away from his cheeks using his thumbs. "Stay strong! Don't ever give up! I know you can face tomorrow! Always smile, okay?" the blackhead chirps, stepping back away from him, a satisfied grin on his face. The turquoise head could only smile, despite of the tears still coursing down on his cheeks. Instinctively, he rubs them off using the back of his hands._

  
_"Always remember, Kuro-kun. I am always beside you. I will try to protect you if possible," the blackhead says, melting away the turquoise head's sorrows. "Then, I have to go now! Good-bye!" the blackhead then waves his right hand before turning his back from him, walking away, his back that looked translucent through the sepia light. The turquoise head remained there for a while, somehow, all the burdens in his heart seemed to vanish as he remembers the blackhead's smiling face and encouraging words._

  
_Soon, the turquoise head was able to get over with his troubles. His positive disposition, despite of his friends changing didn't hinder him from approaching them. A weak smile on his lips as he would try to greet them one by one. His heart would sometimes ache, but remembering the blackhead's words seemed to give him more motivation to face all of the hurdles that meets his way._

  
_"Good morning, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun" the turquoise head would greet them each morning, a profound gratitude in his heart. "Good morning, Kuro-chin," the purple head greets back, a small smile on his face. The green head was still speechless, quite taken a back of the changes in the turquoise head. The redhead could only turn away, his scarlet eyes trying to reject the reality before him, as well as the aching sensation in his heart. It was a small red flame, slowly growing, eating out his heart._

  
_"I like Kuro-chin now, he's more expressive than before," the purple head remarks. "Ahm. I guess you're right. I'm starting to like him more if he's like that, nanodayo," the green head agrees, not noticing the flashing amber and scarlet eyes._

  
_The turquoise head was a bit happy. Yes. It is a small step, but stepping stone that he would be able to bring his companions back. He will need to be strong._

  
_'Stay strong! Don't ever give up! I know you can face tomorrow! Always smile, okay?'_

  
_He smiled to himself as he remembered his best friend's words. It was his source of strength. His power to face all the difficulties he will need to endure. 'I wonder how he is right now? Maybe he's happy with his younger brother now?' He thought, a sweet smile on his face._

  
_"Oh my!? I-Is that for real?!"_

  
_The turquoise head slowed his pace. Right now he's on the school's corridor, walking along with the others as it was already lunch break._

  


_"Fuck! I can't believe it! What the hell!? T-That Captain pushed him to suicide?!"_

  
_"Lower your damn voice! This is supposed to be a secret, damn it!"_

  
_"Oops... Sorry. So? What really happened?"_

  
_"Well, he was supposed to go back to England, but last week, was it? Well, the captain of his team challenged him to a duel. The captain lost then, not accepting defeat tried to hit Kiri-chan..."_

  
_"He said that if he'll just leave, he'd 'better go and die', he said to Kiri-chan. I think, Kiri-chan, not wanting to leave choose to die. Isn't that awful? And he just died last Monday afternoon at exactly four! His father, upon learning this, cancelled the flight,"_

  
_"Oh my... This is so insane... Now I need to watch out for my mouth..."_

  
_"You bet! You always have a dirty mouth so better zip it up for good!"_

  
_"Hey!"_

  
_The turquoise head could only stand on his place, eyes widen after hearing those words. Suddenly, his surroundings starts to spin around, drops of sweat soon appear on his temples._

  
_"Stay strong! Don't ever give up! I know you can face tomorrow! Always smile, okay?'_

  
_He never knew if he should believe the supposedly last meeting he had with the black head under the burgundy-colored sky._

  


  


* * *

  


  
_The redhead still avoided the turquoise head - during practice games, lunch break, on the hallways, or even in the library. He tried his best to suppress the flame burning him. He tried to extinguish it through mingling with others, especially with girls, but as he would caught a glimpse of the turquoise head sweetly smiling to the pink head, his heart was almost crushed into pieces. Eventually, he started to ignore the girls chasing after him. He would give them a cold glare, a polite decline of their affections. Yes, he tried everything, but the red flame soon grew big, its heat almost melts him, the flaming heat burning inside him, especially if he would see the turquoise head biting his bottom lip, those slender fingers so ever gracefully as it holds the basketball, or when his scarlet eyes catch him bathed in sweat, drops rolling on his cheeks to the hollow of his neck. He would hold his breath, feeling the butterflies in his stomach._

  
**_'You can never extinguish your burning desire! Never!'_**

  
_And just like that, the amber and scarlet eyed Akashi finally emerged whenever his heart burns with intense desire. His subconscious mind, trying to push down this notion wasn't able to completely do so, instead his mind split into two: the conscious and subconscious, the former unaware of these changes, however, the latter acting as the defense, a separate existence, but mutual to the original._

  
_The turquoise head was unaware of the changes happening to the redhead for his heart is fully devoted to the pink head. His eyes were exclusive for his girlfriend, his heart only acknowledges her and no one else, oblivious of the lustful looks the redhead throws at him. The purple head noticed all of these changes happening to his captain, but decided to stay quiet. The green head, preoccupied of his obligation as the Vice-Captain wasn't able to comprehend his surroundings. The blond, on the other hand, was too heart-broken and sorrowful of his rival's sudden absence that he failed to noticed all of these._

  
_Change is inevitable. It is an Advantage and a Disadvantage. Black and White. Life and Death. Cold and Hot. Success and Failure. A double-edged sword that if you're not careful, it will cut you._  


  


* * *

  


  
_It was like any other golden afternoon, the Cherry Blossom trees still in full bloom, its petals swaying against the cold wind. The sky now a purple hue, almost devouring the burgundy colors brushing against the horizon. The turquoise head, all alone standing outside in the gate, eyes towards the Cheery Blossom tree quietly waits for the pink head._

  
_It was almost six-thirty. The street lights now humming into life, their white light dispelling the darkness away. The turquoise head stood under the lamp post, his shadow casts down before him. Slowly, he gazes down to his wristwatch, a small smile on his lips as he remembers the sweet smile on the pink head's lips earlier, promising him that they will walk together._

  
_"Kuroko, you're not going home yet, nanodayo?" the turquoise head was pulled away from his thoughts upon hearing his name. Slowly, he turns to his right to see the green head, purple head, redhead and blond walking together. "Good evening, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun," the turquoise head bows as he greets them. "Kurokocchi! What about me-ssu?!" the blond complains. "I'm sorry, Kise-kun. I didn't noticed you, but good evening," the turquoise head greets with a bow, turning up with a smile on his face. The redhead could only avert his scarlet eyes away, silently gulping as he didn't miss the movement of his thin, peach-colored lips._

  
_"Kurokocchi, you're not going home yet-ssu?" the blond asks. "I am still waiting for Satsuki. I promised to wait for her after all," the turquoise head told them. "I see. But it seems Momoicchin is busy with her class, but what was it again?" the purple head wonders, but munches for his potato chips before he could answer his own question. "I heard their group will have that play-thingy for Japanese Literature tomorrow! Oh! I'm so glad that Hanabi-Sensei is not our Japanese Literature! He's always making his students do absurd things-ssu!" the blond says. "Hmph. You sure are lucky, Kise, because if not, you will probably won't be able to join the championship game with your absurd grades, nanodayo," the green head agrees, making the blond protests in anger._

  
_"Then, will you be fine here all by yourself, Kuroko?" the redhead asks, anxiety glints in his scarlet eyes despite of the impassivity on his face. The turquoise head gave him a small smile. "I will be fine, Akashi-kun. Thank you very much for worrying."_

  
_"Then, we should leave now. I still have to attend my tutorials at home. We can't just waste any second of time, nanodayo," the green head sternly says, pushing his glasses towards his nose with his right hand index finger. "Good-bye, Kurokocchi! See you tomorrow-ssu!" the blond, attempting to capture the turquoise head with his arms, didn't notice the ignite pass on his stomach, causing him to tumble down on the ground, clutching his stomach in absolute pain. "Good-bye, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun. See you tomorrow," the turquoise head bows once more, not minding how the purple head drags the blond by his collar along the road, his sorrow-stricken face drenched in tears, moaning painfully for his name. The redhead, couldn't help himself but to snatch glances at the turquoise head, catching a glimpse of the turquoise head standing all alone under the lamp post, face smiling as he watches them walk home._

  
_The turquoise head, all alone stood there under the lamp post, a happy smile now on his face as he watches them. Slowly, he was able to see them back. Yes, finally they are back and his heart internally rejoices. ___

  
_Bliss is ignorance._

  
_He was drowned in his own happiness, of the sparkles and glitters before his eyes that he failed to notice the lurking shadows behind him._

  
_Too late._

  
_He didn't noticed the dark shadows enclosing towards him._

  
_"Satsuki?" the turquoise head slowly turns around, hearing soft footfalls behind him, but his eyes widen in surprise as he sees before him the last person he wishes to see. "Kou - " his words were quickly cut as his mouth and nose were covered by a white handkerchief._

  
_"Mmmmffff...! Mmmmfff...!" the turquoise head tried to push him away with his hands, but he was too strong as his arms quickly winds around him, embracing him from behind. The turquoise head didn't give up, with all his strength, he pushed away the hand from his mouth and was able to breath. **"HELP - "** but the hand soon covered his mouth and nose, automatically inhaling something pungent smell inside his nostril, his sight starts swirling before him, his head feels light, and a numb feeling takes over him. The last thing he remembered was the blinding light coming from the lamp post._

  


_The four suddenly halts, their ears perk up upon hearing the sharp voice of the turquoise head in distress. "Was it Kuroko, nanodayo?" the green head asks, eyebrows pucker deep. "It sounds like Kurokocchi-ssu!" the blond agrees, a look of anxiety on his face. "Ahm... Maybe Kurochin is kidnapped again?" the purple head asks out of the blue. The three fall into an awkward silence, each of them breaking into a cold sweat. "Hey... Murasakibaracchi... please don't say unlucky things-ssu," the blond stammers, not believing the giant's words. "Maybe it was just the wind? You know when -"_

  
_But the blond wasn't able to finish his words as a strong gust of wind almost knocks him down. "Akashi! Where are you going nanodayo?!" the green head asks, watching how the redhead sprints like a madman, leaving his saddle bag on the purple's head arms, and an eddy of fallen leaves, dust and stale air behind him. "Go home without me!" he shouts, not bothering to turn to them._

  
_"What was that about-ssu?" the blond asks, combing the strands of flaxen hair into place, eyebrows pulled into a thin line, as he watches the redhead disappear into the dark. "Then we should keep going now. Akashi must have forgotten something, nanodayo," the green head assumes, turning his back against them. "Eh? But how about Akachin's bag? What should I do with this?" the purple head asks, a troubled look now on his face. "Ahm... Then you can bring that along with you, Murasakibara, nanodayo," the green head instructs. "Ahmm... Okay. Since this is Akachin's bag, then, I don't have any other choice," the purple head speaks in a weary voice, following after the green head. "Ah! Wait for me-ssu!" the blond calls out, running after the two._

  
_The redhead didn't think twice, instead he rushes like a madman as he hears the voice of that person. He didn't waste anytime, as his heart started to beat wildly. Yes. It's beginning now. What he had always feared is finally going to happen._

  
_'I will also take everything from you...!'_

  
_The deluge has finally appeared and it was Kosuke Subaru all along. 'I will definitely kill that cretin!' his heart angrily shouts. Quickly, he halts as his scarlet eyes see the pink head standing under the lamp post, a familiar saddle bag on her hands, face full of anxiety, eyes turning left and right, as if in search of something or someone. The anxiety quickly vanishes on her face upon spotting him. "Akashi-kun!" the pink head quickly runs towards him, relief washing over her face. "Have you seen Tetsu-kun?" the pink head quickly asks. The redhead, finally realizing what's happening pulls out his phone._

  
_"Midorima, please fetch Momoi here in front of the school gate. No more questions. Bring her home with you. Now," quickly he ends the call, slipping the phone back in his pocket before facing the bewildered pink head. "Ahm... Akashi-kun? What's wrong?" The redhead quickly gives her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Momoi. It seems Kuroko just left his bag to get something. Don't worry, he'll catch after you," the redhead tells her. "Get something? And why would he leave his bag here on the ground?" the pink head wonders, not convinced of the redhead's story. "Momoi, Kuroko has vanilla milk shake withdrawal. Remember the training menu? He is not allowed to have any milkshakes, however, it seems he couldn't control his urge that he ran to Maji's, leaving his bag here, in case you come to find him," the redhead told her, his right thumb under his chin. The pink head's eyes widen, now finally making sense of the situation. "T-That Tetsu-kun..." the pink head grips his bag, almost squashing it into pieces. "Don't worry, Momoi. I will bring him back, but maybe, you'll see him tomorrow, since the side effect of the training is quite terrible. Do you understand?" the redhead then puts his right hand on the pink head's shoulder, assuring her that everything will be alright. "Alright, Akashi-kun! Please give him some punishment for deserting me all alone, just for his precious milkshake!" the pink head agrees, eyes burning of anger._

  
_"Oi, Akashi! Do you realize I still have to attend my tutorial at home? I'm running late, nanodayo!" the green head complains, annoyance now on his face, but he soon stops as he sees the saddle bag on the pink head's hands. "Wha - Where's Kurokocchi?! Could it be that he was really - " the blond wasn't able to finish his words as the redhead suddenly throws the turquoise head's bag straight to his face, causing him to fall over. "Know your place, Kise," the redhead smiles, irritation tepid in his voice. "Please bring Momoi home. I will need to fetch Kuroko from Maji's," the redhead then turns his back to them. The green head and purple head exchange puzzled looks, but only keep their thoughts to themselves as the pink head is with them, who seemed oblivious of the situation. "Why the hell did Akashicchi throw Kurokocchi's bag in my face-ssu?!" the blond asks, his face red from the impact. "Ha ha, Ki-chan, it's because you looked stupid, maybe that's why Akashi-kun did that," the pink head chuckles, seeing the idiotic blond on the ground._

  
_The green head and purple head could only sigh in relief at the wit of their redheaded captain. 'Please find Kuroko, Akashi,' the green head quietly prays, emerald green eyes looking up towards the velvet black sky, scattered dots of twinkling stars now visible from the far away galaxy._

  


  


* * *

  
_The blackhead carries the unconscious turquoise head over his right shoulder, the unconscious boy's arms swaying like the Sakura's branch against the wind, head hanging limp, as he trudges through the darkness. A heavy-duty flashlight in his left hand, its bright light beaming through the heavy dark path, illuminating his way, the sound of crunching dirt, twigs and leaves crushing underneath the soles of his black leather boots as he tramps._

  
_He started to avoid school._

  
_He became the prime suspect. The school started to investigate, spearheaded by the Principal, but he was sure it was someone from the shadows. 'Ao-kun, you traitor!' he angrily spats as he trudges through the thicket, going towards an empty, old broken house he found in the forest when he escaped during that time. His father had been furious, but not now. And he didn't care. He was a stupid man, after all. He smirks, as he remembered the first time he put judgment in his hands. It was his father, a scalawag drunkard. A total failure who would beat him black and blue whenever he feels like. It was hell and he was able to emerged from that infernal life. It was that usual evening, he was just sitting down on his study table in his room, quietly poring his thoughts in his journal when the bastard started hitting him with his black leather shoe. He only sat on his chair, his arms covering his face, twisted in despair and mercy. He was almost crying for mercy._

  
_"You don't deserve happiness! You don't deserve happiness!" the scalawag would angrily shout at him, his luminous black eyes were filled with utter loathing. Scratches were formed on his white skin, the hard sole of the black leather shoe almost peeled his skin away, blood gushing out, splattering on the floor, and on his paper. It wasn't long before the scalawag pounded the leather shoe on his head that he saw bright red before his very eyes._

  
_All along, he had been living with a demon. He finally realized it when he saw the long, sharp horns sprouting out from the man's head. His eyes, as dark as the dead of the night, staring wide at him in the frame of face that's red skin. A black, spindly tail slinkily appears behind him. The blackhead could only stare at the apparition before him, his mouth wide open, mind swirling, unable to comprehend the situation._

  
_He then realized how the leather shoe change into a big, black metal hammer, aimed now at him._

  
_"You don't deserve happiness!"_

  
**_'Do you want to die?'_** a voice in his head suddenly asks him. 

  
_'No... No... I don't want to die...! I want to be with Kuro-kun and Shiro-kun...! I don't want to die...!'_

  
_**'Then, kill him.'**_

  
_"Eh?" he was taken a back._

  
_Once more was the hard pounding sensation in his head as the hammer strikes to him, his own blood splattering against the wall._

  
_**'KILL HIM! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!'** the deep, growling voice shouts in his head, almost breaking his skull._

  
_"No...! No...! No...!" he refuses, tears mixed with blood were wet on his cheeks._

  
**_'Then, you will die! You will never be with Kuro-kun and Shiro-kun! Fool!'_**

  
_"No... I won't let that happen... no..." he cries numbly as he clutches his face, luminous black eyes wide as he realized Death before him. Yes. It's all this demon's fault. Always ruining his life. Always hindering him from his happiness. Soon, his eyes turn sharp towards the demon._

  
_"I won't let you destroy my happiness!"_

  
_The last thing he knew was the pen on his right hand, dripping of red blood, the leather black shoe on the floor, and the demon now returned to human form sprawled against the floor. His luminous black eyes, wide, staring straight to him with shock and in disbelief._

  
_"I finally killed a demon..." he sighs, breaking into a wide grin. He raises his hands, seeing the redness of his hands. A feeling of accomplishment floods within him. "At last, I killed the demon..." he sighs with mirth._

  
_"I killed a demon! I killed a demon!" he shouts in exultation. Raising his arms up on the air. "At last! I can finally be with Kuro-kun and Shiro-kun!" he adds with triumph._

  
_It was all worth it. And what did he do to the body? He smirks as he remembers putting the bloody body in the car's trunk. He has a sharp mind. So sharp, he realized, that he could easily learn something just by watching. He was young that time to drive the scalawag's car in the middle of the night. Upon reaching his destination, he waited for the perfect time the area was deserted. Before the target could pass, the blackhead, with all his strength, threw the dead body into the railway. Immediately, the bullet train passed, shredding the bloody body like a scratch paper. He finally sighs._

  
_The second, was when he trapped his blackhead best friend with a pop-up message on his computer, 'the infamous red room pop-up'. The blackhead, a believer of such things, immediately called him, asking for help as he was delirious that something might happen. His plan succeeded. He was able to keep him from running away from him. Quickly, he came to his house, finding him all alone as his father had went ahead of him at the airport, he told him all of a sudden._

  
_"Y-You're going away?" he asks, a look of surprise on his face. The blackhead looks away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kou-kun. I tried to tell you, but you were absent last time. I thought I would just tell you now and about the red room," the blackhead explains in a soft voice, finally looking up to him._

  
_The four eyes, blackhead feels as if his world is starting to crumble down into pieces. So, all along, he had been building castles in the air then, he thought bitterly. So, everything that he had done will be in vain. His simple happiness, his sole happiness - is it really hard to achieve?_

  
_"You're a liar, Shiro-kun," he told him with his head down, his hands clenched into fist, lips pulled into a thin line. "So you're going to leave me as well... But you promised we'll play soccer together... You promised, that you, Kuro-kun and I will remain best friends together..." he stammers, feeling the hard pounding in his head, the growing ache spreading in his heart._

  
_"I'm sorry... Kou-kun... But I promised my younger brother to be with him as well," the other blackhead softly explains, his eyes on the wooden floor. "He's my new family. He also needs me... He's too young and scared, he's always calling me at midnight, you know," the teen told him with a rueful smile. "I can't leave him alone, Kou-kun. I hope you understand."_

  
_"Okay then..." the four eyes, blackhead agrees, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands hard. Yes, if this is how it works then, he doesn't have a choice as well._

  
_"Really?! Ah! Thank you so much, Kou-kun!" the blackhead then runs to him, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you very much! I'm sure Sou-kun will be glad to hear about my best friends!"_

  
_"Yes. He will be glad," the four eyes whispers. "After your burial, that is," he finally grins, showing his pearly white teeth._

  
_The blackhead, slowly pulls away, sensing how different he has been. "K-Kou-kun? W-Why are you..." he stammers, watching the four eyes walk towards his bag and grabs the long, black stick he had been carrying. His heart soon starts to beat wildly. "W-What is that...?" he asks, but his question is answered as the four eyes unwraps the black cloth, revealing a sheathed katana underneath. "W-What are you going to do...?"_

  
_"Don't worry, Shiro-kun. I promise, I will be gentle. I will need to cut that thread connecting you from your brother so that we three can stay forever," the four eyes, blackhead smiles, his luminous black eyes looked empty, the blackhead realized as he looks into his eyes._

  
_"No... You're joking... Please, stop this, Kou-kun," the blackhead chuckles but his heart is beating wildly, cold sweat forming on his temples, running down on his cheeks._

  
_The blackhead slowly holds the katana using both of his hands, gripping it tightly, its sharp edge pointing towards his best friend's heart. "In my mind and heart, you will remain young forever, Kou-kun," he smiles, stepping forward._

  
_"No... No... Please stop this, Kou-kun! I said stop!"_

  
_It was in a flash. The four eyes, blackhead could only stare down at his best friend, luminous black eyes looking straight to him, filled of disbelief, terror, and anguish._

  
_"...W-Why...? W...Why...?" the blackhead whispers in a hoarse voice, his right hand reaching towards him, bloody and shaking._

  
_The four eyes, blackhead could only stare, face devoid of any emotions. Not a soul left in him._

  
_"Please go to sleep now, Shiro-kun," he tells him as he strikes the sharp edge of his katana down to his stomach, blood splattering everywhere, against the white bed sheet, on the desk table, on the wooden floor, and on his white cheeks and glasses. Slowly, his right hand falls limp against the bloody wooden floor, his white long sleeves, drenched now in crimson liquid._

  
_**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**_

  
_"Shiro?"_

  
_The blackhead, with an impassive face turns towards the door where the ganguro stood, trembling to his knees. His face stricken of terror, shock, and disbelief upon the carnage before him._

  
_"You shouldn't have opened the door, Ao-kun..."_

  
_His greatest mistake was letting the ganguro live, believing that he could manipulate him to obtain Kuro-kun. 'That piece of shit!' he angrily curses to himself._

  
_The third, well, wasn't really directly made by his hands, it was Kuroba, who jumped down on the bridge. His brainwashing technique had proven effective. He almost laughs at his achievements. Right now, his next plan will take form: Kuro-kun. He grins, showing his set of pearly white teeth. He couldn't contain the mirth bubbling out inside him. He is the greatest evil of all evil._

  
_Soon, he reaches the place. It was an old dilapidated, bungalow house, the width about the size of four tatami mats; the length of about six tatami mats. Both on its left and right were small, rectangular, glass windows already broken, shards of busted crystals lay down on the ground, forgotten. The dirty white paint was already peeling off of the walls. Wooden planks hang loose from the ceiling, the dark wooden door's hinge, lay spoil, now slanting to the left. The narrow, green rooftop looked like a fungus against the dark, its gutter clinging like a thread from the side. Shrubs and thickets shoot up from the ground surrounding the broken down house._

  
_'Finally,' he breathes in, filling his lungs with air, as he approaches the dingy structure, carrying the unconscious boy over his shoulder, he kicks open the feeble wooden door, almost breaking it. Darkness soon meets his eyes, the smell of molded wood, mixed with stale air pervaded his nostril, but he didn't mind. This will be his new home. With heavy footsteps, he walks further. Carefully, he put down the body in a black blanket already laid down on the wooden floor. He soon lights up the gas lamp seated on top of a crate._

  
_"At last," he sighs as he watches the golden light dancing on the unconscious boy's teal blue locks, before turning his attention towards the altar that he had toiled to build. A wide, black cloth covered the wall, on top of the table that he leans against it were two candelabra candles he salvaged before he left home, a silver goblet, and his favorite book. He reaches towards the small, hardbound book and clutches it against his chest, like it is something precious._

  
_"My **bible** ," he softly whispers, closing his eyes as he holds it dearly against his chest. "Shiro-kun will be happy. Kuro-kun is almost with us, but not quite," slowly he turns around to see the white box on top of the altar. "Isn't that right, Shiro-kun?" a soft smile on his face._

  
_"I shouldn't waste any time now. I must proceed with my preparations," the blackhead says to no one in particular, his hands soon start to work, grabbing the silver Zippo lighter, holding it with his right forefinger, thumb striking the wheel. A golden flame pops, its light flickers the shadows away, luminous black eyes glimmering against it. Slowly he lights up the two candles, both placed on opposite sides: left and right. Gently, he places the hardbound book in the middle._

  
_With measured steps, the blackhead turns towards the unconscious turquoise head. He smirks, the Chloroform is a wonder to knock him out. Yes, it was an illegal chemical, but it doesn't take a genius to make one. He just needed bleach and alcohol and poof! There he has his Chloroform. Chemistry is really nice, he thought now, finally applying his knowledge to his wonderful plan._

  
_But it's not the right time to rejoice as he needs to secure his happiness before something could happen. He stoops down to the turquoise head, his right hand slips out the Swiss Army Knife from his right pocket. "I will need your heart, Kuro-kun. Please rejoice, as this is for our promise. After this, the three of us will be the happiest three friends!" the blackhead exclaims with euphoria, his hands clicking on the object, a silver, metal knife is drawn out, its sharpness glistens against the flickering golden light. "For our everlasting friendship!" he exclaims, luminous black eyes turning towards the unconscious boy's chest, the knife up on his raised hands._

  
_The knife is suddenly knocked out at something hard that slammed against his hands._

  
_"Gah!" he winces in pain, the Swiss Army Knife was toss away from him, clanging against the mildew wooden floor. He quickly clutches his right hand and whirls around him, seeing a silhouette standing by the door, a piece of something round bouncing up and down on his right hand._

  
_"Enough of your stupidity, Kosuke Subaru," the hated voice booms across the room, stepping slowly into the bath of golden light was the redhead, razor scarlet eyes staring directly to him. The blackhead slowly steps back, wide luminous black eyes stare back, mouth gape open at the redhead's sudden intrusion. "H-How did you know this place?!" the blackhead angrily demands. The redhead steps forward, his scarlet eyes spot the turquoise head, unconsciously lying down on the floor. Contempt soon washes his face. "You imbecile! You think you can stop me!? You will never stop my friendship with Kuro-kun!" the blackhead quickly turns towards the Swiss Army Knife, however, his feet halts at something sharp hits his left knee. He staggers down, holding his knee, now bloody on his palms. "You imbecile!" the blackhead spits, luminous black eyes glaring towards the redhead._

  
_"Don't think you can escape from your crimes, Kosuke," the redhead speaks in a calm but deep voice, sharp scarlet eyes directly stare back at him. "I already called the police. They are on their way here to arrest you for your murder and now, kidnapping." The blackhead grits his teeth, hands curl into fist. "Hah! The police! Don't scare me! The police are too stupid! And what murder?! I didn't murder anyone! You have no proof, and so as those idiots!" the blackhead now sneers, satisfaction in his luminous black eyes._

  
_"You can't fool Justice forever, Kosuke. Neither you can run away from Shirotani's murder which, you single-handedly accomplished," the redhead prompts to, which made the blackhead's face turn blank. "You have no proof of that. He killed himself," the blackhead retorts, a small grin on his lips. "We have proofs. You were in his room. It seems that the victim was the one who called you, based on the call logs found in his mobile phone," the redhead tells him in a calm manner, his scarlet eyes would glimpse at the unconscious turquoise head then back to the impassive blackhead._

  
_"That's quite absurd, Aka-kun. I was at school, everyone saw me walking there. Even my teammates could prove you that you're wrong," the blackhead sneers, his luminous black eyes glimmers of triumph. "Shiro-kun died around four-thirty and precisely that time, I was at school until evening. Even you can prove that. So your premise for this argument is void!" the blackhead chuckles, his shoulders shaking at his accomplishments. "It was definitely you. At first, the police thought it was a burglar whom Shirotani accidentally encountered, but upon checking the bolts and locks at every doors and windows, there was no evidence of forced entry. It was then deduced that it could be someone that the victim knew very well. Perhaps a family, but the victim's father had already left at the airport. The police traced for possible close relatives, but there was none except for his school friends. In the background checking, they found out that Shirotani's closed school friends are Kuroko, Aomine and you," the redhead points his right index finger to him._

  
_"Hmph. And? How does it conclude that I was the one who killed Shiro-kun? How did I do it? What was my method and motive then? And what about Kuroko and Aomine? Why weren't the blame put on them as well?" the blackhead challenges, confident that his deed will not be fully comprehended. "Based on the investigation, the victim called you to come to his room to ask about 'the red room pop-up window'. You came, but not empty-handed. I can deduce from the deep, long slashes of wounds found on Shirotani's body that you carried something sharp and long. It wasn't a kitchen knife, since its wider and would only leave shorter gashes. Instead it was a smaller one - a katana," the redhead snickers, seeing how the blackhead grunts. "You used that to disembowel the victim. Fifteen slashes were counted on his body, a great fit for the culprit who seemed to hate the victim too much," the redhead snorts. "Hah! What katana!? I have no idea of what you're talking about! Where's your proof? It could be the curse of the 'red room pop-up window'! And where is that katana? It's not with me or even in Shirotani's room, so your premise of that long, sharp weapon is a void!" The redhead remains calm, unfazed of the blackhead's taunting. "No. You definitely brought it with you. You wouldn't take the risk of leaving the murder weapon. That will blow out your cover and you will eventually reveal yourself if you did left it."_

  
_"Hah! Foolish premise! Then why only me? Like you mentioned before, I am not Shiro-kun's only close friend! Kuro-kun and Ao-kun are also Shiro-kun's close friends, so why not them?" the blackhead challenges, swinging his right hand._

  
_"Like I mentioned earlier, you were personally called by Shirotani. That alone is enough to eliminate the possibility that Kuroko and Aomine were the main culprit," the redhead responds, unfazed of the questions thrown to him._

  
_"So? Shiro-kun and I would always call each other. It's totally normal that my name is in his phone's call log! He called me, but it was three-thirty that I came to his room. Like I told you before Aka-kun, I was back at school around four-thirty! Everyone can defend for me! I have a lot of witnesses! Even you!" the blackhead retorts, a wide sneer on his lips, showing his pearly white teeth that glimmers against the golden light._

  
_"Room temperature and ice," the redhead calmly states which made the blackhead twitched involuntarily. "In the crime scene, the temperature inside the room was abnormally low. When the police came in to Shirotani's room, they instantly found him slumped against his computer, on the screen was the infamous urban legend 'the red room pop-up window'. He was bathed in blood as well as the wooden chair he was seated on. The white wall in front of him was bathed in blood, it appeared as if the urban legend came true - a horror that almost made it impossible for murder to cross our minds, but you made one chief mistake," the redhead states, scarlet eyes narrow towards the now glaring blackhead. "A puddle of water was found all over the wooden floor, just under Shirotani's feet. Added to your mistake was the timer on Shirotani's AC set to turn off at exactly four-thirty," the blackhead could only grit his teeth. "Hmph. Now the police started to delve further, completely erasing the 'red room pop-up theory' which is totally absurd. You had a lot of flaws in your crime, Kosuke. Even an amateur detective would start thinking of another possibility," the redhead smirks, seeing how the blackhead would twitch occasionally._

  
_"Hah! That's not enough to point the murder on me! Shiro-kun definitely left the AC to turn off at that time. And for the puddle of water, it's definitely Shiro-kun's fault. He's always messy of how he handles his drinks that he would occasionally tripped himself or spill out water on the floor!" the blackhead counters. "No. It is deliberately set to turn off at four-thirty and precisely not by Shirotani. The low temperature was a factor to fool the police into thinking that Shirotani died at exactly four-thirty. You purposely left the AC in full blast to delay rigor mortis so you could have an alibi - a crafty reason you planned on the spot. The water puddles on the floor were from the ice cubes you used on Shirotani's jaw, eyelids and neck to further delay the stiffening, because if you don't, those muscle fibers will start to harden and your alibi will be completely broken," the redhead explains. "Oh? Would you think that reasoning is enough to put the accusation on me? Don't make me laugh! You have no proof that it was me!" the blackhead smirks, his luminous black eyes not leaving those scarlet eyes._

  
_"Then, what if I told you that we have a witness?" the redhead turns to him, a cold smile in his scarlet eyes as he watches how the blackhead glares upon his words, his lips in a thin line. "That's absurd! Who will it be then?" the blackhead barks, not please of the turn of conversation. "That is confidential. The witness' life is currently in danger since the culprit had also seen him. Am I correct, Kosuke?" The blackhead slowly turns his head down, with his right knee bleeding, he staggers to stand up. He walks haltingly towards the altar, his back turned to the redhead. The latter, finally seeing the opportunity rushes towards the turquoise head, hastily scooping him up in his arms and then turns towards the blackhead. "As expected of my nemesis. You certainly live up to others expectations," the blackhead speaks in a monotonous voice filled with rancor._

  
_"Well then, it can't be helped now," the blackhead then grabs the candelabra, the glowing golden light bathing his pallid face, his glasses shiny against the brilliance. "Since you you already know my deed, I guess it's better if the three of us die here together," the blackhead smiles, his luminous black eyes now wide as he looks at the redhead carrying the turquoise head. "Don't be ridiculous, Kosuke. The police are almost here now," the blackhead and redhead then turns toward the door, hearing the sharp siren from the distance. "You think I will easily give up? Only death can stop me, Aka-kun. And right now, I will bring you and Kuro-kun with me to death!" the blackhead then relinquish the candelabra on the mildew ground, its small flame slowly eats the scattered debris scattered around. "Oh yes... I came prepared. You think this house will not catch fire so easily? This house is almost crumbling into pieces, and I wasn't so **careless** not to spill some zippo lighter fluid around here," the blackhead chuckles as he watches the horrified look on the redhead's face. The fire now is quickly spreading, its fiery tongue lapping and devouring the decaying walls, and the altar behind the blackhead. Dark smoke slowly fills the room, almost choking the redhead who quickly covers his nose with his free hand. He pulls the turquoise head closer to him, his face buried against his chest. The redhead watches the blackhead pick up the Swiss Army Knife, slowly drawing out its blade out. "I should have killed you sooner, Aka-kun. You're indeed the hindrance to my plans," the blackhead then suddenly lurches forward, the Swiss Army Knife tightly gripped on his right hand._

  
_"Die!" the blackhead shouts as he runs through the wall of fire. The redhead was too stunned to move, seeing now how the blackhead is an inch closer to him._

  
_'I'm going to die now...' the redhead quietly thought, gripping the turquoise head closer to him. 'You're my death, huh, Kuroko,' the redhead smiles, slowly closing his eyes, strangely not feeling any regrets or fear in his heart._

  
_"Please save him!"_

  
_The redhead snaps his eyes open. His scarlet eyes almost pop out of its socket as he sees before him Shirotani, his hands clutching tightly the blackhead's hand, completely stopping him from lurching at him._

  
_"W-What's happening!? Why can't I move?! What's wrong!?" the four eyes, blackhead wonders, his luminous black eyes wide of confusion and anger at the sudden halt of his action. Quickly, the blackhead glares straight at the wide-eyed redhead. "Is this your doing?!"_

  
_"Please! Leave now! Save Kuro-kun! Save him!" Shirotani pleads, a small smile on his lips. "W-Why are you..." the redhead stammers, not believing what's happening to him now. The blackhead could only give him a smile as he stops the crazy four eyes, blackhead. "You like Kuro-kun, right?" the blackhead Shirotani suddenly asks. "Then, please take care of him in my place. He looks strong, but inside, he's a weeping lad. He needs someone who will always be there beside him," the blackhead tells him with a soft smile._

  
_"Y-You red-eyed demon! What have you done to me?!" the four eyes, blackhead shouts in anger, luminous black eyes glaring at him, filled with abhorrence._

  
_"Please leave this person. His heart is completely devoured of darkness. And perhaps, it's my fault..." the blackhead Shirotani urges him. "Go now, go! Please go now!"_

  
_The fire started to crawl up to the deteriorated ceiling, its wooden planks were quickly engulfed by the fire, a crackling sound follows, as it is completely consumed. The redhead, noticing how the black smoke fills the room swiftly rushes through the inferno, the turquoise head up on his arms, his head on his chest, like an infant._

  
_"No! Get back here! Give me back Kuro-kun, you red-eyed demon! Give him back!" the four eyes, blackhead yells through the cackling sound. The redhead runs out from the burning bungalow, away from the gagging black smoke that almost blinded and suffocated him. Now, almost away from the bungalow, he quickly turns towards it, the red fire now has consumed it, its black smoke rising above, the reddish golden light throwing away the shadows._

  
_'Please take care of him in my place...'_

  
_"Fire! There's fire! Someone! Call the fire house! Call for the firetrucks!"_

  
_Hearing the commotion closing in, the redhead quickly walks away from the burning house, carrying with him the still unconscious turquoise head. 'Yes. I will protect you, no matter what happens.'_

  


  


* * *

  


  
The turquoise head could only open his mouth. His words surprised him. He wasn't aware of that time. Not aware of the difficulties his lover had gone through for his sake. "Seijuuro... I... I didn't know..." the turquoise head stammers, eyes now in the brink of tears, but the redhead quickly pulls him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry if I didn't know..." the turquoise head softly speaks in a hoarse voice, tears starting to roll down his pallid cheeks, his head against his broad chest. "It's okay, Tetsuya. What's important is the present," the redhead softly whispers back, his right hand caressing his back in circular motions. 

  
"I should have killed you earlier. I should have killed you when you were still in that hospital," the blackhead spits, sharp luminous black eyes towards the redhead. "I should have killed you with Momoi-chan," the blackhead sneers now, showing his white pearly teeth. The turquoise head quickly snaps his head towards him, the redhead, and ganguro turns to him, a look of utter bewilderment in their eyes. The blackhead almost rolls down on the floor, laughing hard, but he refrained himself from doing so. 

  
"Oh! You guys are so stupid!" the blackhead then turns towards the ganguro, he almost choke out laughing at the puzzled look on his pale face. "W-What are you talking about? D-Didn't Satsuki died of..." The blackhead gives him a rueful smile. "What? Convulsion and hemorrhage? Oh, those were the effects of what I did to her," he then turns towards the green head seated down on the audiences' seat. "Doctor! You didn't noticed me during that time? And I was so scared to face you, you know?!" The green head, confused of the blackhead's words could only crease his temples, thinking hard, trying to remember something significant. 

  
"What do you mean, nanodayo?!" the green head asks in a loud voice, almost surprising the blond and purple head beside him. The blackhead smirks upon his words. "How stupid, indeed... I mean! I was afraid you didn't recognize me when I was disguised as one of the nurses!" The green head feels as if his hairs stand up upon his words, finally remembering that day. At that moment, the purple head soon noticed the three restraining them had completely disappeared, leaving them on their own now. 

  
"And Ki-kun didn't also recognized me because he's just so stupid all the time!" the blackhead shouts, making the blond tremble in surprise. "After all what happened, you guys really did forget about my existence that you decided to slip back into your normal lives! Without you guys noticing me, I am slowly destroying your worlds!" the blackhead then laughs, clutching his stomach. 

  
"Y-You bastard! H-How did you kill Satsuki!?" the ganguro yells, anger now on his face. The blackhead snaps his eyes towards him, his lady face still contorted in a manic laughter. "How?! Oh! It was so simple! While you guys were busy watching Tetsu-kun hyperventilating, I just simply injected to her catheter the anesthesia, you know, the one they use in lethal injections?" the blackhead explains with hilarity. 

  
"T-Then... I-It wasn't just because of the convulsion..." the turquoise head stammers, not knowing what to do as his heart is torn into pieces, seeing how his surroundings swirl before his eyes. The redhead grips his arms, pulling him close to him as he is staggering. 

  
"You bastard! Y-You killed... You... killed Satsuki...!" the ganguro now cries, fresh salty tears springing up from his eyes down to his cheeks, he was too angry to feel the pain of his wound. Yes. Reality really hurts. The green head, blond and purple head tremble now in anger, not believing the words of the sociopath before them. "Y-You tricked me to believe such lies... nanodayo," the green head angrily grits his teeth, nails digging deep into the armchair's cushion. 

  
"How did you escaped that fire, Kosuke? How were you able to live?" the redhead asks, anger coursing through his veins, but still keeping himself under control. Seeing how the turquoise head was too shocked to absorb the situation. 

  
"I live because I will need to finish what I had started. I live because Death won't accept me," the blackhead sneers, seeing the shock in their faces. "Enough of your flowery words! Just tell me how you live through that fire!?" the redhead snaps, quite angry of the blackhead's equivocal words. "Hah! What if I told you that a nice doctor helped me live through that scorching burns!? You know how much I suffered because of what you did?! I had to live my life in a hundred disguises just so I could find Kuro-kun again!" the blackhead expectorates. "It's all your fault that I need to change my face several times! To live in another identity, forcibly forgetting my own!" 

  
The blackhead then grips his knife tightly around his hands, luminous black eyes straight to the amber and scarlet eyes. "That's right! If not because of that fire, I wouldn't need to snatched away other people's identity just so I could live!" the blackhead then turns towards the ganguro, anger-filled navy blue eyes as he directly looks at him. "You're maybe wondering how did your fellow policeman died, right?" The ganguro pulls up his eyebrows, trying to remember something until he could finally connect the dots. "Y-You killed him! You killed - " but the blackhead only gives him a rueful smile. "Yes. And it was so easy to kill him! I had to disguise as another policeman so I could just slip that red letter into your office! I was so angry at you that time, that your fellow Tadoshi-san just had to enter the room! And then - voila!" 

  
The ganguro's face turned even more whiter. He had been under investigation for that week because he was considered one of the prime suspects. They even suspected Kazuya-san as the culprit in his strange reactions. 

  
"What you are trying to say is, you _forcibly_ took the identity of those people and then killed them?" the redhead asks, quite furious of the blackhead's dirty tactics. The blackhead then spins around him, a wide grin on his face. "So what?! Like the hell I care about those idiots! It's their fault for being too trusting! To talk to strangers and then even allowing them in their own houses!" He then turns towards the fear-stricken turquoise head. "Oh... Minato Sensei was one of them! It wasn't even difficult to dispose of her! I just had to lure her using one of her pupils and she willingly came! I had to butcher her body and then feed it to those stray dogs on the road, and I was saved!" 

  
All the people in the hall almost vomit at his words. They couldn't imagine how he could accomplished all of it all by himself. The turquoise head lost all the color of his face, his pallid cheek was almost white as the paper. 

  
"Now that explains those boxes that were easily sent to Tetsuya. You were the one doing it all along. The police didn't even suspect that one of the primary teachers' identity had been taken over and was the one sending those gruesome gifts," the redhead grits his teeth, clenching his hands of anger. 

  
"Yes, yes. It was an easy feat, that you people would never realize! I enjoyed the time when Kuro-kun was so happy to receive that box! And I was very happy to see how you tremble with anger and confusion, not knowing who was sending them! Oh! I had to stop myself from laughing! Do you know how tortuous it was for me to suppress my amusement?!" the blackhead starts to roar with laughter, while holding his stomach. 

  
"Y-You bastard! How dare you manipulate others!" the redhead asks, his anger-filled voice echoes through the hall. The blackhead then stops and turns a glaring look at him. "Shut up! You have no right to say that! Don't think I didn't know how you kept Kuro-kun all by yourself! Hmph. I wasn't stupid enough to believe that Kuro-kun died from that fall!" he then turns around to see the faces of the others drawn in surprise and confusion. "Yes, people! This man here deliberately hid Kuro-kun, and then, allowed all of you to believe that he died! Isn't that wonderful, Aka-kun?" 

  
The redhead clenches his hand in hard fists, unable to answer back to the blackhead's words. 

  
"Don't blame Seijuuro," the turquoise head suddenly said, getting the attention of everyone in the hall. Their faces, as he had noticed were still in disbelief. "Tetsuya..." the redhead turns to him, scarlet eyes filled with remorse. The turquoise head holds his trembling fist, squeezing them lightly. "It wasn't Seijuuro's fault. He only did what was best for me, to keep me away from harm," he said with a gentle smile on his face. "If there is someone to blame here, it would be you, _Kosuke-kun_ ," he then turns towards the blackhead, his luminous black eyes now were filled with contempt. 

  
"I should have known from the start that it will be like this. Right now, I won't hesitate to kill you, Aka-kun. You finally managed to corrupt Kuro-kun's mind, huh? Then, it can't be helped. I really do need to kill you now. Even if Kuro-kun stops me, even if all of you here in this wretched soil! I will kill you!" 

  
And without any warning, the blackhead lunges forward, knife directly pointing towards the redhead. The redhead, seeing how he swiftly moves, pulls Tetsuya closer to his arms, turning around his back to the blackhead. 

  
"Die! You pestilence!" the blackhead shouts, triumph reflecting in his eyes. 

  
"You should be the one to die, Kosuke Subaru." 

  
The blackhead suddenly stops, a drop of blood slowly drips out from his lips, down to his jaw. With trembling head, he slowly turns down to his stomach, his luminous black eyes wide as he sees the long, silver blade protruding through his abdomen. 

  
"H-How...?" the blackhead slowly turns around him, surprised upon seeing a shorter blackhead stooping down. 

  
"Those who live by the sword shall die by the sword. You, who killed others with this blade, will also be killed with this blade," the blackhead steadily raises his head, meeting those startled, glassy luminous eyes staring straight to him. 

  
"S-Shiro-kun...?" he stammers, staggering back as the shorter blackhead pulls out the long blade from his back. 

  
The ganguro watches the kid drawing out the sword, surprised all over his face. The redhead and turquoise head watches the mysterious kid before them, his face, a familiar countenance of someone they knew from a long time ago. 

  
"I am not him, but I have always kept my brother's spirit within me. Quietly waiting and watching as his murderer would appear," the shorter blackhead coldly speaks, not a glint of remorse or regret in his luminous black eyes. "Each day, each night, I had to endure the nightmare of being away from my own brother. In every land that I would visit, I quietly investigated, searched and studied his murderer," he continues, raising the bloody katana and then points it towards the taller blackhead. "I knew you were alive. You, the pawn of Satan, who puts Judgment with your own hands will have a taste of that as well." 

  
"No... No... Don't interfere with my plans..." the taller blackhead shakes his head, his eyes grow wide as he sees before him the bloody blackhead, glassy luminous black eyes angrily stares at him. 

  
_"You killed me... You killed me... Kou-kun... Now, you will also need to pay for everything that you did..."_

  
"No...! No...! I only did it for the three of us...! I only did it for the three of us...!" the taller black head cries, blood dripping out from his abdomen, drenching his white clothes. His lips now filled and wet with tears and blood as he tries to deny the spectral before him. 

  
_"Repent for your sins, Kou-kun... Repent..."_ the ghost slowly approaches him, red blood rolling down from his coal black eyes, his face now slowly withering away.

  
"No... No...! Stay away! Stay away!" the taller blackhead staggers back, not minding the wound on his abdomen. 

  
The others watch how the bloody blackhead staggers back away from the shorter blackhead, his face in complete terror, the high-pitched voice shouting, luminous black eyes filled with fear. _It is as if he is something that their eyes couldn't see._

  
"Stay away from me... Stay away from me!" the taller blackhead then scampers away, leaving trails of blood on the well-polished, wooden floor. He runs away, clutching his abdomen, straight, long hair flowing behind him as he staggers away. He was almost on the steps, leaving behind his trails of blood. 

  
"I will come back...! I will come back and kill all of you...! I will come - " 

  
"Yes, _Baudelaire_. Come back to Death's hands now," the blonde smirks as she watches how the heavy and big spot beam collapses before him. Blood splattered against the wooden floor, against the staircase in lightning patterns. His trembling hands slowly lays down, flat on the floor. His glassy, luminous black eyes, stares wide into the darkness enveloping him. Slowly, the shadows encumber him. In his own eyes, he watches how the demons snicker before him. Their bloodshot red eyes mocking him, their deep, guttural voices shouting at him, cursing him. 

  
_'You don't deserve happiness...! See...?! See...?! You don't deserve it from the start...!'_

  
"W...Why...? Is... my happiness... unattainable...?" he asks in a coarse voice, spurting out blood. Soon the darkness closes in. His demons - the demons from his past soon closes before him, their bloodshot eyes accusing, mocking. In his eyes, he sees before him the bloody face Kuroba, his light blue eyes dead, blood oozing out from its sockets. 

  
_'You liar... liar... die... rot in hell... rot in hell...'_ the flaxen haired boy hisses in a cold voice. 

  
_'Kou-kun... repent for your sins... repent...'_ the blackhead, Shirotani adds, his eyes as dark black as coals. Black red dripping out from his eye sockets down to his mouth and chin. 

  
  
The people of that particular night watch in disbelief how another person's life was extinguished by a mere coincidence. _But was it just destiny playing her trump card against the oppressors of Life?_ No one knew. 

  
In the darkness, away from the golden light were those people who quietly stalk through the shadows, their predatory eyes, ever-watchful of the scene that unfolded before them. 

  
"Let's go," the light blue-eyed, raven haired man said, turning his back from the scene. "The Final Act has finally been delivered. It was high time we erased what was unnecessary in this world. After all, we are the _Judgment,"_ the raven haired man smirks, his companions, the blonde, the auburn haired man, and the big man follows suit. The three people in black cloak trails behind them, their silhouette now is slowly engulfed by the shadows of the night. 

  


  
It was a nightmare. A darkness that consumed their hearts, _a wildfire that slowly extinguishes life whatever is on its path._ Slowly, a new light breaks. A promise of another day, of another chance, of a new life awaiting them. 

  
Destiny has finally laid the crossroad before them. Once more, their paths crossed. A once in a lifetime meeting, with smiles despite of the bruises in their souls and hearts. Their memory, though, muddy and tangled with that darkness, starts to create colorful and heartwarming moments. It is a gift that they will never forget. The gift of memory. 

  
A throng of people, with their trolleys and big backpacks on their back, stride the well-polished, white floor of Narita Airport. Loud hubbub drift through the hall, people, with their hard and serious faces, some of them with an impish grin, others with annoyance roam around, their eyes seeking around them. It was a nice Summer day, outside, the endless blue sky looked immaculate, the trees were bright green against the gay, bright, yellow sun streaming down the earth. The scorching heat beats down, the smell of tropic is prevalent to everyone's nostrils, except for the six people who are inside the air-conditioned airport, standing in the departure area. 

  
"Please forgive me, Tetsu, Akashi," the ganguro apologizes, a weak smile on his face, glassy navy blue eyes staring to his two shorter male friends. The two, turquoise and redhead, holding hands together, smiles back to their tan guy friend.

  
"We fully understand, Aomine-kun. It wasn't entirely your fault," the turquoise head weakly smiles that the redhead had to pull him closer to his arms, seeing a bit of pain in his eyes. "It was inevitable, after all," he went on. "If I were in your place, I think I would have done the same thing." The ganguro slowly turns his head down, unable to look at the turquoise head's flickering eyes. 

  
"We'll not be able to stop the two of you then, huh, nanodayo?" the green head asks, his emerald green eyes quietly regarding the two suitcases behind them. "Yes. It would be better if we stay away from this place for awhile," the redhead smiles, noticing the green head's lingering eyes on their luggage. "After all, I promised Tetsuya to take him away from here to see the whole world with me," he speaks, squeezing the turquoise head's shoulder. 

  
"I'm so envious, but it can't be helped. I just hope that we'll be able to see each other-ssu," the blond says, a rueful smile on his face. "Don't worry Kise-kun, we will still see each other, but maybe," he then turns his head towards the redhead, who in turn, returns his love-filled gaze to him. "...It will be a long time," the redhead supplies, before turning to their companions. "Akacchin, Kurochin, please don't forget to send us e-mails," the purple head says, dark magenta eyes were filled with sadness. "Yes, we will, Murasakibara," the redhead answers back with a smile. "Thank you very much for everything, Murasakibara-kun," the turquoise head then bows to the purple head, and then to his other companions. "Thank you for everything, everyone." The green head, blond and purple head could only manage a smile, quite speechless of the turquoise head's gratitude. The redhead could only quietly smile, and then he remembered Shirotani's younger brother, who quickly left them that night, after the police came to investigate and collect the body. They weren't able to know how the spot beam fell on the blackhead. It was as if everything had all been a coincidence, they presided, after not finding any clues or evidences in the crime scene. After more than ten years, the wanted suspect in Shirotani Kirito's murder and others, was finally captured, however, _Death_ was the one who welcomed him, not the _Living_. The redhead is quickly pulled out of his thoughts as the turquoise head tugs his hand, when he turns, he is greeted by his sweet smile. 

  
"But I still can't believe how in love Akashicchi is to Kurokocchi that he would die for him-ssu!" the blond exclaims, amusement glitters his golden eyes. The turquoise head slowly turns away, refusing to meet their inquiring eyes. "Please don't say such embarrassing things, Kise-kun," he softly says, a red tint slowly spreads throughout his pallid cheeks. 

  
"Ah! Kurokocchi sure is cute-ssu!" the blond exclaims, noticing how the usual expressionless man before him blushes. "Shut up now, Kise," the ganguro scolds, spanking the blond from behind using his right hand before turning to them. "Then, please take care of each other, especially Tetsu, Akashi. I know, you will never let him go," the ganguro says which the redhead returns with a smile. "I would never dream of leaving Tetsuya alone, never," the redhead tells him, which made the turquoise head turns redder. 

  
Not long, the name for Switzerland to depart at exactly ten p.m is announced. With final smiles, the redhead and turquoise, turn their back to them. 

  
"Good-bye, everyone. Until we see each other again," the turquoise head bows one last time. "Good-bye, Tetsu, Akashi," the ganguro bids good-bye, not able to stop a tear drop from his right eye. The blond, noticing this, slowly slips his right hand to his hand, squeezing it softly. The ganguro turns to him, beaming a weak smile to the blond. 

  
"Please take care of yourselves, Kuroko, Akashi," the green head speaks in a calm manner, despite of the sadness in his emerald green eyes. "Yes, we will, Midorima. Well then, good-bye, everyone," the redhead bids farewell. Soon, two men in black suite approaches them, taking the two black suitcases, as they turn away from the four. The redhead, then holds the turquoise head's right hand, softly squeezing them, as he walks with him towards their future. 

  
The green head, blond, purple head and ganguro quietly watch their back slowly disappear into the throng of people. 

  
At that moment, the ganguro suddenly caught a glimpse of someone familiar standing in the far corner of the hall. He suddenly feels nostalgic, his heart warming up at the sight of that person. He could only manage a small smile. Yes, he will never forget him as well. 

  
_"Sayonara, Kuro-kun..."_ the spectral blackhead softly speaks, a wide, toothy grin on his face before the bright light slowly takes him, his form fading away. 

  
_'You never did let go of that promise, huh, Shiro-kun. Unlike me...'_ the ganguro quietly thought to himself. "Aominecchi? Let's go-ssu," the blond beams his pearly white teeth to him. "Yes," he briefly answers, squeezing the blond's right hand. _'Satsuki, I made a mistake once more. It seems my heart has finally found someone that can replace you...'_

  
_'Then go ahead, Dai-chan! Please be happy!'_

  
The ganguro halts, his wide navy blue eyes, then turns around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Aominecchi? What's wrong?" the blond asks, the green head and purple head turn to him, their faces filled with questions. "Is something wrong, nanodayo?" the green head asks. "No... Nothing... Nothing at all..." the ganguro says in a weak voice. "I thought it was..." the blond stares at him, curious. "Ahm...? Aominecchi?" The ganguro, sensing his curiosity, quickly gives him a toothy grin. "Nothing, Kise. Let's just eat together guys, I'm famish!" 

  


  


* * *

  


  
It was a nice morning. The turquoise head quietly watches the green pasture before him, white dots of daffodils adorning the bright emerald meadow against the golden light. The cool wind gently blowing the green leaves of the tall Cypress trees, its branches swaying and dancing as it passes by. The turquoise head slowly looks up at the sky, his smile widens as he sees the endless broad sky before him. _'So near and yet, so far...'_ he quietly thought as he tries to reach it with his right hand. 

  
They were already in the peaceful and sweet countryside of Bernese Oberland, Switzerland, taking residence in one of Seijuuro's chalets. Behind them stood the magnificent snow-capped Alps, the dark green Pine trees stood under it, glistening against the golden sunlight. He slowly closes his eyes as he fills his lungs with fresh air, standing at the spacious balcony, that's overlooking the beauty before him, his hands gently caressing the black iron fence, vines of red Roses tangled the iron bars, growing over it. 

  
"Tetsuya?" slowly, the turquoise head turns towards the redhead, looking fresh and relaxed in his white long sleeves and back slacks, scarlet eyes filled of happiness as he stares straight to him. 

  
"Seijuuro," the turquoise head smiles, quietly watching the redhead approaching him, his arms embracing him from behind, his chin rested over his right shoulder. "How are you doing out here? Won't you go inside with me now?" the redhead whispers against his right ear, tickling the turquoise head in the process. 

  
"That tickles," the turquoise head chuckles, but the redhead continues to tease him by blowing out air to his right ear. "S-Seijuuro..." the turquoise head tries to move away, but the redhead could only chuckle at his reaction. "Alright. I'll stop. I'll stay here with you," the redhead sighs, pulling the turquoise head closer to his chest. "Geez... What's happening to you?" the turquoise head wonders, though a small smile appears on his lips. 

  
"How do you feel now, Seijuuro?" the turquoise head asks, looking up at the clear, blue sky. "I'm happy," the redhead answers, his scarlet eyes looking up at the sky as well, relief glistens in them. "I hope everyone are fine, especially Furihata-kun..." the turquoise head's voice trails away, a tinge of sadness in his calm tone. 

  
"He lives a normal life now. I guess, he's better living with his family. He looks more happy now, compared to when he was with us," the redhead speaks in a soft voice, remembering that particular time, when he had to be blunt in front of the brunette. "Yes, I guess he's better on his own now..." the redhead repeats his words. The turquoise head squeezes his arm, hearing the melancholy in his voice. 

  
"I think there are some memories that are better left forgotten, then, huh," the turquoise head speaks, not noticing the darkness that pass those scarlet eyes. 

  
"Yes, Tetsuya. You are correct," the redhead agrees as he casts his head down in shadows. "There are some memories that are better left forgotten," the redhead repeats, slowly turning the turquoise head in front of him. The turquoise head allowed his lover to whirl him around. He soon notices his face, slowly he reaches for his right cheek, gently caressing them. "What's wrong Seijuuro?" he asks, the redhead only gives him a weak smile, scarlet eyes looking straight at him. "Nothing, Tetsuya," he answers, cupping his lover's face in his hands. "I'm happy that you're finally mine, Tetsuya," he added. Slowly, he leans his face closer to him, brushing his lips to his, before completely capturing him. The turquoise head is quickly lost to the redhead's ministrations, as the latter's hand winds around his waist, pulling him up to him. 

  


* * *

  


_**The scarlet eyed boy has a secret.** _

  
At that time, after the fire incident, he didn't mentioned to anyone why the turquoise head was asleep in his own bed. Or why did the shorter boy complain of body pains as he woke up from his sleep. Or how come the turquoise head was already wearing a different clothes. It was a secret he never told anyone. It will remain a secret in his heart only. 

  
_The redhead brought with him the turquoise head to his home, inside his own chamber. Carefully, he laid him down against his king size bed, still unconscious from the effect of the chemical the blackhead used to him. He sat beside him, scarlet eyes softly, gazing down on the gentle sleeping face before him. His right hand fingers trace the outline of his jaw, his soft, white cheeks and his thin, peach-colored lips._

  
**_'You can have him now.'_**

  
_He freezes at the sudden thought. It was like a command. A hissing voice that almost made him shiver. His right hand finger slowly pulls away from the turquoise head, scarlet eyes averting away from him._

  
**_'You want him, right? You desire for him? Be honest! You want to devour those lips, right? You want to grope his whole body! You want to taste him, just as you freely taste those extravagant delicacies willingly offered before you!'_**

  
_The redhead quickly shakes his head, slowly standing up from the edge of the bed. He quickly turns his back from him, completely rejecting the voice in his head._

  
**_'It's now or never. It's your choice. Leave it, or take it. Remember, he is not yours. Someone already owns him: heart and soul. He is not yours.'_**

  
_He freezes at the sudden thought. Slowly, he bites his lower lip, his feet slowly turns around, and with careful strides, approaches the turquoise head. His heart beating wildly, his breathing now erratic, as he couldn't control his blood that quickly rushes through his veins. Softly, he sits down, his right arm leans at the unconscious male's right side, his left on the other, enclosing him under his gaze. His scarlet eyes, now wear a darker hue, directly looking at those thin lips._

  
_"I'm sorry, Kuroko..." he softly whispers in a coarse voice as he leans down, his lips softly touching those delicate thin lips, his tongue soon starts to lick them, before slipping it inside the unconscious boy's mouth. The redhead couldn't suppress his own voice as he tastes the turquoise head's mouth, his tongue freely exploring every nook and cranny. Soon, he allows his own body to lean against the boy, his hands now unbuttoning his uniform._

  
**_'That's right. He will be yours now. He was all yours from the start, right? So you can have him.'_**

  
_The redhead was soon lost to his own desire, an inextinguishable heat that quickly fills his whole body. His scarlet eyes soon feast on the naked flesh before him, the unconscious boy's supple and creamy white skin almost made him drool. Hungrily, his mouth soon starts to taste his whole body, sucking and licking his neck, remembering how he had always wanted him when he watch how the drops of sweat rolls down. His mouth, again captures his lips, remembering how he had always wanted to touch them, to bite them with his teeth. Gently, he bites the unconscious boy's bottom lip, not able to control the burning urge inside him._

  
**_'Yes, you can have him. He is yours now. Yours...'_**

  
_The turquoise head didn't move a muscle even if the redhead pulls him up into a sitting position, gently holding him around by his right arm, the redhead stoops down his head towards the hollow of his neck, licking and sucking every corner of it, like a hungry wolf. Not yet done, he cups the boy's face, pulling him closer as he ravages his thin lips. He then laid him down once more, this time, his mouth traveled in his lower region, sucking and licking, careful not to leave any marks on him. It was Desire that possessed him. It was Desire that made him dream about this turquoise head, to hold him, to kiss him, and to enter him._

  
**_'You've always yearned for his body. You've always wanted to have him... Now, he's all yours... All yours...'_**

  
_The fire within him almost burned him as his mouth and hands finally captured him. With his infernal desire, he gently enters him, his heart flutters as he feels himself moving inside him. He closed his eyes, feeling the ecstasy driving him crazy. He quickly grips his hips, straddling him, his hips thrusting in and out, feeling the fire escalading within him._

  
_**'At last... He is yours now... Only yours...'**_

  
_He moved and moved, thrusting in and out, but still the turquoise head remained unfaze, his sleeping face looked gentle against the moonlight passing through the tall, window glass. "Kuroko... you're mine... only mine..." he softly speaks, leaning towards the turquoise head's face and capturing his lips once more, while he thrusts himself in and out, his hands gripping the boy's arms, pushing himself inside further._

  
_Finally, he releases himself inside him, leaving his seed spurting out. He was almost breathless, when he slumps down on the boy, his face in the hollow of the boy's neck. Slowly, his arms encircle his waist, enclosing him to him._

  
_"Why...? Why...?" he asks, not controlling the tears from falling down on his cheeks. "Why am I not yet satisfied?" he cries, hugging him tight to him, but the turquoise head could only answer with his soft breathing, his swollen lips slightly opened, not a word from him._

  
_"Why couldn't you look at me?! Why couldn't I have your heart?!" he cries as the tears endlessly courses down on his white cheeks._

  
_He finally realized that his feeling was greater than lust. His heart regrets ever being a slave to his own desire._

  
  


* * *

  


  
_"S-Seijuuro... argghh... Please... not outside..."_

  
The redhead then snaps his eyes open, seeing how the turquoise head squints his eyes, lips quivering as he realize his hands were already groping the shorter man's buttocks, his manhood now brushing against the other. "S-Seijuuro..." the turquoise head moans, his whole body trembling under his touch. 

  
A coy smile plays on the redhead's lips, seeing the splash of red hue on his cheeks. Slowly he leans closer to him, his lips against his right ear. 

  
"Then, let's go inside, Tetsuya," the redhead whispers in a coarse voice, making the turquoise head's shiver with dread at his own words. 

  
"Eh... B-But I still want to - " the redhead quickly grabs his chin, pulling his flushed face towards him, locking his lips, as he pulls him closer to him. "Mmmmfffftt... Sei - " the turquoise head tries to pull away but in vain. The redhead soon pulls him away a bit, seeing as he is already breathless. 

  
"Tetsuya, I want you now," the redhead pleads in a coarse voice, scarlet eyes seeking his turquoise eyes. The turquoise head was lost, not expecting to see a different side of his lover. "Seijuuro, I didn't know you can be childish," the turquoise head says, a bit amuse of his other character. The redhead could only chuckle, his scarlet eyes laughing at the bewildered look on his lover's face. "I will only show my childish side to you, and no one else, my Tetsuya," the redhead whispers, kissing him on his right cheek. 

  
The turquoise head sighs. Seeing that he won't be able to fend off for himself from his lover's childishness. "Alright. You win, Seijuuro," the redhead smiles, a sense of triumph washing over him. Without any further ado, he scoops up the turquoise head with his arms, which the latter could only wind his arms around his neck. 

  
"You'll have to eventually spoil me, since we'll be living together now, legally bonded by marriage, Tetsuya," the redhead whispers to his lover's right ear, which made the turquoise head to shudder, however, he couldn't contain the happiness swelling within him.

  
"Please go easy on me, Seijuuro," he prays for the today and the days to come. "I'm always going easy on you, aren't I, Tetsuya?" the redhead smiles, but the turquoise head wasn't sure if the redhead would grant his simple request. 

  


**_Finis._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the story guys? Sorry for always keeping this story in suspense. It's a backwards story. I had a lot of fun writing the antagonist part, but most of all, the sweet scenes of AkaKuro. I also want to know your thoughts about this, hope not so awful comments. Hahaha.
> 
> I only had a bit of AoKise. I guess, I couldn't grasp their chemistry yet. Better try next time, sorry for the AoKise fans. _Gomenchai_ , especially for username: Minachan, who's head over heels in love to AoKise! 
> 
> _Metal Rock combined with classical and poof! This is my theme song for this story! Please listen to this. I know, I have a weird taste, but anyway, enjoy!_
> 
> Here's the finale song. Dark Moor's Swan Lake: [Play music](https://archive.org/details/DarkMoor-SwanLake)


End file.
